


does bruno mars is gay

by glowingsunchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Seungjin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, besties, i'm bored and wanted to write a gc fic, jisung is a closeted bi except with 00 line and jeongin, legal line ofc not the baby, probably a lot of minsung bc they are my favorite ship ever, probably going to be a lil nsfw a times so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 84,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingsunchan/pseuds/glowingsunchan
Summary: brother the loops: oh my god, are you naked?hot cat dad: ewwwlix ixl xil: i'm wearing my PJslix ixl xil: minho and jisung interaction is never fun for me





	1. minho deserves a kiss someone kiss minho

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please don't take this too seriously! i'm sure you can tell by my tags and summary that this is pretty much just for fun, i hope it will make anyone smile haha (esp. in this trying time ,). uh N e ways. yeah
> 
> also if u need help with names:
> 
> chan: nahc/chan the man  
minho: hinmo/hot cat dad  
changbin: bhangcin/nickname  
hyunjin: jinhyun/eboy/eboy here too  
jisung: brother the loops/troubled bi  
felix: lix ixl xil/freckled bi  
seungmin: SUNmin/wanna be eboy actually soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest kid/Apollo

**no head thoughts empty**

**(4 members: chan, minho, changbin, hyunjin)**

**hinmo: **u'all ever just be gay to flex on han jisung 

**jinhyun: **is this you being mad that jisung is straight 

**hinmo**:can u believe,,, that a man that beautiful is straight????? 

**hinmo: **it's how i truly know that god hates the gays. 

**hinmo: **absolutely mad, lads 

**nahc: **have you finally just . lost it 

**hinmo: **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**bhangcin: **translation: college is really busting my ass and i just want a pretty boy like han jisung to kiss it all better but nope, homophobia STILL exists in the year of 2019, almost 2020. 

**hinmo: **now i'm reminded why u're my best friend 

**hinmo: **since i can't get a kiss from sung can u kiss me instead ur a little pretty. 

**bhangcin: **disgusting nope 

**bhangcin: **never ever Ever

**hinmo: **bitch 

**hinmo: **if it wasn't for me u would have never gotten ur first kiss so keep talking big

**nahc: **???????????????? wait 

**nahc: **wait wtf 

**nahc: **you were changbin's first kiss ?

**jinhyun: **you didn't know that? 

**nahc: **no wtf 

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members)**

**chan the man: **important question 

**chan the man: **who here knew that minho was changbin's first kiss? 

**nickname: **why would you do that 

**lix ixl xil: **HE WHAT 

**lix ixl xil: **YOU'VE KISSED MINHO? 

**nickname: **once 

**lix ixl xil: ** ican't believe you didn't tell me about this 

**lix ixl xil: **best friend applications now open!!!!!!!!!!

**chan the man: **whoops 

**hot cat dad: **nice going slfjjddddddddddddkjflsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**chan the man: **did anyone else know? 

**brother the loops: **more important question did minho just die 

**eboy: **i knew :) as Minho's greatest and best friend 

**chan the man: **i knew you knew already

**brother the loops: **u better take that back right now 

**brother the loops: **i am minho's best friend 

**eboy: **if you were Minho's best friend then you would capitalize his name out of respect 

**eboy: **and you would have known about the Changbin x Minho agenda

**eboy: **but do you and did you? 

**eboy: **it's silent 

**brother the loops: **MINHO tell hyunjin to shut the fuck up 

**hot cat dad: ** . 

**eboy: **it's silent 

**nickname: **actually im minho's best friend 

**nickname: **eat dirt hyunsung 

**hot cat dad: **hate to agree with him. 

**hot cat dad: **but he might be right 

**brother the loops: **you're just throwing all our moments out the window?

**brother the loops: **i;m sick 

**brother the loops: **thought u were my soulmate 

**brother the loops: **turns out ur just fam 

**SUNmin: **dead vine dead dead dead 

**brother the loops: **shut up i just lost a friend 

**chan the man: **so hyunjin knew, no one else?

**hot cat dad: **if u wanted to know who knows u could have just asked changbin and i 

**hot cat dad: **not expose us like this 

**the bestest kid: **i knew 

**SUNmin: **i did too 

**hot cat dad: **how 

**nickname: **^^^^^^^ ????? 

**SUNmin: **bf privileges 

**the bestest kid: **i know everything :D 

**the bestest kid: **also minho told me when he came home drunk one night bc he asked me to kiss him and i told him no and he said if changbin can kiss him then so can i and i said but changbin would kiss anything and then minho fell asleep sitting up 

**hot cat dad: **h 

**nickname: **you need to stop wanting kisses so much it makes you expose yourself 

**nickname: **also i'm going to ignore jeongin basically saying that i am anything but pure 

**hot cat dad: **hyunjin 

**eboy: **you called? 

**hot cat dad: **if u kiss me u can be upgraded on my best friend scale 

**eboy: **omw 

**brother the loops: **WHAT ABOYT ME I WANNA BE UPGRADED 

**SUNmin: **hyunjin if you actually kiss minho i will beat your ass and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight 

**eboy: **but it's Platonic 

**SUNmin: **:)

**eboy: **sorry Minho i can only kiss my bf apparently 

**brother the loops: **I'LL KISS YOU 

**hot cat dad: **nope, i don't kiss straighties 

**brother the loops: **:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**brother the loops: **but i wanna be upgraded 

**hot cat dad: **u can be upgraded if u study with me tonight at denny's 

**brother the loops: **FUCK YEAH 

**chan the man: **i'm still offended hyunjin knew about the changbin minho kiss and i didn't 

**chan the man: **how the fuck did that happen 

**eboy: **language 

**chan the man: **fuck off 

**SUNmin: **that's how you talk to the boy cooking you dinner right now? 

**the bestest boy: **can i come over for dinner? 

**eboy: **yeah you can have chan's food

**chan the man: **wait im sorry i apologize i take back what i said 

**chan the man: **i was just angry in the moment 

**eboy: **i'll forgive you if you agree to do our dishes for a week

**chan the man: **I DON'T EVEN LIVE WITH YOU 

**SUN****min: **should have thought of that before you were mean to hyunjin

**chan the man: **you both are demons 

**SUNmin: **i am innocent

**eboy: **he is a baby<3 chan he is not a demon

**the bestest boy: **i can practically see your heart eyes ew 

**eboy: **:P 

**the bestest boy: **gross 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members: hyunjin, jisung, felix, seungmin, jeongin.) **

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **jisung straightie! say it with me! 

**troubled bi: **fukc offfffffffffff 

**eboy here too: **jisung straightie! 

**Apollo: **jisung straightie! 

**freckled bi: **jisung bisexual! you guys are just mean!

**troubled bi****: **i love u with all my heart lee felix 

**freckled bi: **pls don't that makes me feel bad i kind of like changbin too much 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **you two should kiss 

**freckled bi: **?????

**freckled bi: **i literally just said i like changbin too much 

**eboy here too: **i see what you're saying minnie 

**troubled bi: **these two bi's do not so pls enlighten us 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **felix has a crush on changbin 

**eboy here too: **jisung has a crush on minho 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **minho kissed changbin 

**eboy here too: **you should revenge kiss each other 

**Apollo: **why did we let them get together 

**freckled bi: **......... Jisung is in the Closet. 

**troubled bi: **seungjin scares me i am scared 

**troubled bi: **anyways i'm going to ignore that obviously dumb and messy plan bc i have made it to denny's and i want to pay attention to the love of my life

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **ok . just know the option is there 

**eboy here too: **yes 

**eboy here too: **also set the table for me please baby dinner is almost ready

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **aight peace out 

**Apollo: **felix

**freckled bi: **yeeah ?

**Apollo: **wanna crash seungjin and chan's dinner with me

**freckled bi: **yes please i'm starving 

**Apollo: **Nice 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung might be a self-projection because i too am a closeted bisexual who is in love with lee minho


	2. coffee shop group date! jisung is the prettiest! (wbk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if this needs a trigger warning but just in case! there is talk of blood when talking about a serial killer so just in case that kind of thing freaks you out i would stop reading at "what is a christian flavor" to "freak" if that does bother you skdkshk idk if people make disclaimers for this or not but u know just wanna make sure no one feels uncomfortable. 
> 
> also usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: chan the man/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: nickname/bhangcin  
hyunjin: eboy/eboy here too  
jisung: brother the loops/troubled bi  
felix: lix ixl xil/freckled bi  
seungmin: SUNmin/wanna be eboy actually a soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo
> 
> n e way. enjoy :D

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

**chan the man: **good morning family

**chan the man: **make sure to drink lots of water and eat well today :D 

**nickname: **how can you possibly be that awake at 6 in the morning 

**lix ixl xil: **it's

**lix ixl xil: **9 am?

**nickname: **huh 

**nickname: **well fuck 

**nickname: **i missed my biology exam 

**nickname: **haha fuck 

**hot cat dad: **i told u. LAST NIGHT u set ur alarm for 8 and u said nope i set it for 5 . dumb bitch 

**nickname: **suck my dick 

**lix ixl xil: **please don't say that i'm afraid that he actually will 

**hot cat dad: **i am a child of god 

**hot cat dad: **the only thing i will be sucking is my lollipop 

**brother the loops: **what flavor 

**hot cat dad: **what is a christian flavor 

**SUNmin: **the blood of jesus 

**hot cat dad: **^ that is the flavor 

**brother the loops: **minho vampire confirmed ?

**SUNmin: **minho elizabeth bathory reincarnated confirmed 

**nickname: **she bathed in blood 

**nickname: **she didn't drink it 

**SUNmin: **were you there? 

**nickname: **i was not. 

**nickname: **but HISTORICALLY she didn't drink blood 

**SUNmin: **how are we to know?

**SUNmin: **we are mere observers of little pieces of history, not the full thing

**nickname: **have you always been this annoying or is it because it's morning right now 

**lix ixl xil: **seungmin has a point though 

**lix ixl xil: **who is to know ms. elizabeth just didn't think.... hm i might, and then got a straw while bathing and was like . yum 

**chan the man: **i do not enjoy this conversation 

**brother the loops: **new elizabeth bathory headcanon she was the first ever kombucha girl but with blood 

**the bestest boy: **who the fuck is elizabeth bathory 

**brother the loops: **the first kombucha girl 

**nickname: **she was a countess in hungary in like the 1500s who used to kill girls and bathe in their blood to keep her youth 

**nickname: **supposedly 

**nickname: **for the bath part

**nickname: **she definitely killed people though

**SUNmin: **of course you would answer that seriously 

**SUNmin: **freak 

**nickname: **he asked and i answered 

**brother the loops: **no one: 

absolutely no one: 

changbin: can you guys tell that i'm majoring in criminal psychology 

**nickname: **i breathed 

**brother the loops: **too much 

**hot cat dad: **haha gottem 

**hot cat dad: **someone come with me to the new coffee shop that just opened near my apartment 

**brother the loops: **but that requires getting out of my bed 

**nickname:** i'll go 

**brother the loops: **and getting out of my bed is exactly what i needed to do, thank you for giving me the motivation minho 

**brother the loops: **are we meeting at the coffee shop or your apartment 

**the bestest boy: **i want to go!!! 

**hot cat dad: **apartment 

**hot cat dad: **that way no one gets there before the others and then has to stand outside it awkwardly and get judged by all the old people who can't mind their own business 

**brother the loops: **minho out here thinking ahead

**hot cat dad: **no man left behind 

**chan the man: **i'm gonna come too!! 

**SUNmin: **i guess we'll go too

**brother the loops: **felix?

**nickname: **felix?

**brother the loops: **HA JINX 

**lix ixl xil: **i'll be there i just gotta put clothes on 

**brother the loops: **oh my god, are you naked? 

**hot cat dad: **ewww

**lix ixl xil: **i'm wearing my PJs 

**lix ixl xil: **minho and jisung interaction is never fun for me 

**brother the loops: **how i was feeling over the seungjin in the 00 line group chat yesterday 

**the bestest boy: **the fucking disrespect 

**the bestest boy: **i am the backbone of that group chat and you just ignore my presence like this 

**the bestest boy: **i need new friends 

**brother the loops: **bro sorry 

**brother the loops: ***the 00 line plus kid group chat 

**brother the loops: **happy? 

**the bestest boy: **don't forget me next time. 

**chan the man: **what were seungjin doing in your group chat yesterday? 

**brother the loops: **haha they were being crazy 

**brother the loops: **seungmin said that felix and i should kiss and hyunjin went along with it 

**lix ixl xil: **jisung i mean this in the nicest way possible because i love you a lot and would die for you 

**nickname: **they what and for why?

**lix ixl xil: **you lack all the possible braincells. you did not get one. not a single one. you are braincell-less 

**brother the loops: **haha it was just a joke 

**nickname: **for why 

**lix ixl xil: **bc

**lix ixl xil: **jisung hasn't had his first kiss yet 

**SUNmin: **WAIT WHAT 

**eboy: **holy shit 

**brother the loops: **felix dig your grave 

**lix ixl xil: **i'm digging two 

**hot cat dad: **i am. Speechless 

**hot cat dad: **absolutely utterly speechless 

**hot cat dad: **the world is so unjust 

**hot cat dad: **what the fuck 

**the bestest boy: **you okay there 

**hot cat dad: **pretty boys deserve all the kisses. i cannont believe this world is so unfair that the prettiest boy has gotten zer o kisses 

**chan the man: **please tell me that you know this is the main group chat 

**hot cat dad: **. 

**hot cat dad: **of course i do 

**hot cat dad: **it;s not like i talk about how pretty jisung is in the grown up group chat 

**hot cat dad: **i don't think any of us need to hide or deny that jisung is pretty . okay 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

**freckled bi: **jisung is currently malfunctioning 

**freckled bi: **how do i fix him 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **kiss him! kiss him! kiss him! kiss him! 

**eboy here too: **what my bf said but softer 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **my lovely boyfriend i love u 

**Apollo: **please stop 

**freckled bi: **wait he picked up his phone 

**troubled bi: **ahem. 

**troubled bi: ** ** wh a t the fUCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSFHSHJSDJLSKDSJKDJKSSDSKDKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKskdjKSJsdbjfknsjkfsdndjsssssssssssssssssssskllkss;klllllllllljjjaiofnciaskiKLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkjjjjjjjjjlslkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKFUCK **

**eboy here too: **he's lost it!!! do i get his pet plant windy while he's gone 

**troubled bi: **WH AT DO I DO WITH MR FUCKING LEE MINHO IM ALDSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMjfnakjsnd

**eboy here too: **it's like he's still here sometimes, that's amazing 

**troubled bi: **hle;p me 

**freckled bi: **biggest gay panic of han jisung's life 

**freckled bi: **he lowkey needs to gather himself bc we're outside of minho's apartment 

**eboy here too: **we're almost there wait for us and we'll try to help calm his gay panic 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **if you would just kiss him it would take him out of his shocked state

**freckled bi: **STOP TELLING ME TO KISS JISUNG IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **damn can't blame a shipper for trying :/

**Apollo: **i ship you and felix 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **what 

**eboy here too: **what 

**Apollo: **what 

**eboy here too: **eboy is here with soft boy 

**no head, thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

**hinmo: **i am never coming out of my room ever again 

**hinmo: **can someone bring my cats to me 

**nahc: **it's not that bad 

**hinmo: **i in front of th elove of my life talked about how pretty he is. the love of my life is straight . straight .omg 

**hinmo: **just realized im in love with a straight boy 

**hinmo: **im destined for failure 

**nahc: **like i said 

**nahc: **it's not that bad. you have called all of us pretty at some point 

**nahc: **he'll probably see it as you just complimenting another one of the bros 

**nahc: **and as for him being straight.......... you've known 

**hinmo: **no of course i realize that but 

**hinmo: **for some reason it just Hit 

**hinmo: **like i was thinking damn jisung hasn't had kiss from a boy as pretty as him yet and then i had to remember. girl. no kiss from a girl yet. he's into girls 

**hinmo: **homophobia 

**hinmo: **just heard the doorbell please tell me that's u

**bhangcin: **sorry to break it to you but... it's the kids 

**hinmo: **absolute homophobia 

**hinmo: **i'll be out in one second 

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm**

**(8 members)**

**eboy: **jisung is indeed the prettiest boy

**eboy: **after seungmin of course

**eboy: **but he is definitely high on the pretty boy who NEEDS A KISS scale

**eboy: **like it's okay that you haven't kissed anyone yet that's completely normal but haha why haven't you 

**brother the loops: **thank you for the compliments i feel significantly prettier today than i did yesterday 

**brother the loops: **and ... idk some dumb stuff about waiting for the one or something 

**nickname: **is there anyone you have your eyes on?

**brother the loops: **i am no longer computing try again later 

**chan the man: **so that's a yes 

**brother the loops: **error 40440404040404040404

**chan the man: **okay we'll drop it i get the hint 

**hot cat dad: **are u almost here 

**chan the man: **two blocks away bubs 

**hot cat dad: **that's cute i like that nickname 

**brother the loops: **when are you coming out of your room we've been here for three minutes already :( 

**hot cat dad: **that's not long 

**hot cat dad: **i'll come out when chan gets here

**brother the loops: **why????

**hot cat dad: **Deserve 

**the bestest boy: **Agree 

**chan the man: **we're here 

**hot cat dad:** who is we're 

**chan the man: **me myself and i 

**brother the loops: **come out minho! 

**hot cat dad: **i did. it was the year 2014. 

**brother the loops: **not funny Didn't laugh 

**SUNmin: **yes you did 

**brother the loops: **i hate u 

**SUNmin: **luv u too sugarcube 

**hot cat dad: **im Out 

**SUNmin: **same 

**eboy: **same 

**the bestest boy: **same 

**lix ixl xil: **same 

**nickname: **same 

**chan the man: **same 

**brother the loops: **Unsame 

**SUNmin: **boo 

**eboy: **you called? 

**chan the man: **interact in person now we're altogether 

**eboy: **ok dad 

**chan the man: **:) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i've made it obvious or not but changbin, minho, jeongin live together as does seungjin and jilix! chan lives alone. i tried to make it known in it but i'm not sure if it got across so hahah
> 
> hope this isn't too messy hahah thanks for reading!!


	3. seungmin is ageist, humanist, and hetphobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: chan the man/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: nickname/bhangcin  
hyunjin: eboy/eboy here too  
jisung: brother the loops/troubled bi  
felix: lix ixl xil/vsco girl  
seungmin: SUNmin/wanna be eboy actually a soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo

**big boo ?? uhhhh child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

_tuesday, 11:10 am_

**nickname: **does anyone have gum 

**SUNmin: **did you turn into a high school student??

**lix ixl xil: **i do!! i'm at the lounge if you're on campus right now 

**nickname**:you're an absolute angel felix, i'm getting out of lecture right now so i'll go there 

**nickname: **and n o, seungmin i am an anxious college student 

**brother the loops: **ooh can i get some gum too 

**nickname: **there's your high school student 

**brother the loops: **high school students get anxious too 

**the bestest boy: **as the recently graduated member of this group chat i can confirm that statement 

**brother the loops: **seungmin and changbin are ageist 

**brother the loops: **is that how you spell it 

**nickname: **it's however you want to spell it because agism isn't real 

**SUNmin: **ageism* 

**nickname: **not helping 

**SUNmin: **i am indeed ageist. i hate everyone who isn't my age 

**brother the loops: **so that means you like me???

**SUNmin: **never mind 

**SUNmin: **i am.. humanist i hate everyone who isn't hyunjin or me 

**nickname: **that's not ... how humanism works 

**lix ixl xil: **i'm feeling really offended right now 

**SUNmin: ***everyone who isn't hyunjin, felix or me

**SUNmin: ***everyone who isn't hyunjin, felix, jeongin, or me

**nickname: **you adding anyone else 

**SUNmin: **actually this is easier 

**SUNmin: **im hetphobic 

**SUNmin: **i love everyone but jisung 

**brother the loops: **this is just jisungphobic

**brother the loops: **so you don't hate other hets?

**SUNmin: **there are no other hets 

**brother the loops: **... 

**brother the loops: **felix and hyunjin half het 

**lix ixl xil: **we are bisexual 

**brother the loops: **half het half gay 

**lix ixl xil: **Bisexual 

**brother the loops: **okay i agree 

**eboy: **i am not half het i'm like 1.5% het 

**eboy:** i like boys more 

**eboy: **Bisexual 

**nickname: **chan is bisexual too 

**brother the loops: **forgot this wasn't just the 00 line (and kid) chat 

**nickname: **what even goes on in that chat 

**brother the loops: **nothing much 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_11:40 am _

**troubled bi:** seungjin are furries 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **no 

**troubled bi: **you said that you hate humans except you and hyunjin 

**troubled bi: **therefore you think that you and hyunjin are not human 

**eboy here too: **i'm a dragon 

**troubled bi: **so you're scalies 

**Apollo: **they're a completely different breed 

**Apollo: **they're ..... tik tok personalities dun dun DUN 

**eboy here too: **felix is a vsco girl 

**freckled bi: **why would you say that 

**wanna be eboy actually soft boy: **wait you're right 

_wanna be eboy actually soft boy changed freckled bi's nickname to vsco girl _

**eboy here too: **your true identity 

**vsco girl: **eye 

**troubled bi: **i do not object his tik tok diagnosis 

**troubled bi: **do me next!!! 

**eboy here too: **i would but seungmin isn't into open relationships :/

**wanna be eboy actually soft boy: **i'm starting to get concerned by the amount of people you want to kiss that's not me 

**troubled bi: **not like that hyunjin . 

**troubled bi: **tik tok diagnose me

**Apollo: **that one gay who seems like he's on the edge of a mental breakdown every time he makes a video and he tries to hide by laughing a lot 

**Apollo: **guy* but like i guess my finger slip wanted to make sure everyone knows his sexuality i guess 

**troubled bi: **why do i know exactly who you're talking about 

**Apollo: **his presence is that strong 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **nooo he's one of the two people who did that trash can hitting video they played on the news 

**eboy here too: **he's both of those two people

**vsco girl: **you're saying that but in reality every time i see that video i automatically picture you two doing it 

**eboy here too: **who? 

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy: **us? 

**eboy here too: **we would never 

**vsco girl: **who knows what you guys get down to in your shared apartment 

**troubled bi: **the trash can video is their form of foreplay 

**vsco girl: **aight imma head out 

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

_4:20 pm _

**nickname:** 4:20 blaze it mother fucks 

**hot cat dad: **the only thing u're blazing is ur dragon blood flavored incense 

**chan the man: **flavored? 

**brother the loops: **does changbin eat his incense 

**eboy: **just a good ol' midnight snack 

**hot cat dad: **what is the word then 

**hot cat dad: **dragon blood 

**hot cat dad: **um 

**hot cat dad: **i don't know the word 

**brother the loops: **scented 

**hot cat dad: **YEAH THAT WORD 

**hot cat dad: **ur so smart 

**eboy: **i almost just choked on my pop 

**eboy: **jisung???? smart??? 

**hot cat dad: **ur ???? pop?????

**hot cat dad: **what the fuck is pop 

**chan the man: **soda 

**hot cat dad: **disgusting,,, who calls their soda, pop 

**eboy: **i DO 

**hot cat dad: **well STOP 

**eboy: **fuck you i can do what i want 

**brother the loops: **does this mean i can take hyunjin's place on the best friend scale 

**hot cat dad: **even seungmin could take his place at the moment 

**chan the man: **how is your best friend scale looking right now 

**hot cat dad: **1\. soonie doongie and dori 

2\. changbin 

3\. the homeless man who always asks me how my day is going 

4\. the girl at the animal shelter who lets me pet the cats sometimes but sometimes she gets me in trouble with my own cats that's why she's number 4 

5\. jisung 

**brother the loops: **i was gonna complain but at least i'm in the top 5 

**brother the loops: **the homeless man sounds nice 

**hot cat dad: **he's really nice, i think i'm gonna invite him to the diner and buy him some food one day 

**brother the loops: **okay but when you do that can i be with you 

**hot cat dad: **i'm not buying u food 

**brother the loops: **who said i was gonna ask for that :( i wanted to buy him food too 

**eboy: **jisung translation: wanted to make sure that you're safe 

**brother the loops: **i Repeat i Wanted to Buy Him food TOO 

**hot cat dad: **aw are you worried about me jisungie? 

**hot cat dad: **our cute worrisome jisungie~

**chan the man: **, hyunjin why would you unlock this side of minho 

**eboy: **i wasn't thinking ahead 

**eboy: **jisung leave him for the dangerous life 

**eboy: **he deserves it 

**hot cat dad: **don't be mean to me i'm just appreciating our cute 4th youngest member of the group chat 

**hot cat dad: **wai t 

**eboy: **waiting...... 

**no head, thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

_4:48 pm _

**hinmo: **i have realized something 

**bhangcin: **i am already aware what you just realized 

**hinmo: **oh yeah?

**hinmo: **what did i realize?

**bhangcin: **you're in love with the 4th youngest member of our friend group 

**hinmo: **im in love with the 4th youngest member of our friend group :(((((((

**jinhyun: **it's not as weird as you're making it seem 

**jinhyun: **he is an adult afterall 

**jinhyun: **and changbin has a crush on the 3rd youngest so like.... who would be the weirdo here if it was weird at all 

**bhangcin: **i have a what on who 

**jinhyun: **you have a crush on felix

**bhangcin: **no i don't 

**hinmo: **hyunjin he's still in the denial stage of his crush 

**bhangcin: **i don't have a crush on felix 

**bhangcin: **i have a crush on my psychology homework 

**bhangcin: **it's so sexy my homework aha please do yourself for me 

**jinhyun: **i'm going to ignore how gross that sounds

**jinhyun: **you indeed do have a crush on felix and he has a crush on you 

**bhangcin: **felix has a crush on me?

**bhangcin: **why would he do that to himself 

**hinmo: **bc ur hot?

**hinmo: **and passionate about the things ur into?

**hinmo: **and u leave him little notes whenever he lets u borrow his textbook to let him know ur thankful for him?

**hinmo: **bc ur a good guy who deserves a pretty boy like lee felix to crush on him???

**bhangcin: **i forgot i can't be self depreciating with minho around 

**hinmo: **u can be self depreciating but not seriously self depreciating 

**hinmo: **there's a difference between jokingly hating urself and actually feeling bad about urself 

**hinmo: **luckily i know u well enough to know the difference with u 

**nahc: **lowkey want minho to be my best friend now :/ 

**nahc: **when are you going to let yourself crush on felix 

**bhangcin: **can't talk right now i'm starting a movie and i wanna focus on the very interesting plot in it 

**hinmo: **i'm crashing ur movie 

**hinmo: **hyunjin, chan 

**hinmo: **i just want u to know that the movie he was referring to is BRING IT ON 

**bhangcin: **bring it on is legendary 

**bhangcin: **greatest teen drama and i will not debate 

**hinmo: **i hate my best friend 

**bhangcin: **you literally adore me but ok 

**big boo ??? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

_9:31 pm _

**eboy: **still waiting.............. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm going to start putting the time just to make it a bit more understandable
> 
> (all i gotta say is minbin besties)


	4. mcdonalds at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: chan the man/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo/tuxedo mask  
changbin: nickname/bhangcin  
hyunjin: eboy/eboy here too/eboy/one floopy tall boy  
jisung: brother the loops/troubled bi/sailor moon  
felix: lix ixl xil/vsco girl  
seungmin: SUNmin/wanna be eboy actually a soft boy/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

_wednesday, 3:25 am _

**brother the loops:** anyone wanna go to mcdonalds with me 

**nickname: **it's 3 am 

**brother the loops: **ur awake 

**nickname: **but in bed 

**brother the loops: **i want fries 

**nickname: **do uber eats 

**brother the loops: **do they even order this late?

**nickname: **they do 

**nickname: **i ordered 20 mcnuggets at like 4 am when i got drunk last time 

**brother the loops: **everything okay at home? 

**nickname: **i was celebrating 

**brother the loops: **what 

**nickname: **minho had gone home 

**hot cat dad: **i am the best friend i could ever be and changbin treats me this way 

**brother the loops: **it's okay bubs i'm sure he only drank because he missed u 

**brother the loops: **do you want to go to mcdonalds and then the park with me 

**nickname: **uber 

**hot cat dad: **sure 

**hot cat dad: **changbin ur coming with 

**nickname: **i am not moving from my bed 

**brother the loops: **leave him behind he doesn't deserve fries 

**nickname: **fine just for that i'm going 

**hot cat dad: **doesn't take much to move u 

**nickname: **you always forget that one of these days i could just say fuck it and expose you 

**hot cat dad: **but u wouldn't because that would mean we would no longer be friends 

**brother the loops: **expose what?? 

**hot cat dad: **mind ur own 

**hot cat dad: **no exposing 

**brother the loops: **but i'm in your top 5 of best friends shouldn't i get to know secrets too :( 

**hot cat dad: **we're on our way to urs and felix's

**nickname: **is felix awake?? 

**brother the loops: **nop 

**brother the loops: **just gonna be me 

**brother the loops: **third wheeling my own get together 

**brother the loops: **sigh 

**hot cat dad: **i'll buy u and i fries and not changbin if that will get you to stop moping 

**brother the loops: **okay :D 

**nickname: **you're easy 

**brother the loops: **says the one who is only coming because i said you don't deserve it 

**nickname: **i'm a leo what did you expect 

**brother the loops: **i thought leo's would be stubborn 

**nickname: **we are 

**nickname: **just needed to show you that i am deserving of everything 

**hot cat dad: **.... keep that in mind next time i try to talk to u about the thing we were talking about last night 

**nickname: **did you really have to type that i'm walking right next to you 

**brother the loops: **brother i'm out of the loop 

**nickname: **who are you calling brother 

**brother the loops: **my fbi agent 

**brother the loops: **his name is brother but he calls himself broth for short 

**hot cat dad: **why not bro 

**brother the loops: **he's a homo not a homie 

**nickname: **who put me into the same group as han jisung 

**brother the loops: **fate 

**hot cat dad: **come out we're here jisung 

**brother the loops: **okey dokey yo 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

_12:05 pm _

**wanna be eboy actually a soft boy:** hello fellows 

_wanna be eboy actually soft boy changed his nickname to soft boy _

**soft boy:** i have been defeated by my soft boy side 

**soft boy: **that and i saw my name on hyunjin's phone and realized how ugly it looked being that long 

**eboy here too: **look at how cute we are 

**eboy here too: **living the eboy x soft boy life 

**eboy here too: **we're softeboy 

**Apollo: **hyunjin's outer appearance is eboy but his insides are soft 

**vsco girl: **i don't like how that sounds 

**troubled bi: **we need to assign a tik tok personality to jeongin 

**Apollo: **i am not a tik toker 

**Apollo: **i am the commentary channels on youtube who watch tik toks just to cringe at them 

**soft boy: **those edgy people who go to POV tik toks and put their microphone to close to their face to bass boost their no's 

**eboy here too: **spot on 

_eboy here too changed his nickname to eboy _

**eboy:** now we're actually matching names 

**troubled bi: **you can't have your name as eboy for both group chats 

**eboy: **why not? 

**troubled bi: **because i am a dumb bitch and might mistake you talking in the big group chat as this one and i could say something risky 

**vsco girl: **i'm with jisung i too am a dumb bitch who could say something about my c**sh on *****b**

**eboy: **fine 

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

_12:19 _

_eboy changed his nickname to ebony _

**brother the loops:** no 

_brother the loops changed ebony's nickname to brother the loots_

**brother the loots:** no that's too confusing 

_brother the loots changed his nickname to tik tok famous _

**brother the loops: **in ur dreams 

_brother the loops changed tik tok famous's nickname to tik tok flop _

**tik tok flop: **bro i'm about to come to your apartment just to insult your rapping 

**brother the loops: **do it and i'll just insult ur dancing u big floopy balloon guy 

**tik tok flop: **his name is Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man put respect on his name!

**hot cat dad: **i really hate both of u in this very moment 

_hot cat dad changed tik tok flop's nickname to wwiaftubeman _

**hot cat dad:** change it and i'll kill ur first born child 

**SUNmin: **touch it and your dead to me hyunjin :) 

_brother the loops changed wwiaftubeman's nickname to one floopy tall boy _

**brother the loops:** this benefits me because i don't want kids 

**brother the loops: **go ahead and do it minho, i'm not looking 

**one floopy tall boy: **do you already have a kid 

**brother the loops: **no thank god 

**one floopy tall boy: **WINDY 

**nickname: **it's not windy??

**brother the loops: **NO 

**brother the loops: **YOU CAN'T TOUCH WINDY PLS 

**nickname: **do you actually have a kid????

**nickname: **you named them windy?????

**nickname: **hets are wild 

**hot cat dad: **lmfao 

**hot cat dad: **windy is his pet plant's name 

**nickname: **jisung has a pet plant? 

**nickname: **and he named it? 

**nickname: **are you sure you're straight jisung????

**brother the loops: **... 

**hot cat dad: **Don't say stuff like that Changbin. 

**hot cat dad: **Jisung says he's straight, take his word for it and don't speculate. 

**nickname: **oof

**nickname: **i apologize jisung, i shouldn't have said that 

**brother the loops: **it's all good bin 

**brother the loops: **i'm used to it hahaha 

**private chat **

**(2 members: minho and jisung.) **

_12:43 pm_

**sailor moon: **hyung thank you for that 

**sailor moon: **it means a lot 

**tuxedo mask: **it's what had to be done 

**tuxedo mask: **i had a lot of people speculating about my sexuality before i came out like that and it made me feel really pressured to come out so

**tuxedo mask: **not that i think that's what you're experiencing... Just. important not to speculate haha 

**tuxedo mask: **sorry i hope that didn't come off like i thought you just needed time to come out. 

**tuxedo mask: **you say you are straight therefore you are

**tuxedo mask: **sorry 

**sailor moon: **you don't have to apologize, i understand what you're getting at 

**sailor moon: **i'm sorry you felt that pressure :( who did pressure you i just wanna talk to them 

**tuxedo mask: **not telling 

**tuxedo mask: **i don't wanna deal with you crying from a broken hand trying to stick up for me 

**tuxedo mask: **it happened years ago, it doesn't matter anymore 

**sailor moon: **if you can have that energy, sure 

**sailor moon: **but just because time has passed doesn't make what they did okay 

**tuxedo mask: **we were young, babe, it happens at that early age 

**sailor moon: **OK Boomer 

**tuxedo mask: **this is absolutely not funny delete this immediately or my lawyer will be in contact 

**sailor moon: **lets do it baby i know the law 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple of things: sorry for the random seriousness but i see a lot of au's that take speculating about someone's sexuality as a joke but it's really not!!! there can be a lot of pressure if there is someone who is actually gay having their sexuality speculated about and it can make them really nervous if they're not ready for themselves to come out (from experience with my family, i feel like it's important to highlight). 
> 
> also does jisung ever give anyone sailor moon vibes like i feel like he has such usagi energy to me ??  
anddd one more thing: i'm going to try and update this two times every day! if i miss a day, i apologize but life gets in the way sometimes haha 
> 
> anyway yeah even with the bit of seriousness i hope you guys enjoyed it !


	5. debate night part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: chan the man/nahc/VINE CAPTAIN  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: nickname/bhangcin/muscle judge  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy  
jisung: brother the loops/troubled bi/VINE CO-CAPTAIN  
felix: lix ixl xil/vsco girl/pretty judge  
seungmin: SUNmin/soft boy/TIK TOK CAPTAIN  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo

**big boo ?? uhhhh, child, anyway uhm **

**(8 members) **

_thursday, 12:00 am _

**chan the man:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN 

**the bestest boy: **right on the dot 

**nickname: **do you have to do this every year at 12 am 

**lix ixl xil: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN 

**brother the loops: **I'M GON PUT MY DICK IN A PUMPKIN 

**SUNmin: **dead vine dead dead dead 

**brother the loops: **are you just going to say that every time i quote a vine 

**SUNmin: **vine is dead tik tok better 

**chan the man: **YOU DID NOT 

**chan the man: **WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A BABY 

**one floopy tall boy: **why would you say something so brave yet so controversial 

**the bestest boy: **you said your meme wrong 

**the bestest boy: **i agree with seungmin tik tok's better chan is just old 

**brother the loops: **I LIKE VINE MORE TOO 

**the bestest boy: **guess you were born at the wrong time then huh old man 

**nickname: **let's do something 

**brother the loops: **will minho be going? 

**nickname: **if you like vine better say vine if you like tik tok better say tik tok 

**nickname: **not like that dumbass 

**chan the man: **vine 

**SUNmin: **tik tok 

**brother the loops: **vine! 

**the bestest boy: **tik tok 

**one floopy tall boy: **tik tok 

**lix ixl xil: **hhhhh i can't choose :( 

**lix ixl xil: **i like them both :((((((((

**nickname: **that's okay lixie both can be chosen 

**lix ixl xil: **:D 

**hot cat dad: **changbin why did u just knock on my door 

**nickname: **choose between tik tok and vine 

**hot cat dad: **vine 

**hot cat dad: **when i think of vine i think of that one cat lady vine 

**brother the loops: **i think of you every time i see that vine!!!!!! 

**one floopy tall boy: **what vine 

**chan the man: **you don't get to know since you chose tik tok 

**nickname: ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8VzZe1FqEM>

**one floopy tall boy: **ohhhh i've seen that 

**nickname: **ok who is captain of vine team and who is captain of tik tok team 

**SUNmin: **what is this? a debate club? 

**nickname: **that's exactly what this is 

_nickname changed the group name to TIK TOK VERSUS VINE _

**nickname:** tik tokers and viners, i am an unbiased host, convince me which one of your apps are better

**brother the loops: **wait this is actually going to be fun 

**brother the loops: **let's make a vine group chat to discuss our key points!!! 

**SUNmin: **... 

**SUNmin: **us too tik tokers 

**lix ixl xil: **wait what about me 

**nickname: **you can judge with me! since you like them both 

**lix ixl xil: **OOH OKAY 

**tik tok is a vine rip off and here's why **

(3 members) 

**Han Jisung: **okay team 

**Han Jisung: **i nominate chan as our captain 

**Bang Chan: **yes make me captain!!!! i love vine 

**Lee Minho: **my vote goes to chan then 

**Han Jisung: **okay chan captain!!! 

**Lee Minho: **u should be the co-captain 

**Lee Minho: **u have that cute enthusiasm for it 

**Han Jisung: **haha i just like things like this haha 

**Lee Minho: **we should do an in person debate night, then 

**Lee Minho: **i'd like to see u during this kind of thing 

**Bang Chan: **okay minho stop flirting 

**Bang Chan: **let's plan our course of attack 

**Bang Chan is typing... **

**tik tok rules because hyuna has tik tok **

**(3 members) **

**Kim Seungmin: **okay team 

**Kim Seungmin: **we are going to win this debate. 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **i love seo changbin 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **i was going to tell felix to give him a kiss for me but i realized he's a traitor 

**Kim Seungmin: **you're such a cheater and you don't even try to do it behind my back 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **does it count if the only reason i love seo changbin right now is because he put you into a determined "no one but me will win" mood and it always makes you look really hot 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **obviously you always look super hot but right now i can feel your energy 

**Kim Seungmin: **... 

**Kim Seungmin: **you get a pass this time 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **take it out on me later ;) 

**Yang Jeongin: **you're about to be a team of two if you don't STOP 

**Kim Seungmin: **RIGHT YEAH 

**Kim Seungmin: **WHY ARE YOU TRYING DISTRACT ME ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE ENEMY 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **no...... just love u a lot 

**Kim Seungmin: **well stop for an hour so we have no distractions 

**Hwang Hyunjin: **i think we already knew who our captain was 

**Yang Jeongin: **game plan

**Yang Jeongin is typing... **

**TIK TOK VERSUS VINE **

**(8 members) **

_1:40 am _

**nickname: **i'm telling you, lix, ice is such a dangerous food slash drink what the fuck is ice 

**lix ixl xil: **edible glass 

_brother the loops changed chan the man's nickname to VINE CAPTAIN_

**brother the loops:** let's goooooooo 

_hot cat dad changed brother the loops's nickname to VINE CO-CAPTAIN_

**VINE CO-CAPTAIN:** o h 

_one floopy tall boy changed SUNmin's nickname to TIK TOK CAPTAIN _

**one floopy tall boy: **we didn't think of co-captaining anyone 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **why would you admit to that 

**one floopy tall boy: **we have three members we don't want jeongin to feel left out 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **if we had a co-captain it would be you who was feeling left out 

**one floopy tall boy: **i love you seo changbin 

**nickname: **okay 

_nickname changed lix ixl xil's nickname to pretty judge _

_nickname changed nickname's nickname to muscle judge _

**hot cat dad:** that's gay 

**muscle judge: **the best way to be 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **okay but that's cute ,,,, the pretty boy judge with the gruff muscley judge 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **changlix au where they're two polar opposite judges for a talent show but they get along really well and every time felix looks at changbin he can't help but blush 

**hot cat dad: **alternate universe or real life?

**pretty judge: **SKJFSKHFDKK 

**muscle judge: ** anywa ys 

**muscle judge: **welcome to the first ever uhhhhhh,,,,, gaybihet boys debate night! 

**hot cat dad: **that name sucks 

**muscle judge: **you suck 

**muscle judge: **let the games begin...... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....can you guys tell that most of my personality revolves around vine/tik tok eye... anyways....... i just realized that the seungmin i have written gives me major monica from friends vibes what have i done


	6. debate night part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: VINE CAPTAIN  
minho: hot cat dad  
changbin: muscle judge  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy  
jisung: VINE CO-CAPTAIN/i'm a clown  
felix: pretty judge  
seungmin: TIK TOK CAPTAIN  
jeongin: the bestest boy

**TIK TOK VERSUS VINE **

**(8 members) **

_1:50 _

**muscle judge:** the issue on the table: is tik tok better than vine?

**muscle judge: **vine captain, you have the floor, sir 

**muscle judge: **tread lightly 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **am i supposed to do this in a hamilton cabinet battle style..... 

**muscle judge: **no eye-

**muscle judge: **i didn't think anyone would know what i did 

**the bestest boy: **there will always be someone who knows 

**pretty judge: **okay back on track 

**pretty judge: **vine captain, get on with your debate i'm getting bored 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **are you trying to be a mean judge 

**pretty judge: **i'm really starting to lean to the tik tokers side 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **FUCKIN' MINT 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **okay i'll say my points damn 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **I just want you Tik Tokers to think about all the humor that you're app has in it, and think about where that humor came from. Vine invented the kind of humor that all of you kids are thriving on now-a-days, and they did it with only 6 seconds. They never tried to lengthen the amount of time we had because nobody needed it. 

**hot cat dad: **vine paved the way for tik tok 

**the bestest boy: **why pave the way if you're going to get angry at the people who walk down it 

**pretty judge: **wait your turn 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **co-captain, you're turn 

**VINE CO-CAPTAIN: **Like Chan said, Vine basically shaped our generation. We basically all can name all kinds of vines, we'll see a road work sign and we'd automatically think of one of the best Vines. Vine had obviously left a lasting impression on everyone for it to be able to help our people our age and a little older to be able to start a conversation just based on the one video we can all collectively remember. And it obviously had to have good content if such a big lasting impression could have been left on so many just in the little time period that we had gotten. 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **can i speak 

**pretty judge: **go ahead 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **I think it's pretty showing of which app is better just based off of your argument. 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **Sure, Vine does have a generational connection and it was a bit of a big part of the generation, but vine only started getting the huge "legends never die" attention after vine did indeed die. Tik Tok has that attention in the now without needing to die down. And sure, some people paid attention to vine during it's time to preserve what they liked and share it with everyone else on Youtube, but if we're being honest, Youtube is probably the biggest reason why vine has lasted as a thing people even remember for this long. 

**hot cat dad: **a way to know that vine is better than tik tok: vine was original. 

**hot cat dad: **with vine we never had the same people doing the same exact trend over and over again. like there's whole compilations of people doing the same exact audio in almost the same exact ways and it's boring. at least with vine everyone tried to keep doing their own stuff and used it creatively, while kids on tik tok will use that to just copy what other people did but just put their face on it instead. 

**the bestest boy: **do you viners even have tik tok downloaded 

**the bestest boy: **is all your seeing from the youtube compilations because ... most of the time they're not looking at the app as a whole, they're using it as something to cringe about. 

**the bestest boy: **yes, there are cringy people who do some weird audios and there's some people who has used trends to copy others, but i think you guys are forgetting that vine was also an app that made someone like the paul brothers famous... 

**the bestest boy: **and LELE PONS. at least tik tok hasn't been infected by the worst people who came out of vine.

**the bestest boy: **but even if they did come onto the app we would have ability to collectively make them want themselves to get off the app with the amount of people who would absolutely CLOWN them 

**the bestest boy: **and you want to talk about creativity? 

**the bestest boy: **tik tok has literal whole AU'S on it! there's so many people who use it to show off their sick cosplays and they create OC's for whole worlds they have created and they connect with each other together. do you know how interesting it is to see the things some of these tik tokers do? 

**the bestest boy: **and yeah, sure, some audios overused and it can be annoying at times but it's still really interesting to see how many people can take a specific audio and show us how they see that audio with however they use it. it shows how different some of us can perceive the same things! it's COOL 

**pretty judge: **........ y'all just got knocked the fuck out i hope you know that viners 

**muscle judge: **desperately waiting to see how vine team will retaliate 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **You ask us if we have Tik Tok downloaded when you weren't even old enough to remember downloading Vine during it's time. 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **With Tik Tok, most of those who use it are pretty young on their own right? They're disrespecting the goodness of Vine to act like Tik Tok is glorious but do I have to point out how there has been some pretty weird/dangerous instances with it. The young kids on there can be exposed to weird subjects that adults on the app talk about and they can make their own content over that weird stuff the adults exposed them to (example: that weird fucking choking the camera trend tik tok had). The adults on the app seem to forget that it started off as an app for kids. And then, there's grown ass men who can duet with small ass kids and be a fucking creep while doing it, on an APP originally targeted for kids. Vine never had to deal with things and if there was a creep it was usually a harmless comment that could easily be deleted, but even then the app was more of a target to adults than children in the first place. 

**one floopy tall boy: **any app deals with stuff like that, if parents are letting their kids who are not young enough to know the difference between nice adults and creepy adults without looking onto it to see the kind of app they are allowing their kid to be on, you can't really blame the app for it. kids are exposed to so many weird things even just through youtube if parents aren't safe enough. yes, of course a creep dueting a kids tik tok is fucking weird but the good thing about tik tok is that the people as a community will most likely come through and bust whatever creep is doing it's ass. 

**one floopy tall boy: **which brings me to a point: tik tok has it's own is a community. 

**one floopy tall boy: **sure, vine did indeed bring the generation together through references but did anyone other than the big stars stay in a community together in the app on it's own? 

**one floopy tall boy: **we can have so many people on one post together just doing something creatively or fun

**one floopy tall boy: **it is a fun place 

**one floopy tall boy: **people will only say that vine is better than tik tok because they have the nostalgia that is connected to it, and sure, great, but don't diss an app that is a great creative outlet for so many of our generation now 

**pretty judge: **viners???? 

**VINE CO-CAPTAIN:** ... 

_VINE CO-CAPTAIN changed his nickname to i'm a clown _

**i'm a** **clown:** i surrender 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **.....

**VINE CAPTAIN: **.... 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **minho, can you help 

**hot cat dad: **......................

**muscle judge: **any last words before felix and i discuss who we think wins? 

**hot cat dad: **LIGHTS FUCKING OUT TOUR 

**hot cat dad: **WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT 

**hot cat dad: **it is so uncomfortable seeing teens girls pay so much just to see teen boys do that weird fucking eboy thing and then woah?????? that's all ????????????? vine didn't have that 

**hot cat dad: **and the boys they did happen to pay to see are fucking dickheads and probably only got attention because what??? they could tap their fucking head 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **guess you're forgetting that magcon was a thing, huh??

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **and carter reynolds was in that... 

**hot cat dad: **and so was shawn mendes, who, i would say, despite being disgustingly het with ..... havana singer, has a pretty promising career that he is making money out of and he started that with vine... 

**hot cat dad: **can't say the same for any tik tokers... 

**i'm a clown: **you're obviously forgetting about miss loren gray's amazing muscial career 

**the bestest boy: **shawn mendes' musical career took off after.. might i say ,.... vine died. 

**the bestest boy: **there's many talented people on tik tok as there was and is on vine and youtube 

**the bestest boy: **you just gotta give them time to get the attention they deserve 

**the bestest boy: **also wtf was magcon 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **you're too young to know 

**the bestest boy: **no i know what magcon was but what the fuck _was_ it 

**i'm a clown: **okay but for real that felt like a fever dream 

**one floopy tall boy: **felix's magcon bias was nash grier 

**pretty judge: **I FUCKING HATE YOU I WANTED TO BE SILENTTT 

**pretty judge: **HYUNJIN'S FAVORITE MEMBER WAS JACOB WHITESIDES LIKE WHO EVEN REMEMBERS THAT GUY 

**one floopy tall boy: **HE WAS A SINGER AND A GOOD ONE AT THAT WHAT DID NASH DO 

**one floopy tall boy: **TELL WOMEN WHAT THEY SHOULD DO WITH THEIR BODIES THAT'S WHAT! 

**pretty judge: **HE HAD PRETTY FUCKING EYES OKAY 

**muscle judge: **you guys were into ...... magcon? 

**pretty judge: **please don't think of me differently i was a dumb 13 year old omg 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **i can't believe my boyfriend used to like white boys 

**one floopy tall boy: **never again bay be 

**muscle judge: **anwways 

**muscle judge: **let's rap this up 

**i'm a clown: **okay give me a beat 

**muscle judge: **wrap* this up 

**hot cat dad: **i just want everyone to know that changbin is aggresively glaring at his phone screen right now 

**hot cat dad: **god bless u jisung 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **get out of the same room as changbin

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **you better not kiss him to sway his opinion from the REAL winners (us, tik tokers) 

**VINE CAPTAIN: **DO IT MINHO 

**i'm a clown: **DON'T DO IT 

**i'm a clown: **if we win we win fairly 

**hot cat dad: **....... do u guys think of me so lowly 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **you'll do anything to make redacted happy.... 

**hot cat dad: **how do u know about redacted 

**hot cat dad: **wait dm who u think redacted is 

**hot cat dad: **i hate seungmin 

**i'm a clown: **who is redacted 

**hot cat dad: **they're redacted for a reason 

**muscle judge: **pretty judge and i have decided the results of this debate 

**muscle judge: **do you want to announce it, pretty judge? 

**pretty judge: **hell yeah 

**pretty judge: **it's tik tok but i think we all knew that

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **HELL FUCKING YEAH 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **hyunjin room 

**one floopy tall boy: **i've done my service here goodnight y'all 

**the bestest boy: **i'm so glad i don't live with seungjin 

**hot cat dad: **wait speaking of who u live with where the fuck are u 

**the bestest boy: **chan's 

**hot cat dad: **oh aight 

**i'm a clown: **i still wanna know who redacted is :( 

**hot cat dad: **and u're still relating to ur nickname 

**hot cat dad: **goodnigtth 

**i'm a clown: **big hhhh emotions right now

**VINE CAPTAIN: **go to bed jisung 

**i'm a clown: **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually struggled to think of reasons why vine was better than tik tok which is funny bc i used to be one of those people who said "tik tok will never replace vine" . also please note that i wrote this at 4 am and don't have time to make sure it's all good or whatever bc i have plans now: at 12pm the next day ksskdh
> 
> happy halloween everyone! 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! question: do you think vine or tik tok is better and why? :D


	7. madness luv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: VINE CAPTAIN/the b in bang chan stands for best man ever  
minho: hot cat dad  
changbin: muscle judge  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy  
jisung: i'm a clown/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: TIK TOK CAPTAIN/pete wentz/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo

**TIK TOK VERSUS VINE**

**(8 members) **

_friday, 3:47 pm_

**the bestest boy:** MINHO IS DUMB 

**hot cat dad: **me: don't text the group chat about this... 

jeongin: ok i won't 

me: 

jeongin: Y'ALL WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED 

**the bestest boy: **you only don't want me to tell them because you know everyone in the group chat is going to think you're crazy 

**hot cat dad: **that's not why but aight

**VINE CAPTAIN: **what happened 

_the bestest boy changed VINE CAPTAIN's nickname to the b in bang chan stands for best man ever _

**the bestest boy: **you all know kang younghyun right???

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **you mean one of the hottest guys on campus, creative writing major, and one of the guys on my 'if hyunjin and i had The List he would be on it' list 

**one floopy tall boy: **i don't even have an if we had The List list and you're the one saying i'm the cheater here 

**TIK TOK CAPTAIN: **then make one

**one floopy tall boy: **1\. minho 2. jisung 3. ice cube 4. megan thee stallion 5. pete wentz 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **pete wentz???

the bestest boy changed TIK TOK CAPTAIN's nickname to pete wentz

**one floopy tall boy: **the bassist and amazing lyricist of fall out boy 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i know who he is . i'm just saying... he's on your list?

**one floopy tall boy: **obviously 

**the bestest boy: **you're just going to ignore the ice cube 

**hot cat dad: **i understand the ice cube 

**hot cat dad: **he's on my list too along with paul rudd 

**pete wentz: **how can you have a list you're not in a relationship 

**the bestest boy: **are you guys going to shut up so i can explain why i asked if you guys knew who younghyun was 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **sorry innie 

**hot cat dad: **no don't tell them 

**i'm a clown: **wait i love brian he helped me write one of my essays that i was struggling to write 

**the bestest boy: **right??? he's a great guy who does great things 

**the bestest boy: **so TELL ME WHY when he asked minho on a date to dinner MINHO SAID NO

**pete wentz: **bro what the fuck????? why would you do that ???????? 

**one floopy tall boy: **that is one date you shouldn't have passed up on

**one floopy tall boy: **do you just not find him attractive or???????????????

**the bestest boy: **impossible 

**muscle judge: **minho 

**hot cat dad: **i have my reasons okay 

**hot cat dad: **it's not what u're thinking 

**hot cat dad: **he drinks MILK out of the CARTON 

**hot cat dad: **i'm not trying to kiss someone who does that 

**muscle judge: **you're telling me that it's not about what i'm thinking but if you're really going to pick the smallest thing to say why you don't like him i think we both know why you truly said no

**hot cat dad: **i hate milk 

**i'm a clown: **me too,,, who drinks milk, alone, out of the carton???? psychopaths 

**hot cat dad: **exactly! jisung gets me! 

**hot cat dad: **if jisung asked me on a date i'd say yes, be like jisung 

**muscle judge: **except he won't because he is straight.

**pete wentz: **oh wait 

**muscle judge: **movie night !!! minho movie night!!!! i want to watch a movie!!!!!!!!!!! 

**muscle judge: **i rented it chap two lets watch it minho 

**hot cat dad: **we can tonight, i still have a class to attend rn my dude 

**muscle judge: **skip it 

**i'm a clown: **oooh can i come to movie night i wanna watch the new it 

**muscle judge: **no

**muscle judge: **movie night is a two person thing 

**i'm a clown: **of c 

**i'm a clown: **felix have a movie night with me 

**pretty judge: **can we watch a not scary movie 

**pretty judge: **let's watch a christmas movie 

**i'm a clown: **but... it..... 

**pretty judge: **scary movie is scary 

**muscle judge: **that's cute 

**muscle judge: **minho are you skipping it 

**the bestest boy: **he can't talk right now 

**i'm a clown: **why 

**muscle judge: **why 

**i'm a clown: **JINX 

**the bestest boy: **he's telling younghyun that he changed his mind skdshkhds

**the bestest boy: **omg what if we put younghyun into our friend group after thi s... we'd be friends with a GOD 

**muscle judge: **oop okay nevermind about the movie night!!! 

**muscle judge: **felix i'll watch a christmas movie with you 

**pretty judge: **we can watch it!! if jisung can watch it with us!! 

**i'm a clown: **you'll watch it changbin is the one you're watching with?

**i'm a clown: **you guys can watch it together i just remembered i had an important essay due haha 

**i'm a clown: **i should've thought ahead hahah 

**pretty judge: **:(( jisung watch it with us 

**i'm a clown: **u can't stop the school grind 

**pretty judge: **i'll stay home and help you with it then !

**i'm a clown: **nope, watch the movie with changbin felix i'll fight you if you don't 

**pretty judge: **... 

**pretty judge: **Fine 

**muscle judge: **,... so is minho still talking to him or 

**hot cat dad: **we're going on the date at 7 are u happy changbin 

**muscle judge: **very :D thank you 

**hot cat dad: **mhm 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

_4:32 _

**vsco girl:** jisung can you please let me cancel with changbin so i can be with you 

**troubled bi: **it's FINE i'm fine, please do the movie night with him it's like the first time he's offered for you guys to be alone i want you to enjoy it 

**vsco girl: **:( 

**troubled bi: **it will make me happy if you do it 

**vsco girl: **fine, just bc you claim it will make you happy 

**troubled bi: **it will 

**soft boy: **jisung hyunjin and i are crashing at your place 

**troubled bi: **why would you do that your apartment is bigger than mine 

**soft boy: **then come here

**troubled bi: **but my essay 

**soft boy: **jisung i know your essay is just an excuse for you to mope at home alone and i will absoulutely not let you do that okay so you're going to get off your flat ass, come over here and we are going to order pizza and watch dumb compilations of twice and gfriend until you forget why you were going to mope alone in the first place 

**soft boy: **also ice cream i want ice cream 

**troubled bi: **,,... fine i'm omw 

**soft boy: **good 

**eboy: **seungmin forgot to mention this but we're also going to make a fort 

**eboy: **hyunsungmin party 

**eboy: **girls: FREE 

**eboy: **boys: 420 dollars 

**eboy: **forts: building 

**eboy: **pizza and ice cream: eating 

**soft boy: **hyunjin: kicked out 

**eboy: **frick u im being funny 

**Apollo: **you are never funny 

**eboy: **my friends SUX 

**TIK TOK VERSUS VINE **

**(8 members) **

_10:45 pm _

**the bestest boy: **chan you told me to tell you when minho got home he is home 

**pete wentz: **this late? 

**hot cat dad: **is it ur life mission to expose me in this group chat 

**the bestest boy: **it actually is 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever**:i'm guessing from the time the date went well!!!!!!

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **how did it go what did you do did you hold hands omg did you kiss 

**hot cat dad: **why are u so excited 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **1\. i'm living vicariously through you 2. you haven't been on a date since that guy you found had a foot fetish during your third date 

**hot cat dad: **okay but can u blame me???

**hot cat dad: **like the man had me thinking he was completely normal for the first two dates and then suddenly in third date he was like "i like feet can i slurp your toes" u can't trust good looking guys nowadays 

**pete wentz: **you can never trust good looking guys 

**pretty judge: **living vicariously through minho??? do you want me to set you up on a date w someone chan

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **no i hav 

**hot cat dad: **hav??

**pretty judge: **hav what

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i hav tiny crush on someone . <3 

**hot cat dad: **YOU WHAT SINCE WHEN AND NEVER TOLD US ABOUUT IT 

**the b bang chan stands for best man ever: **its not a big deal ,, i like where i am now w it 

**the b bang chan stands for best man ever: **NOW YOUR DATE MINHO 

**hot cat dad: **it went good i'd say.. 

**hot cat dad: **we went to chili's and ate some food and just talked about stuff so i found out we have a little bit in common and then we went to the beach and just talked some more,, and yeah we did hold hands 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **HAND HOLDING ACHIEVEMNT COMPLETED 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **and did you kiss???

**the bestest boy: **younghyun kissed him on the cheek when he dropped him off 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **HELL FUCKING YEAH ! 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **when is the next date? 

**muscle judge: **yeah, minho, when _is _the next date 

**hot cat dad: **shut up changbin 

**hot cat dad: **there isn't going to be another date 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **minho h 

**hot cat dad: **stop, i get it okay, leave me alone i just 

**hot cat dad: **the entire time with him i was thinking about something else so . i don't want to lead him on when i know i'm not as interested in him as he is me 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **minho come over here 

**hot cat dad: **i'm going to bed 

**muscle judge: **i'll get him over there!!! 

**hot cat dad: **u SUCK 

**pretty judge: **jisung you're sleeping with me tonight 

**pretty judge: **where are you? 

**pete wentz: **sleeping in hyunjin's arms kinda jealous not gonna lie 

**pretty judge: **FUCK i forgot he was going over there 

**pretty judge: **i can't sleep alone :( 

**hot cat dad: **did jisung finish his essay? 

**pete wentz: **yes he did teacher 

**hot cat dad: **just making sure 

**hot cat dad: **he'd regret it if he didn't 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **come over here along with minho and changbin 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **jeongin you too 

**the bestest boy: **lmao i was already on my way with minbin 

**pretty judge: **okay i'll pack some clothes and head out! 

**muscle judge: **don't leave, we'll come pick you up and walk with you 

**pretty judge: **you don't have to, i'll be okay on my own! 

**muscle judge: **you'll be even more okay and even more safe if you walk with us in a group, so. do not leave 

**pretty judge: **okayyy i'll be waiting 

**muscle judge: **okay, good :) 

**pete wentz: **did................. seo changbin just use....................... the smile................. emoticon............... 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **never thought i'd see the day 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **lee felix's impact 

**pete wentz: **and that's on freckley madness luv 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda mad at myself for not adding chan more often like why don't eye 
> 
> (i don't know if anyone reads these notes but if there's a member you feel like i don't add enough of please tell me!! i want to know if it seems like i'm neglecting someone or something like that skshks)


	8. arson frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: the b in bang chan stands for best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy  
jisung: i'm a clown/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: pete wentz/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo

**TIK TOK VERSUS VINE **

**(8 members) **

_saturday 8:42 am _

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **howdy folks can i fancy you with a brew of the good ol' cup a joe 

**hot cat dad: **can u put some bleach in mine 

**pete wentz: **stream fancy 

**hot cat dad: **don't forget about FEEL SPECIAL 

**pete wentz: **why are you guys awake 

**hot cat dad: **chan changbin and i felt like working out 

**pete wentz: **disgusting 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **why are you awake seungmin 

**pete wentz: **i'm a functional adult 

**one floopy tall boy: **he wanted to wake up early bc he saw that nickelodeon was going to play the spongebob movie in the morning 

**pete wentz: **okay yeah what he said is true 

**pete wentz: **i am not ashamed 

**muscle judge: **any 00's how does felix like his coffee 

**i'm a clown: **doesn't like coffee 

**i'm a clown: **do u have strawberry milk 

**muscle judge: **chan do you have strawberry milk 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **uh no 

**i'm a clown: **sucks to suck 

**i'm a clown: **he'll take orange juice or water then 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **wait changbin where did you go 

**muscle judge: **just going to the store real quick don't worry about it 

**hot cat dad: **he is 100% going to buy strawberry milk for felix 

**pete wentz: **i think jisung might have a seventh sense when it comes to felix because he woke up to text back and then fell right back to sleep that's kind of scary 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i can't tell if it is jisung or felix who has power in this sense but very powerful energy radiating from those two 

**no head, thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

_8:53 am _

**nahc: **changbin: i don't have a crush on felix 

also changbin: goes out to buy strawberry milk because he doesn't like coffee 

**bhangcin: **yeah and what about it 

**bhangcin: **just being a good friend to my close pal to show that i care about my bro 

**hinmo: **that sentence was too het for this chat do u want me to kick u out 

**bhangcin: **do it i'll find my way back in 

**hinmo: **better hurry back i see the pretty boy about to be awakening 

**bhangcin: **my life is one big collective jumble of moments when i have bad timing 

**bhangcin: **it feels like i'm always on the edge of good timing but i'm one second off 

**bhangcin: **y'all ever just feel like that 

**nahc: **are you okay my guy 

**bhangcin: **i'm in line to pay 

**nahc: **aight well minho and i are going to start cooking so 

**nahc: **have fun with that 

**hinmo: **we should invite over seungjin and jisung to eat with us 

**nahc: **back to the other chat i Guess 

**TIK TOK VERSUS VINE **

**(8 members) **

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **a proposal 

**the bestest boy: **how about every time someone dies a tree is planted in their memory that way it would be a crime to cut that tree down or at the very least extremely disrespectful that we naturally have to protect the trees 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **what 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **also you're awake??? 

**the bestest boy: **that's my proposal 

**the bestest boy: **just woke up 

**pete wentz: **jeongin you're on to something 

**the bestest boy: ** i always am people just never realize it 

_the bestest boy changed the group changed name to idk what to change it to i just don't like the name _

_pete wentz changed the group chat name to arson frog _

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever:** uh ok 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **anyways 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **pete wentz, car balloon guy, and clown do you guys want to come over for breakfast 

**pete wentz: **let me discuss with the group 

**pete wentz: **hyunjin and i will be on our way 

**hot cat dad: **did u forget about jisung 

**pete wentz: **nah see he said no 

**hot cat dad: **tell him i'm cooking 

**pete wentz: **aight one sec 

**pete wentz: **still said no 

**pete wentz: **he said, and i repeat, "nothing is gonna move me from this bed today, an alien could crash land into the backyard and crawl into bed with me and i would cuddle with it and ignore the slimy skin" 

**pete wentz: **he's a bit tired 

**hot cat dad: **he's be sleeping since 10pm??? 

**pete wentz: **not much i can do for you sir 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **okay so cooking for two more 

**hot cat dad: **or i could go over there and physically move jisung from the bed myself 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **or you could come into the kitchen and help me mix the pancake mix 

**hot cat dad: **i think my option sounds better 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **come to the kitchen minho 

**hot cat dad: **fine damn acting like i'm a woman in the 1950's 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **-_- 

**the bestest boy: **no 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

_3:27 pm _

**troubled bi: **felix your bed is screaming 

**vsco girl: **my bed is .. 

**vsco girl: **screaming? 

**troubled bi: **yes come home and tell it to shut up 

**troubled bi: **i'm trying to listen to my music but it won't stop and idk what to do 

**vsco girl: **did you guys happen to take drugs last night 

**troubled bi: **i am sober and it is screaming while i am sober 

**vsco girl: **what does the screaming sound like?? 

**troubled bi: **your alarm clock 

**vsco girl: **bhgskjbsfudhn you had me worried i 

**vsco girl: **you could have just told me you want me home 

**troubled bi: **who even uses an alarm clock nowadays we all have phones 

**vsco girl: **it's easier to wake up to the alarm okay 

**vsco girl: **we're playing a board game right now so i'll just tell them to take my character out and be on my way 

**troubled bi: **h nevermind don't do that i can wait 

**troubled bi: **finish your game 

**troubled bi: **okay 

**troubled bi: **felix 

**troubled bi: **you better not being telling them youre leabing early 

**troubled bi: **h 

**vsco girl: **srry didn't see that text 

**vsco girl: **changbin is walking me home btw 

**troubled bi: **wait does that mean that minho and jeongin will be with him 

**vsco girl: **they're not coming in don't worry

**troubled bi: **nah it's all good just need to know if i should put clothes on 

**vsco girl: **maybe put clothes on just in case 

**vsco girl: **i'll try to not let them come in but i don't want suspicion for you if i don't let them 

**troubled bi: **i get it it'll be okay 

**troubled bi: **im going to make myself look like an actual human being then 

**troubled bi: **and u pay attention to where ur going i know changbin is strong and could save u from a moving semi truck but that doesn't mean u should make him go through the trouble of doing that 

**vsco girl: **ok love you 

**troubled bi: **aight 

**troubled bi: **(love u too) 

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

_9:22 pm _

**tuxedo mask:** can i talk to you about something? 

**sailor moon: **haha sure hyung what's up 

**sailor moon: **am i finally on the part of the best friend scale when i can know secrets 

**sailor moon: **pls tell me u can't date brian bc he has a milk kink 

**tuxedo mask: **that sounds disgusting omg 

**tuxedo mask: **i physically shuddered 

**tuxedo mask: **i will never be able to see younghyun in the same light again 

**sailor moon: **whoops 

**sailor moon: **anyway what's up 

**tuxedo mask: **are you busy? am i keeping you from something? 

**sailor moon: **other than my very pressing plans to put on a rose quartz face mask and watch nature documentaries while eating cookie dough ice cream, ur not 

**tuxedo mask: **that sounds really relaxing 

**tuxedo mask: **might have to crash ur plans

**sailor moon: **did you not make another plan with brian 

**tuxedo mask: **i said in the chat that i didn't 

**sailor moon: **are you actually not then? are you guys texting at all?

**tuxedo mask: **nah i'm not. he was cute and everything but yeah no 

**tuxedo mask: **we're not

**tuxedo mask: **he texted after the date to tell me he had a good time and offered another date with me but i declined so 

**sailor moon: **oh 

**sailor moon: **so you crashing my plans then?

**tuxedo mask: **hmmm maybe 

**tuxedo mask: **can i talk to you about the thing first 

**sailor moon: **oh, yeah 

**sailor moon: **thought you just wanted to crash my plans haha 

**tuxedo mask: **are you good? 

**sailor moon: **im good luv, 

**sailor moon: **enjoy 

**tuxedo mask: **ha ha ha 

**tuxedo mask: **i'm serious 

**tuxedo mask: **you skipped out on breakfast with us this morning and when we came into your apt this afternoon you seemed really quiet and off 

**sailor moon: **i'm okay 

**sailor moon: **i was just thinking a lot today 

**sailor moon: **there's something i kind of want to tell the whole group about but i don't know for sure if i'm ready to tell you all or not 

**sailor moon: **but i'm okay, i had a good time with seungjin last night and a good day with felix so 

**tuxedo mask: **okay, just know if you wanna talk about it and stuff, you got me and all that serious stuff 

**tuxedo mask: **even the smallest thing, you know 

**tuxedo mask: **like even if you're just having a small mental breakdown over your bangs not landing in the way you want them to, i'm here to listen to you rant about how mad your hair makes you 

**tuxedo mask: **so yeah

**sailor moon: **thank you

**sailor moon: **that means a lot to me, nd i want you to know it's the same back to you 

**sailor moon: **now i kind of wanna cuddle with you so pls come and crash my plans quickly 

**sailor moon: **i already got 2 ice cream bowls out 

**tuxedo mask: **i'll bring some chips 

**sailor moon: **heck yea 

**sailor moon: **be safe <3 

**tuxedo mask: **4 u 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_11:27 pm_

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever:** question 

**pretty judge: **yes?

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **what the fuck is arson frog 

**the bestest boy: **the gen z mascot you wouldn't know it 

**the bestest boy: **bc ur a boomer 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i'm literally gen z 

**pretty judge: **no you're not you're a millenial 

**the bestest boy: **a what 

**pretty judge: **how do i spell it 

**pretty judge: **avocado toast 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **gen y 

**pretty judge: **what 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **millennial's are gen y 

**pretty judge: **i've never heard that in my entire life 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i still don't know what the fuck arson frog is 

**the bestest boy: **at least boomers have a good sense humor, half of gen z would laugh if someone took a picture of a frog, colored it blue and wrote arson underneath it 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever:** i am gen z though 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **even johnny from nct is gen z 

**pretty judge: **nuh uh 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **yes huh 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **gen z is 1995 to 2010 

**pretty judge: **Refuse to Believe 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **well Believe 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **changbin tell felix we're gen z

**muscle judge: **i'm a millennial

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **NO YOU'RE NOT YOU'RE GEN Z 

**muscle judge: **is this your way of trying to stay hip with the kids 

**muscle judge: **we just gotta face it, we stopped being hip once we graduated high school 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i'm not trying to be hip i--

**pretty judge: **hip..... 

**muscle judge:** we're at a| | l || |_ 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **is this loss? 

**the bestest boy: **dead memes for teetering death men 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **we're not even that old 

**the bestest boy: **anyone who was born before it's gonna be me by the great boy group *nsync is old to me 

**the bestest boy: **chan: very old, minho: vry old, changbin: vr old, hyunjin: v old 

**muscle judge: **hyunjin v old?

**muscle judge: **minho come online this kid is calling you vry old 

**muscle judge: **i haven't gotten a clue where he went off to 

**the bestest boy: **i hope he went on a another date with younghyun 

**pretty judge: **why do you hope that 

**pretty judge: **he's here 

**pretty judge: **being disgustingly clingy w jisung on our couch 

**pretty judge: **they're literally watching a nature documentary these clowns 

**muscle judge: **eye

**muscle judge: **minho is hopeless 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **lit rally 

**pretty judge: **anyways 

**pretty judge: **i'm going to sleep goodnight 

**the bestest boy: **wow you go to sleep early 

**the bestest boy: **are you boomer at heart 

**pretty judge: **if i were a boomer could i do this 

**pretty judge:** s҉t҉a҉n҉ l҉o҉o҉n҉a҉ o҉r҉ f҉a҉c҉e҉ t҉h҉e҉ c҉o҉n҉s҉e҉q҉u҉e҉n҉c҉e҉s҉

**the bestest boy: **you're right i apologize goodnight king orbit 

**pretty judge: **good night 

**muscle judge: **sleep tight lix!

**pretty judge: **thank you, bin, you too :D

**muscle judge: **:) 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **please stop doing that you're starting to freak me out 

**muscle judge: **i'll do it more just to make you uncomfortable (: 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **fuck changbin lives 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **and w that goodnight 

**the bestest boy: **all of you are OLD sleeping this early 

**the bestest boy: **i'm going to be YOUNG and play GTA all night 

**muscle judge: **jeongin a gamer boy 

**the bestest boy: **goodnight 

**muscle judge: **stop playing lucid dreams 

**the bestest boy: **nah 

**muscle judge: **he just turned it up

**muscle judge: **minho's lucky 

**muscle judge: **i need to find a cute boy to get away from home with 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **"find" one 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i think we all know you don't need to find one you just have to make moves on one..

**muscle judge: **goodnight 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **goodnight :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay skskhs i'm sleep deprived writing it i apologize
> 
> also thank you for 100 kudos! it's pretty rad to have that many to me so yeah, thank you :D


	9. DUCK TALES woo OO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: the b in bang chan stands for best man ever  
minho: hot cat dad  
changbin: muscle judge  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy  
jisung: i'm a clown/lix's twin/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: pete wentz/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/Apollo/gamer boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_sunday 11:04 am _

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever:** minho just saw someone walking their cat i thought of you 

**hot cat dad: **how are u sure it wasn't me walking my cat 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **was it you 

**hot cat dad: **no but that reminds me 

**hot cat dad: **changbin jeongin either one of u can u make sure soonie is eating 

**the bestest boy: **changbin is still asleep but i am a good housemate bc i made sure all your cats have eaten 

**hot cat dad: **okay thank u bub i appreciate it 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **are you still at jisung's? 

**hot cat dad: **yuh he's still asleep so felix and i are watching ducktales together 

**pete wentz: **LIFE IS LIKE A HURRICANE 

**pete wentz: **HERE IN 

**pete wentz: **DUCKBERG 

**one floopy tall boy: **you have summoned him 

**pete wentz: **hyunjin as my boyfriend you were obligated to continue the song 

**one floopy tall boy: **race cars lasers aeroplanes 

**one floopy tall boy: **it's a. duckblur 

**pete wentz: **MIGHT SOLVE A MYSTERY

**pete wentz: **OR REWRITE HISTORY

**pete wentz: **DUCKTALES, woo OO 

**pete wentz: **this is significantly less amusing when no one else is on the same level of excitement as me 

**pete wentz: **can jisung wake up 

**pete wentz: **felix can you type that 

**pretty judge: **type what 

**pete wentz: **can jisung wake up 

**pretty judge: **can jisung wake up?? 

**i'm a clown: **u called? 

**pete wentz: **I FUCKINGKNEW IT 

_pete wentz changed i'm a clown's nickname to lix's twin_

**pete wentz: **sing ducktales with me 

**lix's twin: **where did u stop 

**pete wentz: **DUCKTALES woo OO 

**lix's twin: **EVERYDAY THEY'RE OUT THERE MAKING 

**pete wentz: **DUCKTALES woo OO 

**lix's twin: **TALES OF DERRING DO BAD AND GOOD LUCK TALES 

**pete wentz: **woo OO 

**pete wentz: **d-d-danger lurks behind you 

**lix's twin: **there's a stranger OUT TO FIND YOU 

**pete wentz: **what to do just GRAB ONE TO SOME DUCK TALES woo OO 

**lix's twin: **and scene 

**pete wentz: **thank you for your service 

**lix's twin: **i love ducktales 

**hot cat dad: **come watch it with felix and i 

**hot cat dad: **did u just fall out of bed 

**lix's twin: **u can't prove anything 

**hot cat dad: **if u bruised urself i can 

**pretty judge: **he 100% just fell out of bed 

**lix's twin: **i didn't wanna miss ducktales 

**lix's twin: **minho where r u???

**pretty judge: **you could have just asked me 

**lix's twin: **too much work 

**hot cat dad: **i went to the kitchen to make u coffee i'll be in there in a sec 

**pretty judge: **jisung is blushing 

**lix's twin: **u can't prove anything 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

_11:15 am _

_soft boy changed Apollo's nickname to gamer boy _

**soft boy:** i meant to do that yesterday when changbin called him that 

**troubled bi: **why do u like changing nicknames so much 

**soft boy: **i like playing god 

**gamer boy: **now jisung needs a gen z name 

**troubled bi: **i think troubled bi is gen z enough 

**soft boy: **that's pretty millennial if you ask me 

**troubled bi: **we can't change my nickname this is my only place to be openly bi 

**gamer boy: **okay you have a point there 

**troubled bi: **which uh

**soft boy: **which? 

**troubled bi: **um i started thinking 

**troubled bi: **i think i might be ready to come out to the rest of the group 

**troubled bi: **maybe i think 

**vsco girl: **wait really? 

**troubled bi: **yeah but i want to think about it more and make sure i'm actually ready and not just terrified of minho getting a boyfriend 

**vsco girl:**yeah it has seemed to come up after the minho brian date 

**gamer boy: **don't feel pressured to come out jisungie :( 

**gamer boy: **make sure you are genuinely ready

**troubled bi: **i know 

**troubled bi: **that's why i want to think about it more 

**soft boy: **just know that whatever it is you choose at the moment, you have our full support 

**troubled bi: **i know and i love you all 

**soft boy: **we love you too 

**soft boy: **hyunjin does too but he's too lazy to grab his phone 

**vsco girl: **he was just texting in the big gc 

**soft boy: **yeah and then he got up to get us a cup of water and forgot it in the kitchen 

**gamer boy: **dummy 

**soft boy: **yeah :)

**gamer boy: **ew 

**arson frog **

**(8 members)**

_5:41 pm _

**pretty judge:** whenever you guys are copying something backwards to front are you ever like haha but what if it pastes backwards 

**pretty judge: **like if i'm copying say 

**pretty judge: **what?🤔are you exposing💉 😡me to 🇻🇳communist🇻🇳 💀propaganda? 😡 😩sorry sweatie, 😫💅✊but i am a capitalist😎💵💵💸through🙅🏻♂️and through🙅🏻♂️🙏. i’m sick🤢🤮of you 🇻🇳commies🇻🇳🤮and yourFILTHY😾👎 ways!! 😡➡️go back to 🇻🇳russia 🇻🇳you🐷pig!!🤬😫😡

**pretty judge: **but since i copied it backwards it pastes and comes out like "🤬😫😡!!gip🐷uoy🇻🇳aissur 🇻🇳 ot kcab og 😡➡️ !!syaw 😾👎YHTLIFruoy dna🤮🇻🇳seimmoc🇻🇳 uoy fo 🤮🤢kcis m'i .🙏🙅🏻♂️hguorht dna🙅🏻♂️hguorht💸💵💵😎tsilatipac a ma i tub✊💅😫 ,eitaews yrros😩 😡 ?adnagaporp💀 🇻🇳tsinummoc🇻🇳 ot em😡 💉gnisopxe uoy era🤔?tahw" 

**pretty judge: **like sometimes i start to copy backwards and then i'm like but wait what if 

**muscle judge: **you know recently i have been thinking that you are the only braincell in this group chat but i am now realizing i am sorely mistaken 

**muscle judge: **did you just take the time to do that all backwards 

**pretty judge: **what if it just pasted backwards 

**pretty judge: **i didn't know if i could get my point across like the way i typed it at first so i had to take the time to make sure everyone understood what i'm talking about 

**muscle judge: **was it worth it 

**pretty judge: **you understand what i'm saying don't you 

**pretty judge: **also i'm kind of bored and have nothing to do and jisung and minho are STILL hanging out and i'd crash their plans but they're watching a scary movie and it's too scary for me 

**muscle judge: **you watched a scary movie with me 

**pretty judge: **yeah but you have muscles and so does minho kinda but if it was between saving me or jisung i think we all know who minho would pick 

**muscle judge: **do you wanna hang out with me then 

**muscle judge: **we can watch a christmas movie like you wanted to 

**pretty judge: **yes PLEASE 

**muscle judge: **i'll come pick you up then 

**muscle judge: **wear pj's it's a pj day 

**pretty judge: **OKAY that sounds cool :D 

**no head thoughts empty**

**(4 members) **

_7:48 pm _

**bhangcin: **bad news i have a crush on felix 

_bhangcin left the group chat _

**hinmo:** SKFJKSHF FINALLY 

**private chat ** _  
_

**(minho & changbin) **

**binnie: **i'm going through a crisis what should i do 

**minnie: **tell him u like him 

**binnie: **real suggestions please 

**minnie: **bitch 

**minnie: **we already told u that he has a crush on u obviously the next plan once u finally admit that u like him back is asking him on a date 

**binnie: **orrrrrr i could just avoid every friend get together until my feelings for him to go away !

**minnie: **where does that sound like a good idea 

**binnie: **i won't have feelings for him anymore therefore i won't have to deal with asking him on a date and us dating and then me one day realizing that i will never be enough for him therefore i start pushing my feelings for him away despite us having been dating for 5 months already and then when he inevitable tells me he loves me i'm going to have deal with him breaking up with me bc i won't say it back because what is love, truly? and then we're going to pretend we can stay friends and hang out like 2 more times until he just decides it's best to only leave my messages on read and not even tell me happy birthday even though i made sure i told him happy birthday and then i'm just left wondering maybe i did truly love him but i was too scared to admit to it and then the whole group chat will be a big mess and we'll all drift apart and only see each other 20 years from now at our high school reunion where felix will have a tall boyfriend who is way better than me while i'll be stuck alone at home with all of my gym equipment still stuck on him 

**minnie: **that sounds terrifyingly specific 

**minnie: **is there an ex boyfriend you haven't told us about that you're still getting over? 

**binnie: **nah 

**minnie: **okay.....

**minnie: **all im gonna say is if u'd stop being a pussy and ask him on a date and u do inevitably get to that point in time, u will always me to knock sense into u and remind u of ur exact fear 

**minnie: **u can't fear things like this, changbin, ur just going to be stuck in this constant state of regret if u do 

**minnie: **and even if u guys do happen to break up, wouldn't it be great to say at least u gave it a try? instead of wallowing in the what if's. 

**minnie: **there's a possibility that u too would be great together too 

**binnie: **i don't want our friendship to be messed up 

**binnie: **i adore him, you know. like romantically i guess and platonically, a lot. he's a great person 

**minnie: **i think u'd be more likely messing up ur friendship by avoiding him until ur feelings are gone than u would asking him on a date 

**minnie: **as in one is having that always ambiguous what if i just did this a certain way while the other is doing it that certain way and finding out how well it would go 

**binnie: **... i need time 

**minnie: **and u can have time, this is a sudden realization, i'm not saying u have to ask him out right away, just whenever ur ready 

**minnie: **and don't AVOID HIM 

**minnie: **pretend things are normal or even ease into letting him know u like him 

**minnie: **which might be a little hard for u bc u already sending off signs that u like him before u even realized it 

**binnie: **okay

**binnie: **and make a deal with me

**minnie: **what deal 

**binnie: **whenever i ask felix out is when you need to actively try to get over jisung 

**binnie: **i love you minho which is why it sucks seeing you purposely not even go after new guys because you're stuck on jisung 

**binnie: **and jisung's great, but like we've established, he is straight and i hate to be harsh but you have no luck with him 

**binnie: **even if i think you're capable of turning the straightest man gay, you have to face that he's not going to love you back and i'm so sorry i have to say it this way but... i can't see you being stuck like this much longer 

**binnie: **you know? 

**binnie: **i don't understand how you got to this way in the first place 

**minnie: **it's jisung 

**minnie: **he's always been different for me 

**minnie: **it always just... feels right with him 

**minnie: **it's like meeting him was a puzzle piece fitting into place, you know? like i met someone i was supposed to spend my time with 

**minnie: **my mom always told me that meeting my father was an immediate sudden crash of realization, like she just knew he was the one for her 

**minnie: **and that's how jisung feels to me 

**minnie: **but you're right. he is straight and i need to get over him somehow 

**minnie: **but please just know it's not easy 

**binnie: **fuck 

**binnie: **why does han jisung have to be FUCKING STRAIGHT this is so unfair to you 

**minnie: **god hates the gays and i am super fucking gay 

**binnie: **let's go out to dinner 

**binnie: **with jeongin

**binnie: **we need a roommate night 

**minnie: **ok i'll force him away from his game system and get dressed 

**minnie: **love u bitch 

**binnie: **ain't never gonna stop loving u.... bitch 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: haha this is all jokes it won't be too serious  
also me: but haha like what if changbin has commitment issues and minho is in love w jisung who he doesn't know loves him back and changbin and minho have deep conversations haha wouldn't that be funny haha
> 
> hope you enjoy it, i hope this is going at an okay pace i can't tell i'm a mess skskh


	10. hotel? trivago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames for anyone who needs them:  
chan: the b in bang chan stands for best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo/roommate who leaves the cabinets open/tuxedo mask  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin/roommate who never turns off the lights  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: lix's twin/troubled bi/sailor moon  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: pete wentz/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy/roommate who plays music too loud

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_wednesday, 2:09 pm _

**lix's twin:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bvtsp2fdEsw>

**lix's twin: **in case anyone hasn't seen the best fancam to exist 

**lix's twin: **you're welcome 

**one floopy tall boy: **okay but the best one is her loona verse heart attack fancam 

**lix's twin: **do u not see heat!chuu

**lix's twin: **she is on a whole nother level 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **y'all fighting over heat and heart attack chuu when we all know curiousity chuu is the best chuu 

**pete wentz: **haseul deserves more attention 

**pretty judge: **LIT RALLY 

**pretty judge: **her short hair? perfect. let me in? a fucking masterpiece 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **hotel? trivago 

**the bestest boy: **that's a dead meme 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **and? 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **you're right. continue 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **am i the only one who doesn't know loona that well 

**muscle judge: **yes 

**muscle judge: **which is sad bc you and yeojin would be so cute 

**the bestest boy: **im gay 

**muscle judge: **i didn't mean that romantically 

**muscle judge: **i meant a cute combo as buddy o' pals she is baby 

**pretty judge: **jeongin stream kiss later stan yeojin 

**pretty judge: **changbin who is your bias 

**muscle judge: **if i say haseul will you like me more 

**pretty judge: **only if you're telling the truth 

**muscle judge: **it's gowon, the only one with the power to make nicki retire 

**hot cat dad: **i bias jinsoul 

**the bestest boy: **nobody asked 

**hot cat dad: **jinsoul 

**lix's twin: **i'm surprised it's not yves 

**hot cat dad: **it almost was she almost got me .... but jinsoul 

**the bestest boy: **can we talk about something else i feel left out 

**lix's twin: **question 

**lix's twin: **if u guys were to live on a planet (completely disregarding the temperatures) which planet would it be 

**one floopy tall boy: **uranus 

**pete wentz: **saturn 

**pete wentz: **it'd be cool to build a bridge or something to the rings and use it as a vacation spot 

**pete wentz: **like everyone living on the whole planet but all the rich people can enjoy a nice relaxing vacation on the rings 

**pete wentz: **wait would it be a bridge over or like an escalator up i know nothing about planets 

**pretty judge: **i mean more importantly are the rings even walkable 

**pretty judge: **like are they solid enough for a casual stroll down let alone a spot to put buildings 

**the bestest boy: **they're made up of pieces of ice and rocks which can make it solid enough to walk on if you're risky enough to do so 

**the bestest boy: **like you could i guess but it wouldn't be really smart to 

**pete wentz: **my plans are ruined guess i'll join hyunjin on uranus at least it's pretty 

**lix's twin: **fuck u saturn is beautiful

**pete wentz: **not as beautiful as uranus 

**muscle judge: **i'd live on eris 

**one floopy tall boy: **a drawf planet 

**muscle judge: **which is a Planet 

**hot cat dad: **i'll join by living on pluto 

**the bestest boy: **minbin just likes to piss people off 

**hot cat dad: **yes 

**pete wentz: **i respect it 

**pete wentz: **jilix do the opposite 

**the bestest boy: **back on your jilix agenda? 

**pete wentz: **i never went off my jilix agenda 

**one floopy tall boy: **jilix! jilix! jilix! 

**pretty judge: **no words 

**pretty judge: **i love jisung like a brother a BRO we're buds and pals 

**lix's twin: **what he said... no offense but dating felix ...... not on my plans im sorry to break it to you seungmin 

**muscle judge: **would you if he was a girl 

**lix's twin: **no he would be my sister then and that's also gross 

**pretty judge: **we r not alamabamians 

**hot cat dad: **alamabamians 

**the bestest boy: **a-lam-a-bam-ians 

**pretty judge: **alabamians damn 

**muscle judge: **good to know then 

**pete wentz: **00line jeongin autobots roll out 

**hot cat dad: **one of these days im gonna make it my life mission to get into that group chat 

**lix's twin: **haha can u wait just a week or two for that 

**hot cat dad: **ok

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_2:47 pm_

**troubled bi:** we've assembled 

**soft boy: **uh is it just me or is changbin being less subtly flirty with felix compared than before 

**vsco girl: **he's acting the same to me tbh 

**gamer boy: **he's always been this way 

**eboy: **i get it

**eboy: **before he made sure to have it pretty subtle but today it seems pretty in your face

**vsco girl: **okay but he's flirting with me, right?

**soft boy: **obviously 

**soft boy: **you'd have to be blind to not see him flirting 

**vsco girl: **i can see it no worries 

**vsco girl: **just making sure i'm not fooling myself and just seeing it bc i want to 

**troubled bi: **he definitely likes you 

**vsco girl: **i mean yeah i'm just waiting for him to make a move 

**troubled bi: **why aren't you making a move?

**gamer boy: **what if he thinks you don't like him 

**vsco girl: **he knows i like him 

**vsco girl: **i told chan that if i ever come up in conversation to just let him know i like him 

**vsco girl: **chan said he told him so... 

**gamer boy: **ok then why aren't you making a move 

**troubled bi: **i wish letting my feelings be known was as easy as that wtf 

**troubled bi: **y'all just wanna offhandedly tell the big gc im bisexual and move on 

**vsco girl: **if that's what you want then sure 

**troubled bi: **nah i'm too dramatic for something so lackluster

**vsco girl: **and the reason i am not making a move and waiting for him is bc 

**vsco girl: **if he knows i like him he'd be the type to go for me right away when he is ready

**vsco girl: **so if he hasn't gone for me yet then he obviously isn't ready to 

**one floopy tall boy: **shouldn't you talk with him and make sure that's actually the case 

**one floopy tall boy: **maybe let him know that you're ready whenever he is 

**one floopy tall boy: **coming from someone who has been in a strong healthy relationship for 4 years 

**troubled bi: **aight flex ur perfect relationship on us 

**one floopy tall boy: **just showing that my word is reliable 

**vsco girl: **okay, i'll talk to him about it then 

**soft boy: **yes!!! we stan good communication!!!! 

**troubled bi: **how did you guys even start dating anyways 

**troubled bi: **it's always felt like seungjin has always been a thing 

**soft boy: **i came out of the womb automatically going steady with hyunjin 

**one floopy tall boy: **we were friends for like three months before we were both like aight but we both like each other let's date 

**troubled bi: **that sounds so simple 

**one floopy tall boy: **it is simple 

**troubled bi: **i was about to say not for bisexuals but then i remembered you were also bisexual 

**soft boy: **it's not simple for jisungs 

**troubled bi: **i'd be offended but you're not wrong 

**no head thoughts empty**

**(4 members) **

_4:53 pm _

**nahc:** hey gang 

_nahc added Seo Changbin to the group chat _

_nahc changed Seo Changbin's nickname to bhangcin _

**nahc: **why did you leave the group chat 

**bhangcin: **didn't wanna face my issues 

**nahc: **so when are you going to tell him 

**bhangcin: **i'm not doing this again,,, minho 

**hinmo: **he's going to ease into letting felix know that he likes him back until he's ready to ask him on a date 

**nahc: **do it at your own pace bub

**nahc: **anyways 

**nahc: **let's go clubbing 

**hinmo: **it is wednesday 

**nahc: **and? i wanna go clubbing 

**hinmo: **wednesday 

**nahc: **less people 

**nahc: **we have something to celebrate 

**hinmo: **what do we have to celebrate 

**nahc: **it's my dead fish hera's birthday 

**hinmo: **. 

**hinmo: **why are u asking this chat 

**hinmo: **why not jisung and non-jisungs 

**jinhyun: **your devotion to jisung is sometimes scary not gonna lie 

**hinmo: **love is scary 

**nahc: **just want the four of us 

**nahc: **like the old days before the kiddos could drink 

**bhangcin: **for my sake pls don't call them kiddos 

**hinmo: **and my sake 

**jinhyun:** and mine???? 

**hinmo: **but fine let me plan my outfit 

**nahc: **hell yea ! 

**bhangcin: **i'm leaving my phone at home 

**bhangcin: **i am not having a rerun of when i told the guy in my ethics class that i thought his ass was hot 

**bhangcin: **no way will felix get drunk me now that i have a crush on him 

**nahc: **who's to say he didn't get drunk you when you were blatantly ignoring your feelings for him 

**bhangcin: **what do you know 

**hinmo: **good 4 me i've never drunk texted 

**jinhyun: **knock on wood 

**hinmo: **bleh 

**ROOMIES lol xD **

**(3 members: minho, changbin, & jeongin) **

_8:35_

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **jeongin 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **yeah ?

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **minho and i are going out tonight so like... invite someone over to keep you company or something 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **you and minho are going out ?????

**roommate who plays music too loud: **you guys can't date that's against roomie rule number 4 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **remember right after rule if you don't wash your dish you'll be kicked out and before rule no cigarettes in the house even though none of us smoke 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **plus if you guys go out that will make felix sad and you can't make felix sad

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **jeongin not like that wtf 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **who knows with you both 

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **i would not date minho 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **i would not date changbin when felix has a crush on him 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **so you would date changbin if felix and him weren't crushing on each other? 

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **who said i have a crush on felix 

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **did you just scoff at me 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **everyone knows you have a crush on felix 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **minho answer the question 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **well duh 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **u're saying u wouldn't date changbin? look at him real hard and tell me u wouldn't date changbin 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **you're right carry on 

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **both of my roommates have a crush on me? [NOT CLICKBAIT] 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **we can't let his ego get any bigger... quick, insult him 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **liking ariana grande isn't a personality trait 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **u can't use ur birth chart to explain why u turned out the way u did 

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **my taurus in saturn disagrees

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **im gonna get ready peace out 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **make sure to wear the pair of black skinny jeans i left on ur bed when you do ;)

**roommate who never turns off the lights: **i think my best friend might be flirting with me 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **you hate to see it 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **i'm inviting 00 line over so if you guys plan on drinking make sure you sober up or sleep over at chan's that way you don't embarass yourselves in front of jilix 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **okay thanks for telling us 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **WAIT 

**roommate who leaves the cabinets open: **why jilix? 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **because you like jisung and changbin likes felix?

**roommate who leaves cabinets open: **HOW DO U KNOW THAT I LIKE JISUNG 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **1\. you're kind of obvious 2. i know everything 

**roommate who leaves cabinets open: **does jisung know???

**roommate who plays music too loud: **nah man you chose the most oblivious one of us to crush on 

**roommate who leaves cabinets open: **thank god 

**roommate who leaves cabinets open: **well i'm getting changed so bye bub 

**roommate who plays music too loud: **bye grub 

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

_2:03 am _

**tuxedo mask:** j sungie 

**tuxedo mask: **wake pu 

**tuxedo mask: **i have quesrion 

**sailor moon: **are you drunk honey 

**tuxedo mask: **indid but thatd oesn't matter 

**sailor moon: **are you with changbin? like you have him in line of sight 

**tuxedo mask: **we r at chan plce 

**sailor moon: **oh okay that's good

**sailor moon: **go to sleep bubby 

**sailor moon: **make sure to drink some water 

**sailor moon: **is anyone sober? take some ibuprofen before you lay down 

**tuxedo mask: **no 

**tuxedo mask: **i wll sleep later 

**tuxedo mask: **y r u stright lol 

**tuxedo mask: **i jst wanted to tell u goodnighr

**tuxedo mask: **dnt worry abut me 

**tuxedo mask: **im wtching seulgi fancams m happy 

**tuxedo mask: **u sleep well 

**sailor moon: **okay hyung 

**sailor moon: **make sure to drink water 

**sailor moon: **i will see you later 

**sailor moon: **goodnight darling 

**tuxedo mask: **night bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would have been posted two hours ago if i wasn't a dumb bitch and accidentally clicked out of the webpage before saving .. it really be like this 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed and are feeling okay!! <3 
> 
> ps if u stan loona who is ur bias (mine is chuu i love her with all my heart and like drunk!minho watching seulgi fancams, i watch chuu fancams when drunk skdsk)


	11. #SWAGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: the b in bang chan stands for best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: lix's twin/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: pete wentz/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

_1:08 pm _

**tuxedo mask:** fuck 

**sailor moon: **good morning to you too hyung 

**sailor moon: **or should i say good afternoon 

**tuxedo mask: **sung i'm sorry for drunk texting you oof

**tuxedo mask: **i've never done that before eye-

**tuxedo mask: **i should have left my phone at home like changbin did skskdh

**sailor moon: **good morning say it back (insert jun fancam here) 

**tuxedo mask: **good morning (insert seungkwan fancam here) 

**sailor moon: **anyways 

**sailor moon: **it's fine, haha it was cute 

**sailor moon: **didn't know you watch fancams when you're drunk, i'll make sure to have a supply of them whenever we get drunk together again

**sailor moon: **how is your head feeling? 

**tuxedo mask: **i think the fancams is a new side of drunk me along with the texting

**tuxedo mask: **and not the worst actually 

**tuxedo mask: **i think drunk me figured it was a good idea to listen to sober u and took ibuprofen 

**tuxedo mask: **so thank u for being an absolute angel and taking care of me like that 

**sailor moon: **that's what i'm here 4 

**sailor moon: **did you have class today?? 

**tuxedo mask: **nah, my thursdays are free 

**sailor moon: **ok, making sure u didn't miss an important class 

**tuxedo mask: **ur precious 

**no head thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

**hinmo: **the way i almost just texted jisung that i love him 

**hinmo: **i am never getting drunk again 

**bhangcin: **UH? explain 

**hinmo: **he was being really sweet and making sure that i didn't miss anything bc i had drunk texted him last night and i almost said "ur precious i love u" and now im in a massive gay panic for almost saying that 

**bhangcin: **that wouldn't have been bad you tell all of us you love us all the time 

**hinmo: **YEAH BUT with JISUNG it's an entirely different meaning and i know he won't see through it bc like jeongin said he is oblivious but i panicked thinking maybe if i did say it he could see i didn't mean in a lol i love u bc ur my friend way but i meant it in a lol i love u and lowkey would marry u if u asked me to kind of way 

**jinhyun: **why do i get the feeling that if jisung was gay you guys would get married years before seungmin and i have even thought of engagement 

**nahc: **have you 

**jinhyun: **have i what 

**nahc: **thought about engagement 

**jinhyun: **of course i have im dating KIM SEUNGMIN 

**jinhyun: **got blessed to date him ofc i keep my mind on engagement 

**hinmo: **i'm going to die 

**nahc: **you are not 

**hinmo: **i can and i will 

**hinmo: **i have no idea why i even drunk texted 

**hinmo: **i've never done that before what the FUCK 

**bhangcin: **maybe its bc you know you're gonna have to get over him soon

**nahc: **???

**bhangcin: **we made a deal that if i ask felix out he has to try and get over jisung so 

**nahc: **oh that makes sense 

**nahc: **maybe you're getting anxious over it so you're subconscious wanted to hold onto jisung longer

**hinmo: **that's too deep i'm just gonna say it's bc i drank monster with my vodka 

**nahc: **YOU WHAT 

**hinmo: **i didn't say anything 

**hinmo: **but just so u know it was changbin's idea and we both did it 

**nahc: **i can't leave you two alone for 3 minutes 

**hinmo: **no u can't and it's ur fault u and hyunjin left to the kitchen to try and make brownies that u were going to take to seungmin 

**nahc: **why did you let me try and make brownies

**hinmo: **i was drunk too how was i to know that was a bad idea???

**bhangcin: **next time we'll stop you

**jinhyun: **now i need to bake seungmin actual brownies 

**hinmo: **anyways yeah never drinking again 

**bhangcin: **you say that but the next time we go out you're gonna go harder 

**hinmo: **next time we go out i'm getting laid that way i don't have to worry about my phone or jisung

**bhangcin: **keep that energy will you 

**hinmo: **i will depending on the day 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_5:34 pm_

**pete wentz: **hyunjin told me you guys all drank together last night 

**pete wentz: **i demand a full group club night 

**pete wentz: **blasphemy 

**lix's twin: **what he said said ^^ 

**muscle judge: **lmao let's do it 

**pretty judge: **can we do it saturday?? 

**pretty judge: **jisung & i have plans today and tomorrow 

**pete wentz: **a DATE?

**pretty judge: **you're the worst 

**muscle judge: **saturday is good for me

**muscle judge: **is it good for you, minho :D 

**hot cat dad: **why do u want me to get laid so bad 

**pete wentz: **H H H H H NO BAD TALK HERE CHILDREN ARE HERE 

**hot cat dad: **why do u react like ur a virgin every time we bring up something even close to that 

**pete wentz: **what if i am a virgin 

**pete wentz: **you just made fun of a virgin how do you feel 

**hot cat dad: **ur not a fucking virgin 

**one floopy tall boy: **now that's a double negative 

**pete wentz: **hyunjin tell him that im waiting for marriage so he will believe me 

**one floopy tall boy: **.. 

**one floopy tall boy: **seungmin and i are married 

**pete wentz: **so that's what happened in vegas 

**the bestest boy: **wait are you actually married 

**the bestest boy: **bc if so fuck u guys for not inviting me 

**one floopy tall boy: **we are not married,, in this country 

**pete wentz: **wait did we actually get married in vegas 

**pretty judge: **i think it shows how confusing seungjin is if seungmin even gets confused by his own relationship 

**one floopy tall boy: **baby do you think i would let you get married drunk in vegas..... i know you already got a whole folder for whenever we get married i wouldn't do you like that 

**pete wentz: **why do you say that as if i would be panicking over this right now 

**one floopy tall boy: **i know you 

**one floopy tall boy: **also we went to vegas a year ago do you really think i would have kept that a secret from you 

**pete wentz: **okay okay you're right i love you 

**hot cat dad: **disgusting 

**hot cat dad: **anyways i can't do saturday 

**muscle judge: **why 

**muscle judge: **you don't have any plans i have your calendar connected to my google too remember 

**hot cat dad: **i can't go because i don't want to 

**muscle judge: **Cow Ard 

**muscle judge: **exposing minho time he said he would get laid next time he goes out clubbing and now he's trying to get out of it 

**pretty judge: **why does it matter to you if he does or not 

**muscle judge: **for reasons i can not tell 

**muscle judge: **but i promise it's a good reason 

**pete wentz: **you can come out with us minho 

**pete wentz: **i'm making a rule that we all have to go home with who we came home with 

**pete wentz: **it's a friends night 

**pretty judge: **good idea! 

**pretty judge: **let's even do the buddy system 

**pretty judge: **chan with jeongin, seungjin, jisung & minho, changbin & i 

**muscle judge: **why not minho & i nd you & jisung 

**hot cat dad: **changbin u dumb bitch 

**pretty judge: **or it could be that 

**pretty judge: **yeah i guess that makes more sense considering we live together lmao im a dumb bitch sksks 

**pretty judge: **jeongchan, seungjin, minbin & jilix then !! 

**muscle judge: **wait no 

**muscle judge: **wait let's do the first buddy system i like that one more 

**hot cat dad: **i'm chopped meat 

**muscle judge: **what do you want from me 

**hot cat dad: **money 

**pretty judge: **are you sure? it is smarter to do it the second way 

**muscle judge: **might b smarter but this way is more fun 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **why is jeongin first in our ship name 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **im older 

**pretty judge: **sounds prettier that way 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever:** you're right we sound pretty together 

**the bestest boy: **what 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **what 

**the bestest boy: **btw felix do u think i live with chan or something 

**pretty judge: **you live there more than you do at your own home

**the bestest boy: **okay that.s true 

**lix's twin: **question will it kill me if i drink paint water 

**hot cat dad: **idk about that but i do know that it will kill u if u drank 70 cups of coffee 

**pretty judge: **why do you know that 

**hot cat dad: **needed to know the limit 

**hot cat dad: **the limit is 69 

**one floopy tall boy: **LOL 

**hot cat dad: **stfu 

**hot cat dad: **but about the paint water uhm 

**hot cat dad: **don't 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **yeah i can't imagine it being a good idea to drink the paintwater 

**lix's twin: **it looks like strawberry milk though ://

**hot cat dad: **drink actual strawberry milk?????

**lix's twin: **the store is too far away and i'm in the Zone 

**pretty judge: **we ran out of strawberry milk? :( 

**lix's twin: **you weren't the one who drank the last of it?? 

**pretty judge: **no, you didn't????

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **y'all got a ghost 

**pete wentz: **there could be so many explanations for that and you think to go straight for the supernatural ,,, with jilix?

**pete wentz: **jilix, chan 

**lix's twin: **wait no what if there IS a ghost 

**hot cat dad: **then it hasn't been paying rent and i'm sure you could sue the ghost for that 

**one floopy tall boy: **lol i've seen videos about people living in crawlspaces and only coming out at night to drink their milk and piss in their sink what if you have a homeless person in your attic lol 

**pete wentz: **hyunjin do you WANT them to spend every night here 

**one floopy tall boy: **it has been getting a little lonely here with that big project you've been working on 

**one** **floopy tall boy: **wouldn't hurt to have company 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **project 

**pete wentz: **i told you about the project chan 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **indeed 

**pretty judge: **wait no i'm scared what if hyunjin's right 

**lix's twin: **I THINK I JUST HEARD A NOISE FROM ABOVE ME TOO HHH WHAT IF SOMEONE IS LIVING IN THE ATTIC AND WE DON'T KNOW 

**lix's twin: **DRINKING OUR STRAWBERRY MILK 

**hot cat dad: **babe, there is someone living up there.... it's called,,, ur upstairs neighbors 

**hot cat dad: **u don't have an attic 

**lix's twin: **oh yeah 

**the bestest boy: **ohhhhh i forgot to tell you guys 

**the bestest boy: **i drank the last of your strawberry milk 

**the bestest boy: **i meant to buy you guys more but forgot sorryyy 

**pretty judge: **why were you in our apartment?

**the bestest boy: **i wanted strawberry milk 

**hot cat dad: **now that that's out of the way 

**hot cat dad: **i'm at urs jisung so like... don't attack me w a baseball bat when i come in 

**muscle judge: **why are you there?

**hot cat dad: **bought strawberry milk 4 my best friend 

**lix's twin: **DON'T COME INTO MY ROOM

**lix's twin: **AREN'T U HUNGOVER U SHOULD BE IN BED 

**one floopy tall boy**:wow are u currently failing no nut november while chatting with us 

**lix's twin: **okay u can now it's all good 

**lix's twin: **and no i never failed and i never will also that's kind of gross also i said i was PAINTING 

**one floopy tall boy: **technically you didn't say that but like ... y'all out here using paint as lube?

**lix's twin: **i was not but . december? i got plans 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **DON'T USE PAINT AS LUBE

**lix's twin: **this sign won't stop me because i can't read 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **idk why i even try 

**pete wentz: **honestly 

**private chat**

**(changbin & felix) **

_5:56 pm _

**yongbokkie: **binnie 

**changbinnie: **bokkie

**yongbokkie: **can we talk? 

**changbinnie: **yeah sure my bro what's up 

**yongbokkie: **your bro 

**changbinnie: **yep 

**yongbokkie: **i have a question 

**yongbokkie: **or i have something to say 

**yongbokkie: **or both idk 

**yongbokkie: **i was confident about it but you're weird sometimes but yeah seungjin say communication is key whatever that means but 

**yongbokkie: **uhhhhhhh so like, i'm sure you know that i uhhhhh like you haha 

**yongbokkie: **and like,,, i think you like me back but i just want to know for sure bc like i told hyunjin and co. that i was waiting for you to come to me bc you probably weren't ready yet or anything but i'm a little bit iffy if you actually like me back or not 

**yongbokkie: **it's fine if you don't 

**yongbokkie: **and it's fine if you do but just need time,, i can give you time but i just want to make sure that me waiting is waiting for something instead of kidding myself you know 

**yongbokkie: **ok i'll shut up now sorry for ranting hahah i'm kind of nervous i think hahahah 

**changbinnie: **you're so cute 

**changbinnie: **i do like you back, a lot, very much 

**changbinnie: **god just you even realizing that i wasn't ready yet makes me like you even more 

**changbinnie: **i wish i could tell you i was ready now but i do need a little more time before we start anything 

**changbinnie: **i'm sorry fuck i wish i was ready 

**yongbokkie: **don't force yourself 

**yongbokkie: **just knowing that you liking me back is enough for me. take as much time as you need to be ready, i'm not going anywhere, okay?

**yongbokkie: **and don't feel guilty over this, we're young, we have our classes to focus on too. it'll be okay for me to wait, okay? 

**changbinnie: **you're too good for me 

**yongbokkie: **i am good for you, as you're good for me. you (and i quote the queens of twice on this) make me feel special. all the time, you make me really happy and i'm always excited to be near you. you're too good for me, too, it goes both ways 

**changbinnie: **i like you. a lot 

**yongbokkie: **the feeling is mutual 

**changbinnie: **i'll be ready soon. for you and for myself, i really want to kiss you right now h 

**yongbokkie: **i mean.... i wouldn't complain over one kiss 

**changbinnie: **normally i wouldn't either but i'm scared if i kiss you now i won't want to stop 

**yongbokkie: **my lips are ready when you are, then 

**yongbokkie: **ew i don't like how that sounds wtf 

**changbinnie: **skdjskfhs it did sound weird

**yongbokkie: **now i would love to keep chatting but i have to go home and scream to jisung about this conversation 

**changbinnie: **i'm going to be chic and say you're so fucking cute for that but i will be honest also and say i am on my way to chan's house to do exactly that 

**yongbokkie: **we're going to be so powerful as a couple 

**changbinnie: **watch out seungjin! 

**yongbokkie: **!! 

**yongbokkie: **okay now bye i like you 

**changbinnie: **bye angel i like you too 

**arson frog**

**(8 members) **

_9:15 pm _

**hot cat dad:** jisung's apt complex elevator is homophobic 

**pretty judge: **i told y'all to take the stairs 

**hot cat dad: **that's why we took the elevator 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **are you stuck in the elevator 

**hot cat dad: **indeed we are 

**hot cat dad: **first time getting dunked on kinda nervous 

**pretty judge: **jisung why didn't you listen to me 

**lix's twin: **we're eating our take out lix eat without us 

**pretty judge: **you . have my take out 

**lix's twin: **oh fuck ur right 

**lix's twin: **i didn't think this through 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **think. what through? 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **were you planning on getting stuck in the elevator 

**lix's twin: **What hyung no, i didn't think my sentence through haha 

**lix's twin: **stop looking at me like that minho 

**hot cat dad: **say that to my face 

**lix's twin: **maybe i will 

**hot cat dad: **then DO IT 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i know jisung is straight and all but i can feel the sexual tension through the screen 

**pretty judge: **they've been like this all day idk what's up with them 

**one floopy tall boy: **it's november, people get crazy this month 

**one floopy tall boy: **especially single people 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **why do you keep talking about the month 

**one floopy tall boy: **day 7: seungmin won't even let me touch his thigh 

**muscle judge: **chan already failed 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **LET IT GO 

**lix's twin: **how do you know 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **let it go let it go let it go let it go let it go let it go 

**muscle judge: **i walked in on him pulling it 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i want 2 die 

**lix's twin: **really chan??? while he was over????

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **HE WASN'T OVER 

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **HE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE WHILE I WAS MEANT TO BE ALONE FOR THED AY 

**pretty judge: **he had news :/

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **news i was happy about but doNT BLAME ME FOR WHAT HE WALKED IN ON 

**pretty judge: **what kind of porn were u watching

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **i'm not doing this 

**pretty judge: **ok im just gonna assume it was hentai

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **it was not it was,,, vanilla kitchen sex leave me alone

**pretty judge: **boooo that's boring 

**muscle judge: **what kind do u watch then felix 

**lix's twin: **now you're in the chat where were you when we were stuck in the elevator 

**lix's twin: **i know what he watches 

**pretty judge: **don't tell him

**hot cat dad: **we're still stuck in the elevator 

**pretty judge: **find it out for yourself changbin 

**lix's twin: **yeah you're right when is someone going to SAVE US 

**the bestest boy: **changbin just had a stroke i think 

**one floopy tall boy: **damn lmao 

**one floopy tall boy: **felix got GAME 

**lix's twin: **why are you texting like that 

**one floopy tall boy: **#SWAGG 

**the bestest boy: **i Disagree 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changlix! also i got major deja vu writing one of the parts in this and i was like aight that's cool guess i was meant to write this fic then 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed eeee


	12. will smith the scientologist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: the b in bang chan stands for best man ever/best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: lix's twin/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: pete wentz/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_11:07 am _

**the b in bang chan stands for best man ever: **forgot to ask but did minho and jisung get out of the elevator yesterday 

_pete wentz changed the b in bang chan stands for best man ever's nickname to best man ever_

**pete wentz: **legend has it that minsung is still stuck there and every now and then you can hear minho whine about homophobic the world is 

**hot cat dad: **yeah we got off after like an hour of waiting 

**best man ever: **you got off 

**hot cat dad: **OF THE ELEVATOR 

**hot cat dad: **WE GOT OFF OF THE ELEVATOR 

**best man ever:** if you say so 

**best man ever: **anyways good morning y'all 

**pete wentz: **morning 

**pretty judge: **i'm skipping class anyone wanna go to a museum with me

**hot cat dad: **i thought u and jisung had plans 

**pretty judge: **at night time we do 

**pete wentz: **ooh exciting 

**pretty judge:** so the museum? 

**hot cat dad: **it's pretty random but i'll go with u 

**lix's twin: **i'll go too! 

**muscle judge: **i don't have class today i wanna go 

**hot cat dad: **no neither of u can 

**hot cat dad: **i wanna spend time alone w felix :) 

**lix's twin: **oh 

**lix's twin: **we can do something together changbin ! 

**muscle judge: **if you promise not to poison anything i drink then okay 

**lix's twin: **why would i do that 

**muscle judge: **well if you end me then the spot for minho's best friend spot would be open 

**the bestest boy:** jisung isn't smart enough to come up with that on his own 

**the bestest boy: **i'm sure you just have a death wish 

**muscle judge: **not yet 

**muscle judge: **i'd like to kiss felix once b4 i die 

**lix's twin: **i wouldn't kill u for the spot of minho's best friend 

**one floopy tall boy: **that's new 

**one floopy tall boy: **what happened in the elevator 

**one floopy tall boy: **do you hate each other now or what 

**hot cat dad: **you'd like if we did wouldn't you 

**one floopy tall boy: **what can i say? i'm a whore for drama 

**lix's twin: **unlucky 4 u we don't hate each other 

**lix's twin: **i think the elevator made us like each other even more, right minho?? 

**hot cat dad: **unright not at all u said no f.u.n is seventeen's worst track when a whole fucking CHOCOLATE exits

**hot cat dad: **NO F.U.N IS THEIR BEST TRACK 

**pete wentz:** exits? where did it go 

**hot cat dad: **u think ur fucking funny don't u 

**pete wentz: **as the great late comedian dean (kurtis conner's shadow) has said, "i'm a comedian" 

**lix's twin: **who 

**pete wentz: **ikr right 

**one floopy tall boy:** why don't you want the best friend spot anymore

**lix's twin: **that's for me to know 

**pretty judge: **i know hehe 

**muscle judge: **tell me 

**pretty judge: **no bros b4 hoes 

**pretty judge: **if only bang chan lived by those words 

**best man ever: **i don't even have any hoes when have i done that 

**pretty judge: **tell me why does jeongin know literally everything then 

**best man ever: **DID YOU JUST CALL JEONGIN A HOE

**best man ever: **the cutest and most precious boy ever before bros and i live that by that , 

**pretty judge: **i live that by that 

**lix's twin: **if i eated soap. i don't eat it bc i did. no i didn't ❤️

**lix's twin: **it'll be found out soon enough haha 

**lix's twin: **changbin where should we go 

**muscle judge: **can we go to the mall i saw something i wanna buy 

**lix's twin: **anywhere we go is good for me! 

**pretty judge: **that's gay 

**lix's twin: **ur gay 

**pretty judge: **hell yeah bahbie 

**pretty judge: **minho i'll go to you at 2 

**muscle judge: **or minho and i can go to your place at 2 and we can all go to lunch together and then seperate for our plans afterward 

**muscle judge: **and you can't say no to that minho bc i want to see felix and you're a sucker for love 

**hot cat dad: **it's fine with me 

**hot cat dad: **also no i'm not blegh i hate love love sux 

**muscle judge: **might suck now but if your ***** was *** then you wouldn't think so 

**hot cat dad: **FUCKJ OFF THAT'S EASY TO DECODE I FUCKING HTAE 

**muscle judge:** anyways

**best man ever: **if his loves was ben 

**one floopy tall boy: **if his jimmy was zen 

**pretty judge:** if eunha was boy 

**hot cat dad: **that's exactly what it means 

**hot cat dad:** such a shame that i can't be attracted to someone as great as jung eunbi :( 

**lix's twin: **you keep surprising me with your biases skdskhd

**hot cat dad: **oh no don't get confused my gfriend bias is Umji 

**lix's twin: **still confused, thought it would be sinb 

**hot cat dad: **u think i just stan dancers don't u 

**lix's twin: **it would make sense leave me alone 

**lix's twin: **changbin are you good with fashion 

**hot cat dad: **KSDFJSHDFJSKJ 

**muscle judge: **fuck off 

**muscle judge: **uh i'm not good at making outfits but i can tell you if you look hot or not i think 

**hot cat dad: **you can 

**hot cat dad: **all of changbin's good outfits are thanks to yours truly 

**muscle judge: **a good album 

**the bestest boy:** there goes changbin and one of his 2 only personality traits 

**muscle judge:** ::::::: fuck off 

**best man ever: **you're setting a real good example for the kids 

**muscle judge: **the kids can't hear me telling him to fuck off

**muscle judge: **they can't hear me because they're listening to Kidz Bop 

**pete wentz: **to be more specific: love lies kidz bop vers. 

**muscle judge:** the kids have taste 

**pretty judge: **tea 

**hot cat dad: **why do u need fashion help jisung u do pretty good on ur own 

**lix's twin: **want a hot outfit for clubbing tomorrow 

**muscle judge: **we're not allowed to come home with anyone we didn't come with remember 

**lix's twin: **i remember 

**pretty judge: **anyways if we're going to lunch first should we leave earlier than 2 

**hot cat dad: **h. h?h ?

**lix's twin: #FELIX **translation: i want to leave sooner than originally planned bc now i know i'm going to see changbin and spend time with him 

**hot cat dad: **h????????

**pretty judge: **you're not exposing me bc he said that he likes me back so i'm more powerful than you and i am not embarrassed 

**pretty judge: **but yeah basically that 

**muscle judge: **hhfhskhhhhh we can leave at 12 or 12:30 then 

**hot cat dad: **h. not even asking if i can 

**muscle judge: **you can and you will 

**hot cat dad: **u are absolutely right 

**hot cat dad: **ur cute when u boss me around like that 

**lix's twin: **flirting w felix's soon-to-be-bf right in front of him 

**pretty judge: **it's okay, sungie~ 

**pretty judge: **you're cute when you're protecting my honor 😍

**pete wentz: **JILIX JILIX JILIX JILIX 

**one floopy tall boy:** JILIX JILIX JILIX JILIX 

**the bestest boy: **you did that to yourself felix 

**pretty judge: **i guess i can't complain this time

**pretty judge: **anyways im gonna get ready 

**lix's twin: **i'm helpign him get ready 

**hot cat dad: **ur acting like he and changbin are going on a date when in reality it's felix and i 

**muscle judge: **shush let him look cute 

**muscle judge: **we'll be seeing each other at lunch 

**pete wentz: **and the rest of us are being responsible adults and going to class 

**hot cat dad: **wow really? 

**hot cat dad: **did ur mom call u back and tell u she's proud of u for that? 

**pete wentz: **STFU 

**one floopy tall boy: **she called me and said minho's a little bitch 

**hot cat dad: **she's right 

**best man ever:** we know 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

_5:16 pm _

**troubled bi:** saturday or monday pick one 

**gamer boy:** ???

**troubled bi: **saturday or monday literally just pick one 

**gamer boy: **monday 

**troubled bi: **y 

**gamer boy: **i wanna club tomorrow and i'm not tryna have you make new plans 

**troubled bi: **it's not for plans techinically 

**troubled bi: **i think monday is the day i'm going to come out then

**soft boy: **MONDAY?

**soft boy: **YOU'RE SURE??? 

**soft boy: **YOU'VE GENIUNELY THOUGHT IT THROUGH? 

**troubled bi:** i did. i'm 100% sure i'm ready 

**troubled bi: **when minho and i were in the elevator yesterday we had a pretty deep talk and it just made more confident in this 

**gamer boy:** what was the conversation about? 

**troubled bi: **his coming out 

**troubled bi: **i never asked him about it before because i was scared he'd see through me and know that i was asking because i was gay myself and i wasn't ready for that 

**troubled bi: **i think that it made me realize that me even being ready to ask him directly to his face was a good sign that i was ready for him to know and he's the one i'm worried most about in the first place 

**eboy: **you're worried about minho? 

**eboy: **why? you know he isn't going to react badly? 

**troubled bi: **i know idk. idk why it makes me nervous having him know idk 

**troubled bi: **it's like, what if i come out but make no moves on him and he assumes that i'll always just want to be a friend to him? 

**troubled bi: **not that i think he likes me now bc u know .. "straight" but like i would want him, when i do come out to know that i am most definitely someone he could date or something ksjsks idk how to explain it 

**eboy:** no i get it 

**eboy: **so in that sense, when you come out, you are ready to make a move on him? 

**troubled bi: **i wanted to kiss him so bad and i think (i'm pretty sure) that when i do come out, i will be ready to try and at least push our relationship in that direction 

**troubled bi: **i'm confident in my feelings, but even then i have until monday if i do end up wanting to change my mind

**troubled bi: **good call, jeongin 

**gamer boy: **try not to psyche yourself out with too many thoughts 

**gamer boy: **that can be anxiety inducing 

**troubled bi: **i know, i have the club to be at where i'm going to look hot as fuck and have all my attention on minho which will make me even more confident in my coming out bc . attention on Minho means i'm even more gay 

**soft boy: **HECK YEAH we all gay no token str8s here 

**eboy: **does that mean ppl can cancel our group for not having diversity 

**gamer boy: **can already see the straight girl tik tokers in the comments 

**gamer boy: **why isn't anyone straight anymore 😖😫

**soft boy: **SKDKHS

**soft boy: **in the comments of bisexual or lesbian girls tik toks about girls like why tf does it matter to you it's not like you're attracted to them so why does it matter to you who they're attracted to 

**eboy: **they're scared of the girls making of move on them,,, it's v scary 

**troubled bi: **absolutely frightening 

**soft boy: **also how did lunch and stuff go??

**troubled bi: **we went to lunch at steak n shake and then changbin and i went to the mall and i bought some killer clothes that is going to make minho fall in love with me

**troubled bi: **i also got a good ol' talk about how we are going to treat felix and Not treat felix in when we stopped and bought soft pretzel's 

**eboy: **i bet minho did the same to felix lmao

**vsco girl: **he did he was actually very fucking terrifying

**vsco girl: **is that why you like him jisung 

**vsco girl: **bc he's fucking terrifying 

**troubled bi: **pls don't bring my 3am kink talks into this 

**soft boy: **i c 

**soft boy: **i have tips 4 that when you do date minho 

**eboy: **you have what 

**soft boy: **doesn't matter moving on 

**soft boy: **did much change seeing changbin in person after your talk 

**vsco girl: **other than him being even more touchy now that he isn't acting cautious around me, not much 

**vsco girl: **he's..,,, shy it's so cute hsdjsfdj

**vsco girl: **like i told him his outfit looked good and he looked really handsome and he got super flustered and choked on his drink it was the cutest 

**eboy: **ah yes, choking: the cutest past time

**vsco girl: **wait do u guys ....?

**soft boy: **hahaha moving on! :D 

**soft boy: **did you plan your outfit for the club?

**vsco girl: **actually yeah after minho was done doing the: scare my best friend's future bf role we went shopping and he helped me pick out an outfit that he knows changbin would love 

**gamer boy: **what if minho is secretly in love with changbin and chose something changbin would hate to sabatoge your chances with him 

**vsco girl: **i-- he would not 

**soft boy: **skdhsofj

**troubled bi:** wait what if jeongin is right :( what if minho is in love with changbin 

**soft boy: **he's not 

**soft boy: **jeongin you and i both know he is not in love with changbin pls reassure jisung that 

**gamer boy:** yeah wait it was a joke

**gamer boy: **they're strictly best friends

**gamer boy: **also we have rules against dating each other as housemates 

**troubled bi: **which is why he would hide his feelings for changbin if he did have them 

**gamer boy: **no

**gamer boy:** i told you not to psyche yourself out and that's exactly what you're already doing 

**vsco girl: **jisung, bubby, he is not in love with changbin, i can assure you 

**vsco girl: **he talked to me very openly today and we talked about a few other things but i am confident in saying that out of any of us, the one he'd be mostly like to like or date would be you 

**vsco girl: **don't worry yourself like that, it's not good 

**troubled bi: **you're sure sure? 

**vsco girl: **absolutely 

**soft boy: **my word matters 2 so i will say,,, he is definitely not in love w changbin 

**gamer boy: **oof im sorry for planting this seed it was a joke 

**troubled bi: **no ur right it's okay i shouldn't worry about this 

**troubled bi: **ur right 

**soft boy: **we are

**eboy: **anyway 

**eboy: **i just discovered today that jim carrey is anti-vax 

**eboy: **oh how the mighty fall 

**vsco girl: **he is???? wtf jim carrey 

**soft boy: **same energy as will smith being a scientologist 

**troubled bi: **except one is a dilf and the other is not 

**eboy: **i forgot to add will smith to my List if i had a List but just know... he is there 

**eboy: **i can forget about the scientology if he'd just whisper the rap of welcome to miami in my ears 

**soft boy: **does welcome to miami turn you on 

**eboy: **no. will smith does 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_lix's twin changed pete wentz's nickname to will smith _

**the bestest boy:** fitting 

**pretty judge: **does that turn you on hyunjin 

**one floopy tall boy: **absolutely 🤤

**best man ever: **i get the feeling that i missed something 

**lix's twin: **just a good ol' conversation over how hot will smith is 

**hot cat dad: **how what who is jisung 

**lix's twin: **wait 

**lix's twin: **listen even if im . straight i can see when dudes are attractive 

**lix's twin: **like everyone in our group is hot. esp you minho 

**hot cat dad: **I. m what 

**lix's twin: **ur name is literally hot cat dad 

**hot cat dad:** rihgt yeah ur tright absolutely righ t

**hot cat dad: **right 

**lix's twin: **okay 

**hot cat dad: **will smith is indeed hot but unfortunaltely a scientologist and that's kind of not sexy 

**best man ever: **kind of 

**hot cat dad: **i mean i could say how someone being a scientologist could be sexy 

**hot cat dad: **that thrill that if u're caught with each other u'll be labeled as a suppresive person and seperated from all of your family heart eyesss 

**lix's twin: **haha so sexy water dripping from mouth face 

**pretty judge: **are you an exhibitionist minho 

**hot cat dad: **i will not expose myself 

**hot cat dad: **but actually no 

**one floopy tall boy: **can we not talk about this when SEUNGMIN STILL WON'T LET ME TOUCH HIS THIGH 

**will smith:** you told me october 21st not to let you no matter how much you beg i have text reciepts 

**lix's twin: **kinky 

**the bestest boy: **i hate this fucking family 

**the bestest boy: **i can't wait to get drunk tomorrow 

**will smith: **speaking of what was the jilix plan for tonight and yesterday 

**lix's twin: **we were having some best friend bonding time watching disney movies together. very important business 

**hot cat dad: **that does sound very important 

**lix's twin: **it truly is 

**hot cat dad: **we should do a movie night sometime,,,,, 

**lix's twin: **LET'S WATCH BAD HORROR MOVIES AND MAKE FUN OF THEM TOGETHER 

**hot cat dad: **THAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN LET'S DO IT SUNDAY 

**lix's twin: **YES LET'S DO THAT IM SO EXCITED NOW 

**the bestest boy: **horror movies on the day of the lord 

**the bestest boy: **blasphemous 

**one floopy tall boy: **spectacularly so 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY FUCKING MISSED THEIR VLIVE BC I WAS WRITNIG THIS IM SICKKKKK IM SO SADDD  
..... anyways i love will smith 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed !!!!!! it took me 4 hours to write bc im too easy to distract it really be like this


	13. happy club day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: lix's twin/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_saturday, 7:09 am _

**will smith: **happy club day y'all! 

**muscle judge: **it's 7 am 

**one floopy tall boy: **let him be happy about club day 

**pretty judge:** happy club day!! can't wait to dance the night away 

**muscle judge: **can't wait to see you dance the night away 

**one floopy tall boy: **favoritism 

**pretty judge: **you're dancing the night away with me 

**muscle judge: **yessir 

**hot cat dad: **changbin 

**muscle judge: **that's me 

**hot cat dad: **there's a lizard in my room :((((((

**hot cat dad: **it's next to my desk so i don't wanna sit at it bc im scared it will crawl on me can u come get it plsplsplsplspls 

**muscle judge: **let me get the lizard jar 

**will smith: **lizard jar? 

**the bestest boy: **minho is scared of lizards 

**the bestest boy: **and for some reason (changbin likes to leave the front door open when he's working out) lizards keep getting into the house 

**the bestest boy: **so we have a jar specified for catching the lizards and letting them free 

**hot cat dad: **where are u jeongin??? i went to ur room to ask if u wanted to go eat breakfast but u were . gone 

**one floopy tall boy:** i bet changbin purposely lets the lizards in so that minho will come to him and he can satisfy his hero complex by protecting him from the lizards 

**muscle judge: **don't psychoanalyze me 

**lix's twin: **the psychology student becomes the study subject 

**the bestest boy: **chan's where else will i be 

**hot cat dad: **so no breakfast :( 

**lix's twin: **minho said, throwing his phone on the ground then jumping on a skateboard, breaking it 

**will smith: **are you good minho?

**will smith: **im not used to you :(ing 

**the bestest boy: **i'll wake chan up and tell him we're going for breakfast 

**hot cat dad: **im good 

**hot cat dad: **lizards just scare me 

**lix's twin: **i'll protect u from all the lizards 

**hot cat dad: **changbin is still my top best friend 

**lix's twin: **always changbin it's an L for me 

**pretty judge: **let's do a group breakfast! 

**one floopy tall boy: **seungmin and i can't 

**will smith: **why not? it's just breakfast for probably an hour or two 

**one floopy tall boy: **which will turn into going into some stores and then maybe the park and then next thing we know it we're heading off to the club and i didn't get any alone time with you 

**will smith: **just breakfast okay? we'll leave afterward 

**one floopy tall boy: **hhh fine 

**lix's twin: **hyunjin secretly hates the group 

**one floopy tall boy: **no 

**one floopy tall boy: **hyunjin just hasn't gotten to spend alone time with his bf bc said bf has been working on an important project and is never home >:( 

**will smith: **i'll be done with it by friday 

**one floopy tall boy: **friday is too farrrrrr 

**best man ever: **good morning 

**best man ever: **i have come to the realization that i have adopted a kid without ever realizing until now 

**the bestest boy: **please never call me your kid again 

**will smith: **why are you booing him? he's right 

**hot cat dad: **where to breakfast 

**lix's twin: **waffle house! 

**will smith: **i protest

**lix's twin: **WHY 

**will smith: **bc the only reason you want to go to waffle house is so you can quote the stupid fucking waffle vine 

**lix's twin: **nuh-uh 

**lix's twin: **their chocolate milk is really good 

**will smith: **any other suggestions 

**hot cat dad:** i say waffle house too 

**will smith: **of course you do 

**pretty judge: **we can do waffle house after the club, the best time for waffle house is during the A.M. 

**one floopy tall boy: **technically it is the A.M. currently 

**pretty judge: **i mean the late night/early morning a.m. 

**muscle judge: **ihop 

**best man ever: **i like i hop!! 

**the bestest boy: **kangaroo 

**hot cat dad:** chan u sound like my mother 

**hot cat dad: **she whispered she loves "ihops" to me while we were baking one time and i was like???? is this a subliminal message 

**hot cat dad: **legit just in the dead silence, dropped it out of nowhere 

**hot cat dad: **i think im gonna call my mom 

**lix's twin: **THATSLSO CUTE 

**lix's twin: **she deserves all the ihops 

**hot cat dad: **she really does 

**best man ever: **would it be weird to invite minho's mother to ihop with us 

**muscle judge:** you know i'd be very much behind that idea if she wasn't 4 hours away 

**best man ever: **next time 

**muscle judge: **next time indeed 

**best man ever: **everyone good with ihop?

**the bestest boy: **they all said yes 

**will smith: **yeah we did 

**best man ever: **okay great ! 

**lix's twin: **waggle house :( 

**muscle judge: **waggle 

**lix's twin: **my finger slipped 

**pretty judge: **we'll do waffle house after the club!! i promise 

**lix's twin: **o . k . 

**best man ever:** so ihop in like,, an hour and a half ?

**muscle judge: **sounds good to minho & i

**muscle judge: **he's on his phone rn but @ hyunjin his mom said hello and asked if you are still together with that super cute bookworm boy 

**will smith: **am i super cute bookworm boy 

**one floopy tall boy: **omg tell her i said hello and that we need to come visit (and that i will always be with super cute bookworm boy) 

**will smith: **well i better be him 

**one floopy tall boy: **who else would super cute bookworm boy be 

**will smith: **idk 

**will smith: **sanha

**one floopy tall boy: **when did i ever date sanha 

**will smith: **you didn't 

**one floopy tall boy: **exactly 

**best man ever: **make sure you all dress warm, it's getting cold!! 

**the bestest boy: **for that i'm going to dress in khaki's and a tank top 

**the bestest boy: **DON'T THROW THE TOOTHPASTE AT ME 

**best man ever: **THEN PUT YOUR PHONE DOWN, STOP WITH THE SASS, AND BRUSH YOUR FUCKING TEETH 

**lix's twin:** damn chan out here done with the disrespkt 

**best man ever: **you better wear a hoodie, jisung 

**lix's twin: **but a hoodie doesn't go with the outfit i have planned out 

**the bestest boy: **chan: *virtually throws the toothpaste tube at jisung* 

**muscle judge: **chan: *vituawwy twows the toowthpaste twube at jiwung* 

**lix's twin: **disgusting 

**one floopy tall boy: **respwect the dwip kawen 

**lix's twin: **i want to die 

**best man ever: **wear a hoodie and they'll stop

**lix's twin: **i'm wearing a sweater isn't that enough 

**hot cat dad: **let him wear that, if he gets cold that's his fault 

**lix's twin: **minho! how was your call with your mom! 

**muscle judge: **minho just put a hoodie in a bag chan you don't have to worry about it 

**muscle judge: **he also just hissed at me which was fucking weird 

**muscle judge: **you're the kids i would avoid in art class but eventually got sat next to bc the teacher thought i would help them behave and the girl would ask me for a hug daily even though i said NO 

**best man ever:** was she a furry 

**muscle judge: **she drew legend of zelda characters in furry form :(((((((((

**pretty judge: **why did your teacher hate you 

**muscle judge: **i was quiet and shy and the only assignment i finished was a powerpoint about van gogh bc i found him fucking sick over him cutting off his ear 

**lix's twin: **i am absolutely not surprised 

**lix's twin: **minho i still wanna know how your phone call went 

**hot cat dad: **it went good! she wants to meet the entire group someday so if u guys ever wanna go on a small roadtrip to my hometown to meet my mom sometime soon, that'd be great to do 

**hot cat dad: **also she told me im a loser for not having a boyfriend currently it was mean 

**best man ever: **minho: i- 

minho's mom: you fucking virgin, get a bf! 

**hot cat dad: **that is NOT FUNNY it's too early for me to cry 

**pretty judge: **wait you're a virgin? 

**hot cat dad: **for this month 

**muscle judge: **he's not 

**lix's twin: **how do you know that 

**muscle judge: **im his best friend??? 

**muscle judge: **im sure you know if felix is a virgin or not 

**lix's twin: **ok u got me there 

**lix's twin: **fyi he is 

**pretty judge: **i hate you 

**lix's twin: **that's what you get for telling everyone i'm a kiss virgin 

**pretty judge: **i did that to save both of our asses you should be thankful 

**lix's twin: **i am Not 

**lix's twin: **also a roadtrip to your hometown sounds like so much fun!!! and your mom always seems really chill when you talk about her so i'd love to meet her 

**one floopy tall boy: **it's technically changbin and i's hometown too 

**lix's twin: **okay not minho 

**muscle judge: **big Flashback 

**hot cat dad: **shut up 

**hot cat dad: **i've told her a lot about u so i'm sure when i tell her u agreed to go she'll be excited 

**lix's twin: **about me?

**hot cat dad: **mhmm 

**hot cat dad: **u are in my top 5 best friend's, aren't u? 

**lix's twin: **i am :D 

**the bestest boy: **have you talked about me 

**hot cat dad: **ur not in my top 5 besties 

**the bestest boy: **rot 

**muscle judge: **he talks about all of you i hear him on facetime with her talking about how proud he is of everyone and how happy he is to have all of us 

**hot cat dad: **shut UPPPPP 

**will smith: **awwww, is minho going soft? 

**hot cat dad: **if u say that again i will absolutely rock ur shit u absolute fucking fool 

**one floopy tall boy: **so cute! you don't have to pretend with us minho! we love you too! 

**hot cat dad: **shut the fuck up 

**lix's twin: **Cute 

**hot cat dad: **skipping out on breakfast don't wanna start a fight in the ihop parking lot 

**muscle judge: **minho update: he is currently blushing and aggressively making himself a cup of coffee 

**hot cat dad: **if u don't shut the fuck up i will milk ur spleen 

**muscle judge: **i'd like to see you try 

**pretty judge: **sounds kinda hot though wait for me to pull up a seat 

**one floopy tall boy: **i have never wanted to delete you from my friends list more than i do now 

**lix's twin: **hyunjin ur one of the weirdest people i have met and THAT'S what weirds you out 

**one floopy tall boy: **milking organs is not something i enjoy 

**pretty judge: **i do hope you know that the milking of organs is not what i find hot 

**will smith: **guess i have to cross that off the kink list :/

**one floopy tall boy: **normally i'd be all 'no don't do that ur so sexy aha' but imma have to head out for that one babe 

**will smith: **glad you're sane and wouldn't do anything for me 

**pretty judge:** we stan healthy relationships 

**lix's twin: **tea 

**lix's twin: **we're leaving our house now y'all 

**the bestest boy: **i was just told to text you guys the same ay great timing 

**muscle judge: **we'll leave right after minho hurries the fuck up and changes 

**one floopy tall boy: **he made his coffee before he changed???

**hot cat dad: **coffee is on the top of my priorities what about it 

**hot cat dad:** changbin just threw the remote at me :( 

**muscle judge: **GO FUCKING CHANGE 

**hot cat dad: **calm down bitch u have a whole day to be w ur lover boy ok

**hot cat dad: **he hit me this time i'm calling the police 

**muscle judge: **okay we're leaving now 

**lix's twin: **did u kill minho 

**muscle judge: **a magician never tells his secrets 

**lix's twin: **that doesn't even make sense 

**best man ever:** get off your phone so you don't walk into anything 

**lix's twin: **changbin is on his phone too! 

**best man ever: **yeah? and? changbin's a grown adult 

**lix's twin: **SO AM I 

**best man ever: **says the boy who wants to go to waffle house bc he likes the chocolate milk 

**lix's twin: **i can legally buy alcohol 

**best man ever: **that doesn't make you an adult

**lix's twin: **i'll make you an adult 

**best man ever: **that doesn't even make sense 

**lix's twin: **u don't even make sense 

**pretty judge: **JISUNG JUST RAN INTO A POLE 

**best man ever: **i told him. for his safety. he didn't listen 

**lix's twin: **leave me alone :(

**best man ever: **get off the phone 

**the bestest boy: **that rhymes 

**lix's twin: **let's make a full rap for it

**hot cat dad:** jisung, babe, get off the phone before u walk into another pole and give urself a concussion 

**lix's twin: **fine, but i'm making the rap later 

**best man ever: **i can't have any respect around here 

**the bestest boy: **don't take it personally chan minho is just really hot 

**best man ever: **AND WHAT AM I 

**the bestest boy:** you're mine 🥰

**the bestest boy: **why are you walking faster 

**best man ever: **that was gross and doesn't make up for the fact that you find minho hotter than me 

**hot cat dad: **since when was chan yours jeongin

**the bestest boy: **i don't find minho hotter than you 

**best man ever: **yes you do 

**the bestest boy: **do not 

**best man ever: **do 

**hot cat dad: **okay thanks for answering me 

**the bestest boy: **do not 

**best man ever: **do not 

**the bestest boy:** do 

**the bestest boy: **SKDSKHSFK 

**the bestest boy: **CHAN WALKED INTO A POLE I SUCCEEDED 

**lix's twin: **ha! who's the child now 

**pretty judge: **still you just with him added in 

**muscle judge: **did he walk into a pole again 

**pretty judge: **he did, indeed, walk into a pole again 

**hot cat dad:** _ᵈᵘᵐᵇᵃˢˢ_

**muscle judge: **jisung out here getting minho to speak in tiny font 

**hot cat dad: **ţ̸̨̭̮̳͇̝̫̩͕̺̳̑́̕͜ȁ̸̧͔͓̺̮͕̇͂͆́͋̇͘͝ļ̸̳̦̟̂͆͌̌̈͂̊̅̀̇̽k̶̢̨͔̤̳̮͍̻̹͓͗̎̍̊́͋̊͒̈͐͂͝ ̸͇̭̠̪̘̱̪̬̾̽̇͆̐̑̃̈́͛̿̃͊̕s̶̢̨̝̦̬̙̪̠͇̹͕̼͌h̴̨̡̡̼̙̟̬̖̦̩͉̹̬͌̔̂̓͘͘͜͜͝į̴̛̮̞̥̺̝͇͕̗͚̖̞͈̫͕̄̑̈́͗͐̕t̶͓̣͊̊ ̷̡̧̥̠̹̘̫̺̱̪̞̜̓̈́̓̄̉̋̈͜͝ͅg̶̛̭̘̯̎̀̈́̽̂͋̓͒̍̇͠͝ę̷̱̰̭̻̟͙̙̲͍̲͙̭̼̽́̂̒̉̑̿̒̃̕ţ̴̧̢̪͙̳̩̦͙̘͈̘̮͑̿̑̚ ̸͖̘͑͋͌̾̏̒͊͒̅̓͝h̵̡͚͍̫̗͚̝̘̯͚̔̅̍́ḯ̵̢̛̲͍̮̼̤͎̼͇̞͇̦͈̻͋̀̓̃ͅt̵̼̯̱̻̃̀̈́̈́

**lix's twin: **changbin out here getting minho to speak in devil font 

**lix's twin: **pls tell me you hit changbin 

**will smith:** can confirm that minho did 

**muscle judge:** what the fuck how do you know 

**one floopy tall boy: **we've been walking behind you both for five minutes you just have noticed us 

**one floopy tall boy: **seungmin we'd be great spies with a great love story that our kids will ask us for it as a bedtime story every night until one day we get kidnapped by thumb people and then our kids will have to come and rescue us with taller danny devito and then we become apart of this super fucking rad spy organization that our kids can be apart of and then in the next big mission lilly from hannah montana is there 

**best man ever: **did you really just call machete danny devito 

**one floopy tall boy: **who CARES i'm an elite spy 

**best man ever: **aight........... 

**best man ever: **anyways my kid and i are here we're gonna get a table 

**the bestest boy: **you're not my dad 

**best man ever: **adorable 

**the bestest boy: **i'm about to plan a murder 

**hot cat dad: **i'll help u with that, just to see what it's like 

**muscle judge: **uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

**muscle judge: **i hope that's a joke bc if not imma have to move out bc i will be scared that you're gonna end up snapping one day 

**hot cat dad: **yeah and that day will be when u forget the cap on ur razor again and i cut my finger again by trying to move it so i can grab my own razor 

**muscle judge: **have you tried, um, idk, NOT TOUCHING THE BLADE PART WHEN YOU'RE MOVING THE RAZOR 

**hot cat dad: **what can i say? i like living life on the edge 

**pretty judge: **minho blood kink confirmed 

**pretty judge: **and with that we have arrived, hurry up you slow pokes 

**hot cat dad: **changbin's fault 

**muscle judge: **is not 

**muscle judge: **you're the one who took forever to change 

**hot cat dad: **it is because i say it is and i am god 

**lix's twin: **i agree with the above statement 

**muscle judge: **your opinion doesn't matter bc you're straight 

**pretty judge: **but he's a valid het who is a great ally so his opinion Does matter minho god 

**best man ever: **jeongin god 

**the bestest boy:** still mad at you 

**best man ever: **okay god jeongin

**pretty judge: **is that a kink 

**hot cat dad: **why is everything about kinks with u 

**hot cat dad: **ur future bf seems lowkey kinky changbin

**lix's twin: **"lowkey"

**pretty judge: **minho no longer god jeongin god! 

**best man ever: **jeongin god1

**will smith: **hyunjin god2 

**muscle judge: **felix god3 

**hot cat dad: **jackson got7 

**one floopy tall boy:** the party has arrived no need to fret anymore 

**best man ever: **nobody was fretting 

**one floopy tall boy: **it is okay, hungry one, we have come to feed 

**best man ever: **did not enjoy that 

**the bestest boy: **off your phone chan 

**lix's twin: **OOOOH THE SCOLDER BECOMES THE SCOLDEE 

**the bestest boy: **you too jisung 

**lix's twin: **u'll never take me alive!

**hot cat dad: **jisung types, before getting startled by the cute waiter asking him what he wants to drink and choking on air bc of that 

**best man ever: **cute waiter?

**hot cat dad: **u see him too 

**best man ever: **ask for his number! 

**hot cat dad: **how about no! 

**best man ever:** minho earlier: don't call me a virgin im lonely and don't have bf 

minho now: not gonna ask boy for number i will stay lonely 

**best man ever: **ow stop kicking me 

**hot cat dad: **u all said i have until changbin and felix are together give me a Break 

**best man ever: **fine 

**lix's twin: **jeongin u yelled at me for being on my phone but ur letting chan stay >:(

**best man ever: **had important business of trying to get minho a bf okay 

**lix's twin: **why don't you just let minho decide who he wants to date instead of making him go after boys he's not interested in

**best man ever: **i have good reasoning, you just won't understand it jisung. 

**best man ever: **plus he called him cute, there's gotta be some interest in there 

**lix's twin: **thinking someone is attractive is not equivalent to wanting to date them 

**best man ever: **obviously not but it is a start 

**the bestest boy: **okay, truly, off the phones before a big discourse in the minho fandom starts 

**hot cat dad: **yeah, both of you. off 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_1:40 pm _

**gamer boy: **seungjin you should have stayed with us, jisung fell into the pond at the lake lmfaooooo 

**vsco girl: **yeah he's sksksksshivering 

**soft boy:** how did that even happen ???? 

**gamer boy: **minho was talking to some dude who was walking his cat and he got distracted by it and walked right into the pond 

**troubled bi: **SHUT UP 

**troubled bi: **im just glad my brain jolted into action when it came to my phone 

**vsco girl: **hey at least you got minho's attention 

**gamer boy: **good thing he packed that hoodie for you 

**troubled bi: **it's comfyyy but my bottom half ,,, uncomfyyy 

**eboy: **someone was walking their cat???? 

**vsco girl: **yeah, minho seemed interested in him until he heard jisung yelp LMAO 

**gamer boy: **you should have seen him he was there like,, you're cat is so cute what is their name to being 0.0 when he heard jisung and he ran straight over to see if jisung was okay 

**vsco girl: **can't forget to mention that jisung was big time blushing 

**soft boy: **when he could have been big time rushing :/ 

**troubled bi: **i literally hate my life 

**troubled bi: **felix i'd hate to disrupt ur changbin time but you'll have him tonight 

**troubled bi: **can we go home so i can take a shower 

**eboy: **why don't you just ask minho if he'll walk you back 

**eboy: **you're club buddies anyways 

**vsco girl: **good idea! i'll ask him for you 

**troubled bi: **you all love to see me suffer 

**eboy: **indeed :-)

**vsco girl: **he said he'll walk with you jisung have fun 

**troubled bi: **...... youre the worst 

**vsco girl: **love u too 

**no head thoughts empty**

**(4 members) **

**hinmo: **y'all i'm walking jisung home so he can take a shower and change 

**bhangcin: **you're doing a service for felix and i thank u 

**nahc: **that cat guy...? 

**hinmo: **straight 

**hinmo: **listen, chan,,,,,, i agreed to getting over jisung when changbin and felix finally officially date, and that is the agreement 

**hinmo: **for now, let me pine over him a little bit longer and pretend that there would be the tiniest possibility that he could love me back

**hinmo: **changbin hasn't been pushing me since we made the deal so can u stop... just for a bit, PLEASE 

**bhangcin: **bro if you didn't describe the way you felt with jisung to me i probably wouldn't have made the deal with you 

**bhangcin: **but yeah chan .....bro, i know you're doing what you think is best for him but he deserves some time, okay, trust me on this. he just needs a little bit of time ;

**nahc: **okay i get it 

**nahc: **i'll try to chill out with trying to set you up 

**nahc: **i really do just want you to be happy with someone 

**nahc: **we've been through this though i get it i'll stop 

**hinmo: **i understand it ... just until changlix are together, okay? give me that time 

**nahc: **okay 

**nahc: **anyways i watched jisung walk into the pond 

**hinmo: **WHY DIDN'T YOU YELL FOR HIM TO STOP HE COULD GET SICK 

**nahc: **he was watching you so i found it amusing 

**nahc:** he literally said 0.0 when he fell in, too

**hinmo: **mister where a hoodie bc it's cold watched it happen 

**nahc: **i got a good laugh out of it 

**hinmo: **heartless 

**nahc: **yeah yeah

**nahc: **you can call me heartless but i saw your little smile after he put your hoodie on and cuddled into your side 

**hinmo:** he looks so tiny and cute leave me alone hkfhsfhks

**hinmo: **his pout is literally the emoji he had stars in his eyes im crying in my prom dress 

**nahc: **right next to him

**hinmo: **yes 

**hinmo: **speaking of 

**hinmo: **he keeps poking my side for attention so ttyl 

**bhangcin: **the greatest song of our generation 

**bhangcin: **be be be my bff 

**nahc: **cause idk whats coming next 

**bhangcin: **and i'll be LMHO with the rest 

**bhangcin: **so TTYLXOX 

**nahc: **what is LMHO 

**jinhyun: **laugh my homo off 

**bhangcin: **i googled it...it's laughing my head off 

**nahc: **very kid friend LMFHO 

**jinhyun: **laughing my fucking hass off 

**nahc: **laughing my frickin' head off 

**bhangcin: **lord, my fucking head oflettuce 

**bhangcin: **ooohop felix back TTYLXOX 

**nahc: **where did he go anyway 

**bhangcin: **to the bathroom but he's back TTYLXOX 

**jinhyun: **chan

**jinhyun: ***places hand on your knee* guess it's just you and me, hoknee 

**nahc: **i'm telling seungmin and jeongin about this

**jinhyun: **fine. guess you're not into my foreplay 

**nahc: **you're right 

**arson frog **

**(8 members)**

_11:05 pm _

**hot cat dad: **changbin is a dumbass who lost his I.D. so it is hectic in the minbinIN household atm 

**best man ever: **why aren't you helping him look for it 

**hot cat dad: **i know where it is i just wanna let him panic a little bit more 

**pretty judge: **you're evil 

**pretty judge: **im calling him and telling on you 

**hot cat dad: **you're NO FUN 

**muscle judge: **minho u uncooked bag of ramen where did you put my fucking I.D. 

**hot cat dad: **EYE didn't put it anywhere. u were the dumb fuck who put it in the medicine cabinet when u put the toothpaste back in it.,., i just watched u do it 

**hot cat dad: **anyways chan i sent u a pic of my outfit do i look hot 

**lix's twin: **why don't u send the pic to all of us 

**hot cat dad: **i just wanted chan's opinion 

**best man ever: **you look very hot my guy 

**lix's twin: **WAIT TELL ME IF I LOOK HOT 

**best man ever: **i cannot 

**one floopy tall boy: **send the pic to me i'll tell you 

**will smith: **do i look hot

**one floopy tall boy: **maybe i'm a little biased but you always look hot my darling 

**one floopy tall boy: **also, jisung, add some chains to that and you'll look fire 

**pretty judge: **ok eboy 

**lix's twin: **i-i don't have any chains 

**one floopy tall boy: **i'll bring you some ;) 

**will smith: **don't say it like that 

**one floopy tall boy: ***i'll bring you some :D 

**will smith: **thank you baby 

**the bestest boy: **ew 

**pretty judge: **why do i get the feeling that jeongin is going to be the drunkest one out of all of us 

**the bestest boy: **bc i'm the single one 

**best man ever: **me??????

**lix's twin: **minho and i?

**the bestest boy: **all have crushes ********* and i don't even have one of those 

**best man ever:** you don't have a crush???? 

**hot cat dad: **decode that 

**the bestest boy: **it's not code, i'm trying a new way of ,,,,,,,ing things 

**the bestest boy: **also no and im BORED i want a crush 

**best man ever: **oh

**hot cat dad: **suspicious but ok 

**hot cat dad: **jisung has a crush? 

**lix's twin: **i never said that 

**hot cat dad: **but jeongin did and jeongin knows everything 

**lix's twin: **my lips are shut 

**hot cat dad: **ok i respect that 

**will smith: **are we having a designated non-drunk tonight or are we just going bonkers 

**best man ever: **definitely not just going bonkers i'm sure someone would either end up in jail or in another country somehow 

**one floopy tall boy:** it'd probably be you 

**best man ever: **i'm taking one for the team especially since i got wasted the other night 

**muscle judge: **minho's pregaming 

**lix's twin: **i read that as minho's pregnant 

**lix's twin: **without me? 😏 aha 

**lix's twin: **the pregaming not the pregnancy 

**one floopy tall boy: **fuckboy!jisung rise 

**pretty judge: **we are not pregaming jisung i cannot handle drunk us on our own 

**pretty judge: **and we're ubering and i'm not trying to let myself go doing that 

**muscle judge: **jeongin joined in on the pregaming this is going to be a long night 

**best man ever: **not ubering, felix 

**best man ever: **i know we walk a lot but i have a car

**best man ever: **i'm going to pick you all up we just have to,, squish 

**one floopy tall boy: **i can drive too chan 

**one floopy tall boy: **that way we don't have to squish 

**best man ever: **OH I FORGOT 

**best man ever: **you sure??? 

**one floopy tall boy: **yeah i got pretty drunk the other night too so 

**best man ever: **okay, you can bring seungmin ofc and pick up jilix then?? 

**one floopy tall boy: **YEAH i can :D 

**muscle judge: **thank GOD 

**best man ever: **are y'all ready then? 

**hot cat dad: **aye aye captain 

**pretty judge: **on the jilix side: let's get this fucking bread 

**lix's twin: **let's consume the liquid doom 

**best man ever:** aight 

**best man ever: **in that case i'm in a hurry mcflurries 

**the bestest boy: **don't text while driving put your phone down 

**best man ever: **you literally know i haven't even started the car yet 

**best man ever: **stop glaring at me 

**best man ever:** ugh fine 

**pretty judge: **chan is actually a teenage girl 

**will smith: **Nope 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_2:48 am _

**troubled bi:** nt 3 b gay but have u gys seen minho 

**vsco girl: **je's at the bar with changbin 

**troubled bi: **no i no 

**troubled bi: **bt look at hw fcuking pretty he is :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((9 

**troubled bi: **10/10 wann cuddle with uder the stars whle listning to frnk sinarata dn sometimes kising 

**soft boy: **jisung is a soft drunk 

**eboy: **u too 

**soft boy: **me too :-DDDDDD 

**troubled bi: **i can;t waint for waffle house afer this 

**troubled bi: **i;m going to cuddke with minho and kiss his chek 

**vsco girl:** i feel like jisugn is signifcaintlly more drunk than us 

**eboy: **ur also drunk ur spelling is a lot worse 

**vsco girl: **my spleling is always like this 

**eboy: **but not as bad 

**soft boy: **my baby holds his alcholj well! 

**eboy: **mhmm 

**soft boy: **what itme does this store close 

**vsco girl: **were at a club

**soft boy: **oh shit ur right 

**eboy: **3:00

**troubled bi: **hck yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! qAFFLE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOT HCOLHALATE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**vsco girl:** as his frineds

**vsco girl: **are welegally allowed ot let him near minho like this 

**troubled bi: **ys bc i want to dculddle minho 

**vsco girl: **no talking 

**eboy: **eh minho is drunk as shit too if something happens then he'll probably either not remember it or write it off as drunken delusions 

**soft boy: **ure so smart mt prince my smartest baby! the love of my lfie is a genius! 

**eboy: **u are too baby

**eboy: **where are you?

**soft boy: **chan is getting me water he said i ndeed water he said jisung needs it too but jisugn is getting water from minho who is dirnking water too 

**eboy: **i see 

**eboy: **but where are you sweetheart 

**soft boy: **ohhhhh near the stairs 

**eboy: **ok on my way i have a kiss to deliver 

**vsco girl: **eW IWHY IS THA TCUTEEE 

**vsco girl: **changbin saw me type fthat and then kissd my cheek imd deadddd 

**vsco girl: **now he's laughnig at me 

**vsco girl: **he kisdsed my forehead now 

**vsco girl: **BIG HEAR T EYES 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_3:19 am _

**lix's twin:** WAFFLE HOUSE 1 WAFFLE HOUSE! WAFFLE HOUSE!!!!!!! 

**hot cat dad:** WAFFLE HOUSE !! WAFFLE HOUSE ! WAFFLE HOUSE! 

**will smith:** just want everyne who is not in or car to knw that they are both chnting this an giggling with each other like lttle schoolboys 

**hot cat dad: **WAFFLE HOUSE 

**lix's twin: **WAFFLE HOUSE 

**hot cat dad: **u take a little wafffle 

**lix's twin: **u take a litle house 

**hot cat dad: **u put them both togethher 

**lix's twin: **ur fronw turns upsdie down 

**pretty judge:** they have ths same energy as cheese jerky in hannah monatana 

**will smith: **they just...... fell asleep 

**will smith: **im not complaingin but what he fuck 

**will smith: **now the whole car is asleep 

**will smith: **apart from hyunjin considering he's driving 

**pretty judge: **i told chan ghtat and he said "i'd sure hope he is" 

**will smith: **oh wer're here 

**pretty judge:** us too 

**will smith: **they're chanting it again 

**lix's twin: **WAFFLE HOUSE WAFFLE HOUSE 

**one floopy tall boy: **i am never being a designated driver for minsung ever again 

**best man ever: **next time you can have changlix and jeongin they're well behaved 

**best man ever: **other than jeongin putting on the frozen soundtrack and then singing all the tracks like an indie girl after saying "this is my audition to be halsey" before every new song 

**best man ever:** INCLUDING frozen heart 

**will smith:** what is frozen heart 

**best man ever: **an instrumental 

**will smith: **how do u indie a n instrument al 

**best man ever: **you can........... you absolutely can 

**one floopy tall boy: **cryptic 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_2:10 pm _

**hot cat dad: **good morning y'all i have a massive fucking headache and a tiny man clinging to me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry i missed a few days, i got a littleee bit busy and every time i sat down to write something came up oof, anyways 
> 
> 200 kudos!! that's crazy :D thank you to everyone who leaves kudos <3 i appreciate it a ton (along with any comments i get, i love them!) (also just,,, thank you for reading it means a ton to me!!) 
> 
> also! i was wondering how you guys would feel about me adding some narrative sometimes into this? i have ideas that work better written out, so i just wanna see how you guys feel about that! 
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	14. heaven's gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc/park CHANyeol  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: lix's twin/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/soft boy/choi SENUGcheol  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog**

**(8 members)**

_2:10 pm_

**hot cat dad:** good morning y'all i have a massive fucking headache and a tiny man clinging to me

**one floopy tall boy:** morning :) 

**muscle judge: **how can you smile at a time like this 

**muscle judge: **also felix,,,, did i dream that you fell asleep with me or 

**pretty judge: **the kitchen, bin 

**muscle judge: **Oh :D

**best man ever: **shudder 

**best man ever: **jeongin sleeps like a koala after drunk 

**best man ever: **i cannot detatch him from myself and i feel like i'd be a monster to even try 

**hot cat dad: **jisung does too 

**pretty judge: **he'll sleep even if you pull yourself away minho 

**pretty judge: **esp if you want to make him his favorite omelette's that you make 

**hot cat dad: **u see, i tried that 30 minutes ago and he just whined, pulled me closer, and told me 5 more minutes 

**pretty judge: **well that's weird usually he doesn't notice when i pull away 

**one floopy tall boy: **i think we know the difference between you and minho felix 

**pretty judge: **yea yea 

**hot cat dad: **i don't 

**hot cat dad: **tell me what the difference is 

**one floopy tall boy: **my lips are sealed 

**will smith: **you'll find out tomorrow 

**hot cat dad: **???????????

**pretty judge: **anyway, try to pull away quickly and put a pillow where you were, he might not notice 

**hot cat dad: **aight im gonna try 

**best man ever: **how drunk did you get last night minho 

**hot cat dad: **the last i remember is repeating the waffle house vine with jisung over and over again until hyunjin threatened to choke us both at the same time 

**hot cat dad: **i got detatched from jisung but he immediately woke up and now he's glaring at me he is Very threatening 

**best man ever: **so like,,,, you don't remember what you and jisung did after we left you guys???

**hot cat dad: **note the sarcasm 

**hot cat dad: **no,,,,,, but by the looks of the tv, we watched fancams 

**hot cat dad: **and ate hot cheetos????? did you guys buy us hot cheetos before we got home 

**best man ever: **NO 

**best man ever: **DID YOU GUYS WALK DRUNK TO THE STORE WHAT THE FUCK 

**hot cat dad: **no fucking clue @muscle judge @the bestest boy did either of u have hot cheetos in the pantry that i didn't know about 

**muscle judge: **i did not 

**muscle judge: **also jeongin doesn't like hot cheetos 

**hot cat dad: **well

**hot cat dad: **we at least survived our drunken walk? 

**best man ever: **I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT ONE OF US WITH THEM HYUNJIN

**one floopy tall boy: **minho is the oldest after you and older than me okay, i trusted him 

**best man ever: **you fool 

**one floopy tall boy: **if anyone wants to know what seungmin and i did we cuddled and talked about the heaven's gate cult 

**pretty judge: **that's more wholesome than i expected 

**one floopy tall boy: **it's NNN 

**pretty judge: **oh yeah 

**best man ever: **why were you talking about a cult 

**one floopy tall boy: **why wouldn't we be talking about a cult 

**muscle judge:** what about the cult did you talk about 

**one floopy tall boy: **can't tell if mans was crazy and genuinely believed in his cult or if he just wanted a big elaborate suicide pact to be remembered by 

**muscle judge: **i feel like he genuinely believed it 

**muscle judge: **he had that near death shit and probably from shock was like.... aight but what if god was an alien 

**muscle judge: **also im sure his chick had a lot to do with it 

**will smith: **if i were to join a cult it would b that one 

**best man ever: **why 

**will smith: **UFO's 

**best man ever: **idek what this cult is that you guys are talking about but UFO's??? god is an alien???

**muscle judge: **they were a cult that believed the world was gonna end at a certain time and that god wanted them to finish themselves off before he would come down and collect them in an alien spacecraft and that yeah... god is an alien 

**best man ever: **so they killed themselves???

**muscle judge: **yuh with like poisoned pudding or something and then tied plastic bags around their heads to be extra sure they would die

**best man ever: **koolaid? 

**will smith: **apple sauce 

**will smith: **koolaid is jonestown 

**will smith: **also they wore nikes 

**lix's twin: **it's too early for u guys to be talking about cults shut Up 

**best man ever: **it's 2 pm 

**hot cat dad: **take the advil i put on the bedside table for u 

**lix's twin: **i need water i can't dry swallow :((

**hot cat dad: **come to the kitchen and get it 

**lix's twin: **it's too bright :( 

**hot cat dad: **h ur lucky ur cute 

**one floopy tall boy: **whipT 

**muscle judge: **so like you guys are doing your movie night thing tonight right?

**hot cat dad: **yeah why 

**muscle judge: **guess i should stay here with felix..... and make sure he's not scared home alone..... 

**hot cat dad: **just say u wanna stay with felix and go 

**muscle judge: **i wanna stay here with felix and i'm going to stay here 

**muscle judge: **if that's alright with felix 

**pretty judge: **hmmmmm

**pretty judge: **might come with a price... 

**muscle judge: **and what will that price be?

**pretty judge: **another kiss on my cheek 

**pretty judge: **KSKSHS changbin choked on his waffle 

**one floopy tall boy: **over THAT? that's so VANILLA 

**muscle judge: **SHUT UP 

**muscle judge: **it shocks me that felix is Confident 

**pretty judge: **Pay Up 

**lix's twin: **gross 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_2:34 pm_

**troubled bi: **so like haha i think i told minho i was bisexual last night hahahah so im ahhaha freaking out hahahaha 

**soft boy: **i can tell by all the unnecessary haha's 

**vsco girl: **i think you can calm down jisungie, i don't think he remembers anything 

**vsco girl: **unless you told him at the club

**troubled bi: **no it was after hyunjin dropped us off 

**troubled bi: **we walked to 7/11 to get snacks for today which was dumb bc we ate them all last night when watched red velvet fancams 

**troubled bi: **and we got a slushie to share and sat outside to drink it because it was too cold to walk and hold it so we huddled with it and kind of like... held hands over it to keep our hands warm 

**troubled bi: **and idk he like looked over at me and just looked really happy and smiled really wide and his eyes looked so bright so my brain kind of malfunctioned and before i could stop it i was like "so like im bisexual and you're fucking gorgeous just wanted to state some facts" I HATE DRUNK ME 

**eboy: **i love drunk you you're so cuddly 

**troubled bi: **i'm normally cuddly 

**eboy: **but when you're drunk cuddly you will cuddle with me which you never do 

**troubled bi: **you wanna cuddle with me? 

**eboy: **DUH you're tiny and comfy 

**soft boy: **am i not tiny and comfy :( 

**eboy: **you're comfy not tiny

**soft boy: **but you want tiny? 

**eboy: **no i want You 

**eboy: **but when You are not around jisung is fine 

**vsco girl: **anyways 

**vsco girl: **like i said i'm sure he doesn't remember

**vsco girl: **but maybe you should ask him personally if he remembered anything

**vsco girl: **he did say in the group chat he didn't remember but if it came to you coming out to him i'm sure he wouldn't out you like that in the group chat 

**troubled bi: **you're right he's so thoughtful :) 

**soft boy: **literally none of us would do that 

**troubled bi: **bc we're all thoughtful :) 

**eboy: **yes 

**troubled bi: **also ummmmm i was contemplating 

**troubled bi: **kind of want to just come out today that way if i did tell him that cat would be out of the bag openly or whatever but at the same time i really just wanna have this movie night with him and when i come out i want everyone to be together so im on and off 

**troubled bi: **but at the same time i feel like minho would have already talked to me about it but hhhh 

**vsco girl: **jisung 

**vsco girl: **just be like "hey minho do you like,,, remember anything from last night or do you need me to tell you what we did?" that way you let him know if he does remember you remember and you're ready to talk about it and if he genuinely doesn't remember you just tell him about what you guys did and leave out the bisexual part 

**vsco girl: **unless you guys kissed (which i feel like you would have texted about way sooner if you did) then he deserves to know if you did 

**vsco girl: **also what was his reaction last night????? 

**troubled bi:** we did not kiss i refuse to have my first kiss while drunk 

**troubled bi: **also i don't think he believed me last night 

**troubled bi: **he like,,, smiled softly and was like "i bet you say that to all of the pretty boys" and then he drank the rest of the slushie and got a brain freeze so the moment was over after that 

**soft boy: **i'm guessing drunk minho thought that was a drunk jisung being drunk moment so like i said yesterday if he does remember anything he will most likely write it off 

**troubled bi: **dksdkhshsk he brought me breakfast in bed brb i'm gonna talk to him while we eat 

**vsco girl: **is it an omelette 

**troubled bi: **yes :D 

**vsco girl: **nice 

**no head thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

_2:42 pm_

**bhangcin: **felix is looking very intently at his phone i feel like the 00 line and jeongin chat are having a very intense conversation 

**nahc: **most likely 

**nahc: **jeongin's phone keeps going off 

**hinmo: **u haven't looked at it right??

**nahc: **no bc

**nahc: **1\. his phone is on the kitchen table

**nahc: **2\. i would never invade his privacy like that no sir 

**hinmo: **just making sure 

**nahc: **i wonder if jisung remembers what you guys did when we left 

**hinmo: **why does it feel like u think we did something 

**nahc: **just wanna be sure 

**hinmo: **i'm almost done making breakfast so i'll ask him when i'm done with it 

**nahc: **what about you changbin?

**bhangcin: **what about me?

**nahc: **do you remember what you guys did after we left 

**bhangcin: **uh yeah we cuddled and watched scooby doo and we talked a little bit about like,,, everything 

**nahc: **scooby doo 

**bhangcin: **the best cartoon in existence of cartoons, yes 

**hinmo: **i am fully sure u believe that is the best cartoon too 

**nahc: **why 

**hinmo: **his mom told me he used to watch the same scooby doo tapes over and over again and would cry if anyone turned them off 

**bhangcin: **SHE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT 

**hinmo: **yeah she even showed me a photo of u watching it while eating peanut butter 

**bhangcin: **not that photo... 

**hinmo: **yes that photo 

**hinmo: **anyways i just got done making the food so yeah bye 

**nahc: **i think jeongin has good sense bc he just woke up when you said bye

**nahc: **he's great <333

**nahc: **ok guess i'm talking to myself 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_10:21 pm_

**vsco girl: **jisung you never updated us 

**vsco girl: **also changbin and i were talking about me walking him home so you can walk back with me soon so just letting you know 

**troubled bi: **he didn't remember anything so i told him about going to 7/11 and all the other stuff so yeah 

**troubled bi: **also why don't you just spend the night here 

**vsco girl: **you're planning to sleep over there again aren't you 

**troubled bi: **we have a few more movies planned okay 

**troubled bi: **and it lowkey gives me an excuse to wear one of his hoodies to my classes tomorrow 

**vsco girl: **aight i'll ask changbin about it 

**troubled bi: **a minbinjilix sleepover!!! 

**gamer boy: **I LIVE HERE TOO 

**troubled bi: **you're literally staying over at ryujin's??????

**gamer boy: **i mean yeah but 

**troubled bi: **therefore ur not at the sleepover 

**gamer boy: **i'm there in spirit 

**soft boy: **so you're not at chan's??? 

**gamer boy: **i know big surprise 

**troubled bi: **i think the biggest surprise will be when you're actually at home 

**gamer boy: **you got me there 

**private chat **

**(chan & seungmin) **

**choi SEUNGcheol:** are you and jeongin free for me to come over 

**park CHANyeol: **uhhh he's not here rn but we can facetime him when you get here

**park CHANyeol: **i'm guessing you're not bring hyunjin right?

**choi SEUNGcheol: **ofc not you know why i want to come over 

**park CHANyeol: **you only want me to prepare your surprise and after that i'm dust :( 

**choi SEUNGcheol: **and possibly my best man but yeah let's forget about that 

**park CHANyeol: **"possibly" :/

**choi SEUNGcheol: **you know as long as hyunjin says yes 

**park CHANyeol: **you say as if him saying no would even happen 

**park CHANyeol: **speaking of him, how are you gonna get here without hyunjin wanting to come? 

**choi SEUNGcheol: **i told him i need to study at the library for an exam and he knows that as cue as "i love you hyunjin but if you mess with my studying i will break up with you" 

**park CHANyeol: **does that mean after friday you're gonna have to threaten divorce 

**choi SEUNGcheol: **i didn't think about that 

**park CHANyeol: **anyways yeah i'll text jeongin and warn him that we'll need a facetime moment 

**choi SEUNGcheol: **aight i'm gonna head over 

**park CHANyeol: 👍**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this seems shorter than the other ones sorry hhh i'm in a hurry !!!
> 
> also i hope the what seungmin and chan are talking about is clear enough (i think i made it clear enough sksk) so haha surprise


	15. minho gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: lix's twin/troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_1:09 am_

**vsco girl: **jisung??? y'all good? 

**troubled bi: **minho and i may have gotten into a little bit of an argument 

**vsco girl: **about?

**troubled bi: **which hogwart houses shinee belongs into 

**vsco girl: **it sounded a lot more serious than that 

**troubled bi: **he said minho isn't a gryffindor when he obviously is 

**troubled bi: **it is very serious 

**vsco girl: **mhm what did you guys actually get into an argument about 

**troubled bi: **i don't wanna say 

**troubled bi: **i was being petty it's dumb 

**vsco girl: **what was it 

**troubled bi: **........ 

**vsco girl: **jisung 

**troubled bi: **ugHH fine 

**troubled bi: **i kept trying to talk to him about something but he was paying too much attention to his phone and then i saw that he was texting brian so i got jealous don't judge me 

**troubled bi: **i told him i want him to pay attention to me and he said that he's been paying attention to me all day which is true and i just got petty and was like if you don't want to pay attention to me anymore than you should have told me to go home instead of asking me to stay the night and then he was like okay go home then and then he walked out of the door and slammed it shut which i guess you guys heard idk what he's doing now 

**vsco girl: **yeah changbin went to go check on him 

**troubled bi: **hhhhhhhhhhhh 

**troubled bi: **i didn't mean to be petty i just saw brian's name and saw him send minho a heart and it made me upset 

**troubled bi: **he told me he doesn't like him like that 

**vsco girl: **then he probably doesn't 

**vsco girl: **minho can have friends outside of us

**troubled bi: **i know 

**troubled bi: **and i'm happy he does 

**troubled bi: **it's just that brian obviously likes him and them texting makes me nervous that minho is going to end up liking him back idk ugh

**troubled bi:** i'm mad at myself for being like this ughsh

**vsco girl: **don't be 

**vsco girl: **obviously it is a little bit petty but your feelings are valid 

**vsco girl: **but it is wrong for you to get angry with him in that way especially if you guys technically aren't together or even "talking" in that way 

**vsco girl: **feelings are hard to control, though so i understand. don't be too mad at yourself and just apologize to minho, tell him that you shouldn't have acted that way and you were just annoyed with him ignoring what you were saying 

**troubled bi: **can you ask changbin if he's calmed down and if i can come out there to talk to him now?

**vsco girl: **i'll get back to you with that 

**troubled bi: **thank you 

**private chat **

**(changbin & felix) **

**yongbokkie: **i talked to jisung 

**yongbokkie: **are you done talking with minho? jisung wants to apologize to him 

**changbinnie: **almost, i forgot to tell you that we went walking to the store, we'll head back after we check out

**changbinnie: **do you want anything? 

**changbinnie: **also what was jisung's side of the story?

**changbinnie: **minho said that jisung was annoyed that he was on his phone and that's about it 

**yongbokkie: **nah, i'm good thank you though 

**yongbokkie:** jisung said that he was annoyed that minho wasn't listening to what he was saying and texting brian while he was talking 

**changbinnie: **oh? he was texting younghyun? 

**yongbokkie: **that's what jisung said 

**changbinnie: **oh minho didn't tell me they were close or still talking 

**yongbokkie: **he didn't? 

**yongbokkie: **jisung said that brian sent minho a heart so ... 

**yongbokkie: **it's probably not a big deal though

**changbinnie: **i wonder why he hasn't told me about it 

**yongbokkie: **probably doesn't want to make it a big deal

**yongbokkie: **you should ask him about it.

**changbinnie: **i will 

**changbinnie: **he said that younghyun texted him to ask if he was coming to their class tomorrow 

**changbinnie: **i think he would tell me if there was more to it 

**yongbokkie: **okay that's good 

**changbinnie: **what's good?? 

**yongbokkie: **that he would tell you duh 

**yongbokkie: **anyways be safe walking back okay 

**yongbokkie: **make sure you're looking where you are going 

**yongbokkie: **this is me telling you to not text anymore okay i like you 

**changbinnie: **you're cute 

**changbinnie: **like you too <3 

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

**sailor moon: **minho 

**sailor moon: **i want to apologize for being clingy i'm sorry i shouldn't have been like that

**sailor moon: **it was wrong of me to act that way, i could have waited for you to get done texting but i was being petty and a little brat and i'm sorry 

**tuxedo mask: **it's fine jisung 

**tuxedo mask: **i probably shouldn't have gotten so riled up quickly, i don't know why i did 

**tuxedo mask: **i like spending time with you, though, i like giving you attention so i guess i got offended that you thought otherwise just from me texting for a second 

**tuxedo mask: **and that it maybe annoyed me how you have been on your phone a few times during the day but this was the first time i touched mine and you got mad over it 

**sailor moon: **if i'm being honest, and i should be, it wasn't bc of the phone 

**sailor moon: **it was because of who you were texting. 

**tuxedo mask: **why 

**sailor moon: **you said you didn't like him when i asked you but idk it felt like you lied idk 

**tuxedo mask: **i don't like him 

**tuxedo mask: **why does it seem like i lied? 

**sailor moon: **i mean like you're keeping in contact with him and he did send a heart or whatever 

**tuxedo mask: **we're friends 

**tuxedo mask: **i told him we could be friends, so we are 

**tuxedo mask: **he was also asking about our class 

**tuxedo mask: **even then, we're friends. we're allowed to be friends 

**sailor moon: **you are and i'm sorry for reacting that way to it 

**sailor moon: **it just... idk it feels like you keep secrets from me 

**sailor moon: **not that you have to tell me things but idk i just feel left out i guess? idk but i'm sorry 

**sailor moon: **i was being a brat for a dumb reason i'm sorry 

**sailor moon: **i'm sorry 

**tuxedo mask: **you're fine, jisung, it's okay 

**tuxedo mask: **i'm sorry for making you feel that way 

**tuxedo mask: **if it makes you feel better, today is the first time we have texted since our date 

**tuxedo mask: **so technically you're the first one who even knows we're friends 

**sailor moon: **it makes me feel a bit better haha 

**sailor moon: **can you come back in now?? i miss u 

**tuxedo mask: **i've been gone for 10 minutes 

**sailor moon: **and that's 10 minutes i spent without u 

**sailor moon: **so can you come back.. i want to hug you that way i know for sure we're actually better 

**tuxedo mask: **one second u big baby changbin and i are almost back 

**sailor moon: **where did you go??

**tuxedo mask: **7 eleven 

**tuxedo mask: **i got u a slushie 

**sailor moon: **even when you were mad at me?

**sailor moon: **you're the best <3 

**tuxedo mask: **mhm remember it 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_11:09 am _

**lix's twin: **forgot to ask you guys this but shinee hogwart houses: go 

**pretty judge: **are you trying to start a big group debate 

**lix's twin: **i wanna prove some points to minho 

**best man ever: **kibum slytherin 

**hot cat dad: **duh 

**muscle judge: **jinki hufflepuff 

**lix's twin: **minho? 

**muscle judge: **gryffindor 

**lix's twin: **YOU HEAR THAT MINHO 

**hot cat dad: **minho HUFFLEPUFF 

**the bestest boy: **i agree with minho 

**best man ever: **only bc minho is your bias and you're a hufflepuff 

**best man ever: **minho is a gryffindor, key a slytherin, jonghyun ...... huffledor 

**pretty judge: **gryffinpuff sounds prettier 

**muscle judge: **i can't figure out taemin 

**lix's twin: **neither could minho and i 

**one floopy tall boy: **slytherin 

**pretty judge: **taemin slytherin????

**will smith:** hufflepuff! 

**one floopy tall boy: **SLYTHERIN 

**will smith: **we're not gonna start this again

**pretty judge: **again?

**one floopy tall boy: **we almost broke up bc he just won't agree that kim mingyu is a GRYFFINDOR 

**will smith: **HE IS A SLYTHERIN 

**muscle judge:** both of you are wrong he's a hufflepuff 

**one floopy tall boy: **i'm not getting into this i'm not 

**one floopy tall boy: **just know... mingyu gryffindor 

**will smith: **mingyu slytherin 

**one floopy tall boy: **HE IS NOTTTTTT 

**hot cat dad: **mingyu has gryffindor energy but he could be hufflepuff

**hot cat dad:** mingyu gryffinpuff 

**lix's twin: **mingyu hufflepuff 

**muscle judge: **what jisung said 

**best man ever: **i could see taemin being a slytherin 

**best man ever: **i agree taemin slytherin 

**the bestest boy: **there is no ravenclaw representation in shinee huh 

**hot cat dad: **shinee said i respect the ravenclaw agenda but it ain't me 

**best man ever: **i can see jjong as ravenclaw too.... he could be all of the houses tbh 

**muscle judge: **forreal though.. i Want that power 

**pretty judge: **i think we ALL want that power, changbin 

**muscle judge: **okay miss justice 

**lix's twin: **boss battle victoria justice vs the "i think i know more about american girl dolls than you do genius" vine girl 

**lix's twin: **who would win 

**the bestest boy: **both are karens hard to tell 

**hot cat dad: **i'm saying the american girl dolls girl bc she's me when i was in my one direction phase 

**lix's twin: **YOU HAD A ONE DIRECTION PHASE 

**hot cat dad: **i have absolutely no regrets 

**hot cat dad: **sometimes i watch the up all night concert dvd just for the nostalgia 

**lix's twin: **FELIX AND I TOO OMG 

**lix's twin: **WHO WAS YOUR BIAS 

**muscle judge: **bias 

**pretty judge:** why would you expose me like this 

**pretty judge: **just because you and minho don't have regrets doesn't mean i don't 

**lix's twin: **okay say that next time it's 3 am and we're doing the dance for stand up together 

**muscle judge: **i think it's cute you had a one direction phase felix 

**pretty judge: **oh :) 

**hot cat dad: **i'm gonna ignore that as if u didn't make fun of me all of middle school for my one direction school folders 

**hot cat dad: **my favorite is my man louis he was like... the first love of my life eye 

**muscle judge: **should have seen his suspenders phase 

**hot cat dad: **okay wait i did regret that 

**lix's twin: **niall was my favorite 

**lix's twin: **us favoriting the two with the least lines <3

**hot cat dad: **it really was like that 

**lix's twin: **we were out there hating modest entertainment 

**hot cat dad: **felix who was ur favorite 

**pretty judge: **zayn 😢

**best man ever: **dam that blows 

**the bestest boy: **HAHA losers with your one direction phase 

**hot cat dad: **shut up weeb 

**the bestest boy: **insulting 

**the bestest boy: **at least i'm not a white boy lover 

**the bestest boy: **speaking of. 

**the bestest boy: **felix you stanned magcon AND one direction 

**pretty judge: **listen i went through all of the phases okay 

**pretty judge: **i even went emo for 2 years 

**lix's twin: **YOUR FRINGEEEE 

**pretty judge: **if you don't shut up i'm boiling your laptop :) 

**lix's twin: **i'll keep quiet 

**hot cat dad: **did u have an emo phase jisung 

**lix's twin: **oh yeah absolutely i was the biggest panic! at the disco stan

**lix's twin: **we went to three of their concerts and brought a big gay flag for every one of them 

**pretty judge: **"their" 

**lix's twin: **shut up your fave group broke up 

**pretty judge: **AND THEY'RE DOING A REUNION OKAY SHUT UP 

**muscle judge: **so you were a my chem stan? 

**pretty judge: **if you've watched umbrella academy you have to stan i don't make the rules 

**muscle judge: **i was a fall out boy stan lmao 

**one floopy tall boy: **me too 

**will smith: **we know pete wentz luvr 

**will smith: **blink 182 deserves more 

**the bestest boy: **you're all white boy lovers 

**one floopy tall boy: **i can't believe you would call pete wentz white 

**the bestest boy: **is he not? 

**one floopy tall boy: **he's mixed 

**the bestest boy: **apologizes 

**the bestest boy: **you still stanned a magcon boy though 

**one floopy tall boy: **a Big Regret 

**best man ever: **i stanned btr 

**the bestest boy: **i stanned the jonas brothers 

**muscle judge: **i stanned the naked brothers band 

**lix's twin: **forgot that was a thing 

**muscle judge: **smh even after nat's death note days 

**the bestest boy: **let's not talk about that death note 

**the bestest boy: **horrendous 

**the bestest boy: **anyways peace out i have a class now 

**lix's twin: **mine starts in 20 minutes 

**pretty judge: **did you eat breakfast 

**pretty judge: **i'm taking this silence as a no, eat something jisung 

**lix's twin: **but eating is BORING 

**pretty judge: **jisung 

**lix's twin: **boring 

**lix's twin: **i'm too busy to make anything 

**hot cat dad: **what is making u so busy that u can't eat 

**lix's twin: **i'm trying to put eyeliner on 

**lix's twin: **why is this SO HARD 

**lix's twin: **how do you do it so well minho 

**muscle judge: **damn did talking about emo days make you wanna go back 

**lix's twin: **no i saw this guy on tik tok who had pretty eyeliner and i wanted to try 

**hot cat dad: **u can't wear eyeliner that's illegal 

**lix's twin: **why not?

**hot cat dad:** BC 

**hot cat dad: **don't question me 

**lix's twin: **??????

**one floopy tall boy: **jisung do you wanna give the gays a heart attack 

**one floopy tall boy: **bc you with eyeliner? would be enough to give all of us a heart attack 

**will smith: **except for me bc i only have eyes for you 

**one floopy tall boy: **shut up you know how hot jisung would look like 

**one floopy tall boy: **but at the same time i wanna see it so when we meet up later i'll help you with it 

**lix's twin: **okay :D i guess i'll eat then 

**pretty judge: **good 

**hot cat dad:** i'm going to die 

**muscle judge: **you'll be okay 

**hot cat dad:** death is indeed coming straight for me 

**hot cat dad: **and i welcome it 

**best man ever: **stop being dramatic and get to class 

**hot cat dad: **i don't need class bc i will be dead 

**best man ever: **minho. class, now. 

**hot cat dad: **fine. i guess for this one last time 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_4:32 pm_

**lix's twin: **no more classes today life feels good 

**lix's twin: **is everyone done with classes? 

**one floopy tall boy:** i am 

**lix's twin: **i know i'm literally with you 

**muscle judge: **me too 

**muscle judge: **why 

**lix's twin: **i was thinking we could all hang out together at felix and i's 

**lix's twin: **a big group hang out 

**best man ever: **that sounds fun, i'm free 

**hot cat dad: **u guys might have to do the hang out without me 

**hot cat dad: **younghyun and i have a study date 

**pretty judge: **you're close now??

**hot cat dad: **welll i haven't been doing too well in my math class but he said he's good at it so he offered to tutor me/study with me so 

**best man ever: **what if he's doing a reverse mean girls move and he's just saying he's good at it to spend more time with you 

**hot cat dad: **he can't be worse at math than me im gay and he's bisexual 

**lix's twin: **can you move the studying to tomorrow? 

**hot cat dad: **it's just one group hang out that i'll miss okay u won't miss me too much 

**lix's twin: **changbin can tutor you he tutored me last semester ! 

**hot cat dad: **i already made the plans with him though 

**lix's twin: **hyung please :( 

**hot cat dad: **jisung we spent all weekend together one day isn't that big of a deal 

**lix's twin: **but i need you there 

**lix's twin: **i have something to announce 

**lix's twin: **i want the whole group together to announce it 

**hot cat dad: **i'll see if i can come after the date 

**pretty judge: **what time are you meeting up 

**hot cat dad: **6 

**pretty judge: **how about we all just meet up at 5 so jisung can announce it and then you can go 

**pretty judge: **if your classes are done 

**pretty judge: **his announcement is Very important 

**hot cat dad: **okay i might be able to 

**muscle judge: **he will be there 

**hot cat dad: **do u forget that im my own person sometimes 

**muscle judge: **are 00line and jeongin free then 

**pretty judge: **i mean technically we don't have to be there 

**lix's twin: **yes you do 

**lix's twin: **for moral support 

**best man ever: **is everything okay??? 

**best man ever: **did something bad happen? 

**lix's twin: **no! 

**lix's twin: **i'm just a little nervous but it's definitely not bad

**lix's twin: **nothing wrong 

**best man ever: **okay just making sure 

**best man ever: **should i leave soon then? 

**lix's twin: **probably in a few minutes, hyunjin and i are like 2 minutes away from my apartment!

**lix's twin: **seungmin? 

**lix's twin: **jeongin? 

**the bestest boy: **i'll be there, i'm just finishing up an essay and i'll be on my way 

**will smith: **already had my schedule free for this 

**one floopy tall boy: **im w you

**lix's twin: **i know

**lix's twin: **awesome okay cool... cool 

**lix's twin: **cool 

**best man ever: **you good jisung? 

**lix's twin: **yeah yeah i'm gooddd 

**hot cat dad: **changbin and i are leaving now 

**lix's twin: **that's quick 

**lix's twin: **haha do you guys want to pick up a pizza 

**will smith: **don't they already have pizza? 

**hot cat dad: **? 

**will smith: **changbin 

**muscle judge: **har har fucking funny 

**muscle judge: **but sure we can do that for you 

**lix's twin: **awesome thank you you're the best changbin 

**hot cat dad: **i thought i was the best 

**lix's twin: **ur both the best 

**hot cat dad: **only one of us can be the best 

**will smith: **fight to the death 

**one floopy tall boy: **i'll take a video 

**one floopy tall boy: **right after i'm done doing jisung's eyeliner 

**hot cat dad: **u're doing that today??????

**the bestest boy: **what if jisung cries haha 

**one floopy tall boy: **it's only on his top lid so 

**hot cat dad: **why would he cry?? 

**the bestest boy: **nerves 

**hot cat dad: **u're not ... moving right??? 

**lix's twin: **NO Nooo NO 

**lix's twin: **i wouldn't do that i'm perfectly fine here 

**hot cat dad: **okok just making sure 

**hot cat dad: **we're at the pizza place how do u want ur pizza

**lix's twin: **🅱️oneless

**pretty judge: **lemme get➡ 🤔🤔uhhhhhhhhh🤔🤔🤔 🚫🍖 B O N E L E S S 🍖🚫 🍕pizza🍕🍕 with a 2 liter of 🥃coke🥃... 💦😩Fuck💦😩 kinda 🍕pizza🍕? And 2 🚰liter🚰 📠machine📠📠 broke 😩Fuck😩 u mean 🅱️ Ight 👀look👀 lemme 📨get📨 that 🍕pizza🍕 🚫🍖 B O N E L E S S 🍖🚫 uh 🍕pizza🍕 don't got ☠️bone☠️ on it The 👉👌fuck👉👌 did 👉i👈 just 💬say💬 then? 👆U👆 🗯said🗯 Lemme get it 🚫🍖boneless🍖🚫 Like 🍕pizza🍕🍕 got a 💢damn🙊 🍖bone🍖🍖 in it 👥yall👥 got 🍖bones🍖 in ya 💩shit💩 then So 🤔what's🤔 the ❔problem❔ 🍆🍆👦D I C K H E A D🍆🍆👦 name ☝one☝ 🍕pizza🍕 that got 🍖bone🍖 on it just ❌don't❌ put them 💩shits💩 in my 🍕pizza🍕 bruh how 🔢many🔢 🖐times🖐 i gotta 💬say💬 it 😱bruh😱 jus 💬explain💬 to me how tf 🍕pizza🍕 can be 🚫🍖boneless?🍖🚫 if it ❌dont❌ got 🍖bone🍖 in it... iss 🚫🍖 b o n e l e s s 🍖🚫 👦Son👦 ❔what❔❔ 🏫school🏫 u go to ✌️dawg🌿 i ❌dont❌ 🤔understand🤔 the ❔problem❔ just make my 💩shit💩 B O N E L E S S 😤☠️D E A D A S S😤☠️ I'm 😤☠️deadass😤☠️ ❌not❌ making this 🍕pizza🍕 😤😤😤

**pretty judge: **just get cheese we all like cheese

**muscle judge: **crackhead

**best man ever: **we out here

**one floopy tall boy: **aighttt

**no head thoughts empty**

**(4 members)**

**jinhyun: **not to say that jisung looks really good but minho

**jinhyun: ** you might die 

**hinmo: **i have prepared already 

**jinhyun: **prepare more 

**jinhyun: **you're not ready

**nahc: **brooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**hinmo: **i'm scared 

**nahc: **you should be 

**hinmo: **not helping 

**hinmo: **we'll be there in like 3 minutes 

**bhangcin: **1 if minho would hurry his ass up 

**hinmo: **ok u hurried gay i'm trying to PREPARE 

**hinmo: **also i want the pizza to survive i'm not trying to eat scrambled pizza 

**bhangcin: **new recipe idea ! scrambled pizza eggs 

**nahc: **ew?

**bhangcin: **anyways we're here 

**nahc: **i'll tell jisung :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to say i am very happy stray kids performed 3rd eye it's literally my favorite song of all songs since i first heard it feeling THANKFUL


	16. this is me coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narration! 
> 
> please don't judge my writing too harshly haha, and i'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it, i'm too much of a perfectionist to reread it or else this would not be getting posted ever,,,,, i judge myself too much oof

"Hey, Jisung, Minho and Changbin are here," Chan called out to the newly blue haired boy who was nervously fidgeting with his rings and having his hair played with by Hyunjin at the kitchen table. 

When Chan arrived, he was surprised to see that Jisung's usually blonde hair was dyed a dark blue, and when he questioned about how he had the time to do it he confessed that he and Hyunjin actually skipped a class earlier in the day to do it on a whim. Jisung blushed when he complimented him about it and was in favor of fixing his clothes, a black sweater with black jeans, instead of meeting his eyes. 

Jisung looked up at what Chan said, eyes wide, "Oh, I didn't expect them to get here so soon." 

Felix got up from his place on the couch and went to open the door for Changbin and Minho, who were elbowing each other and arguing about something. 

"Minho is dumb," Changbin announced, pushing Minho out of the way to make his way inside and put the pizza box in his hand on the kitchen table. "He's so slow and it's cold outside, the pizza's are probably co- holy fuck!" Minho was making his way behind Changbin and almost bumped into him when he had stopped abruptly to gape at Jisung, "Bro, move, I need to put the pizza down."

Jisung was chuckling at Changbin's reaction to his hair, before Minho pushed Changbin to the side to put the pizza on the table, though when Minho's eyes landed on Jisung, he missed the table by an inch, almost dropping the pizza on the ground but thankfully, Changbin caught it before it did. Minho looked shocked as he took Jisung's appearance in, from his hair to his eyeliner and Chan had to snap his fingers in front of Minho's face to bring him back down to earth. Jisung gave Minho a small smile, giggling when Chan spoke, "Earth to Minho, you almost ruined our pizza." 

Minho shook his head, immediately forcing his eyes away from Jisung to glare at Chan, "I bought the pizza, I can ruin it if I want to."

Jisung laughed at Minho, standing up from his seat to go and grab plates for everyone, "I can pay you back for it, hyung."

Minho shook his head, going to help Jisung with the plates, "No, Changbin needs to pay me back because he's the one who forgot his wallet."

Minho ignores Changbin's protest, from his new found spot next to Felix on the couch, as he starts a Mario Kart match. Chan was now sitting where Jisung was, talking with Hyunjin about something. 

After they put the plates down on the counter to grab some cups, Minho stops Jisung from opening the cupboard to reach out to touch his hair.

"It looks really good, Sungie," Minho says, a little quietly so only Jisung can hear him. He doesn't know why he doesn't want the others to hear him, but it felt more genuine in that way. "You look really good."

Minho's heart beats faster as Jisung meets his eyes with his own and smiles brightly, "Thank you, gem." At that, Minho raises an eyebrow, dropping his hand from Jisung's hair to rest on his shoulder, "Gem?" Jisung shrugs and Minho sees a blush rise to his cheeks, "You're a gem."

"You sound like a boomer," Minho says, teasing Jisung and pinching his neck.

Jisung slaps his hand away, "I was going to say precious but I didn't want to sound like Gollum."

"I prefer gem," Minho laughs, imagining Jisung trying to say that in an affectionate way but failing because of a big meme.

He pulls his hand away to go for the cupboard but Jisung quickly grabs his hand, taking it into his own. "Hyung, the thing I'm going to announce," Minho looks at Jisung curiously, his attention laying on him intently. Jisung looked nervous and his eyes darted to look behind Minho instead of at him, "Just know that I wanted tell you alone but... all of us here, together, that's easier for me. Please understand."

Minho opens his mouth to respond, to reassure Jisung that whatever it is he was going to tell them he will try to understand for him but the door has a knock on it and Jisung quickly goes back to grabbing the dishes, "That must be Seungmin or Jeongin!" 

Minho is stunned at the sudden change in the mood, before shaking his head for the second time in this apartment alone and grabs some cups for them all, "Or both." 

"Both it is," Hyunjin calls from the door he opened, and Minho laughs when he looks over to see Hyunjin smothering Seungmin in kisses and trying to hug Jeongin at the same time. "I missed you both!" Jeongin rolls his eyes, pulling away from Hyunjin's grasp to go and cling to Chan who greets him enthusiastically.

Minho and Jisung finally get the dishes to the table for everyone to grab, careful not to drop anything.

"Why'd it take you guys so long to get plates?" Changbin asked, untangling himself from Felix, who whined out about it, to stand up to get them pizza.

"And cups!" Jisung says, brightly, going back into the kitchen to grab Coke from the refrigerator.

Changbin gives Minho a questioning look to which Minho just shrugs. 

They all got some of the food and drinks, some more chaotic than others trying to grab the same pizza slice when there was plenty of others to try and grab. Changbin and Hyunjin did almost get into a fight over it, but it was quickly resolved by Seungmin flicking Hyunjin on the forehead, putting a pizza slice on the plate he was holding and pushing him into the direction of the couch. 

Once they all settled down in the living room, Jisung next to Minho and Felix on the floor, Changbin next to Felix with Hyunjin behind him on the couch, sitting with Seungmin and Jeongin next to him. Chan sat on a chair he brought from the kitchen table.

"What time is it?" Minho asked, too lazy to pull out his phone and also not wanting to get grease from the pizza onto it. Next to him, Jisung frowned and shrugged, Hyunjin clicked the remote of the TV to pull the clock up on that. The clock read 5:32. Minho hums, finishing off his last piece of pizza. "I should leave soon," Minho mumbled and Jisung frowned deeper, biting his lip. Felix looks at Jisung worriedly and Minho tries to ignore the looks exchanged between the 2000 kids and Jeongin, drinking more of his soda.

"Okay then, um," Jisung says, standing up to take his plate to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

Minho follows behind him to do the same. Jisung rinses the dishes off and Minho tries to think of something to say before Jisung quickly walks back into the living room.

"I should announce this before you leave then." Jisung stays standing as Minho sits back down next to Felix. Minho looks up at him as everyone else was. "Should I wait for everyone to finish eating?"

Jisung's question is directed at Felix, who laughs. Jisung scrunches his nose at that, seemingly embarrassed but Minho finds him extra cute. "I'll take that as a no."

Felix smiles softly at Jisung, "It'll be okay, bubby." 

Jisung takes a deep breath after that, closing his eyes and seems even more nervous.

Minho purses his lips before speaking up, "Baby, if you're this nervous to tell us, I'm sure it can wait until you're more confident in whatever it i-"

Minho's words are cut off by Jisung opening his eyes and looking straight at him, "I'm bisexual." Jisung takes a deep breath and talks more, "This is me coming out. I... I'm not the token straight, anymore, or... never was," Jisung chuckles nervously, looking away from Minho to look at Chan now, "I like boys as much as I like girls, at the moment maybe even more than girls. And, yeah. I don't know what else to say, holy shit, I can't believe I finally told you guys," When Jisung lets out a shuddery breath, it's the only thing you could hear in the room. He looks teary eyed as Chan jumps up to hug him, Changbin does too, sparing a shocked look to Minho who seemed frozen.

Out of all the things Minho could have expected, he doesn't know why this never crossed his mind. Not to give himself hope? He definitely never wanted to think of the possibility of Jisung being into's guys even just a little with the fear of it never turning out to be true. Minho blinks to try to bring himself to do anything, not just stay like that. He doesn't want Jisung to think anything bad. 

"We don't need a token straight," Minho hears Chan say, sees him pinch Jisung cheeks where there were tears. Jisung gives a shaky smile in return to that before Minho startles from his phone receiving a text and Felix next to him shoving him softly on the shoulder. Minho quickly stands, going to where Jisung was being pummeled by Chan and Changbin. Changbin notices him there and pulls away, patting Jisung before going back to Felix. 

Jisung notices Minho there and peers at him, Minho gives him a fond smile. Chan looks between them before going to sit back down.

Minho swallows as he goes into give Jisung a big hug, "Thank you for telling us," Minho whispers into Jisung ear and when Jisung doesn't say anything and just shudders against him, he pulls away to look at him. Jisung is crying more and Minho wipes at his tears, "Hey, we all love you, you know? I know coming out is hard. Thank you for trusting us." Jisung lets out a relieved laugh, "Of course I trust you all. I love you... all too." Minho's heart stutters at the small pause between Jisung's words, but smiles at him as if it didn't.

"Good," Minho laughs at the eyeliner that was messy from Jisung rubbing his eyes. "Jeongin, you were right about him crying." Jisung pouts at Minho as he laughs more, reaching up and wiping at the eyeliner. 

"I knew he would, he's a big baby," Jeongin said from the couch, and then gets poked on his side by Seungmin, "You are too. You sobbed like a baby when you came out to me." Jeongin shrugs, "I felt like it." There's a pause where nobody talks and Minho hugs Jisung closer to him, Jisung's face burying into his neck, and Minho strokes his hair as he calms his crying.

"I'm proud of you, hyung," Jeongin says and Jisung lets out a groan, "Don't say that! Now I'm crying more, fuck you." Minho laughs, pulling Jisung to sit with him back down on the ground, and Jeongin stands up, sits in front of them, and hugs Jisung from behind. "My big crybaby hyung, I love you, you know? You did well." Jisung cries more, "You suck, you're doing this on purpose." He pulls away from Minho, giving him a look that said "this guy" but fondly, before he turns around to hug Jeongin back. "I mean it," Jeongin says, poking Jisung's side and making him squirm. "We're all proud of you, right y'all?" 

There's a collective agreement from everyone in the room and Minho's phone notifies him of a message again. Jisung looks back at him, quickly, before looking back to Jeongin again. 

Minho picks up his phone, seeing two new texts from Younghyun about where they could meet. Minho bites his lip, contemplating for a second before, opening the notification and texting about postponing their meeting. That could wait. 

When he locks his phone, he puts it back down next to him, and relaxes back as he watches Jisung and Jeongin play fight, chuckling when Jeongin cries out over Jisung elbowing his side and Jisung immediately making sure he didn't hurt him bad. 

He doesn't notice Hyunjin staring over at him until Hyunjin calls out to him, "Are you leaving soon, Minho? What was the text?" That catches Jisung's attention, who now cuddled himself into Jeongin and looked over at Minho. Minho shook his head, "Nah. Younghyun said something came up for him, so. I'm here to stay." Jisung looks happy at his words, detaching himself from Jeongin and jumping up, "Awesome! We should go ice skating!"

"Ice skating? That's so random," Seungmin laughs. 

"Great show," Changbin says, offhandedly while playing with Felix's hand, coming out of a soft conversation the two were having. 

"It literally wasn't but okay," Hyunjin says.

Changbin looks up and glares at him, "What show made the greatest song about Ketchup? So Random did. I will not stand for this So Random slander."

"Ice skating sounds fun," Minho says, cutting them off from a petty argument that was sure to start. "We should fix your eyeliner first, though." Jisung looks like he had forgotten about the eyeliner before blushing, "Can you fix it?" Minho stands up and stretches, "Of course." 

"Aight, y'all do that, I wanna beat Changbin's ass at Mario Kart," Chan says, and Changbin scoffs, "As if." 

"I'm rooting for Chan," Felix says and Changbin gasps dramatically, "My own almost boyfriend! Betraying me like this. O woe is me." Felix rolls his eyes, "Dramatic ass."

"You like my dramatic ass," Changbin says in response and Jeongin groans, "Please don't say stuff like that in front of me, I might puke."

Minho and Jisung laugh, before heading off to Jisung's room to fix Jisung's eyeliner, and Minho exchanges looks with Changbin who gives him a thumbs up. He rolls his eyes, before smiling as Jisung starts talking about how his hand shakes too hard for him to do the eyeliner on his own. Minho listens fondly and is happy to be there with him to help. 


	17. jisun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy/jinhyun  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**private chat**

**(minho & changbin) **

_1:32 am _

**binnie: **how you feeling 

**minnie: **why didn't u just ask me before we went off to our rooms 

**binnie: **i told felix i would facetime him so i'm gonna talk to you while i'm waiting to 

**minnie: **u spent the whole day together 

**minnie: **also glad to see ur priorities 

**minnie: **what if i was freaking out over jisung coming out

**binnie: **if you were, you would have went on your study date with younghyun

**minnie:** he cancelled

**binnie: **yeah sure

**binnie: **felix and i saw you texting him that something came up So

**minnie: ** u invaded my privacy like this.... 

**binnie: **mhmm anyways 

**binnie: **tell me how you're feeling 

**minnie: **lowkey... has not hit me yet 

**minnie: **like... idk it's like... my mind hasn't caught up with it yet 

**minnie: **i feel hjgsjkshgkjffshdjd over it u know 

**binnie: **what did you guys talk about in the kitchen . 

**binnie: **or at the ice rink,,, i saw him holding onto you the whole time 

**minnie: **he was scared he was gonna fall if he let go and 

**minnie: **i was telling him i like his hair 

**binnie: **that's all? you guys took a hot second 

**minnie: **yuh

**minnie: **i think i need a moment to fully process that him feeling attracted to . guys is real 

**minnie:** FUCK 

**binnie: **?

**minnie: **HE'S ATTRACTED TO GUYS 

**binnie: **that he is 

**minnie: **does that mean i should stop calling him pet names now 

**binnie: **no, that means you should treat him the same as you always have because he's still the same guy, right?

**minnie: **right ur right he's still the same 

**minnie: **shdfdkshfdskshksfh 

**minnie: **but a tiny bit better now 

**binnie: **i agree, i'm glad to have a full gay group 

**binnie:** but anyways ,,,, i wanted to talk about this for a reason 

**minnie: **there's more of a reason than to make sure i'm doing alright 

**binnie: **i'm ready to date felix 

**minnie: **OH?

**minnie: **U ARE?? 

**minnie: **WHEN ARE U ASKING HIM 

**binnie: **i was thinking friday.. but that's not why i'm telling you 

**minnie: **bruv we're besties u would have told me anyway 

**minnie: **but why are u telling me according to u

**binnie: **the deal we had 

**binnie: **you know, where i told you you have to get over jisung after i ask felix out 

**minnie: **yeah i know the deal we had 

**minnie: **wait, had? 

**binnie: **i'm calling off that deal 

**binnie: **the only reason i wanted you to get over him was because i thought you didn't have a chance but now you do so

**binnie: **go after him 

**minnie: **just like that? 

**binnie: **yeah 

**binnie: **of course it doesn't have to be right away but just... try to???

**minnie: **i mean i want to but what if 

**minnie: **like what if he just doesn't see me that way??

**binnie: **you're blind

**binnie: **the only thing that stopped us before from thinking that jisung liked you back was him being... the S word 

**binnie: **but he's not, therefore i 1000% think that he likes you back 

**binnie:** besides, you're the one who said it yourself, with jisung you just fit, right? 

**binnie: **everyone else sees it too 

**minnie: **jjjjjjjjjjjjjjj im going to sleep i'll think about this tomorrow 

**minnie: **but before that, tell me how ur planning on asking felix to be ur boyyyyyyyyyyyfriend 

**binnie: **i'm planning on asking him over and making him a dinner and asking him out over that 

**binnie: **so btw if friday is a good day for him can you and jeongin,,,, not be here 

**minnie: **ur,,,, cooking?

**minnie:** u??? 

**binnie: **yes ..... chan sent me a recipe for his favorite dish so 

**minnie: **aight just don't burn our house down 

**minnie: **night now 

**binnie: **goodnight, he says, even though i can here him turn on spice girls real loud 

**minnie: **scary spice is helping me sleep 

**binnie: **im judging you 

**minnie: **and posh spice is judging u 

**arson frog**

**(8 members) **

_3:21 pm _

_will smith changed lix's twin's nickname to troubled bi _

**will smith:** you can finally have a gen z name in the 2000 and jeongin chat 

**troubled bi: **why does it feel like you were purposely waiting for me to come out just to do that 

**will smith: **i was, we all need to match 

**muscle judge: **i'm guessing that's what jisung's nickname is in your chat 

**will smith: **not anymore 

**will smith: **now it's skater girl 

**hot cat dad: **he doesn't even skate 

**muscle judge: **he's not even a girl 

**troubled bi: **we literally went ice skating last night! i can skate! 

**hot cat dad: **okay mister hold me that way i don't absolutely eat it on the ice 

**pretty judge: **jisung's actually pretty good at ice skating though 

**will smith:** hyunjin and i talked about it and jisung could totally pull off being a lesbian skateboarder who goes to the skate park to impress the pretty girls who were forced to go there to watch a sick trick their younger brother planned but get distracted by jisun!the lesbian skateboarder who seems chic but is actually a panicked gay 

**will smith: **also felix is the only girl in our gc so i didn't want him to feel lonely as a female :/

**muscle judge: **he's a girl?? 

**will smith: **a vsco girl 

**muscle judge: **that makes sense 

**the bestest boy: **the poor younger brothers

**the bestest boy: **they just wanted their sisters who they adore to watch their kick flip but jisung had to ruin it :/

**will smith:** actually jisun ruined it 

**troubled bi:** is everything alright between us jeongin 

**the bestest boy: **it will be if you buy me strawberry milk and bring it to me in the library 

**troubled bi: **k i'll go to the store 

**the bestest boy: **:D 

**hot cat dad: **jeongin was just making up beef to get a drink out of jisung 

**the bestest boy: **you should try it sometime 

**troubled bi:** please don't i don't like it when we have beef 

**troubled bi: **unless it's beef we're both going to eat 

**troubled bi: **beef,,,, yum 

**pretty judge: **do you want beef for dinner 

**troubled bi: **i thought you'd never ask 

**muscle judge: **you're lucky jisung 

**troubled bi: **why 

**muscle judge: **you're living with felix 

**the bestest boy: **bro calm down y'all aren't even dating yet and you're already trying to live together 

**muscle judge: **i love his cooking okay ,, and yeah his company but jisung gets his cooking most nights 

**troubled bi: **and you get minho.'s cooking which i love 

**the bestest boy: **same goes to you calm down bro like damn, it's 7am 

**hot cat dad: **it's 3 pm 

**the bestest boy: **technicalities 

**will smith: **do a roommate swap for a week 

**will smith: **like a wife swap but roommate swap instead

**the bestest boy: **wow do you hate me or something 

**the bestest boy: **is this payback for accepting a hug from hyunjin 

**the bestest boy: **you just wanna put me between lovey dovey people either way 

**pretty judge:** that sounds fun,,, what if we did a big group russian roulette apt swap

**hot cat dad: **what 

**pretty judge: **like what if we put all our names into a hat... and then the first pick is like "okay, it's... minho's apartment" so then you put minho back in, pick three names, and those three live in your apartment for a week 

**hot cat dad: **why would we do something like that 

**pretty judge: **for fun 

**pretty judge: **and see how each of us are living together 

**pretty judge: **that way if in the future we all want to live in one big house with each other, we'd know how we all mix together

**troubled bi: **it does sound fun 

**will smith:** no offense to you guys but i do not want to live in one big house together

**troubled bi: **i am offended 

**will smith: **sorry man i like being alone with my bf 

**the bestest boy: **i hate the cold 

**hot cat dad: **sucks 4 u i love it 

**troubled bi: **steal a hoodie from chan 

**the bestest boy: **i'm already in two of his coats 

**the bestest boy: **and I'M STILL COLD 

**pretty judge: **i love the cold 

**the bestest boy: **nobody asked you 

**muscle judge: **I DID 

**muscle judge: **what do you like about the cold, lixie 

**pretty judge: **well, when it's cold you get to wear a bunch of long sleeves and cover up and i love drinking hot chocolate during this time and sitting outside and enjoying the cold!! i love all the sweaters i can wear when it gets cold, it's so comforting 

**pretty judge: **also i definitely prefer the cold over the heat 

**pretty judge: **it sucks dressing down but with the cold you can cover up!! 

**muscle judge: **cute, we should go star gazing some time 

**troubled bi: **STAR GAZING SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN 

**the bestest boy: **are you trying to set yourself up to third wheel them 

**pretty judge: **YOU KNOW THE WAY TO MY HEART SEO CHANGBIN 

**troubled bi: **i'm not trying to set myself up to third wheel, i'm trying to drop hints 

**best man ever: **drop hints?

**troubled bi: **yea

**troubled bi:** oomf go star gazing with me 

**best man ever:** who is oomf 

**muscle judge: **i think we all know who oomf is 

**the bestest boy: **....... i'll go star gazing with you if you INSIST 

**troubled bi: **u know ur not oomf but,,,,, i can't pass up time with you my sweetheart 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖 

**the bestest boy: **disgusting 

**hot cat dad: **who is oomf though 

**will smith:** this dumb bitch lmfaooooo

**hot cat dad: **shut up can i crash ur guys star gazing when u do it 

**troubled bi: **of course 

**the bestest boy: **i vote no 

**hot cat dad: **but jeonginieeeeee 

**the bestest boy: **NOOO u guys will just make me feel lonely u both together,,, in ur own world 

**troubled bi: **sorry minho jeongin has spoken 

**hot cat dad: **fineeee i'll just ask younghyun to star gaze with me 

**best man ever: **OH? 

**muscle judge:** now wait a damn minute 

**muscle judge: **.?

**hot cat dad: **we're friends i told u that 

**troubled bi: **does he know that 

**hot cat dad: **duh what do u take me for 

**troubled bi: **aight 

**troubled bi: **jeongin let's do the star gazing thursday! 

**muscle judge: **or u should do it friday :) 

**muscle judge: **right jeongin 

**the bestest boy:** yes friday 

**the bestest boy: **friday is best for me 

**troubled bi: **friday it is then 

**muscle judge: **felix come over friday 

**pretty judge: **sure 

**will smith:** chan will u hang out with hyunjin on friday 

**one floopy tall boy:** hang out with me??? 

**will smith: **i told you i'm visiting my sister friday so i want to make sure your not lonely 

**one floopy tall boy: **hhhhhhhhh : (((((((( 

**best man ever: **you're visiting your sister friday? 

**will smith: **yeah, she asked me to come over because she misses me dats crazy right 

**muscle judge:** close siblings? absolutely bonkers 

**muscle judge: **unheard of 

**hot cat dad: **you have a scheduled facetime call with your sister every saturday 

**muscle judge: **absolute madness 

**best man ever: **hyunjin let's go downtown friday 

**best man ever: **my jeongin is busy that day too now so </3

**one floopy tall boy: **seungmin can i take your camera with me??? 

**will smith: **of course <3 

**one floopy tall boy: **ok cool i can go downtown 

**best man ever: **now that we have that settled best exo album go 

**hot cat dad: **the war but add the repackage album 

**hot cat dad:** sweet lies is the reason i exist 

**troubled bi: **me but with sweet lies chinese version 

**one floopy tall boy: **the best version 

**one floopy tall boy: **but my favorite album is love me right 

**one floopy tall boy: **minho didn't you make a dance for sweet lies 

**hot cat dad: **i did 

**troubled bi: **YOU DID?????? I WANNA SEE IT 

**muscle judge: **are you 19+ bc the dance needs a 19+ warning

**troubled bi: **i am 20 years old 

**best man ever: **y'all and your repackage albums 

**best man ever: **does anyone favorite don't mess up my tempo 

**muscle judge:** it's my favorite but.... repackaged 

**pretty judge: **mine too!!!!!!! i love love shot 

**hot cat dad: **a bold statement 

**muscle judge: **and very tasteful 

**best man ever: **thank you changbin and felix 

**best man ever: **TAKE THAT PROF LEE 

**the bestest boy:** your greek mythology professor? 

**best man ever: **yeah he said that nobody has don't mess up my tempo as their favorite album which one I DO 

**best man ever: **tempo was a great album he just sucks 

**one floopy tall boy: **why was your mythology professor talking about exo 

**best man ever: **one of the girls saw his exo background on his computer when he pulled up our powerpoint so it prompted the class into very important exo conversation 

**pretty judge:** why don't i have profs like that 

**best man ever: **you're not taking a greek mythology class 

**pretty judge: **yeah wait why are you taking a greek mythology class 

**best man ever: **bc it interests me and i'm a creative writing major

**pretty judge: **ok makes sense 

**muscle judge: **who's your favorite god chan 

**best man ever: **the muses 

**best man ever: **more specifically euterpe 

**pretty judge: **what is she for 

**best man ever: **she's the muse of music 

**pretty judge: **oh nice 

**pretty judge: **is there a muse of dance 

**hot cat dad: **terpsichore

**troubled bi: **you know greek mythology minho? 

**hot cat dad: **a little bit,,, i mostly looked into the muse of dance bc i used her name as the title of one of my dance projects 

**muscle judge: **my favorite god is pan 

**hot cat dad: **gross dude he fucked a goat 

**muscle judge: **HE IS A GOAT 

**hot cat dad: **just bc he has goat features does not make him a goat 

**best man ever: **technically he's half goat 

**muscle judge: **HA, therefore it's okay for him to have sex with a goat bc it's half of his own kind 

**hot cat dad: **pan has the brain of a human with goat looks, the goat has like No brain kinda messy fucking something that doesn't have the same mental capacity as you 

**muscle judge: **you're talking like anything in greek mythology is moral 

**pretty judge:** what is pan the god of 

**best man ever: **the wild... like woodlands, mountains, pastures, natured things like that 

**pretty judge:** why is he your favorite changbin 

**muscle judge:** learned about him in my first psychology class bc his name is the root word for panic and he has stuck with me every since 

**hot cat dad: **narcissus? 

**muscle judge: **what about him 

**hot cat dad: **didn't u learn about him too 

**muscle judge: **i mean yeah but pan is half goat and plays the panflute that's cooler 

**best man ever: **narcissus isn't a god anyways 

**hot cat dad: **oh yeah 

**pretty judge: **who is narcissus 

**muscle judge:** narcissism stemmed from his name 

**best man ever: **he was a man who rejected a girl so a goddess showed him his reflection and he fell in love with it and when he realized that his one true love was just a reflection, he killed himself 

**troubled bi: **narcissus THESLAP.COM UPDATE: just found out i can't fuck myself D: FEELING: Distressed 😩

**troubled bi: **anyways can someone help me with my chemistry homework i'm not getting it 

**the bestest boy****: **i can help im literally with you why didnt you ask me

**troubled bi: **ur too smart for me 

**best man ever:** i can help 

**troubled bi: **awesome we're in the library thank u ur the best!!

**hot cat dad: **everybody the best huh 

**troubled bi: **shhh you're the best of the best minho 

**hot cat dad: **sure 

**best man ever: **i would be offended but for some reason i'm not 

**the bestest boy: **it's minho and jisung

**best man ever: **yeah ur right, ur absolutely right 

**the bestest boy: **when am i ever not right 

**best man ever: **never 

**the bestest boy: **yeah <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


	18. cool beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_thursday, 10:29 am _

**troubled bi: **y'all ever just cry into a bowl of dry fruit loops and eat your tears 

**one floopy tall boy:** big semester feelings my guy 

**best man ever:** i'm concerned 

**troubled bi: **i didn't want fruit loops i wanted fruity peebles 

**troubled bi: **but when the guy at the counter heard me say fruit he assumed fruit loops and i was too scared to correct him 

**best man ever: **you should have just been like uhhh yoo ,.... peebles not loops 

**troubled bi: **i have: (bass boosted, autotuned): social. anxieTea 

**hot cat dad: **did u not get milk for ur loops 

**troubled bi: **was too ashamed had to dip really quick 

**best man ever: **how do you survive by yourself 

**troubled bi: **i don't i have felix 

**troubled bi: **also my parents asked me to come home this weekend 

**pretty judge:** when did they ask you to? 

**troubled bi: **they called me THIS MORNING AT 6AM like>??????

**troubled bi: **so like today . not going too gr8 woke up at 6am 

**pretty judge: **are you going? 

**troubled bi: **no i wanna go stargazing with jeongin 

**the bestest boy: **im special 

**one floopy tall boy: **you are 

**hot cat dad: **do u not want to see ur parents 

**troubled bi: **it's not that i don't want to see them it's more of... not wanting to see them in the same week that i have came out of the closet..

**troubled bi: **they're not the most . accepting with things like that 

**troubled bi: **i want to enjoy my first week of being openly bi you know 

**hot cat dad: **ah i get it 

**troubled bi: **also my brother has a girlfriend who always comes over for dinner every time i'm there and she always smells like heavily sprayed on axe and i very much do not like it 

**troubled bi: **like she smells like a whole sophomore high school boy WHY 

**one floopy tall boy: **the worst smell there is 

**pretty judge: **let's not judge the sophomore boyos they're going through a hard time of constantly worrying if they have strong B.O. 

**the bestest boy: **if they shaved their underarms they wouldn't have to deal with it 

**best man ever: **jisung do you wanna go for lunch with me 

**the bestest boy: **and me 

**best man ever: **i didn't ask you to go with 

**the bestest boy: **:/

**best man ever: **jisung do you wanna go for lunch with jeongin and i 

**troubled bi: **what timeee i have a class soon so 

**best man ever: **is 1 good for you? 

**troubled bi: **yeah i'll be out by then 

**best man ever: **okay cool beans 

**hot cat dad: **cool beans ....... 

**the bestest boy: **chan is an old man wbk 

**will smith: **you know what would be crazy 

**the bestest boy: **what 

**will smith: **if one of us got arrested haha very funny 

**troubled bi: **what is the punchline though 

**pretty judge: **did you get arrested seungmin

**will smith: **i wouldn't be able to text if i did 

**will smith: **i think 

**will smith: **i don't know how being arrested would work nowadays 

**will smith: **i think i saw something the other day about prisoners with cell phones that they have to pay for and i was like,,,, they started that??

**pretty judge: **nowadays????? did you get arrested in the pass 

**will smith: **that's a secret i'll never tell, XOXO, gossip girl 

**the bestest boy: **his aunt was arrested a couple times in the 2000's and visited her a lot 

**will smith: **you suck i wanted that mystery 

**the bestest boy: **you're about as mysterious as the movie titanic 

**hot cat dad: **a fantastic movie 

**muscle judge: **you just say that because you lust over leornardo dicaprio the whole time 

**hot cat dad:** no if that were true i would say total eclipse is my favorite movie.. but it's Not, titanic is 

**pretty judge: **what is total eclipse 

**pretty judge: **is it about the classic ballad by the great late bonnie tyler, "Total Eclipse of the Heart" 

**hot cat dad: **1\. no

2\. bonnie tyler is still alive therefore she is not great late 

3\. it's a movie about a gay french poet and his love affair to a dumbass married man who was like 30 years old when the poet that leonardo plays is 17 years old like ew 

**hot cat dad: **i had a phase where i was obsessed with the poet leonardo plays and that's why i watched it 

**troubled bi: **wait arthur rimbaud?? 

**troubled bi: **also titanic is your favorite movie? 

**hot cat dad:** yeah, u know him??

**hot cat dad: **another also... don't u have class 

**troubled bi: **in ten minutes 

**troubled bi: **i thought your favorite movie would be a horror movie since you like to watch them so much 

**troubled bi: **and yuh i also had an arthur rimbaud phase skjfsk along with my virginia woolf phase because i was in a gay poet phase 

**pretty judge: **virginia woolf was gay??? i thought she loved hitler 

**best man ever: **you're thinking of sylvia plath and she didn't love hitler, she wrote a poet about her father who was a german and she compared herself to a jewish woman 

**pretty judge: **that's kinda... 

**best man ever: **yeah 

**muscle judge: **he categorizes them 

**troubled bi: **what 

**muscle judge: **minho categorizes his favorite movies

**muscle judge: **like his favorite romance movie is titanic, but he has different favorite movies for comedy, horror, he even has a christmas category 

**muscle judge: **since he's a loner who watches movies so much 

**best man ever: **titanic isn't a romance movie it's a tragedy 

**hot cat dad: **it's both 

**hot cat dad: **and i am not a loner i just prefer time alone 

**troubled bi: **what's your favorite horror movie 

**hot cat dad: **the mimic 

**troubled bi: **ohhh didn't we both watch that together 

**hot cat dad: **yeah, i liked it so i've watched it a few more times afterwards 

**troubled bi: **we should watch it together again so i can refresh my memory of it 

**pretty judge:** how can you guys enjoy scary movies 

**pretty judge: **they're too scary 

**troubled bi: **they're the best

**troubled bi:** the best to watch outside in a car with the doors unlocked at a rest stop while it's raining on friday the 13th 

**pretty judge: **SHUT UP THAT SOUNDS TERRIFYING 

**hot cat dad: **it's 10 am do u get that scared during the daytime 

**hot cat dad: **also have u done that jisung 

**troubled bi: **no but i want to 

**pretty judge: **are you kidding you'd get KILLED 

**muscle judge: **december has a friday the 13th.... 

**troubled bi: **BET 

**troubled bi: **minho are u down 

**muscle judge: **i wanna do it too i provided the information 

**pretty judge: **I FORBIDDDD 

**pretty judge: **YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND THEN I'M NEVER GONNA HAVE A CHANGBIN KISS 

**hot cat dad: **i'm down i'll download the movies, jisung u get the snacks, changbin u steal chan's car 

**muscle judge: **we'll lock the doors, lix 

**pretty judge: **you're all crazy you're gonna get kilt and we won't find out about it until they show you on the news asking if anyone knows these three dumbasses who decided it'd be dope to watch friday the 13th in a rest stop NEAR THE WOODS on FRIDAY THE 13TH when people are probably more like to go bonkers 

**pretty judge: **friday the 13th is basically a purge day for horror fanatics 

**troubled bi: **we're not gonna watch friday the 13th though 

**troubled bi: **also not all horror fanatics are wanting to recreate the movies they watch i... 

**pretty judge: **i don't give a fuck about technicalities here 

**muscle judge: **we'll keep the car on? 

**pretty judge: **:| 

**muscle judge: **nevermind guess y'all will have to find someone else to steal chan's car 

**best man ever: **just take it 

**hot cat dad: **thanks bro u a true man 

**troubled bi: **anyways i have to get to class so i'll catch y'all later 

**hot cat dad: **have fun 

**the bestest boy: **do you guys think the campus is haunted 

**hot cat dad: **haunted? 

**the bestest boy: **yeah 

**the bestest boy: **no cap i'm in a study room alone and i just heard knocking on the window... i'm upstairs eye 

**muscle judge: **not this campus but the high school and middle school i went to 

**muscle judge: **one time my sociology teacher was talking about ghosts and like after we got off the topic and back onto the other topic we were talking about a textbook from his desk flew off of it and we were all like???? well they're angry 

**hot cat dad: **is middle school what happened in 8th grade?? 

**best man ever: **what happened in 8th grade 

**muscle judge: **we were in our english class and we all were doing our independent reading with our inside door open bc we didn't need it closed and it suddenly just.. slammed shut 

**hot cat dad: **like really hard... lmfao everyone jumped and our teacher checked in the hallway but nobody was around 

**hot cat dad: **the doors were pretty heavy too and nothing like that happened after it so we were all like... yep got a visit from a ghostie 

**pretty judge: **if you all keep talking like this i'm gonna start thinking a ghost resides everywhere i go 

**muscle judge: **we will stop so you won't feel scared 

**hot cat dad: **speak for urself one time at like 3 am i was in the living room cuddling with my cat watching a documentary about the bermuda triangle and i heard something fall in the kitchen so i got up to see if it was another one of my cats but then i realized my other cats were sitting right next to me so i was like aight... the boyz are out 

**pretty judge:** gonna ignore the ghost stuff and say i love the boyz 

**best man ever: **stream tattoo

**best man ever: **why were you watching a documentary about the bermuda triangle at 3 am 

**hot cat dad: **why do u have to question everything i do 

**best man ever: **as the oldest of the group, that is my job 

**hot cat dad: **i was bored and when i looked through the channel guide it was something that was playing so i was like might as well ain't got nothing better to do 

**best man ever: **where did seungmin go

**best man ever:** i expect him to put some input into the ghost talk so

**will smith:** minho 3 am is the witching hour you definitely got visited by the boyz 

**best man ever: **hi seungmin 

**hot cat dad: **i thought 12 am was the witching hour 

**will smith: **not even close 

**will smith: **basic 

**hot cat dad: **hey i'm not a freak like you who just knows these things 

**best man ever: **constantly ignored no matter what i do for people 

**will smith: **educating myself on interesting things does not make me a freak 

**will smith: **and hi chan sorry for ignoring you 

**one floopy tall boy: **i'm surprised you didn't tell him to shut up 

**the bestest boy: **i will 

**the bestest boy: **shut up chan i always give you attention

**the bestest boy: **you sound like my 26 year old cousin who thinks the world is out to get her every time someone breathes and she posts on facebook about how fake people are everyday 

**one floopy tall boy: **why are you still friends with her on facebook then just block her 

**the bestest boy: **i have to see her on christmas 

**the bestest boy: **somehow i've managed not to make it to her list of fake people by just not... paying attention to her 

**one floopy tall boy: **that's a good way to do it 

**top secret mission**

**(3 members: jeongin, chan, & seungmin) **

_12:45 pm_

**min: **so we all have the plan for tomorrow down, right? 

**gin: **yes

**min: **repeat it back to me 

**gin: **you literally wrote the plan on a paper you know we have the plan 

**min: **repeat it back to me 

**min: **the paper is at the same place that chan lives, it's possible to lose it 

**han: **i'm offended 

**gin: **ok,... the plan is at 7 am you come over to chan's house that way hyunjin thinks you're gone,,, he goes out at 12 pm to go grab him from your aparment and you head out over there to start getting things ready and just prepare yourself 

**gin: **hyunjin and chan will walk around downtown, take some photos, go out for lunch blah blah and then at like pm chan and hyunjin "bump into me" and chan needs to help you so i ask hyunjin to hang out with us until it's 5pm and i tell him that i found a place i want to show him but i'm going to blindfold him that way i can keep where the place is a secret bc blah blah blah that place is special to me and i wanna keep the destination my little secret that only chan can know and then i drive him back to your place and we get to your apartment and i trade him for chan 

**gin: **can i tell jisung about it before i go off randomly ,,, 

**min: **yeah before you leave though bc if you tell him earlier he will spill 

**han: **why do you say it like that 

**gin: **like what 

**han: **trading him for me

**han: **am i that easily replacable 

**gin: **shut uP you're so annoying 

**han: **hmph 

**min:** okay so you still got the plan down, that's good

**gin: **it's all gonna work out, you don't have to worry your pretty little mind 

**han: **people throw rocks and things that shine 

**min: **i'm just nervous ahhhh what if i should have done something bigger what if he doesn't like it 

**gin: **it's normal to be nervous, this is a nerve wracking thing but try to rid your mind of the what if's, i think we all know that anyway you do this, hyunjin will love it nonetheless

**min: **what if we're too young 

**han:** nah, my aunt and uncle married each other when my aunt was 18 and my uncle 19 and they've been together for 53 years and counting... 

**han:** if you're sure you want to spend your life with him, which you obviously are, then your age shouldn't affect that. it can last, as you can see 

**han: **i promise you, all will go well 

**min: **that's a long time 

**gin: **it is indeed 

**min: **okay i think that is making me feel better skhsfkhf

**min: **thank you guys a lot for helping me out with this. i really appreciate it 

**min: **also jeongin ur our ring bear no saying no

**gin: **i am mentally already on it 

**min: **you're the best 

**gin: **i am indeed 

**arson frog**

**(8 members)**

_3:42 pm _

**best man ever: **december is so close y'all know what that means!

**one floopy tall boy: **no more no nut november! 

**best man ever: **ₙₒ 

**best man ever: **we can start decorating for christmas 

**the bestest boy: **why didn't we decorate beforehand 

**best man ever: **i love how you say that like you live here 

**the bestest boy: **okay one i basically do and two,,, what do you mean we all always decorate the apartments together 

**best man ever: **i was very busy this month so i didn't have time 

**the bestest boy: **i was wondering why the 6th day of november you weren't like LET'S DECORATE FOR THE HOLIDAYS BITCHES like you usually do 

**best man ever: **well i am now we should decorate next friday 

**pretty judge: **or we could do it monday...bc i really want our lights up it feels dull 

**best man ever: **okay monday if y'all are good with that 

**one floopy tall boy:** i'll buy the hot chocolate

**hot cat dad: **why do u guys keep making monday's a THING 

**pretty judge: **don't tell me you made a date with younghyun that day 

**will smith: **yeah ^^^ aren't you guys doing something on friday anyway 

**hot cat dad: **he asked me to dinner on monday 

**one floopy tall boy: **did he not ask for saturday or sunday?? 

**hot cat dad: **he did but i told him i was busy those days 

**will smith:** are you busy those days? 

**hot cat dad: **no but just in case someone wanted to make plans with me i have them open 

**hot cat dad: **i didn't think we'd get plans on monday AGAIN 

**the bestest boy: **we could do the lights on saturday then?? 

**will smith: **noooo i won't get into town until late

**one floopy tall boy: **you won't :( ??

**will smith: **i'll try to make into town sooner but i also don't want to do much after a long ride 

**the bestest boy: **sunday then? 

**troubled bi: **i have plans sunday. 

**the bestest boy: **what are your plans sunday 

**troubled bi: **i feel like shopping that day 

**hot cat dad: **can't u do it monday instead 

**troubled bi: **no 

**hot cat dad: **why not 

**troubled bi: **because i want to do the lights monday 

**troubled bi:** also u said u didn't like brian why are u goingon another date with him 

**hot cat dad: **it's not a DATE we're FRIENDS 

**best man ever: **we can do it tuesday then no need to get this worked up y'all 

**the bestest boy: **i have an idea :D 

**best man ever: **and what is it my cute baby? 

**the bestest boy: **we can do the lights on monday and minho can just bring younghyun to decorate with us and then we can all go out to dinner together! 

**will smith: **that sounds hectic let's do it 

**hot cat dad: **i can ask him if he's comfortable with that... then i can finally prove to jisung that he's just a friend 

**troubled bi: **u could prove it by.,,.,., idk ,. not going on dates with him 

**best man ever: **OKKKKK lights monday! glad we got that settled! i'll bake cookies! jeongin can you help me with them! 

**hot cat dad: **on second thought i don't have to prove anything to you. 

**hot cat dad: **this is the second time you're getting all salty over younghyun, you said you liked him before so what is the difference now? 

**best man ever: **jeongin, you can RIGHT? 

**troubled bi: **either ur oblivious or just plain stupid 

**the bestest boy: **yes i would love to help, i think felix would too he likes baking ! 

**hot cat dad: **wow, thanks for that 

**pretty judge: **that would be fun, sunday? 

**best man ever: **yeah sunday sounds good! 

**best man ever: **also we should watch some christmas movies, minho can you download some christmas movies? 

**hot cat dad: **yeah sure 

**pretty judge: **what is your favorite christmas movie minho 

**hot cat dad: **the polar express 

**muscle judge: **mine is die hard 

**will smith: **die hard is not a christmas movie 

**muscle**** judge: **if they didn't want it to be called a christmas movie they shouldn't have set it during christmas time 

**one floopy tall boy: **i agree with changbin, die hard is a christmas move 

**will smith: **bruce willis himself said it's not a christmas movie 

**one floopy tall boy: **i don't care what bruce willis says he's a straight white man 

**will smith: **okay that's valid 

**will smith: **also what time are you coming home? 

**one floopy tall boy: **why, so you can leave before i get there? 

**will smith: **D:< 

**one floopy tall boy: **im jokinggg i'll be home in 30 minutes 

**one floopy tall boy: **do you want me to bring home food? 

**will smith: **no we have food at home i just want you home 

**the bestest boy: **that's SO GAY 

**will smith: **we're ALL so GAY 

**the bestest boy: **you got me there 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm watching ghost adventures so u can blame that on the ghost talk. also this chapter was mostly me sneaking into a room alone at my great aunt's house to try and write it lmao sorry it's been so long, the holiday season u know


	19. stan hinapia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/han  
minho: hot cat dad  
changbin: muscle judge  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/min  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy/gin

**arson frog**

**(8 members) **

_10:42 am _

**one floopy tall boy:** i'm miserableeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**will** **smith**: how did you do on your test 

**one floopy tall boy:** i failed because i miss youuuu 

**will smith:** i'm gonna be gone for a day 

**will smith:** how do you really think you did on your test 

**one floopy tall boy:** it was easy peasy lemon squeezy 

**pretty judge:** good thing it wasn't difficult difficult lemon difficult 

**muscle** **judge**: why do i get the feeling hyunjin is going to be complaining about seungmin's absence all day

**one floopy tall boy:** because i AM i woke up and my boyfriend WASN'T BY MY SIDE

**one floopy tall boy: **mister kim seungmin that was not at all very cash money of you

**one floopy tall boy**: you should have woke me up >:( 

**will smith:** sorry baby you just looked so comfortable i couldn't wake you up before your alarm 

**will smith:** i left you breakfast to heat up, did you eat it? 

**one floopy tall boy:** while crying, yes 

**troubled bi:** me 🤝 hyunjin 

crying into our breakfast foods 

**muscle judge:** is it a bisexual thing

**pretty judge:** i can confirm that it is indeed a bisexual thing, along with the art of cuffing your jeans and throwing up peace signs anytime a camera is on you

**pretty judge:** just the other day i was crying into an omelette 

**muscle judge:** why???? are you okay??? 

**pretty judge:** oh yeah, just felt like crying 

**troubled bi:** i felt that 

**muscle judge:** i’m adding that to the list of things bisexuals do that i, a gay, do not understand 

**pretty judge:** at this point i don’t think it’s the bisexuality i think it’s the mental illness luv 

**troubled bi:** bisexual culture IS being mentally ill 

**one floopy tall boy:** lit rally though 

**one floopy tall boy:** i don’t think i’ve met one mentally stable bisexual and i’ve met many bisexuals 

**will smith:** i don’t think i’ve ever met a mentally stable person

**one floopy tall boy:** anyways i’m still sad 

**best man ever:** hi still sad i’m chan 

**the bestest boy:** that’s disgusting 

**best man ever:** do you just ghost on here until someone says something you dislike 

**the bestest boy: ** you know me so well 

**the bestest boy: **speaking of ghosts 

**the bestest boy: **anyone wanna ghost hunt with me in the upstairs study room 

**best man ever: **not hyunjin and i we have plans 

**one floopy tall boy:** not seungmin because he left us all behind 

**will** **smith:** one day hyunjin… it is One Day 

**one floopy tall boy:** one day too much 

**troubled bi:** i’ll ghost hunt with you 

**muscle judge:** i want to too i like ghosts 

**the bestest boy:** awesome let’s do that 

**pretty judge:** count me out i’m going to study until our meet up tonight 

**troubled bi:** we’re all meeting up tonight? i don’t remember these plans 

**pretty judge:** i’m talking to changbin 

**pretty judge:** why would we plan something without seungmin here 

**the bestest boy:** thought we all agreed we didn’t like that guy 

**will smith:** might get on a bus back there just to beat jeongin up 

**one floopy tall boy:** jeongin! egg him on more please 

**the bestest boy:** you know what i just might 

**the bestest boy:** seungmin’s first kiss was with a girl named tiffany and instead of kissing her lips he kissed her chin 

**will smith:** YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THAT 

**will smith:** i don’t count her as my first kiss i hate you 

**pretty judge:** how old were you 

**the bestest boy:** he was fourteen 

**will smith:** you’re the worst 

**the bestest boy:** who would you count as your first kiss then? soojin? 

**one floopy tall boy:** this is not what i meant by egging him on 

**troubled bi:** is soojin a girl or boy 

**the bestest boy:** girl 

**troubled bi:** omg how many girls have you kissed seungmin 

**will smith:** only two… tiffany bc she asked me to and soojin was a spin the bottle kiss at a party okay 

**will smith:** i count hyunjin as my first kiss though bc it was the only time i was actually into it and felt something 

**troubled bi:** who knew seungmin was such a wild card

**pretty** **judge**: literally all of us 

**the bestest boy:** anyway, jisung come over here and we can look at ghost hunting youtube videos before we head out

**troubled bi:** aight i’m gonna stop by the 7/11 and get coffee though y’all want anything 

**muscle judge:** me coffee too pls i’ll pay you back 

**troubled bi:** nah it’s on the college’s money no need to 

**troubled bi:** jeongin? 

**the bestest boy:** strawberry milk for me please 

**the bestest boy:** i’m not paying you back 

**troubled bi:** just for that i’m gonna steal money from your wallet 

**the bestest boy:** do it you’ll get a penny out of me 

**the bestest boy:** minho says he wants a coffee 

**the bestest boy:** he also hit me for telling you that 

**the bestest boy:** minho told me to tell you nevermind he’ll go get it himself 

**troubled bi:** tell him i can get it for him i don’t mind 

**hot cat dad:** no i’m mad at u 

**hot cat dad:** also u can’t carry all of those here on ur own i’ll buy my own 

**troubled bi:** you’re mad at me? 

**hot cat dad:** ……. ur either oblivious or dumb 

**hot cat dad:** don’t get me coffee i’m getting it myself 

**troubled bi:** hhhhhhh

**one floopy tall boy:** and no one is gonna help her? wowwww, some world we live in 

**best man ever:** are you at your apartment hyunjin 

**one floopy tall boy:** no too lonely 

**one floopy tall boy:** i’m leaving the school now can i just come over there 

**best man ever:** NO 

**best man ever:** sorry but i’m very busy and need no distractions 

**one floopy tall boy:** you’re texting you’re not that busy 

**best man ever:** i’m naked 

**troubled bi:** ewwwwwww 

**one floopy tall boy:** and? put on some clothes 

**best man ever:** i don’t want to i got a sunburn 

**one floopy tall boy:** where did you get a sunburn from it’s winter 

**best man ever:** just stay at the school hyunjin i’ll come meet you there 

**the bestest boy:** it’s not winter yet it’s autumn 

**will smith:** nerd 

**the bestest boy:** you’re more of a nerd, nerd 

**will smith:** no you’re the biggest nerd, bigger nerd 

**one floopy tall boy:** seungmin can you facetime me while i wait for chan

**will smith:** not facetime but audio call i can 

**one floopy tall boy:** but i wanna see you 

**will smith:** i’ll send you a selfie 

**one floopy tall boy:** hmph 

**will smith:** i’m out in public sorry babe 

**one floopy tall boy:** it’s fine, i’m just gonna play superstar sm 

**troubled bi:** why not superstar pledis 

**one floopy tall boy:** don’t you have coffee’s to carry 

**will smith:** hyunjin is an sm stan 

**best man ever:** me too stan shinee 

**will smith:** we all do we had a whole shinee convo already 

**troubled bi:** i haven’t bought the coffees yet 

**troubled bi:** okay but pledis groups 

**troubled bi:** stan seventeen and pristin and after school and nu’est 

**best man ever:** i think it’s a little too late for you to tell us to stan pristin and after school 

**troubled bi:** shut im still scarred 

**troubled bi:** stan hinapia stream drip

**one floopy tall boy:** why haven’t you bought the coffee?? 

**troubled bi:** i’m waiting for minho 

**the bestest boy:** good luck with that he hasn’t even left the house 

**troubled bi:** minho come to 7/11 

**hot cat dad:** no 

**muscle judge:** well guess you gotta come here jisung, that was a hard no 

**troubled bi:** i’ll just wait here until you come or the store clerk throws me out 

**hot cat dad:** ur a brat 

**troubled bi:** so you’re coming? 

**hot cat dad:** no 

**the bestest boy:** he’s lying to you he just put on his coat and walked out the door 

**hot cat dad:** only bc i know he’s not playing and i don’t want him to make the store clerk’s work any harder 

**muscle judge:** sure, it’s that 

**hot cat dad:** shut up 

**one floopy tall boy:** you guys are making me fail ring ding dong hard mode with your gay drama 

**troubled bi:** i think you’d fail that on your own Without the grama 

**the bestest boy:** grama?

**troubled bi:** gay drama

**troubled bi:** i thought that was easy to realize didn’t know we had slow people in the group 

**the bestest boy:** i will shake your insides into a milkshake and feed it to my hamster 

**troubled bi:** i’m so scared ahhhh minho save me 

**muscle judge:** you don’t own a hamster 

**hot cat dad:** no i’d help him with it 

**troubled bi:** why does everyone hate me today 

**the bestest boy:** you mean why does minho hate you because i am always like this 

**troubled bi:** minho is everyone to me :) 

**hot cat dad:** flattery won’t make me any less mad at u 

**troubled bi:** it’s not flattery, it’s how i feel 

**hot cat dad:** shut up 

**muscle judge:** i bet minho is blushing right now 

**hot cat dad:** the only reason my cheeks would be red at the moment is because it’s fucking COLD 

**muscle judge:** and bc jisung had a homo moment with you 

**hot cat dad:** i’m muting this chat 

**pretty judge:** i’m jealous that y’all are meeting up 

**muscle judge:** meet up with me <3 

**pretty judge:** no, we’re meeting up tonight and currently you’re planning on watching ghost side of youtube and hunt for ghosts i will not do that 

**muscle judge:** i’ll protect you 

**pretty judge:** i don’t think your muscles could protect me in the supernatural sense 

**pretty judge:** no offense my dear 

**muscle judge:** the supernatural can’t hurt you 

**pretty judge:** that’s what my therapist said about we go up era na jaemin but here i am, constantly haunted by the thought of him 

**muscle judge:** i’m kind of jealous of this na jaemin character 

**pretty judge:** 1\. do you not know who na jaemin is 

2\. don’t be, i’m also constantly reminded of the thought of 190418 you 

**muscle judge:** what is 190418 me 

**muscle judge:** and i’m guessing he’s from nct dream bc i like that we go up song 

**pretty judge:** uncultured, you are 

**pretty judge:** look on your instagram and you’ll see 

**muscle judge:** listen,, i like groups that are older than me okay, yoda 

**muscle judge:** that’s so much workkkk 

**pretty judge:** you stan loona 

**hot cat dad:** 190418 u is when ur hair was a tiny bit longer than usual 

**pretty judge:** and fluffy ,,,, so fluffy and his smile was extra cute that day :((((( 

**muscle judge:** my smile isn’t cute everyday? 

**pretty judge:** are you trying to start shit with me today? 

**muscle judge:** your smile is cute everyday btw 

**pretty judge:** i will beat your ass 

**muscle judge:** and you’d look pretty while doing it :) 

**best man ever:** stop flirting like that it’s really weird 

**muscle judge:** don’t tell me what to do old man 

**one floopy tall boy:** chan are you almost here 

**best man ever:** i literally just arrived i was about to text you 

**one floopy tall boy:** awesome 

**will smith:** have fun baby!!! remember to hydrate yourself and keep yourself warm, it’s cold out there love you 

**the bestest boy: **h a Gay 

**one floopy tall boy:** you too sunshine, keep yourself warm and tell your sister i said hello love you too be safe 

**will smith:** i .. Will 

**the bestest boy:** no

**troubled bi:** minho is no longer mad at me :D 

**the bestest boy:** how did you manage that 

**the bestest boy:** when he gets mad at me he won’t talk to me for five days (unless i apologize sooner) and then he’ll aggressively make me dinner but make sure that he made it wrong in a certain way and he’ll watch me eat it until i’m finished and then he’ll tell me he’s no longer mad at me 

**the bestest boy:** i’m sometimes scared he did some shit like put pig’s blood in the oil while cooking whatever he makes me just to have something held above my head 

**hot cat dad:** where would i ever get pigs blood 

**hot cat dad:** i’m not telling u my secret but it’s not pigs blood 

**troubled bi:** that’s scary couldn’t be me 

**hot cat dad:** it could be if u keep ur shit up 

**troubled bi:** hey, we talked this through :( 

**hot cat dad:** like we did last time too, if u get the same way u did again u just might end up getting the jeongin treatment 

**the bestest boy:** i think the obvious favoritism is shining through bc you do the same to changbin as you do to me without a second thought 

**the bestest boy:** but it takes three times for jisung???? Not Fair 

**troubled bi:** third time the charm 

**hot cat dad:** :|

**troubled bi:** sorry i was wrong 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

**gamer boy:** pls tell me your ways jisung 

**vsco girl:** i think we all know his “ways” are just being han jisung 

**skater** **girl**: no comment 

**gamer boy:** how did you get him to not be mad anymore 

**skater girl:** well for one he was mostly mad that i wasn’t trusting that he was telling the truth about brian and that i had lowkey called him dumb 

**vsco girl:** we know why he was mad dummy just tell us how you got him unmad 

**skater girl:** you knew why??? why didn’t you tell me??

**vsco girl:** it was OBVIOUS are you kidding,,,,,,, you’re not this dumb jisung 

**gamer boy:** he is this dumb when it comes to minho 

**gamer boy:** the way minho is dumb enough not to realize that jisung is jealous bc it’s jisung 

**skater girl:** shut uppppp 

**skater girl:** anyway 

**skater girl:** when he got to the 7/11 i had already bought him his coffee and i gave it to him and he tried to pay me back but i refused 

**gamer boy:** did you get my banana milk 

**skater girl:** you asked for strawberry milk 

**gamer boy:** oh yeah 

**gamer boy:** did you get that 

**skater girl:** do you want banana milk? we’re still in the store 

**gamer boy:** can you get me both i’ll pay you with a kiss on both your cheeks 

**vsco girl:** awwwwww is jeongin feeling affectionate 

**gamer boy:** gotta pay for my drinks in some way 

**skater girl:** i’ll buy you both but i will not accept the cheek kisses in fear of minho thinking something is going on between us 

**gamer boy:** he wouldn’t 

**vsco girl:** hate to say it but jisung and minho share similar braincells, therefore, he totally would 

**gamer boy:** you got me there 

**skater girl:** i’d feel offended but i lowkey like that you think minho and i share braincells 

**vsco girl:** it wasn’t a compliment you lovesick fool 

**gamer boy:** can you continue telling us about how you got him to forgive you

**skater girl:** bro literally all it takes is just talking it out 

**skater girl:** i told him how i was feeling and that i didn’t mean to offend him or make him think i don’t trust him, i was just scared 

**gamer boy:** you told him you love him and are utterly terrified that he won’t love you back because he could fall in love with younghyun the more time they spend together? 

**skater girl:** well. N.o 

**skater girl:** i told him that i feel like he’s slipping away a bit more every time he chooses to spend time with brian instead of me and he told me that i was being selfish which yeah true and i was just like.. “I’m sorry i can’t help but want to spend a lot time with you and i am selfish wanting you to want to spend that much time with me too, i apologize” and he was quiet for a little bit and was like “i do want to spend that much time with you, i just want you to know i have a life outside of you” which lowkey hurt but only bc i’m a loner other than having you guys but khfsjkfhs i told him i will try my hardest to not be suspicious of him when it comes to brian but h 

**skater** **girl:** i think i need to make some new friends 

**vsco girl:** that’s literally not it, and i know a solution! 

**skater girl:** what is it??? 

**vsco girl:** tell him what jeongin said! then he will understand that it’s not just about you being a selfish friend who wants all his time but instead you are being a jealous friend who wants all his time because you’re in love with him 

**vsco girl:** you’re only going to be able to stop worrying about brian once minho knows how you feel 

**vsco girl:** making new friends isn’t gonna do anything bc you have 7 of us to hang out with instead of minho but you always want minho there… new friends won’t be any different 

**skater girl:** maybe you’re right 

**skater girl:** maybe i should try tinder 

**vsco girl:** why THE FUCK would you do that 

**skater girl:** maybe i can get over him and get my own brian 

**vsco girl:** I . cannot believe you’re being this dumb 

**vsco girl:** do you mean your own brian as a boy you’ll go on one date with and then tell him you just want to be friends bc someone else is on your mind 

**vsco girl:** OR WAIT …. i know what you’re trying to do 

**skater girl:** bet u don’t 

**vsco girl:** your own brian as someone you can go on one date with and then have tiny friend dates just to get minho jealous, huh??

**skater girl:** no thoughts heady empty 

**vsco girl:** i can’t STAND YOU 

**gamer boy:** JISUNG 

**gamer boy:** JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 

**gamer boy:** i’m going to get gray hair at such a young age bc of you 

**gamer boy:** before you came out you said you were coming out because you think you’re ready for minho to know how you feel … WHAT CHANGED 

**skater girl:** my mercury and venus are in libra what did you expect from me 

**gamer boy:** WHAT DOES THAT FUCKING MEAN 

**vsco girl:** a libra stereotype is that they are indecisive 

**gamer boy:** you and changbin both with your birthchart excuses 

**gamer boy:** ridiculous

**skater girl:** anyways i’m just gonna ignore my feelings tonight so we can have a calm star gazing night 

**vsco girl:** while brian and minho are doing the same 

**skater girl:** not funny 

**skater girl:** at all . 

**vsco girl:** it wasn’t meant to be funny 

**skater girl:** we got ghost videos to watch bye

**gamer boy:** you have made him hardcore sulk 

**vsco girl:** tough luck 

**gamer boy:** minho looks very confused by it skfskj he has that cute ?.? look now 

**vsco girl:** do you have a crush on minho 

**gamer boy:** can i not call my friends cute without that assumption

**gamer boy:** it’s against the roomies rules 

**gamer boy:** and i have a crush that isn’t minho so 

**vsco girl:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH????? WHO IS IT 

**gamer boy:** my lips absolutely sealed shut i am not revealing absolutely anything 

**vsco girl:** WHY WOULD YOU EXPOSE THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA TELL ME WHO YOU’RE CRUSHING ON 

**gamer boy:** i owe you all that much to tell you that i have a crush but i don’t need to tell who 

**vsco girl:** FINE

**vsco girl:** but you know who my crush is :/

**gamer boy:** it’s silent 

**vsco girl:** UGH

**top secret mission **

**(3 members) **

_4:45 pm _

**gin: **how are preparations going 

**han: **chill but hectic 

**min: **i've cried 5 times 

**gin:** Why 

**han:** the first time he stubbed his toe into his dining room table really hard,,,, i think it just started a flow of tears occasionally 

**min: **the seal broke and some of my photos are UNEVEN 

**han: **they are not you're just telling yourself that they are 

**min: **they are 

**gin: **i mean you don't have to worry about the evenness of it i'm sure hyunjin won't care about that 

**min: **but I CARE 

**han: **he's definitely very nervous 

**min: **no shit sherlock 

**han:** i've been the biggest help for him and this is how he repays me 

**gin: **you say that but next time you're in charge of hyunjin he literally stops at every shop and is like "hey seungmin would like this thing i should get this for him" and then he'll keep it in his hands and then find something better that he thinks seungmin will like and then he stands there trying to decide which thing seungmin would like more and then he ends up getting BOTH 

**gin: **i can't believe he acts this way from one day 

**gin: **y'all need to do weekends where you just get away from each other 

**gin: **also jisung keeps whining about how we were supposed to spend the day together and how he's upset hyunjin can be with us and not minho so im dealing with a lot here 

**min: **you and chan don't have something like that therefore i refuse 

**gin: **bc we don't act like hyunjin does when one of us leaves for a day 

**gin: **and we're also not dating??????????????/

**min: **how do you know, neither of you have had a day away from each other like that 

**han: **i hate to say it but he's right........... 

**gin: **I STAYED THE NIGHT AT RYUJIN'S JUST RECENTLY 

**min: **and you didnt see chan once the entire day? 

**gin: **okay u know what bet next weekend i will make sure i don't see chan the entire weekend 

**han: **hey i didn't agree to this 

**gin: **my choice 

**han: **fine i'll just invite minho over

**min: **speaking of minho

**min: **wait nevermind 

**gin: **?

**han: **?x2 

**min: **i don't know how to answer that question 

**min: **x = 2 

**han: **question mark times 2 because we're both confused 

**min: **i know mansplainer 

**min: **i realized i was about to mention something that i didn't with jeongin through first so i ain't doing it 

**han:** you're not even a woman i can't mansplain to you 

**min: **you already did 

**gin: **if it's what i mentioned in the 00z and me gc it was not minho i already told you

**gin: **can we head over i need hyunjin and jisung off my back 

**han: **pls do i need this kid off my back

**han: **also what was it 

**gin: **nothing and on our way after we stop at this other shop because hyunjin wants to go in there 

**min: ********AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH******* 

**gin: **what does the asterisks mean 

**min: **i'm silently yelling 

**gin: **i still heard it 

**han:** seungmin did you order the food yet 

**min:** FUCK 

**gin: **lmao see y'all 

**han: **good luck blindfolding hyunjin 

**min: **haha kinky 

**gin: **it's silent 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited for levanter i already know minho and seungmin are gonna get all my attention and i'm so ready... also side note i literally love seungmin so much??? soft seungmin hours 4 me tbh


	20. you are in love (true love)

"Listen, I know you're really anxious over this, I get it, I know, but, Seungmin," Chan places a hand on Seungmin's shoulder to stop him from pacing around the room more. "You gotta calm down a little bit. You're making the baby nervous."

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at Chan's words, "Who is the baby?"

"You. You're the baby. You're just making yourself more anxious by walking around like that," Chan pulls on Seungmin's arm to have him sit down. "Stay. Now, I am going to call Jeongin and see how far away he and Hyunjin are and you are going to sit here, eat some bread, and try to keep yourself calm." 

Seungmin grumbles to himself as Chan walks away to go into the other room. Chan didn't understand how nervous he truly was at the moment, it felt like his heart was about to jump from his chest from how hard.

Despite mumbling to himself about how eating bread would do him no good, he did it anyway just to give himself something to do. He was about to propose to the love of his life, fuck. He felt his anxiety start to come back up as he thought more and more about Hyunjin getting there. What if he messed up what he wanted to say? What if Hyunjin wasn't ready to marry him? They had only ever talked about it offhandedly and never really said exactly when they would want to get engaged. What if he was too early? What if Hyunjin wanted to be the one to propose and Seungmin just messed it up for him?

Seungmin shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Even if Hyunjin wasn't ready to marry him, it'd be okay. And he trusted that Hyunjin would love him even if he did mess up. Who was he kidding? Hyunjin would love him even more if he did mess up his proposal. Seungmin felt a fond smile spread on his face as he thought about the reaction Hyunjin would have to him messing up. He can see it in his mind, Hyunjin pinching a red faced Seungmin's cheek and cooing over how cute his boyfriend was. God, Seungmin hoped Hyunjin was ready to marry him. 

Seungmin looked at the room he and Chan had decorated themselves, pictures Seungmin had taken of Hyunjin, them both, places they had been together was spread across the wall with the words 'will you marry me?' underneath written in big letters on a poster. Seungmin chuckled, it felt more like a Promposal to him then anything else. But it was exactly how he imagined Hyunjin would want it to be. He didn't have much to work off in the first place. The only time they had talked about how they wanted to be proposed to - which was while drunk - Hyunjin said he would love a home proposal, one that would be just the two of them. He hopes Hyunjin will love it. 

Seungmin's thoughts are cut off when Chan comes back into the room, smiling a little. He looks over to Seungmin and nods, "You seem calmer."

"Yeah," Seungmin replies, taking a bite of the bread he was eating. "The bread helped. That and I started to realize this is Hyunjin I'm getting anxious over. I have no reason at all to be anxious over Hyunjin. He's Hyunjin."

"Say his name three times and he might appear," As if Chan's word had a spell to them, there was a knock at the door causing Seungmin to spring to his feet. His eyes are wide as he looks at Chan, who just chuckles and pats him on his shoulder. "They're going to be fifteen minutes, don't worry bub. It's most likely the food." Seungmin lets out a big sigh.

Chan opens the door and Seungmin hears him thank the man at the door for their food, it helps him calm down again being reassured it wasn't actually Jeongin and Hyunjin arriving fifteen minutes earlier than planned.

He sits back down as Chan brings the food to the table. It was Hyunjin's favorite order from the Chinese place they had ordered on their first date. Their first date, that was four years ago, was spent in Hyunjin's family living room watching Studio Ghibli films and the food was ordered by Hyunjin's mother for them before she left for them to enjoy their date alone. Seungmin is still surprised to this day that she trusted them enough in that time, but then again anyone could see that they were a bunch of nerves and jumped 12 feet up whenever they accidentally touched each other's hand. Every anniversary they had was spent eating the Chinese food and watching movies, Seungmin was gonna make sure that they'd have their special little tradition in this very special moment, too. 

"Did Jeongin blindfold him already?" Seungmin asks Chan as Chan opens one of the fortune cookies. Chan nods, "Yeah. Honestly, he's probably so suspicious. You're lucky you thought to act like you were going to be out of town today."

Seungmin chuckles at that. He had told Hyunjin a day before that today he was going to go visit his sister in a city over. Hyunjin whined over that, of course, saying that it would be lonely without Seungmin there. He was surprised that Hyunjin didn't just ask if he could come with him, but he realized why when Hyunjin mentioned he had an important test in his Chemistry class.

Seungmin and Chan spent their time waiting for their boyfriend's to arrive by playing each other on their phones at 8 ball pool and are only cut off during a tight game when Chan's phone lights up with Jeongin's name. Seungmin jumps straight to his feet to grab the ring he had bought for Hyunjin, with the help of Hyunjin's mother after he had asked her and Hyunjin's father for their permission, as Chan answers the phone. Chan gets off after telling a few OK's to Jeongin before telling Seungmin that they were outside. Seungmin lets out a shaky breath before nodding and telling Chan he can open the door for them. 

"Hi, guys!" Chan greets Jeongin and Hyunjin, and Seungmin sees Hyunjin being led into the room by Jeongin. "How was the ride?"

"What is happening? Why do you guys want me blindfolded? Only my boyfriend can do that," Seungmin keeps in a giggle as Chan's face distorts and Jeongin rolls his eyes, "That's how the ride went. We need Seungmin back in town, Hyunjin is insufferable without him." Seungmin wants to kiss the pout that comes onto Hyunjin's face at that, "Why did you guys blindfold me if you weren't going to surprise me with Seungmin? You guys are just mean."

"Sorry, Hyunjin, we have a better surprise," Jeongin says, and ignores Hyunjin's loud "there's no better surprise than Kim Seungmin" as Jeongin begins to drag Chan to the still open door, and gives Seungmin a quick thumbs up. "Wait here." Hyunjin huffs but it's like his ears perk up when he hears the front door shut behind the two who had just left. "Guys? Did you just leave the house? Please tell me you're pretending, I'm kinda scared and wanna eat that Chinese I smell." Seungmin tries hard not to laugh at Hyunjin starting to mumble to himself, "I trust Jeongin. And Chan. But what if they're trying to murder me? I'll never see Seungmin again. Or become a world famous hip hop dancer. Oh, they can't murder me."

Watching Hyunjin make himself nervous like that makes Seungmin want to wait to see if he'll realize he can take the blindfold off, but he knows he shouldn't let his boyfriend suffer like that, especially if he's trying to make said boyfriend into his fiance.

Seungmin walks in front of Hyunjin, grabbing him by his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Jeongin! Jesus Christ, you can't scare me like that," Hyunjin exclaims, clutching his heart. Seungmin chuckles and unties the blindfold that was covering Hyunjin's eyes. He takes a deep breath as Hyunjin's eyes, that were confused and wide, narrows as he adjust to the sudden light. "Seungminnie?" Hyunjin's smiles widely and Seungmin quickly covers Hyunjin's mouth. 

"Before you start to try to ramble, I'm going to back up and say something, okay?" Hyunjin nods and Seungmin smiles softly at him, until Hyunjin licks his palm. Seungmin slaps him softly on the shoulder and calls him gross before backing up and grabbing the ring he had put in his pocket from it. He bends onto one knee, and looks up to Hyunjin. Hyunjin's eyes are wide and his smile grows even bigger. Seungmin takes a deep breath and let's it out.

"I love you, so much. You know, with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you and I can't imagine a future where you're not by my side and to me that was enough to realize that I have no reason to wait to do this. I love you and I want to love you forever, you're my best friend, you always will be. It's as simple as that," Seungmin feels tears come to his eyes and he tries to hold them back. "You have always been a constant in my life and I always know I never want that to change. I already do wake up with you every morning, but I want to wake up with you every morning with the thought that I am your husband and you are mine. Fuck, I had more to say but all my thoughts are blank. You make my life easy and the thoughts in my head clear up in the best way possible. So, Hwang Hyunjin, will you please do me the biggest honor of my life and marry me?"

Hyunjin is quickly nodding and Seungmin feels tears drop on his face as he sees the same on Hyunjin's, "Yes, of course. Of course, yes! God, I love you so much." Hyunjin steps closer for Seungmin to put the ring onto his finger. Seungmin does so, placing a kiss onto Hyunjin's hand and smiling softly at him. Hyunjin smiles back just as fond and pulls Seungmin up from his place on the floor, cupping his face quickly and kissing him like he had only one more breath and that's all he could do. "I love you so much," Hyunjin mumbles on Seungmin's lips and goes back in for another kiss. "I love you so much. I'd say this forever and ever and ever." Seungmin smiles into the next kiss Hyunjin places on him, before pulling away, and stepping over.

"I put hard work into the wall, you have to look at it," Seungmin says, giggling as Hyunjin's eyes which had followed his movements up until then darted to the wall. Hyunjin's laughs, immediately walking closer to look at the photos Seungmin had hung up. Seungmin wipes his tears away and goes over to Hyunjin's side and Hyunjin automatically grabs him and pulls him close to him.

"You're such a great photographer, baby," Hyunjin says, looking at a picture that Seungmin had taken of Hyunjin, Jeongin and Chan when they had visited Jeongin's house in Busan. They all had went to the beach and Seungmin had taken it upon himself to take pictures of everyone. This picture in question was Hyunjin laughing while Jeongin and Chan buried him into the sand. All of Seungmin's favorite photos of Hyunjin was when he was laughing and when he was smiling widely. His eyes looked great with the twinkle they gave when he did. "I can't wait for you to take photos of our kids in the future." Seungmin's smile widens at that, thinking about the future when they're married with kids who have the same personality as Hyunjin, them bashfully looking at Seungmin as he scolds them for something Hyunjin would praise them for. The future looks excellent to Seungmin. 

He spends time with Hyunjin looking at all the photos Seungmin put up, laughing at some of their silly group photos and smiling at the ones they took together. 

Hyunjin takes a picture of the wall and of Seungmin standing in front of it and then Seungmin is pulled by him into a selfie in front of it, he takes a few, one showing off his ring, one that was normal and another where he kisses Seungmin and almost drops the phone. 

"Okay, we should eat the food, before it gets cold," Seungmin says, pulling Hyunjin to the table. Hyunjin puts his phone down onto the table, before pulling Seungmin over to himself by the waist.

"Or," He kisses Seungmin slowly, "We could eat our dessert and then warm the food up."

Seungmin feels his face heat up by the implications of that, but goes in for a kiss with Hyunjin, "That sounds like a better idea, my prince." 

Seungmin laughs as Hyunjin picks him up bridal style, to carry him to their room, Chinese food forgotten for the time being.

It can definitely wait, Seungmin thinks to himself, Hyunjin kissing his neck after putting him on the bed. His time with Hyunjin matters more than the food on their table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to you are in love by taylor swift making this and im soft


	21. :L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever  
minho: hot cat dad  
changbin: muscle judge  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_8:43 pm _

**troubled bi: **jeongin and i bought the cutest blanket ever it has penguins on it i love it with all my heart 

**troubled bi: **what are y'all up to 

**hot cat dad: **u literally know what we're all up to 

**troubled bi: **what are you up to 

**hot cat dad: **younghyun and i are at the park 

**troubled bi: **hahahah without me .? which park? 

**hot cat dad: **nope

**troubled bi: **you should join jeongin, chan and i so you can see our cute penguin blanket 

**hot cat dad: **jeongin doesn't want me there 

**hot cat dad: **when did chan join you??? i thought he was hanging out with hyunjin

**the bestest boy: **if you can bring younghyun with you you can come :) 

**the bestest boy: **hyunjin went home so chan joined us 

**one floopy tall boy: **hi fellas 

**one floopy tall boy: **i failed no nut november and seungmin isn't my bf anymore 

**the bestest boy: **DID YOU CHEAT ON SEUNGMIN I WILL BEAR YOUR ASS 

**one floopy tall boy: **bear my what 

**one floopy tall boy: **you literally know what i mean 

**will smith: **im engaged to a dumbass 

**the bestest boy: **i know i just felt like being dramatic 

**hot cat dad: **YYOU'RE WHAT 

**one floopy tall boy: **seungmin proposed to me!!! we're enGAYged 

**will smith: **i take back my proposal 

**one floopy tall boy: **i said no take backs you cannot 

**one floopy tall boy: **you're never getting rid of me! deal with it luv 

**troubled bi: **IM OFFENDED U DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GONNA PROPOSE 

**hot cat dad: **CONGRATS GUYS WOW 

**will smith:** you would have told hyunjin right away

**will smith: **jeongin didn't tell you when he went to drop hyunjin off? 

**troubled bi: **you have no proof 

**will smith: **you would have told minho who would have told changbin who would have told felix who would have told jeongin who would have told hyunjin

**the bestest boy:** i didn't tell him lol i just ditched him and then came back with chan 

**troubled bi: **so chan didn't get to know in your scenario

**will smith: **who else did you think helped me prepare 

**will smith: **why did you think i had hyunjin hanging out with chan and then jeongin 

**pretty judge: **CONGRATS GUYS THAT'S CRAZY 

**troubled bi: **bc u were going to ur sisters 

**one floopy tall boy: **why did it take so long to congratulate us >:( where is changbin to congratulate us 

**pretty judge: **sorry we're at a sushi place and we were ordering 

**pretty judge: **changbin just went to the bathroom sooo 

**troubled bi:** minho are you going to come meet with us 

**the bestest boy: **with younghyun :) 

**troubled bi: **why are you so adament about brian is he your crush 

**troubled bi: **wait pause im sorry 

**troubled bi: **i wasn't thinking 

**troubled bi: **sorry fUCK 

**the bestest boy: **im going to killllllllll you 

**troubled bi: **pleASE DONT IVE NEVER BEEN KISSED YET 

**troubled bi: **I'LL BUY YOU ALL THE STRAWBERRY MILK YOU WANT IN THE WORLD IM SORRY

**hot cat dad: **sorry y'all i'm craving sushi now so i'm gonna crash changlix's date

**hot cat dad: **also if u do have a crush on younghyun i can try and get u a date jeongin i seriously wouldn't care 

**the bestest boy: **MY CRUSH ISN'T YOUNGHYUN 

**the bestest boy: **i don't want to tell who my crush is okay 

**hot cat dad: **ok.. just know that if u want to talk about it i won't judge u or anything like not 2 b gay but i love u roomie 

**the bestest boy: **that is gay 

**the bestest boy: **(thank you) 

**troubled bi: **i could go for some sushi too 

**the bestest boy: **we just ate i am too full 

**the bestest boy: **are you taking younghyun to get sushi with you 

**hot cat dad: **i mean yeah i'm not just gonna leave him alone at the park 

**troubled bi: **he's a big boy i'm sure he could find his way home 

**hot cat dad: **i wanna see u say these kinds of things to his face 

**one floopy tall boy: **everybody gangsta until someone taller than you steps up 

**troubled bi: **bet. 

**will smith: **younghyun just seems like an older jisung to me i feel like if jisung did get some kind of nerve to say shit to him younghyun would end up crying which would make jisung start crying and then they'd be a crying mess together 

**troubled bi: **he seems like an older me???? 

**one floopy tall boy: **duh, especially in his looks sometimes you guys look a like 

**troubled bi: **we do? 

**hot cat dad: **aight well @pretty judge @muscle judge im on my way over there so 

**troubled bi: **do you find me attractive minho? 

**hot cat dad: **what kind of question is that 

**hot cat dad: **obviously i do we literally have been through this the way you think im hot 

**troubled bi: **but attractive enough to go on a date with 

**hot cat dad: **whd

**the bestest boy:** jisung you killed him 

**troubled bi:** it was a simple question 

**hot cat dad: **we've already been through that too

**hot cat dad: **im logging out 

**troubled bi:** just say a yes or no 

**hot cat dad: **get brave enough to ask me that in person and i'll tell you my answer then 

**one floopy tall boy: **OOooooooh 

**best man ever:** i told you hyunjin would say yes does that mean im best man 

**the bestest boy:** you OFFERED CHAN BEST MAN PLACE OVER ME 

**will smith: **ok listen hear me out.... chan is the best man 

**the bestest boy: **i'm mad that you're right 

**will smith: **you're our ring bear :) 

**the bestest boy: **i already agreed but im mad that im not even a groomsman 

**will smith: **i can't believe you agreed that quickly 

**will smith: **also you'll be so cute as a ring bear okay i couldn't not want you to be a ring bear 

**the bestest boy: **it's your event i'm not gonna disagree but 

**the bestest boy: **im sick 

**best man ever: **you are??? we need to get you inside and take some medicine 

**the bestest boy: **it's a stan twitter term you boomer 

**best man ever: **that's mean i wanted to make sure you were okay 

**the bestest boy: **you are right i am sorry 

**best man ever: **you better be little shit 

**private chat **

**(minho & changbin) **

_9:04 pm_

**binnie: **aight so you know how i was gonna ask felix to be my boyfriend 

**binnie: **yeah uh i choked i panicked 

**minnie: **is it because of seungjin engagement 

**binnie: **surprisingly no like i know he won't expect anything like that any time soon so like i have no reason to be scared of that kind of thing yet... but wait what if i do omg what if down the road he wants to get married and im just not ready then what happens i didn't even think about this fuck

**minnie: **i did not mean to make u panic more im sorry bro 

**minnie:** but like u don't have to worry about that right now, ur right. felix probably doesn't even have that thought in his mind whatsoever so try not to think about that . what was ur initial panic about 

**binnie: **it's stupid 

**minnie: **it probably is but u still have to tell me so i can confirm how dumb u are and give u advice on how to get over it 

**binnie:** :L 

**minnie: **IM kidding u know none of ur worries are stupid and they are there for a reason now just tell me 

**binnie: **ok so like our waiter at this restaurant is really cute 

**minnie: **and? u realized that u don't actually like felix bc u think another guy is cute? bc that's not how that works and im sure u know it too 

**binnie: **no but like... there's a lot more cuter boys out there for felix than me. ones that won't make him wait a little bit just to kiss 

**minnie: **you're RIGHT it is very stupid 

**minnie: **ok i have a couple things to yell at you about 

**minnie: **ONE u're fucking hot???? like sure there's cute boys but u're just as cute so why does it matter. and i'm here to remind u that felix is 100% not one to care for looks, like damn u could look like oli london but have the personality of u and he would probably still like u bc ur a chill, hardworking dude who cares a lot for each of us and will recognize when he's done something wrong and make it right but im gonna stop here before i get into a whole rant about how great of a person u are ok 

**minnie: **TWO felix likes u. he doesn't like ur cute waiter, he likes u and u don't get to choose for him, u know what i mean? u can't just b like, bc there's this cute guy here, i don't deserve him bc that's not how it works. if he thinks u deserve him, then U DO. 

**minnie: **THREE felix has told u himself that he doesn't care about the wait, bc he likes u. im sure u could make him wait two years (which ur not bc u obviously ready to date him bc u said so urself) and he'd always be there to confirm that he's okay with waiting. there's absolutely nothing wrong with u feeling not ready yet, and felix has said so himself SOOOOO what ur not going to do is make urself feel anxious about this and instead u will either listen to my words, or tell felix about how ur feeling so he can tell u exactly what i'm telling u now 

**minnie: **ur worth it, felix likes u and he believes so too, so Stop being Dumb

**minnie: **but ofc if ur not ready today, u don't have to ask him out today. u can do it when u feel better to do so 

**binnie: **didn't know you felt this strongly about me 

**minnie: **of course i do dumbass ur my best friend and i , gag, love u very much 

**binnie: **yeah i totally believe that you are gagging 

**binnie: **im lowkey crying in the bathroom bc of you just so you know 

**binnie: **i think i'm not gonna ask him tonight. i think monday, after doing the lights. 

**binnie: **but like do you think you and younghyun could come crash our date bc i feel better now but i still feel a little panicked 

**minnie: **haha ur *in the musical styling of michael in the bathroom from the great musical be more chill* binnie who u don't know, binnie flying solo, binnie in the bathroom by himself

**minnie:** of course i'll tell younghyun that we're changing plans 

**binnie: **also 

**binnie: **this is totally gay

**binnie: **no homo but i love you very much too 

**minnie: **if ur wearing socks no homo is very true 

**binnie: **i'm wearing watermelon 

**minnie: **like just watermelon on ur feet?? how does that feel dude 

**binnie: **socks

**binnie: **watermelon socks , i forgot to type socks

**binnie: **i should go felix is gonna wonder if i fell in the toilet

**minnie: **do it for the experience 

**binnie: **no 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid **

**(5 members) **

_12:43 am _

**skater girl: **seungbin how is engaged life feel 

**soft boy: **that was not grammatical correct 

**skater girl: **ok grammar nazi answer my question 

**eboy: **fucking grand i feel... excited ;)

**skater girl: **how do i take that 

**eboy: **definitely not the way seungmin does 

**soft boy: **HYUNNJIN 

**vsco girl: **i just came in but i wish i didn't 

**eboy: **im keeping my fingers off the keys my mind is going to 

**soft boy: **i will literally kill you 

**eboy: **which is why im refraining i love youuu 

**skater girl: **i regret asking 

**eboy: **on a serious note though im feeling fucking fantastic im so in lvoe with the world and seungmin 

**gamer boy:** that's cute but also i need another talk with you 

**eboy: **oooh i get a don't hurt my best friend 4 life talk for marriage too 

**eboy: **im ready when you are

**soft boy: **wait NOOO does that mean i get another changbin/minho talk 

**vsco girl: **haha good luck minho is scary 

**vsco girl: **sometimes i see his expression when talking to me about changbin in my nightmares 

**skater girl: **sounds hot 

**gamer boy:** you say that until you genuinely piss him off one time and then it's over 4 you love 

**vsco girl: **jeongin you'd think that but jisung is weird 

**skater girl: **shut 

**soft boy: **trust me felix i know how it feels 

**soft boy: **imagine getting that talk but getting it at 16 years old 

**eboy: **i wonder if he has upgraded his intimidation 

**eboy: **did you innie? you were too cute last time, but i did take your words seriously bc you know... im in love with seungmin 

**eboy: **you're lucky it's me 

**gamer boy: **i'll get lessons from minho 

**eboy: **can't wait to see it 

**skater girl: **anyways now that we've talked about this 

**skater girl: **was brian with minho when he went to you and changbin felix 

**eboy: **should have known you were questioning about us to cover up that you're only interested in minho 

**skater girl: **i was interested in knowing your feelings until you made it unnecessarily dirty 

**eboy: **what did you expect? it's me 

**vsco girl: **he was .... you knew that he was 

**skater girl: **i mean yeah beforehand but isn't it much to bring him over to meet you guys for dinner 

**vsco girl: **jisungie they are friends. they were friendly. nothing more, stop worrying so much 

**vsco girl: **can't you trust minho's word?? 

**skater girl: **hhhhhhhhh i know im just unsettled 

**soft boy: **you should tell him you love him. like we have said 

**soft boy: **also i never answered how i felt about the engagement do my feelings not matter 

**gamer boy: **you obviously wanted to marry him you're the one who proposed

**soft boy: **i feel a lot more assured now and i'm very excited and happy thank you for asking 

**gamer boy: **we didn't 

**soft boy: **oh, how long have i had been planning it, you ask? about 2 months, yeah thanks for me being interested 

**eboy: **WAIT 

**eboy: **IS THE ENGAGEMENT THAT PROJECT YOU WERE WORKING ON??? 

**soft boy:** im marrying a very smart boy 

**eboy: **so you are done with the project right?? i get to spend more time with you :DDDDDD

**soft boy: **yes of course baby 

**skater girl:** anwyays back to minho 

**skater girl: **they were friendly? they didn't flirt? 

**vsco girl: **you're very lucky i'm not mean spirited and telling you the exact opposite of how they actually acted 

**vsco girl: **mean me would say, they did flirt as a matter of fact we had to leave the restaurant early bc they just COULDN'T keep their hands off each other and even in the car we were scared that we would get pulled over for public indencency 

**vsco girl:** but i'll be nice and tell you the truth.. they weren't flirting at all, they talked as if younghyun was jeongin which was kind of weird bc younghyun is older than him 

**vsco girl: **also we didn't go in a car bc we don't have one we just walked 

**vsco girl: **also on another note i think changbin freaked out bc of the seungbin engagement bc he went to the bathroom after and then after he came out he didn't seem as bright as he was beforehand... that and minho came so i guessed he texted minho about it 

**soft boy: **i forgot changbin has commitment issues

**eboy: **he said chandler Tease

**vsco girl: **GUYSS

**soft boy: **right sorry why don't you just. ask him about

**gamer boy: **seungmin you're always too much into communication how are we supposed have any angst if you're always fixing it by communicating

**soft boy: **angst is not enjoyable im just trying to make sure my friends don't suffer

**vsco girl: **he said he was going to bed so i guess i'll have to ask him about it in the morning

**skater girl: **you could ask minho about it

**gamer boy: **no one:

jisung: minho 

**skater girl: **listen okay it's for a reason this time

**skater girl: ** if felix thinks changbin asked minho to go and join them then he would know what happened when changbin went to the bathroom,,, he could tell you if what you are thinking is true or not and tell you why and stuff 

**eboy: **but if minho is sworn to not to tell felix and he tells him "nah i didn't come bc changbin is scared of being with you i just wanted sushi" then felix will be like okay that's what he said so it must be true and then not talk to changbin about it 

**skater girl: **well if that's the case then it means it was probably something small for him and that he can get it together himself and doesn't need someone pressing into what the issue was 

**vsco girl: **.... now i am confused 

**skater girl: **let changbin come to you about it, lix. if he wants you to know, he'll talk to you 

**soft boy:** you say that but felix is the one who had to go to him about them liking each other in the first place 

**skater girl: **aight okay do whatever im just saying . it's okay to let him keep something to himself every once and a while 

**skater girl: **especially if he does have minho to talk to about it with. i know if there's something i was feeling insecure about i would go to felix about it and not minho bc felix is my best friend and i trust his word to tell me the truth 

**skater girl: **and if i wanted minho to know i would tell him 

**soft boy:** but changbin and felix know they like each other, you and minho are not the same 

**skater girl: **hypothetically. if we were 

**soft boy: **okay i guess i get it 

**gamer boy: **does anyone wanna play call of duty with me

**vsco girl: **wait bet let me get online 

**gamer boy: 👁️ 👁️ **

** 👄 **waiting... 💅 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things..
> 
> 1\. im tired so i apologize if this is a mess i can't tell skskh so yeah 
> 
> 2\. LEVANTER ROCKS I LOVE IT SO MUCH THE WHOLE ALBUM IS GREAT my fav song on it is sunshine they did that!!!! 
> 
> 3\. i literally woke up this morning and started writing a minsung fic and like in jisung & chuu are together at one point for,, Plot reasons and then twitter decided to make them cousins today.... i CANNOT.FKJSKFS anyways yeah look forward to that fic if you're interested i'm writing this here to force myself to finish it now that i've told y'all about it you know anyways this is getting long
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed!!


	22. yuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/jinhyun  
jisung: troubled bi  
felix: pretty judge  
seungmin: will smith  
jeongin: the bestest boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_monday, 12:21 pm _

**best man ever: **good ol' day for light hanging 

**best man ever:** how y'all feeling 

**the bestest boy: **damn you'd do that to him 

**the bestest boy: **rip light yagami

**muscle judge: **you will be missed king 👑

**troubled bi: **didn't he like... kill people 

**the bestest boy: **we all have our flaws 

**will smith: **for some reason i think killing people is more than a flaw but idk might just be me 

**one floopy tall boy:** how are people getting killed? just don't die 

**troubled bi: **death now cancelled now that hwang hyunjin figured out how to stop it 

**one floopy tall boy: **i am an innovator 

**best man ever: **anyways 

**best man ever: **lights 

**muscle judge: **wait you reminded me of that thank you 

**best man ever: **???????

**muscle judge:** off topic but lmao i just remembered the moment in ouija where the girl got hanged with the christmas lights and they were STILL ON like ... they would have unplugged i hate movie logic 

**troubled bi: **wasn't that in the 2nd ouija 

**muscle judge: **nah i'm pretty sure it was the first bc i've never seen the 2nd 

**troubled bi: **wish that were me 

**hot cat dad: **i told u jisung i had a friend at school who told me the 2nd one was better than the first 

**troubled bi: **it's ok it was more bearable bc you were with me 

**best man ever: **OK THE LIGHTS 

**best man ever: **i want to plan out houses and stuff okay like whose house are we decorating first 

**hot cat dad: **urs should be last bc it's the biggest 

**the bestest boy: **yeah why is that you live alone and i live with minbin

**the bestest boy: **chan can we trade houses 

**best man ever: **just move in with me

**the bestest boy: **Bet i won't 

**hot cat dad: **nooooo u can't leave us our roommate crew is close 

**best man ever: **it's not like he's there often though 

**hot cat dad: **well i'm not gonna force him to stay here but he always has a room for himself 

**best man ever: **and here too 

**hot cat dad: **did u really get the guest room for guests or has this always been ur endgame to steal my baby from me 

**muscle judge: **why do i feel like i'm watching divorced parents fight over their child 

**the bestest boy: **biggest secret chan and minho used to date before they had a huge fight and then chan divorced minho 

**troubled bi: **wait what 

**the bestest boy: **issa joke 

**muscle judge: **i mean it would explain the one time i found folded up paper with minho's name on it when i was visiting chan and when i picked it up chan grabbed it from me quickly 

**best man ever: **that was like the first time we hung out and it was just a paper that minho had made of all the kpop idols he thought was the thickest and he put himself on the very top i didn't want you to think i was weird 

**best man ever**: i would never date minho 

**hot cat dad: **back @ u 

**hot cat dad: **me dating chan would be like ryan reynolds dating tom holland 

**will smith: **spideypool going canon

**best man ever: **anyWays for the second Time 

**best man ever: **jilix place first bc it's the smallest? 

**troubled bi: **what time 

**best man ever: **4:30? everyone's class is done by then right? 

**hot cat dad: **yuh 

**best man ever: **seungjin's after,, then minbinIN after theirs, and then last destination is my house

**muscle judge: **the final destination.... Hell 

**best man ever:** younghyun is coming tonight, right, minho? 

**hot cat dad: **yuh #2 

**best man ever: **so kiddos! we gotta be on our best behavior to not weird the new addition out! 

**hot cat dad: **i mean i doubt he'd be weirded out he's talked about his friends being pretty weird themselves so 

**hot cat dad: **also he drinks milk he's Weird weird 

**will smith: **believe it or not i've seen mentally stable people drinking milk 

**hot cat dad: **i believe it not 

**troubled bi: **the only time i believe that is if they are drinking strawberry milk 

**best man ever: **what is up with everyone's obsession with strawberry milk 

**the bestest boy: **are you saying you don't like strawberry milk because if youdon't i think i'm going to need to do an unfollow spree 

**best man ever: **this isn't twitter 

**the bestest boy: **soft blocked 

**one floopy tall boy: **he can still talk to you though just block him and leave like the rest of us 

**hot cat dad: **black mirror episode but it's stan twitter 

**troubled bi: **not as scary as it sounds on paper. stan twitter are all pussies 

**muscle judge:** i agree with that i saw something on twt that was like lol stan twitter but they are all in one house on a reality show and i was jjust like,, that'd be boring they would all sit in the same room and just keep clearing throats until someone gets enough courage to stand up and lock themselves into a room away from everyone else and then everyone would follow that person and then you'd just hear them play a video from their room playing their favorite group 

**troubled bi: **funny for you to assume they wouldn't all just use earbuds with the fear of someone judging them 

**one floopy tall boy: **are these just specific call outs on yourselves 

**muscle judge:** absolutely 

**troubled bi: **absolutely times two 

**muscle judge: **i have another off topic thing but do you guys think they have monster in a 2 liter 

**hot cat dad: **hopefully Not 

**muscle judge: **i would invest 

**muscle judge: **not to drink all at once but just 6 cans are like 5 dollars but if they put into a 2 liter will it be the same amount as the soda's 

**best man ever: **probably not 

**best man ever: **monster is a different product from coke you know 

**best man ever: **also i would not trust one of those in the hands of someone like you bc i've seen you drink 5 cups of coffee in one sitting and then acted surprised that your hands were shaking 

**hot cat dad: **yeah i would not trust that either 

**hot cat dad: **not that u'd purposely drink it all in one i think u'd drink one cup and then just accidentally drink it all without realizing it 

**muscle judge: **you make a good point but that doesn't make me want it any less 

**troubled bi: **get a 6 pack of monster and a 2 liter and put it into the 2 liter 

**muscle judge: **i think you missed the part where i wanted to spend less money on monster by not buying the cans 

**the bestest boy: **red bull is better 

**muscle judge: **that's more Expensive 

**muscle judge: **also it's not i like monster more 

**the bestest boy: **monster is for the devil 

**will smith: **my mom would never buy me monster but she would buy me red bull 

**best man ever: **how did we even get into the topic of energy drinks that are pretty unhealthy for you 

**one floopy tall boy: **changbin as usual 

**muscle judge: **i'm only here to live once 

**will smith: **ok drake 

**muscle judge: **never... compare me to him again 

**muscle judge: **also where is felix 

**troubled bi: **in class 

**muscle judge: **wow we stan an educated boy 

**will smith: **didn't he like recently skip class 

**muscle judge: **still the smartest 

**will smith: **gross 

**no head thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

**bhangcin: **do any of you own any mistletoe 

**jinhyun: **chan does 

**nahc: **how do you know about that it was supposed to be a surprise??? 

**jinhyun: **you suck at hiding things we went through this last year 

**jinhyun: **pls for the sake of a surprise hide things you don't want us to find somewhere not here you literally hide it in plain sight 

**hinmo: **why do you have a mistletoe

**nahc: **usually people don't see things in plain sight 

**nahc: **our group is full of couples or people who like each other so why shouldn't i

**nahc:** why do you need a mistletoe changbin 

**bhangcin: **oh idk wanted it to bring it to class, hang it above my teacher's desk to kiss him to gain extra credit. why do you think i want a mistletoe 

**nahc: **i do not appreciate your burning sarcasm 

**bhangcin: **i want to have a cheesy mistletoe moment with felix ok 

**hinmo: **heck YYEAH 

**bhangcin: **you should do the same with jisung 

**hinmo: **heck nNOO 

**nahc: **that's cute, where did you wanna hang it ?

**nahc: **at mine or yours? 

**bhangcin: **well i was thinking yours 

**bhangcin: **maybe when we get done decorating, i could go and hang it and then you all can leave for the dinner we're doing afterward and i can ask felix to come help me in the kitchen with something and then BAM mistletoe and then i wanna ask him to be my boyfriend with a cute sweater i bought him after our life changing kiss 

**nahc: **He is going to adore that 

**nahc: **he's a sucker for those moments 

**bhangcin: **i know which is why i wanna do it 

**nahc: **i'll help you out 

**nahc: **also remember that talk i had with you 

**bhangcin: **yes scary dad 

**hinmo: **wait u had The Talk with him?? 

**nahc: **and felix 

**nahc: **both of them 

**nahc: **i will 100% do it to both you and jisung when you guys figure all that out 

**hinmo: **lmao i had a talk with felix too 

**nahc: **i know he said you were actually pretty scary and knows not to get on your badside 

**hinmo: **i'm literally the best u should thank me changbin 

**bhangcin: **for scaring my future bf? 

**hinmo: **yes 

**bhangcin: **no 

**hinmo: **u suck 

**nahc:** anyway minho 

**hinmo: **why can't we skip over my life for one day 

**hinmo: **i'm not that big of a deal, really, get over the jisung and i business for one day

**hinmo: **not even worried about it 

**nahc: **i was just gonna ask you what younghyun's favorite drink is but

**nahc: **you wanna talk about jisung don't you 

**hinmo: **I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOLD HIM TO ASK ME IF I'D DATE HIM IN PERSON WHY DID I GET BOLD LIKE THAT WHERE DID THAT COME FROMMM 

**hinmo: **IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS AND I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOU T IT 

**nahc: **have you seen him in person since? 

**hinmo: **yeah we hung out on saturday and went christmas shopping 

**nahc: **that's domestic 

**nahc: **did he mention what you said? 

**hinmo: **nono he didn't Ask me 

**nahc: **he probably forgot about it then 

**hinmo: **great thanks for remindingme he probably doesn't like me back 

**nahc: **that's literally not what i said 

**hinmo: **it was a sugar coated way of saying it 

**nahc: **IT LITERALLY WAS NOT 

**nahc: **this is JISUNG we're talking about he's so FORGETFUL 

**hinmo: **wow insulting the loml in front of me 

**jinhyun:** i think chan is about to explode from frustration 

**hinmo: **u should help him out with that 

**nahc: **,,ldjsssssssssssssssssssssk

**bhangcin:** you've broken him 

**hinmo: **my greatest accomplishment <3 graduating never even came close to the amount of success i have from this moment 

**jinhyun: **we never gave you permission to break our oldest member 

**hinmo: **i'm a rebel without a cause 

**bhangcin:** ok james dean can you go back to the apt with me 

**hinmo: **yeah lemme just younghyun and his bf bye 

**bhangcin: **his what 

**hinmo: **his bf 

**bhangcin: **you're meaning to tell me that this whole time he has had a bf 

**hinmo: **not this whole time... we went on a date remember,, he didn't cheat on anyone

**hinmo: **but his friend confessed to him and he accepted and they've been dating since then 

**bhangcin: **why don't you just Tell Jisung that 

**hinmo: **bc i want him to trust me whether younghyun has a bf or not 

**hinmo: **as my friend, he should trust that i would tell him the truth. just bc we had one date together does not mean he's suddenly my secret boyfriend 

**hinmo: **i just don't get why he gets that way 

**hinmo: **he says it's bc he didn't know about us being friends at first but he's still this way hhh it's frustrating 

**nahc: **what if jisung is jealous 

**hinmo: **what 

**nahc: **think about it this way: jisung is you, you are jisung. jisung goes on a date with someone that a lot of his friends and other people like, he comes back and he tells you that the date was chill or whatever but he's not pursuing it. so you believe that and then suddenly, the boy or girl he went on a date with and him are suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere really close. how would you be feeling over it?

**nahc: **think about it in the way that you're in love with him, right? you and younghyun being suddenly close after a date obviously means that you've spent a decent amount of time together or even just texting a guy that jisung knows has (had) a crush on you, if your places were switched, wouldn't you be jealous or even worried that he'd eventually change his mind and try for another date? 

**hinmo: **ur saying that without any full knowledge of whether he likes me back or not 

**hinmo: **ofcourse i would be jealous, i would be constantly thinking that the time they spend together is taking jisung away from me 

**hinmo: **but at the same time i Am in love with him 

**nahc: **exactly. who are you to say that he isn't in love with you too ? 

**hinmo: ** how is that even a possibility 

**nahc: **he's said he has crush before. it's very possible that the crush could be you 

**hinmo: **and if it's not? 

**nahc: **highly unlikely but if it's not true, you can get through that, right? you spent all this time thinking he was straight nd you lived with that 

**nahc:** a little unhealthily though...... if you shoot your shot and you get shot down you really need to get over him in that time

**bhangcin: **but like can you let him know younghyun has a b,f

**bhangcin: **i'm kind of tired of your dramamama with each other 

**hinmo: **it's too early in the day to be like this

**bhangcin: **more like too early in this life

**hinmo: **i'll tell him later

**bhangcin:** no now 

**hinmo: **i'm ur elder i can do what i want 

**bhangcin: **aight 

**arson frog**

**(8 members)**

_2:46 pm_

**muscle judge:** hey minho did you know that younghyun has a bf

**hot cat dad:** u literally--

**muscle judge: **yeah i just saw them when i was passing the school cafe wanted to know if you knew

**the bestest boy: **wait REALLY who is it 

**hot cat dad: **yeah changbin, who is he dating ? 

**will smith: **is this changbin trying to expose minho for dating younghyun 

**muscle judge: **idk that's why i was wondering if you knew? i didn't recognize him 

**hot cat dad: 😐 **

**muscle judge: **are you vibe checking me 

**hot cat dad: **his name is jae 

**troubled bi: **YOUNGHYUN IS DATING JAE??? 

**hot cat dad:** u know jae? 

**troubled bi: **yeah i've eaten lunch with younghyun before and jae and his two other friends were there 

**troubled bi: **younghyun and jae are best friends 

**troubled bi: **or was i guess now 

**troubled bi: **did they just start dating???? 

**muscle judge: **yeah minho, did they? 

**hot cat dad:** i will choke u with a chicken bone 

**hot cat dad: **they started dating a week and a half ago 

**troubled bi: **wait Really 

**will smith:** i know jae!!!!!!!!!! he's friends with wonpil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**one floopy tall boy: **oh right. wonpil 

**will smith: **don't be jealous i literally proposed to you 

**muscle judge: **who is wonpil 

**one floopy tall boy: **a boy seungmin had a crush on in our first year who was in his singing techniques class 

**will smith: **i didn't have a crush on him i just really liked his voice i have Never emotionally cheated on you i've told you 

**one floopy tall boy: **mhmmm okay 

**troubled bi: **i still can't believe i didn't know about brian and jae dating hahah 

**troubled bi: **why didn't you tell us minho?? 

**hot cat dad: **it never came up and like. it's not my place to talk about whose dating who in the school 

**troubled bi: **right 

**troubled bi: **just thought it would maybe come up when u know i was a little antzy over ur friendship 

**hot cat dad: **why is that? what would younghyun dating someone else have to do with anything 

**troubled bi: **if we were at the same place right now i would be giving u a blank stare 

**muscle judge: **i apologize that minho has 2 braincells and both of them are still in the cup of coffee he forgot to drink this morning 

**hot cat dad: **i was in a rush 

**hot cat dad: **but even if i did drink my coffee doesn't mean jisung is any less confusing 

**troubled bi: **if u told me younghyun wasn't interested in you anymore i would have been a lot less annoyed over your interactions 

**best man ever: **i'm pretty sure it's what i told you about, minho 

**hot cat dad: **u would have been less annoyed if u just trusted me 

**troubled bi: **i doubt that 

**pretty judge: **anyways i saw the cutest christmas decoration yesterday that i've seen in my 19 years of living 

**pretty judge: **i almost bought it but it was 50 dollars and i don't have money to blow on that

**muscle judge: **what was it? 

**pretty judge: **it was a really comfy pillow with a cute cat with christmas lights around it's neck it was really cute 

**pretty judge: **not cute enough for 50 dollars though 

**muscle judge: **where was it at? 

**pretty judge: **i am not telling you i really get the feeling you'd find it and buy it for me and i refuse for you to do that 

**muscle judge: **what if i wanted to buy it for myself and you could get it on the weekends? 

**pretty judge: **what part of FIFTY DOLLARS FOR A PILLOW do you not get 

**hot cat dad:** i think u seem to forget that changbin was raised rich 

**one floopy tall boy: **50 is nothing to that man 

**pretty judge: **there are many more reasonable things to spend 50 dollars on than a pillow 

**muscle judge: **that you think is Cute and it would be good for next year and the year after that too 

**pretty judge: **you're not buying it 

**muscle judge: **hhhhh fine

**hot cat dad: **u did that so easily the last time i begged him not to spend so much money on something he looked me in the eyes, grabbed two of the blankets i was telling him not to buy, and made me watch as he paid 200 dollars for two Blankets i 

**pretty judge: **that is my worst fear 

**the bestest boy: **i hate the rich 

**muscle judge: **THEY WERE REALLY COMFY OKAY 

**hot cat dad: **U DIDN'T NEED TWO 

**muscle judge: **YES I DID ONE IS FOR HERE AND THE OTHER STAYS IN MY OVERNIGHT BAG FOR WHEN I STAY OVER AT PLACES 

**hot cat dad: **WHICH U ALWAYS FORGET

**muscle judge:** it's not that i FORGET it it's that i never think i'm gonna stay the night somewhere and then i end up doing it 

**one floopy tall boy:** and we all know that place is felix's so you might as well just leave the blanket at felix's 

**pretty judge: **pls don't i don't trust myself with a 100 dollar blanket 

**troubled bi: **i trust myself with it, leave it in my room 

**will smith: **lmao changbin leaves it in his room for a night and the next day he finds it torn with hot cheeto stains all over it 

**pretty judge: **i just got a shiver from imagining that 

**troubled bi: **now i want hot cheetos 

**best man ever: **changbin minho you guys don't have classes anymore right 

**hot cat dad: **i do but i was planning on skipping it 

**best man ever: **why 

**hot cat dad: **i don't feel like going (also the TA gave me a dirty look the last time because i accidentally cursed really loudly after dropping my textbook on my toes so i'm trying to avoid him) 

**one floopy tall boy: **even in college we be out here getting in trouble for using adult words, makes no sense 

**will smith: **when you tell an older student to shove his devil's advocate excuse up trump's ass, i'm pretty sure you're not gonna get away with that 

**one floopy tall boy: **was i WRONG. 

**will smith:** no but we, as adults, need to be civil 

**one floopy tall boy: **i'll be civil with white men the moment they start realizing how important basic civil rights is but until that day comes, imma keep telling boomers and kids still stuck in their parents politics to shove it

**muscle judge: **not all heroes wear capes, some just wear fake lip rings 

**one floopy tall boy: **one day my lip rings will be real 

**best man ever: **anyway minho, changbin, can you go shopping with me 

**best man ever: **felix and jeongin are baking rn but i don't wanna go alone 

**hot cat dad: **sure 

**muscle judge: **asure from me too 

**muscle judge: **i thought you were backing with them though why aren't you anymore

**best man ever: **i did a measurement wrong so felix pushed me out of the kitchen

**troubled bi: **can any of you buy me hot cheetos

**hot cat dad:** i cannn i'll bring them to u when we're done shopping 

**troubled bi: **:D thanks bubs 

**hot cat dad: **u're welcome babe

**hot cat dad: **we'll come to u soon chan 

**best man ever: **aight thanks bros 

**hot cat dad: **how het of u 

**best man ever: **you literally call redacted bro and dude but okay 

**muscle judge: **he also calls redacted babe and baby to make up for it though 

**hot cat dad: **DID U LOSE UR WILL TO LIVE 

**will smith: **rip rest in receeeeees to changbin he will be missed 

**pretty judge: **i would ask for him to be spared but he literally was asking for it 

**the bestest boy: **live tweet: minho just locked changbin into his room and just took his ps4 let's find out what happens on the next episode of glee 

**best man ever: **can y'all hurry up with murdering each other i wanna shop 

**best man ever: **there was a cute sign i saw that i wanted to buy and i don't want anyone to get it before i can 

**the bestest boy: **why didn't you just buy it when you saw it 

**best man ever: **i forgot my wallet when i saw it and i wasn't about to ask the lady there to buy it for me 

**hot cat dad:** okay we're on our way :) 

**muscle judge: **never get on minho's bad side 

**will smith: **what happened give me the tea 

**muscle judge: **he put my ps4 on the edge of the balcony on a skateboard and made me watch as he balanced the ps4 back and forth on it . it took off forty years of my life and made my hair gray just from watching it 

**hot cat dad: **u're lucky i didn't just chuck it off 

**muscle judge: **you're right i apologize 

**troubled bi: **u should have done it, all or nothing 

**muscle judge: **i will beat you up 

**troubled bi: **felix will protect me 

**troubled bi: **best friend duties 

**will smith: **haha duty 

**best man ever: **a child 

**one floopy tall boy: **no 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this isn't messy sdkhsk at this point i feel like i keep on dragging the minsung in circles and i do not like it..... also i could not figure out how to end the chapter so i kept writing so i hope just ending on no is alright lmao sdks. 
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> also a lowkey serious side note/ramble: 
> 
> hope you guys are feeling alright with the news of jisung's anxiety and i hope we can all show a lot of love and support for him <3 but, like i said, i also really hope you guys are doing alright, i know for myself i cried for like fifteen minutes just from the statement dropping bc 1. my very real abandonment issues Jumped out lmao i felt lowkey (highkey) scared from it before i read what it was about 2. i feel for him, i understand so much what anxiety is like and i really hate that someone as amazing as jisung has to suffer with it :((( if he's anything like me, i'm sure he feels even more anxiety from having to even tell people about it and i hope he is aware that we support him and hope he feels better at his own pace, you know?? i'm rambling but kshsk anxiety sucks it really really does so it makes me worry a bit, i just hope he knows we love him.
> 
> i know a couple people have said that reading this helps brighten their day a little, so i really hope this helped to make you all feel a little better. it really makes me happy knowing i can make someone smile even just for a little bit, so... yeah haha big Ramble over. sorry for rambling haha <3


	23. -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy tall boy/also husband to be!/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: will smith/husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_monday, 3:15 pm _

_one floopy tall boy changed will smith's nickname to husband to be🥰_

**one floopy tall boy:** i should have done that a while ago 

**husband to be🥰: **shouldn't you be the husband to be i'm the one who proposed 

_one floopy tall boy changed his nickname to also husband to be! _

**troubled bi: **is your life mission to confuse the fuck out of me 

**also husband to be!: **absolutely yes 

**hot cat dad: **jisung did u get ur cheetos 

**troubled bi: **? you said you were gonna bring me some 

**hot cat dad: **i did 

**best man ever: **minho i told you to tell him when you dropped it off -_- 

**the bestest boy: **why do you use emoticons like that 

**best man ever: **why can't i ?.? 

**best man ever: **jisung your cheetos should be in front of your apartment door if no one stole them 

**troubled bi: **minho why did you not tell me or... you know knock on the door and give them to me???????

**hot cat dad: **felt like being chaotic 

**the bestest boy: **you create chaos by just being lee minho yourself 

**hot cat dad: **i take that as a compliment 

**hot cat dad: **anyways i forgot whose house are we decorating first 

**hot cat dad: **chan can u stop glaring at me and tell me 

**best man ever: **no 

**also husband to be!: **your house minho! 

**best man ever: **nooo 

**best man ever: **jilix's house 

**hot cat dad: **then what was the point of us not staying when i dropped the cheetos off?

**best man ever: **YOU WANTED TO BE CHAOTIC AND SAID WE CAN'T STAY 

**muscle judge: **are you trying to make chan go insane today 

**hot cat dad: **he was still functioning after our earlier conversation so i felt like pushing him to the edge a little more 

**pretty judge: **is that your kink 

**hot cat dad: **why do u always show up to mention kinks pls get laid 

**pretty judge: **patiently wait for that 

**muscle judge: **👄

**muscle judge: **wrong emoji 

**muscle judge: **it was meant to be 👁️ because eye- 

**muscle judge: **are you at your apt 

**pretty judge: **not yet i went to get some strawberries 

**pretty judge: **i love strawberries 

**husband to be🥰: **oof me too now i want some 

**pretty judge: **you can have some of mine! 

**also husband to be!: **stop flirting with my husband to be please 

**troubled bi: **seungmin let hyunjin get some strawberries 

**also husband to be!: **am i seungmin now? 

**troubled bi: **CHANGE YOUR FUCKING NAME 

_hot cat dad changed also husband to be!'s nickname to one floopy fiance_

**troubled bi:** i knew i could count on you 

**troubled bi: **also my cheetos were here by the way thank you minho 

**pretty judge: **we are on our way to ours 

**troubled bi: **who is we are u french 

**pretty judge: **. jeongin and i 

**pretty judge: **i know you can't hear me but please imagine that being said in a really dull tone please 

**troubled bi: **no can do lixie, my mind is too outgoing right now 

**troubled bi: **i imagined your tone as: JEONGIN <3 AND I :DDDDDDDDDDD

**pretty judge** i was going to continue to be salty but that was kind of cute 

**pretty judge: **JEONGIN <33333 AND I :D ARE HEADED YOU'RE WAY

**muscle judge: **wrong your 

**pretty judge: **i'd shut the fuck up if i were you 

**muscle judge: **i was giving constructive criticism 

**pretty judge: **it wasn't asked for 

**troubled bi: **what store are you guys coming from

**muscle judge: **wally world 

**pretty judge: **why are you all at walmart 

**best man ever: **it's a fun place to go when you have nothing to do 

**hot cat dad: **we're looking at all the birthday cards 

**hot cat dad: **"i wish u happy birthday with all of my butt (i'd say my heart but my butt is bigger)" relatable 

**husband to be🥰: **not relatable for you your ass is flat 

**hot cat dad: **it isn't or else u wouldn't be staring at my ass 

**troubled bi: **you got him there 

**hot cat dad:** of course i did babe 

**troubled bi: **are you and chan heading here with changbin 

**hot cat dad: **i lost chan 

**best man ever: **i left you 

**hot cat dad: **wow... father? 

**muscle judge: **you're father is one of your closest family members 

**pretty judge: **now look whose using the your 

**muscle judge: **this is all your fault 

**best man ever: **anyway i left to meet up with jeongin he begged me to 

**the bestest boy: **you called me and told me to tell you my exact location bc you wanted to get away from minho and changbin

**hot cat dad: **bad idea what if you say something wrong to felix 

**pretty judge: **what could he say wrong in front of me? 

**hot cat dad: **why would i tell you 

**pretty judge: **i deserve to know 

**hot cat dad: 🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐**

**pretty judge: **chan ?

**best man ever: 🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐🤐**

**pretty judge: **i hate minchan 

**muscle judge: **ignore them and pay attention to me :D 

**hot cat dad: **ew 

**hot cat dad: **glad i don't have to third wheel good luck felix 

**one floopy fiance: **seungmin and i are going to head over 

**troubled bi: **guess i should get dressed then sigh :/

**best man ever: **you should have already been dressed 

**troubled bi: **too lazy 

**troubled bi: **also i accidentally spilt cream soda on my clothing i was wearing earlier 

**troubled bi: **is spilt not a word ? there's a red underline???? 

**best man ever: **it's spilled 

**best man ever: **spilt is indeed not a word 

**the bestest boy: **yes it is 

**the bestest boy: **it's a british word 

**the bestest boy: **thought you were a writing major 

**best man ever: **everyday i'm a step closer to becoming violent 

**the bestest boy: **is that why you have been working out so much 

**best man ever: **no i've been working out for you 

**best man ever: **the way changbin has been working out for felix and minho has been working out for jisung 

**troubled bi: **/FD,.H/?>?>?.//??????????????

**hot cat dad:** I WORK OUT FOR MYSELF AND NO ONE ELSE 

**the bestest boy:** FFOR me???????

**best man ever: **mhmm sure thing 

**best man ever: **no comment 

**one floopy fiance: **a great song by usher 

**best man ever: **sure thing is by miguel 

**one floopy fiance: **oh isn't that the same guy who wrote let me love you? 

**best man ever: **no that's mario 

**one floopy fiance: **why are there so many m's in r and b 

**pretty judge: **jisung can you open the door for us i have my hands full 

**troubled bi: **b right there 

**troubled bi: **wait if ur hands are full how are you typign????

**pretty judge: **was hoping you wouldn't catch onto that 

**troubled bi: **you forgot your keys didn't you 

**pretty judge: **i will not admit anything incriminating on myself 

**troubled bi: **my christmas present to you is going to be your key on a necklace 

**pretty judge: **just open the DOOOORRR 

**one floopy fiance: **don't give him a necklace he'll lose it if he's anything like his boyfriend 

**muscle judge: **I LITERALLY WORE THE NECKLACE YOU GAVE ME AND SENT A SELFIE TO YOU WITH IT I HATE YOU 

**one floopy fiance: **after how long did it take you to find it? 

**muscle judge: **i'm not talking to you anymore 

**muscle judge: **friendship with hyunjin ended jisung's my new best friend 

**troubled bi: **I AM ? :D 

**hot cat dad:** thought u wanted to be my best friend 

**hot cat dad: **do u just want to be anyone's best friend 

**troubled bi: **no i just want your attention 

**the bestest boy:** we're here pls stop flirting 

**troubled bi: **i can flirt as much as i want to 

**hot cat dad: **sdnh 

**pretty judge:** what was that noise 

**troubled bi: **minho accidentally dropped my painting mug >:d

**hot cat dad: **at least it didn't break 

**hot cat dad: **it was ur fault 

**troubled bi: **how! 

**hot cat dad: **u seem to like flirting w me on here but never will to my face i wanted to take my anger out on ur mug 

**husband to be🥰: **can hyunjin and i just not come i don't wanna be around minsung tonight 

**best man ever: **yes you have to come not coming is against family rules 

**one floopy fiance: **that could be an innuendo

**best man ever: **I Pretend I do not see 🤚😑

**husband to be🥰: **i See that i'm Icy 🖖😳🖖

**the bestest boy: **ok 

**one floopy fiance: **we're here btw 

**best man ever: **go away 

**one floopy fiance: **no 

**best man ever: **ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi to anyone still interested in this fic! sorry it took me so long to update (and that i'm awkwardly still in the christmas time AHHH). i had a big depression slump that hit really hard at the beginning of the year but i have been slowly picking myself back up from it :'D
> 
> anyways! hope you all are staying healthy during this scary time! make sure to wash your hands a lot, stay inside (if you can) and take care of yourselves. also check on friends who are self isolating and make sure they're doing okay! <3
> 
> (side note: i am going to try my best to update this everyday but please forgive me if i can't)


	24. christmas decorating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me if this chapter is confusing my brain was literally jumping to so many different places when writing this idk what is wrong w me !!! i hope you guys enjoy it though :DDDDDD

"Who thought it would be a good idea to decorate all of our houses at once?" Jeongin complains out loud, when the group arrives at Chan's place. The group had already decorated Jisung and Felix's apartment, and only had the hardship of breaking three ornaments while Jeongin, Minho, and Changbin's apartment was a completely different story. 

It felt chaotic decorating their house, and it definitely showed when Chan had thought he could set their tree up himself without any help and ended up knocking the tree down into the coffee table, which proceeded to knock a smoothie that Seungmin took forever to make down, also. Jisung, Minho and Felix were no help, just laughing at it and tumbling onto each other until Changbin kicked them out to clean it up. 

After finally settling the chaos down, they finished up their house and now arrived to Chan's, thankfully alive. 

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Chan admitted, unlocking his door and standing back as Hyunjin and Jisung fight each other to get in through the door, Changbin and Seungmin behind them. Felix grabbed onto Jeongin's arm to enter with him and Jeongin then realized that Minho was missing. 

"I think we lost one of our crew men," Jeongin notes.

Chan shakes his head, "Nah, Minho went to meet the one guy you have all been talking about." 

"The one guy? You mean Younghyun?" Jeongin shuts the door behind him and Jisung pops up in front of him, almost scaring him. "Jesus, hyung." 

"What about Brian? Where is Minho?" Jisung asked, making Jeongin roll his eyes and raise his palm to push Jisung's face away from him and back into the living room where he had came from. "I'm older than you, this is is the respect I get?" 

"You're barely older than me," Jeongin says. "He went to meet up with Younghyun to bring him here here."

"Oh yeah, forgot he was coming," Jisung says.

Felix, who was still attached to Jeongin's arm, narrowed his eyes at Jisung, "No you didn't." Jisung waves his hand like he was waving Felix's words away and then walked away from them into the kitchen. Chan sighs from next to his already put up tree (that Jeongin helped them put up) and Seungmin laughs at him from his place sitting next to Changbin, "Excited for even more chaos?" "I am always prepared for chaos with all the boyfriends in this group," Chan says. "Especially you and your boyfriend." 

"I am a fiance now, actually," Hyunjin corrects Chan causing Seungmin to smile softly and send a blown kiss his way, while Changbin gags at them. 

"Why did I not realize they would be even more grossly affectionate now that they're engaged?" Changbin said and Jeongin shrugged, he always expected them to continue becoming even more gross, even though it sometime seemed impossible to get any worse.

Jeongin watches as Chan begins to grab things from their hallway closet, most of the boxes being Christmas lights and some tinsel, when the front door suddenly opens and he hears a noise from the kitchen. 

Minho and Yonghyun enter the front door and Jeongin greets him while Minho's eyes scan the room. 

"Jisung is in the kitchen," Changbin tells Minho, after Minho seems confused and Changbin hops up to greet Younghyun. 

Jeongin rolls his eyes when Minho heads straight to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Jisung is making drinks for everyone and Minho immediately smiles upon seeing him in front of the stove boiling water.

"Sung," Minho says to get his attention and Jisung startles, looking up from what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Saving the world, what does it look like?" Jisung says sarcastically and Minho pinches his side, causing him to yelp and rub at where he pinched. "I'm making everyone hot chocolate, there's eight of us, right?" 

Minho glares at Jisung. "Eight if you're not counting yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Does Brian like hot chocolate?" 

Minho shrugs. He'd be surprised if Younghyun didn't like hot chocolate, who didn't like hot chocolate?

"Can you ask him?" Jisung says.

Minho gives him a look of surprise, "Wow, you're wanting me to initiate communication with Younghyun? You're not gonna think he's gonna steal me away?"

Jisung blushes, "He has a boyfriend so."

"So?" Minho questions. He turns his body towards Jisung who was now leaning against the counter and he stands in front of him.

"So, he won't want to date you anymore. At least I hope not." 

"And why should that matter?" Minho reaches out and plays with Jisung's ear that was now a bright red. 

"I think it's starting become obvious why." Minho raises an eyebrow at his words. Jisung had a way of being obvious but confusing at the same time. 

"But I'm dumb, tell me why." 

Jisung opens his mouth to speak but gets cut off by Chan and Changbin entering the kitchen and Minho drops his hand and steps back. Jisung goes back to watching the water boil, his face still blushing, making Minho feel soft. Jisung was so cute. 

"Here you go, Bin," Chan says, bending down to one of the cabinets and pulling out the mistletoe he was planning on letting Changbin use. It catches Jisung's attention and he looks back at Changbin holding the mistletoe, about to say something but Minho makes an X with his arms before he could. "Yes, Jisung, it is what you're thinking. Don't let Felix know!" 

Minho watches as recognition falls on Jisung's face and Jisung starts to smile big. 

Jisung gives a thumbs up to Changbin before turning to Minho. 

"Can you please do what I asked you to?" 

Minho rolls his eyes, before saluting at Jisung, "Aye aye captain." 

When Minho walks out, Chan asks Jisung what he needed. 

"I just wanna know if Brian likes hot chocolate," Jisung replies, turning back to the water as started to boil and taking it off the stove. He starts to get mugs down while Chan sits at the kitchen table with Changbin and plans what they're going to do. "Also, Changbin, question?"

Changbin looks up from where he was huddled with Chan, curious what Jisung would ask. 

"Are you going to ask Felix out after your kiss? If you're not, please don't kiss him," Jisung says. "He likes you a lot, don't give him false hope." 

"Of course I am," Changbin says. "I'm ready to date him, I really want to." 

Jisung smiles brightly at that, "Me, too." 

"You too, what?" Chan asks, confused. 

"I'm ready to date him." 

"FELIX?" Chan shouts, causing Changbin to smack him on the head, and Jisung to roll his eyes. They definitely probably heard that in the living room. 

"Minho, you dumbass," Changbin says, before starting to pour hot chocolate packets in the mugs. "Please be clear with Minho, Sungie. You're both oblivious fucks."

Before Jisung can reply, Minho comes through the door this time with Younghyun and Felix trailing behind him. 

"Why did you yell my name Chan? Did you need me?" Felix questions, looking confused and Changbin immediately sweeps the mistletoe underneath the table making him even more confused. 

"Yeah, I wanted you to help Jisung with the mugs," Chan answered. "He can't hold all of that by himself unless we want a mess. I would help but I need to get the decorating stuff out." 

"Younghyun offered to help Jisung out," Minho says. "Also, he likes hot chocolate."

"Okay," Jisung says. "Can you just pour the water for me? I don't want to burn myself." Younghyun offers a smile as he grabs the pot to pour water into the mugs. 

Chan leaves the room, pulling Felix with them despite his noise of protest and Changbin lets out a loud sigh. 

"I'm going to ruin your life Lee Minho, why did you think it was a good idea to bring Felix in here?" 

"I couldn't tell him he couldn't come in, especially after Chan yelled his name, that would have been suspicious as fuck," Minho defends himself. "Why did he even yell Felix's name, anyway?" 

"He thought I was saying I was in love with Felix," Jisung answers hurriedly, before grabbing a two mugs to bring out to the living room. "Help bring mugs, Minho. Changbin, put the mistletoe away before you ruin the surprise. Younghyun, can you also help with mugs?" Minho was surprised by how responsible Jisung was acting and he grabs mugs, too, as Younghyun does the same. 

They follow Jisung into the living room, leaving Changbin in the kitchen alone and are greeted with the sight of Chan wrestling Hyunjin on the ground as Seungmin cuddles with Jeongin on the couch and Felix is starting to decorate the tree. Jisung sets the mugs down while Minho and Younghyun followed. 

"I thought we were supposed to act normal for our guest," Minho said. Younghyun laughs as Hyunjin and Chan pause their fighting to look up at Minho. "Why are you guys fighting?" 

"He won't let me cuddle my fiance," Hyunjin pouted. "Seungmin's my fiance, I want to cuddle with him." 

"Did he mention that I'm his fiance?" Seungmin calls from the couch, still cuddling with Jeongin. "Because that's what I am. His fiance." 

Jeongin sits up away from Seungmin to push him on the ground, and Hyunjin takes that opportunity to untangle himself from Chan and automatically tangle himself with Seungmin. 

"You guys are so annoying together," Jeongin says and Jisung nods, "We get it, you're in love." 

"Not just any love, engaged love," Hyunjin said, clinging tighter to Seungmin and nuzzling his face into his neck. Seungmin just smiles softly.

"I'm guessing they're engaged," Younghyun says, causing Minho to laugh which causes Jisung to roll his eyes, earning a kick from Chan who was still sitting on the ground after being discarded from Hyunjin. 

"Chan, get your ass off the ground and help please," Felix calls and Chan immediately jumps up. 

"Great," Jisung says, before turning back to go into the kitchen to grab the rest of the mugs. 

Minho follows behind him and Changbin is still at the kitchen table trying to stuff the mistletoe into a filled cabinet. 

"Put it in Jeongin's guest room, Binnie," Minho says and points to the door that heads to the back of the house, one that would not make Changbin encounter the living room. Changbin looks annoyed that he didn't think of that, and grabs it without a word heading back. 

"You're in love with Felix?" Minho asked Jisung as Jisung is grabbing two more mugs.

Jisung pauses, and gives Minho a deadpan look, "No, dumbass. I think you and Chan are sharing braincells tonight."

With that, he takes the mugs into the living room and Minho huffs, following behind him for the third time already.

Everyone grabs for their hot chocolate and Jisung goes to Chan's blue tooth speaker, turning it on and connecting his phone and playing a Christmas playlist that Felix automatically starts singing along to.

Changbin comes back, soon after, going straight to Felix's side to help him decorate the tree. 

Younghyun and Minho started grabbing ornaments together and Jisung pulls Jeongin to do the same with him. It takes a little bit for them to fully decorate the place, often taking breaks to drink their hot chocolate or mess with the blue tooth, but when they finally do finish they step back and look at their masterpiece, all of the couples clinging to each other. 

Ready for dinner, they all decide who will be in who's car. 

Chan is offering his car, along with Younghyun and Hyunjin, and Minho says he'll carpool with Younghyun. 

Hyunjin says he'll take Seungmin and Jeongin, while Chan says he'll take Changbin and Felix and they all look at Jisung to ask who he would carpool with.

"I'll go with Chan," He answers at the pressure causing a lot of them to raise their eyebrows, other than Younghyun who probably wouldn't understand why they did. "I wanna be with Felix." 

"But I want you to carpool with me," Minho says, pouting and Felix steps on Jisung's foot causing him to yelp. 

"I don't want to third wheel," Jisung states, shrugging and Felix's steps on his foot again. "Stop doing that! I need my feet." 

"Stop being dumb," Felix sticks his tongue out at him. 

"If anyone is going to third wheel between the three of us, I'd say it's me," Younghyun says, amusement on his face and Minho blushes. "Plus, I have a boyfriend who I like very much. No wheels for you to third."

"That doesn't make sense," Minho says. 

"I think it does," Jeongin sticks up for Younghyun. Younghyun looks smug afterward. 

"Fine," Jisung says. "But on the way back I wanna be with Felix." 

Minho frowns, but agrees anyway. 

They all start to head out before Changbin stops in his tracks, "Fuck, I forgot something in the kitchen." 

"How about you and Felix go get it and you can drive you both to the restaurant in my car?" Chan suggests, nodding towards Hyunjin's car where they were already piling in. "I'll just go with Hyunjin." 

"That sounds good to me," Changbin says, and holds his hand out for Chan to put the keys in. "We won't be too long." 

Felix stands there and watches Chan enter in Hyunjin's car, before turning to Changbin with his eyes narrow. 

"I know I seem kind of dumb sometimes but it's so obvious something is up here," Felix accuses and Changbin looks at him surprised. "Why would he need to leave so quickly?" 

"Maybe they're super hungry and don't wanna wait for us," Changbin suggests, grabbing Felix's arm to pull him back inside the house with him. 

"What if I'm super hungry?" Felix stubbornly claims and Changbin pinches him. 

"I just need to grab it quickly and we'll leave," Changbin says, stopping in front of the kitchen. 

"What did you forget, then?" 

Changbin pulls Felix into the kitchen where the mistletoe was hanging on the kitchen light and he stops under it, looking up so Felix will. 

"A kiss from my favorite boy," Changbin says, a blush entering his face as he does and Felix looks surprised. "If you're okay with that. Also to make you my boyfriend but I was planning that after the kiss. If you still want to be my boyfriend, of cou-" Changbin gets cut off by Felix leaning forward and kissing him, and he immediately kisses back, smiling when he feels Felix also smile into the kiss. 

When they pull away, Felix rolls his eyes at Changbin, "Of course I still wanna be your boyfriend, why would that change? I like you so much, Changbin." 

Changbin smiles sheepishly before pulling back further to grab a box under the table. 

"I also wanted to give you this," Changbin says and Felix smiles as he grabs it and opens it. He pulls the sweater Changbin got him out and smiles at it. "I saw it and thought it was perfect for you, so. I hope you like it. If you don't you can return it and get something different an-" Changbin is cut off yet again by Felix kissing him and he laughs into this kiss. 

"I'm going to have to shut up your cute rambles with kissing you now, I guess," Felix says, resting his forehead against Changbin's. Changbin nods quickly. "I love the sweater a lot, Binnie. I'll probably wear it too much, especially since it was given to me by you." Changbin smiles, this time being the one to kiss Felix and they kiss a little bit before Changbin's phone rings. 

"I so badly do not want to answer that," He complains, but pulls the phone out anyway to answer the call that says is from Chan. "Yeah?" 

"We're at the restaurant, are you guys almost here?"

Changbin almost laughs at that, "We haven't left your kitchen yet." 

"Changbin, oh my God. Get your asses here." 

"Wow, you're not even going to ask if it went well?"

"Come here before I tell Minho to boil your phone when you guys get home." 

"I could just buy another." 

"Put Felix on the phone," Changbin listens to Chan and hands Felix, who was playing with Changbin's free hand quietly, his phone. 

Felix listens to the phone, giggling a little before finally saying okay and hanging up. 

"We should go, babe," Felix says, intertwining their hands. "Sleep over at my place tonight?" 

"Okay, fine," Changbin complies. "What did Chan say?" 

"That you're a dumb rich bitch and he will Robin Hood your ass if we don't get there in ten minutes," Felix says, pulling Changbin out the door. "I don't know about you, but I want my new boyfriend alive."

Changbin laughs, following his boyfriend. 

"I'm glad you like me alive." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe changlix are finally together!!!! hopefully minsung will get their shit together soon too <##


	25. who is renjun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy
> 
> also: this chapter is both text and narrative bc it felt right haha, i hope y'all enjoy :D

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_monday, 9:43 pm _

**the bestest boy: **why is it taking y'all so long to just grab something we're hungry and can't order until y'all get here @changbin and felix 

**one floopy fiance: **yeah we might have to start eating each other 

**best man ever: **i called them to tell them to hurry up already 

**the bestest boy: **nobody listens to you but they listen to me 

**hot cat dad: **no they don't they just pretend that they do 

**the bestest boy: **i will cook ur favorite book into my stew 

**hot cat dad: **why are we texting in the group chat we're literally in a restaurant sitting with each other 

**best man ever: **yeah pay attention to your bf hyunjin he's flirting w younghyun 

**one floopy fiance: **he's not my bf he's my FIANCE 

**one floopy fiance: **WAIT HE'S WHAT 

**the bestest boy: **great, now he's going to be even clingier tonight 

**pretty judge: **i told chan already but we're on our way 

**the bestest boy: **why DID U GUYS TAKE SO LONG 

**pretty judge: **we were making out 

**troubled bi: **GET ITTTT 

**troubled bi: **i knew he was planning that and i didn't even tell u, i'm such a good friend 

**hot cat dad: **u found out about it like 3 hours ago 

**troubled bi: **and i kept the secret for 3 WHOLE HOURS 

**troubled bi: **that's the longest i've kept a secret from lixie 

**troubled bi: **HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A BF NOW 

**pretty judge: **a bf? 

**pretty judge: **don't get it twisted, sung, it was just kissing 

**troubled bi: **SEO CHANGBIN U BETTER NOT COME TO THIS RESTURUANT OR I WILL KICK UR ASS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE 

**pretty judge: **im joking it feels great to be a BOYFRIEND 

**troubled bi: **don't play me like that 

**pretty judge:** it's nice to see u willing to break afriendship for me though 

**hot cat dad: **u acting protective is cute sungie 

**the bestest boy:** yea it's like being threatened by a cute hamster 

**the bestest boy: **thinking he could beat changbin up 

**best man ever: **changbin would let jisung beat him up if he hurt felix 

**best man ever: **he would let it happen 

**troubled bi:** i thought u loved me jeongin why are u so mean to me 

**the bestest boy: **ur cute 

**the bestest boy: **not good at fighting though 

**troubled bi: **>:( friendship with jeongin over, renjun is my best friend now 

**hot cat dad: **who is renjun 

**troubled bi: **friendship with minho over too 

**hot cat dad:** fine b that way 

**best man ever: **children (jisung and minho) can you please stop kicking each other under the table 

**troubled bi: **he started it! 

**hot cat dad: **U STARTED IT BY BEING MEAN TO ME 

**troubled bi: **HOW WAS I MEAN 

**hot cat dad: **U SAID OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS OVER FOR NO REASON 

**troubled bi: **U ASKED WHO RENJUN WAS I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS W SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE VOCALIST OF OUR CENTURY

**hot cat dad:** VOCALIST??? ARE U TALKING ABOUT RENJUN FROM NCT?????? 

**troubled bi:** DUH DUMBASS 

**hot cat dad: **U CANT BE FRIENDS W AN IDOL WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHO U ARE 

**troubled bi: **FUCK U I CAN DO WHAT I WANT 

**hot cat dad: **BET U WON'T 

**troubled bi: **BET I WON'T WHAT? 

**the bestest boy: **i am stopping this here i can see the future i know where this is going 

**pretty judge: **we're here 

**best man ever: **thank Fuck 

**best man ever: **now put down your phones before iconfiscate them 

**troubled bi: **okay mister bang 

**pretty judge: **kinky 

**hot cat dad: **take a shot every time felix mentions kinks 

**best man ever:** please don't 

**hot cat dad: **oh i forgot to mention it but younghyun invited his boyfriend 

**troubled bi: **ofc u forgot to mention that 

**hot cat dad: **what beef do we have today jisung?!?1/

**troubled bi: **none i just felt like it 

**hot cat dad: **su re 

**one floopy fiance: **as long as wonpil isn't coming, fine 

**the bestest boy: **you're so threatened by wonpil! 

**one floopy fiance: **yes i am if anyone has the power to steal my fiance away from me it is that boy 

**husband to be🥰: **he's older than you hyunjin 

**one floopy fiance: **wow you enter at the mention of wonpil! 

**husband to be🥰: **if you don't stop you're sleeping on the couch 

**one floopy fiance: **>:( 

**pretty judge: **i can't tell if you guys are really being hostile right now or if hyunjin is jokingly jealous 

**the bestest boy: **nah it's real skdshsk you should have been there for the wonlemma

**one floopy fiance: **>:(((((((((((((( 

**hot cat dad: **the wonlemma? 

**the bestest boy: **when seungmin had a class with wonpil he would talk abt him nonstop to both hyunjin and i and it got to the point where hyunjin started to avoid seungmin instead of telling him how him talking about wonpil was making him feel, seungmin almost broke up w him because of it but i had to talk sense into him i call it the wonlemma bc it's a wonpil dilemma 

**the bestest boy: **and for the longest time if we brought up wonpil's name hyunjin would give us the cold shoulder for a full day so i didn't say his name when i talked about hence wonlemma

**one floopy fiance: **it wasn't fun listening to the boy who i was head over heels for talking about another boy like he gave him the world okay >:( 

**hot cat dad: **i understand both sides i guess 

**pretty judge: **i see why seungjin are so communicative now 

**troubled bi: **it was bc of jeongin! jeongin the best! 

**the bestest boy: **SHUTUPGKS

**troubled bi: **how cute! he's blushing 

**hot cat dad: **hm 

**troubled bi: **hm? 

**hot cat dad: **hm 

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

**tuxedo mask: **is your crush jeongin? 

With Minho's message, it takes everything in him not to yell in frustration. 

He simply puts his phone face down on the table, making conversation with Felix who was sat next to him, asking him what he was planning on ordering. He could feel Minho staring a hole into him but ignored it in favor of talking to his best friend. 

"Jisung! Your phone is buzzing," Minho calls out to him, from his spot across the table and Jisung only scrunches his face at him. "Jisung~. Answer your phone, please." 

Jisung rolls his eyes, before giving in when seeing Minho's pout. 

**tuxedo mask: **i'm taking that as a yes 

**tuxedo mask: **jisung 

**tuxedo mask: **sungie 

**tuxedo mask: **baby 

**tuxedo mask: **moon 

**tuxedo mask: **JISUNG PLS 

**sailor moon: **UR DUMB 

**tuxedo mask: **mean 

**tuxedo mask: **u both have crushes, it's possible 

**sailor moon: **how would you react if jeongin was my crush? 

**sailor moon: **minho 

**sailor moon:** minhoooo 

**sailor moon: **i can't ignore you but you can ignore me! i see how it is 

Looking up to try and get Minho's attention like Minho had just did him, he's surprised to see Minho staring at him already with a sad look. His heart clenches at the look Minho was giving before Minho's eyes left him and Minho went back to his phone. And while the sad look made him feel bad, he also felt hope that Minho loved him back the same way. It made something click in Jisung's brain, and he cursed himself for being so annoyingly blind to everything. 

**tuxedo mask: **im guessing he is then 

**tuxedo mask: **u would be cute together :) 

**sailor moon: **our friends are right to call us both oblivious 

**tuxedo mask: **who? u and jeongin? 

**tuxedo mask: **we've never called u both oblivious

**sailor moon: **no

**sailor moon: **you and i

**sailor moon: **i don't have a crush on jeongin 

**tuxedo mask: **can u tell me who u have a crush on then? 

**sailor moon: **not here and not now 

**sailor moon: **and not over text 

**tuxedo mask is typing... **

Before Minho can type his full reply, Younghyun's boyfriend, Jae comes to the table and Younghyun stands up immediately to greet him and introduce him to everyone. Jisung locks his phone and puts it away and makes eye contact with Minho, causing him to do the same.

After welcoming Jae to the table, and Hyunjin not-so-subtly narrowing his eyes at him, Felix elbows Jisung, "What was that about?"

Jisung shakes his head. "I'll tell you about it later. Do you need the apartment alone tonight?" 

"Yes please," Changbin says, leaning over Felix to try and hear what he was saying. Felix laughs and pushes him back. "You can sleep in my bed Jisung, thank you, you're an angel." 

"Just be safe," Jisung teases and Felix blushes. 

"It's our first day dating, it won't be like that." 

"Mhm," Jisung says, unconvinced. Felix flusters more and Changbin coos at him. "Just in case though." 

The waiter finally comes and asks what they all wanted, and Jisung and Felix unintentionally order the same thing causing them to laugh. 

After a loud dinner, sometimes earning glares from other tables nearby, they all decide to head back to Chan's, minus Younghyun and his boyfriend, where they parted ways outside near the cars and said goodbye. 

They go back to Chan's, to grab any stuff that they might have left and Changbin and Felix leave to Jisung and Felix's apartment first, waving goodbye to everyone has they walk out. 

"Felix is walking back without you?" Minho asked Jisung, and Jisung shook his head. 

"Changbin wants me to take his place at your apartment tonight," Jisung explains. "They wanted to the night alone, so." 

Minho nods in understand, tying his scarf around his neck as they were getting ready to leave along with Hyunjin and Seungmin, who, despite their earlier dispute, were now clinging onto each other again. They had stayed a little longer than Changbin and Felix to warm up with another hot chocolate before they would go into the cold. Minho suspects their reconciling is most likely because of Hyunjin complaining how cold he was and Seungmin not being able to resist making sure his fiance felt comfortable. 

"Are you coming Jeongin?" Minho asks, though he was sure Jeongin was staying as he had made no move to get up from the couch, where he had cuddled into Chan and a comfortable blanket. Jeongin gave him a look like he was stupid and he couldn't even blame him for that. 

"I see," Minho answers and Jisung giggles. Minho can't help but smile tiredly at his giggle.

"I'll drive you guys home," Chan says. He unravel Jeongin from him, earning a whine from him but he immediately wrapped the blanket tighter around him. Chan puts on his shoes before anyone could protest. "I offered Changbin and Felix a ride but they said no. But you all can't." 

"I was not planning on it," Seungmin says, putting his hands into a glove and Minho agrees. 

They head out, telling Jeongin a goodbye which he sleepily returns. 

They drop Seungmin and Hyunjin off first, before Chan reaches Minho's apartment and Jisung thanks him with a kiss on the cheek when they leave the car.

They both hurry in, not wanting to be caught in the cold longer and Jisung dives under the blanket that laid on the couch immediately. 

Minho chuckles, going into the kitchen to heat up water for more hot chocolate because he knows Jisung would like some.

When he's done making him hot chocolate, he goes back into the living room to see Jisung cozied up and on his phone, his eyes fluttering a little. When Minho puts the hot chocolate on the table in front of him, he brightens up putting his phone down and taking a drink of it. 

"Thank you, babe," Jisung says, and Minho giggles at the mustache Jisung gains from the chocolate, a quick thought tells him to kiss it off which he throws away immediately and instead drops himself onto the couch next to Jisung, his arm over his shoulder. 

"Were they texting in the group chat?" 

Jisung shakes his head, "No, I was just reminding Felix to not do anything I wouldn't." 

"Is there anything you wouldn't do?" Minho teases and Jisung pretends to think. 

"As hot as Changbin is, I wouldn't fuck him for sure," Jisung answers, tapping a finger on the top of his head. "That'd be like fucking your brother, I wouldn't betray you like that." 

Minho shudders at Changbin being called his brother, "Please don't call Changbin my brother I have willingly kissed him and enjoyed it." 

Jisung pauses. "Would you date Changbin then?" 

"I've been over this with Jeongin," Minho says. "But now that I'm thinking of it more I don't think I could ever be romantic with Changbin. Probably more of a physical thing, more than anything." 

"Is there anyone in the group you would date romantically?" Jisung asks, setting his hot chocolate down. Minho nods immediately. "Who?" 

Minho thinks for a second, wondering if he should answer honestly or not but he doesn't get a chance to because both of their phones start buzzing non stop at the same time. Jisung groans, before picking up his phone. 

**arson frog **

**(8 members) **

_tuesday, 2:02 am _

**pretty judge: **SO WE , CHANGBIN AND I WALKED TO 7/11 TO GET SOME SNACKS BC WE REALIZED WE HAD NOTHING 

**pretty judge: **AND WHEN WE WALKED IN THERE WAS LIKE 2 GIRLS WHO WERE THERE AND WE WERE LIKE OK WE JUST IGNORE THEM LIKE WHY SHOULD WE PAY ATTENTION TO THEM 

**pretty judge:** BUT SUDDENLY ONE OF THE GIRLS WALKS UP TO US AND IS LIKE "hii felix!!" AND I WAS LIKE???????? IDK YOU 

**pretty judge:** and SHE WAS LIKE "oh right yeah sorry!" AND WALKED AWAY AND HER FRIEND CAME OVER AND TOLD ME THAT THE FIRST GIRL HAD A CRUSH ON ME BC SHE LOVES ALL MY INSTAGGRAM POSTS AND THE GIRL WHO TOLD US THAT TOLD CHANGBIN THAT SHE LIKED HIM SFKSIJHGS

**pretty judge:** CHANGBIN LOOKED THEM BOTH DEAD IN THE EYES AND KISSED ME STRAIGHT UP 

**pretty judge: **im close to L word honestly 

**one floopy fiance:** well it wasn't STRAIGHT up 

**best man ever: **I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT 

**hot cat dad: **damn u couldn't have let them down easy 

**muscle judge: **i have a boyfriend now minho did you know !!! 

**hot cat dad: **yes man im happy for u 

**muscle judge: **ur turn!!!!! 

**one floopy fiance: **it feels like to me a collective we were supposed to say this in our age gcs but instead everything is on the main 

**pretty judge:** changbin and i have nothing to hide from each other <4 

**best man ever: **you've been dating for like ,,,...,,..,,, 5 hours you're already acting like this 

**best man ever: **WAIT DID U GUYS FUCK ALREADY IS THAT WHY UR LIKE THIS 

**pretty judge: **

**muscle judge: **

**troubled bi: **FELXI WHAT THE FUCK YOU TOLD ME YOU WOUDLNT THE FIRST FUCKIGN DAY 

**pretty judge: **welp i lied 

**troubled bi: **OMG????????? U HORNY LITTLE SHIT 

**troubled bi: **I SAID NOT TO DO SOMETHING I WOULDNT DO 

**pretty judge:** no take backs though sorry :///

**troubled bi: **im going to fight u 

**pretty judge: **we both felt ready okay !!!! it felt right in the moment okay !!!!!!! and i dont regret it :DDDDDDDDD

**muscle judge: **i would REALLY hope not 

**best man ever: **as long as you guys were being safe i have no judgement !

**pretty judge:** of course we were, we're not crazy 

**pretty judge: **by the way jisung we used some of ur condoms but i'll restore them ! 

**one floopy fiance: **who topped 

**best man ever: **jisung keeps condoms ???????

**troubled bi:** EVERYONE SHOULD KEEP SOME IN HAND JUST IN CASE FELIX NEVER LISTENED TO ME SO OFC HE STOLE MY CONDOMS AND EXPOSED ME 

**best man ever: **you are a kiss virgin did you expect to have sex before a kiss?

**troubled bi: **IM BEING RESPONSIBLE 

**troubled bi: **FELIX IS NOT 

**troubled bi: **thanks for rubbing it :( 

**one floopy fiance: **who topped 

**pretty judge: **moving on

**pretty judge: **did everyone make it home safely 

**one floopy fiance: **i guess changbin topped then 

**pretty judge: **i said moving on 

**pretty judge:** now answer my question or else 

**one floopy fiance: **its ok to be a bottom there's no shame in that 

**one floopy fiance: **and the only reason anyone feels shame is bc the patriarchy has everyone convinced that any role a woman could also play is considered weak and we should not conform to those thoughts 

**pretty judge: **OK SJW I ONLY DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT BC I FEEL WEIRD TALKING ABOUT THAT 

**husband to be🥰: **i love you so much hyunjin 

**one floopy fiance: **say that to my face 

**husband to be🥰: **i will if you'd put your phone down 

**one floopy fiance: **goodbye y'all 

**pretty judge: **where did minsung go 

**muscle judge: **i was wondering that too 

**pretty judge: **omg soulmates 

**hot cat dad: **jisung is pouting 

**pretty judge: **why 

**hot cat dad: **bc chan was mean dkshfggkfh 

**best man ever: **HOW WAS I MEAN 

**hot cat dad: **he said and i quote "tell chan i have no shame to being responsible and it's alright that i haven't had my first kiss yet" 

**hot cat dad:** hes so cute please help b4 i do something stupid

**best man ever: **PLS DO SOMETHING STUPID 

**best man ever: **AND I NEVER SAID THERE WAS ANYTHING WRONG WITH NOT HAVIGN HIS KISS YET 

Minho puts his phone away at that last message, wanting to give his attention to Jisung who was cutely pouting into his almost empty hot chocolate.

"I have a question," Minho says and Jisung puts his hot chocolate down. "Nevermind, it's stupid." 

Jisung's eyebrows furrow and he pokes Minho's cheek, "What is it?" 

Minho giggles and pokes Jisung's cheek back, despite his heart speeding up from what he knows he'll end up asking Jisung because of his pout. 

"Minho," Jisung grabs Minho's finger, holding onto it and Minho melts. "What is it?" 

"I know you're waiting for the special someone to have your first kiss," Minho says. "Maybe the person you have a crush on, who I can't figure out. So I was wondering if you ever feel like saying 'Fuck it' and kissing someone who is willing to?" 

Jisung opens his mouth then closes it again. 

He sighs. 

"You mean like you and Changbin?" Jisung asks, tiredly and Minho's heart races as he nods. He's confused when Jisung pulls back, grabbing his hot chocolate and downing it. "I don't think so. I'm tired now, though, so I'm gonna go lay down." 

Minho frowns at Jisung's abrupt want to sleep but relents nonetheless. 

"You can sleep in my bed with me," Minho says, grabbing the blanket, standing up, and frowns even harder when Jisung shakes his head.

"I just wanna sleep alone tonight," Minho scrunches his nose at Jisung's words, but he doesn't want to make Jisung do anything he doesn't want to he says a small "okay" before Jisung heads off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Minho, who wants to hug him goodnight before they head off, starts to wash his dish before going into the hall when he hears the bathroom door open and feels upset when he finds that Jisung has already shut himself into Changbin's room. 

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

**tuxedo mask: **good night sungie 

**tuxedo mask: **i wanted to give you a hug before you laid down but i guess you're really tired 

**tuxedo mask: **sleep well, baby <3 

**sailor moon: **u too 

**no head thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

_tuesday 4:15 am_

**hinmo: **i think i did something stupid???????

**hinmo: **but idk what i did help ??.????,;./

**hinmo: **i might be overthinking bc i have been thnking for 2 hours now in my bed alone 

**hinmo: **but im in my bed ! alone !!!!!!! jisung is always fine with sleeping w me :(((((((

**hinmo: **y'all are sleeping aren't u 

**hinmo: **ughskdfhf

**hinmo: **fine i'll wait until morning i guess 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know why i made the ending a little angsty, my brain told me to do it so i did, but it won't be like that for long i promise!! 
> 
> (also i recently made a stay twitter if anyone wants to become mutuals on there, i am @_seungbin <3)


	26. 🥵 ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

_tuesday, 4:04 am_

**skater girl:** can i just say 

**skater girl: **ahem 

**skater girl: **fuck minho lives 

_5:21 am _

**vsco girl: **is that why you just woke me up 

**gamer boy: **oh god, what happened 

**skater girl: **minho SUCKS 

**skater girl: **i know we all thought minho likes me but he doesn't 

**gamer boy: **he said he doesn't ?

**skater girl: **no 

**skater girl: **but it was implied 

**soft boy: **how 

**skater girl: **he offered to kiss me even though "he's not my special someone" and then compared it to him and CHANGBIN 

**skater girl: **after telling me he would never be romantically involved w changbin and instead it would merely be physical

**skater girl: **im in love w him not just physical :(

**vsco girl:** why were you even talking about him dating changbin skdhskhd

**skater girl:** bc i said i wouldnt get w changbin bc it would be like going w minho's brother and he told me that'd be weird if changbin was his brother it doesnt matter

**skater girl: **POINT IS 

**skater girl: **he doesn't love me the way i love him :( 

**soft boy: **i'm sorry sungie 

**soft boy: **i wish i could tell you it's not like that but :///

**gamer boy:** I CAN 

**gamer boy: **JISUNG IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MINHO IS JUST A DUMBASS 

**gamer boy: **as his roommate who knows all things, trust me 

**gamer boy: **he probably just wanted any excuse to kiss you and he's dumb and probably didn't realize how it sounded at the time 

**skater girl: **i was planning on telling him i like him last night 

**skater girl: **but that made me really feeling like i got mixed signals idk minho confuses me 

**skater girl: **he kept asking who i liked at dinner over the phone bc he thought i liked jeongin

**gamer boy: **ME???? AS IF 

**skater girl: **RIGHT? i had to tell him i didn't have a crush on you 

**skater girl: **i see why you guys hate us being oblivious this fucking SUCKS 

**soft boy: **well you know my solution

**skater girl: **yeah yeah, speak about it 

**skater girl: **i don't want to talk about it over text though 

**vsco girl: **why did you come back here then??

**skater girl: **it makes a statement when im not there in the morning 

**skater girl: **he'll get the hint that i'm annoyed just in case he hasn't already 

**soft boy:** how did you try to get the hint across last night 

**skater girl: **i didn't sleep w him last night 

**vsco girl: **wow and you act like im the Freak 

**skater girl: **SLEEP AS IN SLEEPING dumb bitch 

**vsco girl: **you're mean, go text minho that you want to talk to him so you can be soft jisung again 

**skater girl: **i will after my classes im going to sleep while i still can 

**vsco girl: **ok u better 

**skater girl: **ok bossy 

**vsco girl: **..... do u wanna cuddle w changbin and i

**skater girl: **please 🥺 

**vsco girl: **aight bet 

**no head thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

_7:27 am _

**nahc: **good morning minho what did you do 

**hinmo: **well i'll tell u what i haven't done 

**hinmo: **skept i have no slept 

**nahc: **GO TO SLEEP 

**bhangcin: **ok jeff the killer 

**hinmo: **I CANT HELP ME OUT 

**nahc: **what happened last night 

**hinmo: **i dont have a fucking clue 

**hinmo: **kind of 

**hinmo: **idk 

**bhangcin: **not to expose the 00jeongin chat but jisung texted them last night at 4 am "fuck minho lives" so you had to have done something 

**hinmo: **/SG.F/.DF.G,DFFDJSFKDSD

**nahc: **just walk us through last night ok what happened 

**hinmo: **ok so it was after we chatted last night in arson frog abt changlix being whores 

**bhangcin:** we were literally virgins until last night but ok

**hinmo: **anyways so he was pouting over chan talking shit about him not having a kiss yet 

**nahc: **FOR THE LAST TIME I WAS NOT TALKING SHIT I JUST DONT GET WHY HE WOULD HAVE CONDOMS IF HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT GONNA HAVE SEX ANYTIME SOON 

**bhangcin: **chan 

**nahc: **sorry 

**hinmo: **uhm so after i went off of the group i uhh 

**hinmo: **asked him if he ever felt like saying fuck it and kissing anyone who will offer and he compared it to changbin and i and i said yes and after that he said no and went to bed???????

**bhangcin: **minho . . . 

**nahc****: **minho eye- 

**hinmo: **WHAT DID I DO WRONG 

**nahc: **well 1. you asked him if he was fine w kissing someone not special when he's literally said he's waiting for someone special to kiss him 

**nahc: **2 you compared it to you and changbin ???????????? do you not see the fault 

**hinmo: **no HE compared it to changbin and i 

**nahc: **AND YOU AGREED 

**hinmo: **bc it would be the same ?F?D?F?????????

**bhangcin: **so you're in love w me? 

**hinmo: **obviously not wtf 

**bhangcin: **THEN WHY WOULD IT BE THE SAME AS YOU AND I MINNIE 

**bhangcin:** min... offering a one time thing like that seems like you don't think a kiss with him would be special 

**bhangcin: **and just some random thing you guys did one time to mention later 

**hinmo: **o h 

**hinmo: **but that would only make him upset if he liked me?

**nahc:** EXACTLY YOU DUMB FUCK 

**nahc: **JISUNG LIKES YOU TOO AND NOW HE PROBABLT THINKS YOU SEE HIM AS ANOTHER CHANGBIN YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS I CAN'T WITH YOU RIGTH NOW 

**hinmo: **do u think so too changbin?

**bhangcin: **you're acting annoyingly dumb minho, please tell me this is an act 

**bhangcin:** you're both whipped for each other you dumbass i love you but damn do i wish i could knock you over the head to make you less oblivious or some shit 

**hinmo: **i trust u 

**nahc: **YOU DON'T TRUST ME ? 

**hinmo: **i didn't say anything 

**nahc: **im going to throw you off the eiffel tower 

**hinmo: **u have to get me there first 

**nahc: **so what are you going to do about jisung 

**hinmo: **tell him he's not changbin??? 

**nahc: **

**nahc: **ok 

**bhangcin: **just check up on him minho 😭 

**hinmo: **oksy 

**nahc: **maybe sleep first 

**hinmo: **nah 

**nahc:** is he still at your apartment 

**bhangcin: **no 

**hinmo: **yes 

**hinmo: **Wait what ???????????

**bhangcin: **he came in here at like 4am lmao 

**hinmo: **AND NOBODY THOUGHT TO TELL ME 

**bhangcin: **in my defense my phone was charging and i hadn't looked at it, i left but when i did he and felix were getting ready for class

**hinmo: **eye- ok 

**hinmo: **fine 

**nahc: **text him minjo 

**hinmo: **y'all sure im the one who needs sleep? who's minjo 

**nahc: **stop stalling 

**hinmo: 🥵 **ok 

**private chat **

**(minho & jisung) **

_8:04 am _

**tuxedo mask: **sungie 

**tuxedo mask: **why did u leave without saying goodbye? :(

**sailor moon: **had a class 

**sailor moon: **i'm leaving for it now i'll talk to you later

**tuxedo mask: **can you tell me what i did wrong before you do 

**tuxedo mask: **i realized i did something, i talked to the others trying to figure out why you would be that way but all i've gotten are things that might get my hopes up

**sailor moon: **get your hopes up? 

**sailor moon: **we should talk about this in person instead. 

**tuxedo mask: **can we now? 

**sailor moon: **i have class 

**tuxedo mask: **i don't want to be clingy with it or a bad influence but i absoulutely will not be able to sleep until we talk this through 

**tuxedo mask: **please baby 

**sailor moon: **fuck you omg 

**sailor moon: **i'll get yeji to take notes for me i guess 

**tuxedo mask:** are you coming over here or should i go over there? 

**sailor moon: **you're not going out on your own if you haven't slept, i'll come to you, who knows you might see a racoon on the street and think it's a cat and then get attacked 

**tuxedo mask: **you wouldn't really get attacked by any normal raccoon, you know

**tuxedo mask: **they'll get defensive but they won't go after you 

**sailor moon: **okay nerd i'm on my way 

When Jisung arrives back at Minho's apartment, Minho is waiting for him in the hallway. He's leaning against the door in a fluffy jacket, and he's on his phone but when he hears Jisung's footsteps he looks up right away, automatically smiling when he seems him approaching. Jisung does feel bad at how tired he looks, but can't help but melt inside when he sees how cute Minho does look like that. 

"You should have slept, dumbass," Is the first thing Jisung says to Minho when he stops in front him. Minho pouts at him, and Jisung flicks his forehead. "Not sleeping is bad for you." 

"I wanted to talk to you before you left, but I didn't hear you leave anyway," Minho states, turning around to open his apartment door and Jisung follows him in. "I was worried." 

Jisung purses his lips, flopping down on the couch and Minho does the same, immediately pulling his legs up and curling up, his head leaning against Jisung's shoulder. Jisung thinks to push him away just to at least pretend like he was still mad, but he chooses not to, because he felt bad at Minho not sleeping.

"I didn't want to talk to you, but then I talked to Felix and them and I decided I should," Jisung says. "You're kind of dumb sometimes, you know?"

"So I've been told," Minho says sleepily. "You're not Changbin, Jisungie. A kiss between us, it would be special. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I would see it as nothing when it would mean a lot to you." 

"It's not just that, Minho," Jisung says, sighing. "It is that, a little bit. But not only. What did you say about getting your hopes up? What were the hopes?" 

Minho swallows and hesitates, before speaking again, "That you were upset because you like me." 

"And you had hope for that?" Jisung asks, quietly and panics when Minho pulls back and is suddenly more awake. "Wait, I don't mean that in a bad way. Fuck. If you had hope that means you like me, right?" 

Minho nods, slowly, making eye contact with Jisung. 

"I don't like you though," Minho says, and Jisung feels his heart stutter. Maybe he was actually reading it all wrong and Jeongin was wrong. Maybe Minho just wanted to see Jisung's reaction. Jisung's maybe thoughts get cut off when Minho starts to play with Jisung's hands. "I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, I know you just came out and everything and you probably want to have fun with people other than me and have fun with whoever your crush is but, fuck. I love you, so much." Minho breaks his eye contact with Jisung and looks down at his fingers. "There you have it. It's why I couldn't date Younghyun, why Chan kept getting annoyed at me because we all thought you were straight and he wanted me to move on." 

Jisung let's his mind catch with Minho's words, before he places his hand underneath Minho's chin to make eye contact with him again. 

"Minho," Jisung says when Minho's eyes dart anywhere but at him. "Look at me." When Minho does, he smiles softly at him. "I'm in love with you, too. I have been for a while. I don't just have a crush, I have someone who I am in love with and that's you." Jisung chuckles at Minho's wide eyes, "I was oblivious until last night when you asked me if Jeongin was my crush but thought maybe I was making things up after you compared us to you and Changbin." 

"I did not! You did and I agreed because I wanted to kiss you! I wanted to be your first kiss, okay?" Minho defends, pouting and crossing his arms. Jisung laughs. 

"You just want to collect first kisses."

Minho shakes his head at Jisung's words before smiling softly, "So," He whispers. He whispers it back. "You love me?"

Jisung nods. 

"You have no fucking clue how scared I was that you were going to start crushing on Younghyun," Jisung says. "I'm sorry for being a little bitch about it." 

"Chan said that would be why," Minho says, lifting his hand to play with Jisung's hair. "God, I feel so light now." He laughs, giddily and Jisung kept help but laugh with him. "I love you, Jisung. I love you. I love you~."

Jisung starts to blush a little, groaning and bury his face into Minho's neck, "Stop, I feel embarrassed." 

Minho smirks, before making Jisung look at him and he presses a kiss into Jisung's cheek, "I love you," Jisung puffs out his cheeks at that. Minho presses a kiss to Jisung's forehead, "I love you!" Jisung rolls his eyes. Minho pecks Jisung's nose, "I love you." Jisung scrunches his nose, his face becoming bright when Minho pulls back and looks at him. Jisung holds his breath when Minho starts to lean in towards his lips, closing his eyes, but his surprised when the kiss only lands on his jaw. He opens his eyes quickly to see Minho holding in a laugh and he whines, "Minho, kiss me." 

Minho shakes his head, putting his finger up to Jisung's lips. "Nope, my living room couch is not special enough for a first kiss. And we haven't even went on a date yet! We need to go on a date first! We're going to do it right." 

Jisung wiggles his shoulders, frustrated, "But we already said I love you! We're way ahead. I thought you wanted to kiss me?" 

"I do, but the right way," Minho says, before pressing a kiss onto Jisung's neck. "But I can kiss you elsewhere." 

"That sounds dirty," Jisung says. 

"Maybe it's meant to be dirty." 

Jisung pushes Minho away, causing him to laugh out loud. 

"I love you~," Minho sing songs. "Go to sleep with me? I might be getting loopy." 

"I can tell," Jisung says, standing up and pulling Minho with him. "I love you, too, though." 

"You should tell me more times, I told you a lot," Minho complains as they walk to his bedroom.

"I love you," Jisung says, unzipping Minho's jacket and helping him take it off. Minho gives him a look, which he ignores. "I love you." Jisung makes Minho lay down onto the bed, and Minho looks up at him with tired eyes as he lays beside him. "I love you," Jisung says, putting the blanket over them and cuddling into Minho before playing with Minho's hair. Minho dozes off quickly, after trying to mumble an incoherent confession and Jisung chuckles very quiet over it. "I love you," He whispers, when Minho falls asleep in cuddled in his arm and he himself starts to doze off, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhkgfjdfjg i feel like this was bad but i wanted to get this out sorry if it sucked eye--


	27. tacos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: muscle judge/bhangcin/minho simp  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**arson frog**

**(8 members)**

_6:21 pm _

**troubled bi: **good morning y'all 

**best man ever: **it's 6pm 

**troubled bi: **good morning say it back 

**hot cat dad: **good morning <3 

**best man ever: **im guessing you guys made up 

**troubled bi: **who is you guy's 

**best man ever: **you and minho 

**troubled bi: **idk a minho 

**troubled bi: **anyways felix where are you 

**best man ever:** did you guys not talk ???? minho ??? 

**hot cat dad: **i fell asleep 

**hot cat dad: **jisung we should talk 

**hot cat dad: **maybe in person 

**troubled bi: **did you guy's hear something?????

**one floopy fiance: **you guys are a mess 

**pretty judge: **im at home jisung where are U 

**troubled bi: **oh im at minho's 

**best man ever:** SO YOU GUYS DID MAKE UP 

**troubled bi: **no >:( 

**hot cat dad: **we did just felt like messing w u guys a lil bit 

**one floopy fiance:** so like how much of the misunderstanding was cleared

**troubled bi: **it was not we are still fighting 

**hot cat dad: **jisung shut up 

**troubled bi: **FUCK U 

**best man ever: **oh boy 

**troubled bi: **is that how u treat all ur bfs :( 

**one floopy fiance: **BFS????????????

**best man ever:** WAIT WHAT ARE U GUYS DATTING NOW 

**hot cat dad: **we are not 

**one floopy fiance:** CAN Y'ALL STOP MESSING AROUND AND TELL US THE TRUTH 

**husband to be🥰: **i agree with my fiance 

**hot cat dad: **we did make up but we are not dating 

**troubled bi:** we're not? :( 

**hot cat dad: **STOP i told u i want to take u on a date first 

**husband to be🥰: **so you guys know you like each other now right??

**hot cat dad: **no 

**troubled bi: **no 

**troubled bi: **omg pinch poke you owe me a coke 

**troubled bi: **that's not a coke but i'll take it 

**the bestest boy: **what happened 

**troubled bi: **he gave me a cheek kiss :D 

**the bestest boy: **GROSS I MEAN WHAT DID I MISS 

**husband to be🥰: **that rhymed 

**hot cat dad: **jisung and i confessed to each other 

**one floopy fiance:** YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T 

**troubled bi: **no we said we didn't say we like each other 

**hot cat dad: **yeah we love each other 

**troubled bi: **yeah :) 

**muscle judge: **that's gay 

**the bestest boy: **i already hate minsung together they are disgusting 

**troubled bi: **TOO BAD I LOVE US TOGETHER 

**hot cat dad: **we're not together though 

**troubled bi: **FUCK YOU 

**hot cat dad: **not before the first date babe! 

**husband to be🥰: **i hate it here 

**pretty judge:** i'm glad you guys got it together though i was frustrated from how annoying you both were being 

**muscle judge: **i agree w lixie it took y'all long enough 

**hot cat dad: **shut up we had complications for a reason 

**troubled bi: **yeah like changbin forcing minho to go on a date 

**muscle judge: **YOU WERE STRAIGHT FOR ALL I KNEW I JSUT WANTED MY BEST FRIEND TO STOP PINING OVER A STRAIGHT GUY 

**troubled bi: **its ur fault for assuming my sexuality 

**best man ever: **you STRAIGHT UP SAID YOU WERE STRAIGHT 

**the bestest boy: **were you punning 

**best man ever: **absolutely 

**the bestest boy: **ugh

**best man ever:** anyways thanks for confessing to each other now everyone will be way less stressed about you too (cough cough, jeongin) 

**hot cat dad: **aw u were stressed over us jeonginnie? 

**the bestest boy: **shut up i was tired of you both being sad over one another 

**muscle judge: **i was also stressed over it 

**troubled bi:** nobody cares

**pretty judge: **jisung i will beat you up 

**troubled bi: **WOW i offered to beat changbin up if he hurt you and now you're taking his side 

**pretty judge: **THERE ARE NO SIDES YOU WERE JUST BEING RANDOMLY MEAN TO HIM 

**troubled bi: **he just has that energy that makes me want to bully him 

**muscle judge: **i can and i will crush you with my pinky 

**hot cat dad: **no u won't 

**muscle judge: **no i won't 

**troubled bi: **see felix maybe if your boyfriend didn't simp so much over my boyfriend i wouldn't bully him 

**hot cat dad: **not ur boyfriend 

**muscle judge: **I DON'T SIMP FOR MINHO 

**best man ever****: **yes you do 

**the bestest boy: **yes you do 

**muscle judge: **......... NO I DON'T 

_pretty judge changed muscle judge's nickname to minho simp_

**minho simp: **FELIX 

**pretty judge: **theyre not wrong babe 

**minho simp: **WELL JISUNG SIMPS FOR FELIX 

**troubled bi: **i do 

**troubled bi: **and jeongin too 

**troubled bi: **i admit it what are you gonna do about it 

**minho simp:**

**troubled bi: **exactly 

**hot cat dad: **don't worry about it bin jisung is just jealous of u 

**minho simp: **i think minho is more of a simp for me than i am of him 

**best man ever: **i agree but he is a bigger simp for jisung so it cancels out him simping for you 

**husband to be🥰: **take a shot every time someone says the word simp 

_troubled bi changed the group chat name to simpers anonymous_

**one floopy fiance:** we would all be drunk on a tuesday 

**husband to be🥰: **why jisung 

**pretty judge: **not as bad as being drunk on a wednesday

**pretty judge: **im looking at you chanminbinjin

**troubled bi: **we are all simps 

**best man ever: **it was my fishes birthday! 

**husband to be🥰: **im not a simp 

**hot cat dad: **i thought it was the fishs death date 

**troubled bi: **you're engaged to someone you simp for 

**minho simp:** why would we go drinking for a death date 

**husband to be🥰: **i don't simp for hyunjin 

**hot cat dad: **why wouldn't we 

**the bestest boy: **why is there two different conversations going on right now 

**one floopy fiance: **you won't simp for me seungmin :(? 

**husband to be🥰: **CAN WE STOP SAYING SIMP 

**one floopy fiance: **my own fiance..... not simping for me 

**husband to be🥰: **im going to break the engagement 

**one floppy fiance: **NO 

**one floppy fiance: **i love you 

**husband to be🥰: **mhm i love you too 

**troubled bi: **hey minho i love you 

**one floopy fiance: **but just an fyi i simp for you seungmin 

**husband to be🥰: **IM LEAVING 

**hot cat dad: **shut up jisung 

**hot cat dad: **i love u too 

**troubled bi: **more than changbin? :D 

**minho simp: **hey fuck u besties before testies 

**the bestest boy: **GROSS

**hot cat dad: **i will not answer that i love u both equally but in different ways 

**best man ever: **you technically did answer that 

**best man ever: **where did you go jeongin 

**the bestest boy: **i went to get some fooddd 

**hot cat dad: **jeongin when are you coming HOME 

**the bestest boy: **not anytime soon if jisung is gonna be there with you 

**troubled bi: **what you don't love me? :( 

**hot cat dad: **wait jisung isn't your crush right jeongin

**the bestest boy: **NO omg 

**the bestest boy: **im just saying that, because like i said when you wanted to go star gazing with,,,, you and jisung are always in your own world 

**hot cat dad: **SO ARE SEUNGMIN AND HYUNJIN

**the bestest boy: **they're different 

**hot cat dad: **they're different? how so? 

**the bestest boy: **idk they just are 

**the bestest boy: **do you want tacos for dinner chan 

**best man ever: **tacos? 

**the bestest boy: **yes. tacos chan 

**best man ever: **sure i can go for tacos

**one floopy fiance: **i want tacos 

**one floopy fiance: **not the human kind though 

**troubled bi:** what is the human kind of taco???? human meat????

**hot cat dad: **cats 

**pretty judge:** they put cats in tacos?? 

**hot cat dad:** no not cats 

**pretty judge: **??????? why did you say cats then 

**minho simp: **human cats felix 

**pretty judge:** what the fuck are human cats 

**husband to be🥰: **PUSSY FELIX 

**pretty judge: **o h 

**pretty judge: **people call,,, that,? tacos????????

**husband to be🥰: **my aunt used to call it that 

**husband to be🥰: **she always told me that she would eat tacos in prison and when i mentioned it to my friends mom she laughed in my face and told me what that meant 

**husband to be🥰: **i was scarred 

**best man ever:** i feel for you seungmin

**husband to be🥰: **thank you 

**best man ever: **also if you and hyunjin want to come over for tacos you can 

**one floopy fiance: **HELL YEAH YOU'RE THE BEST 

**best man ever: **jeonginnie

**the bestest boy: **yes channie 

**best man ever: **how long are you going to be 

**the bestest boy: **probably like 30 minutes why 

**best man ever: **i miss you :( 

**the bestest boy: **you didn't even notice i left until like 10 minutes after 

**best man ever: **I WAS WORKING ON AN ASSIGNMENT 

**best man ever: **im done now 

**the bestest boy: **it will still be like 30 minutes 

**one floopy fiance: **lol jeongin simps for NO ONE 

**husband to be🥰: **can you guys keep my fiance for a few months 

**one floopy fiance: **nO IM SORRY I'LL STOP SAYING SIMP 

**one floopy fiance: **FUCK I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY IT THAT ITME IM SORRY 

**husband to be🥰: **i'll forgive you 

**one floopy fiance: **:D 

**husband to be🥰: **if you promise to watch the second train to busan with me 

**one floopy fiance: **:d

**one floopy fiance: **b ut i dont like zombies 

**husband to be🥰: **sucks to suck 

**one floopy fiance: **JKDFJFKD FINE 

**hot cat dad: **there's gonna be a second train to busan??

**the bestest boy: **in july 

**pretty judge: **NOT WATCHING IT 

**troubled bi: **IM NOT WATCHING IT NEITHER 

**minho simp: **i thought you liked horror movies jisung??? 

**troubled bi: **I DO I JUST HATE TRAIN TO BUSAN 

**troubled bi: **can barely count that as horror more like psychological torture 

**hot cat dad: **that is a type of horror 

**hot cat dad: **also jisung doesn't like train to busan only because he sobbed like a baby when we watched it 

**troubled bi: **NEVER AGAIN 

**hot cat dad: **you'll end up watching the second one with me anyway 

**troubled bi: **NO i would rahter watch ringu than watch it 

**pretty judge: **wait seriously????? 

**hot cat dad: **is that so? 

**troubled bi: **NO DON'T MAKE ME WATCH IT I REFUSE 

**pretty judge: **i was going to say 

**the bestest boy: **what 

**pretty judge: **what 

**the bestest boy: **what were you going to say 

**pretty judge: **nothing 

**the bestest boy: **but you said you were going to say 

**the bestest boy: **what were you going to say 

**pretty judge: **that's literally a normal saying 

**the bestest boy: **well what would you say 

**pretty judge: **why are you being like this 

**the bestest boy: **what's the deal with ringu 

**pretty judge: **oh jisung just refuses to watch it ever 

**troubled bi: **and i never will 

**minho simp: **WHAT bro the ring is like an essential for horror movie watchers 

**troubled bi: **guess i am not a horror movie watcher now because i will never ever ever ever see it . the japanese or american version 

**one floopy fiance: **wuss 

**troubled bi: **SHUT UP you couldn't even sit still watching bird box 

**one floopy fiance: **ONLY BECAUSE I WAS SCARED THE ENTIRE TIME THAT THAT HUNK OF A MAN WAS GOING TO DIE 

**one floopy fiance: **he was so hot :(

**hot cat dad: **HE REALLY WAS 

**troubled bi: **sigh been together w my boyfriend for one day and he's already cheating on me 

**husband to be🥰: **try having a fiance who keeps cheating 

**hot cat dad: **IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YET JISUGN 

**one floopy fiance: **I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE SEUNGMIN 

**minho simp: **jisugn 

**hot cat dad: **also im allowed to find other people hot 

**hot cat dad: **right chan 

**best man ever: **right 

**best man ever: **wait what 

**best man ever: **why me out of all people 

**hot cat dad:** no reason 

**best man ever:** ??;&**??#@)#????#@??? 

**troubled bi: **ignore him he just wants to wreak havoc 

**troubled bi: **also you can come back jeongin bc im going home now 

**the bestest boy: **n o im going to eat tacos w chan and seungjin 

**troubled bi: **ok suit urself i guess you'll be alone minho 

**pretty judge:** you guys aren't going to get dinner together before you come back?

**hot cat dad: **jisung is salty with me because i said im not his boyfriend 

**troubled bi: **>:( 

**minho simp: **minho do you wanna go get food w felix and i 

**hot cat dad: **sure let's get chinese food 

**pretty judge: **jisung do you wanna go get food w changbin, minho and i 

**troubled bi: **hhhh chinese food does sound good 

**the bestest boy: **yeah just the chinese food huh 

**pretty judge: **join us jisung :) 

**troubled bi: **dang it FINE but i want to go home and change first 

**hot cat dad: **wait for me to dress up then we'll count this as a first date 

**troubled bi: **a double date for our first date? that's not very romantic 

**hot cat dad: **YOU'RE THE ONE DESPERATE FOR ME TO CALLYOU MY BOY FRIEND AND KISS YOU 

**troubled bi: **SHUT UP 

**hot cat dad: **MAKE ME 

**troubled bi: **YOU WON'T LET ME 

**hot cat dad: **exactly why this can be our first date :) 

**troubled bi: **fine 

**hot cat dad: **fine :) 

**troubled bi: **FINE 

**the bestest boy: **you guys are weird together 

**husband to be🥰: **but you also make complete sense together 

**the bestest boy: **i'm on my way home chan 

**best man ever: **FINALLY 

**the bestest boy: **and you were the one calling seungjin clingy 

**best man ever: **you were the one calling seungjin clingy 

**the bestest boy: **whatever same difference 

**the bestest boy: **i am you 

**best man ever: **i see me in you 

**pretty judge: **kinky 

**best man ever: **GO EAT YOUR DINNER 

**pretty judge: **waiting on minsung first 

**one floopy fiance:** i found a shoe 

**the bestest boy: **okay and 

**one floopy fiance: **i want to keep shoe 

**husband to be🥰: **chan please tell hyunjin he can't keep the shoe, he won't listen to me 

**husband to be🥰: **HYUNJIN IF YOU TOUCH THIS SHOE YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME AT ALL TONIGHT I PROMISE YOU THAT 

**best man ever: **hyunjin leave the shoe alone 

**one floopy fiance: **BUT I WANT IT IT'S A GUCCI SHOE 

**one floopy fiance: **WHAT IF IN THE FUTURE I WANT TO MAKE A SHOE TREE BUT THE ONLY SHOE THAT CAN START THE TREE IS THIS ONE GUCCI SHOE 

**minho simp: **a shoe tree???

**one floopy fiance: **like a family tree but with lost and abandoned shoes 

**one floopy fiance: **what if i leave the shoe and it butterfly effects the fuck out of me and my whole life is ruined 

**husband to be🥰: **the butterfly effect that will happen is if you touch the shoe and lose me

**one floopy fiance: **i didn't need the shoe anyway 

**minho simp: **SIMP 

**one floopy fiance: **i can't say that word but i am 

**husband to be🥰: **i love you hyunjin 

**one floopy fiance: **HAHA suckers i got a KISS 

**minho simp: **felix kiss me pls 

**minho simp: **HAHA suckers i got a kiss too 

**the bestest boy: **good 4 u 

**best man ever: **aw don't worry jeonginie i can give you a kiss too~~~~

**the bestest boy: **PLEASE NEVER TYPE LIEK THAT AGAIN 

**best man ever: **okay i'll stop for you :) 

**the bestest boy: **SHUT UP 

**the bestest boy: **wait why is everyone quiet now 

**the bestest boy: **y'all done w phones for good now 

**the bestest boy: **oh aight i see 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank you guys for 400 kudos!!! it feels really nice to have :) im sorry i haven't been updating consistently, i really want to try to but i have issues with myself that make it hard so i apologize but thank you for sticking w me <3 :((( 
> 
> ANYWAYS i hope you all enjoyed!!!! and thank you to everyone who likes to comment, your comments always make me smile (and sometimes cry,,, good tears though don't worry) a lot, i really appreciate them :D


	28. wanna a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: minho simp/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance/eboy  
jisung: troubled bi/skater girl/in love bi  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**simpers anonymous **

**(8 members) **

_friday, 2:21pm _

**the bestest boy: **chan is cancelled 

**best man ever: **NO I'M NOT 

**hot cat dad:** please come home 

**hot cat dad: **it's been two days 

**the bestest boy: **ur not gonna ask me why chan is cancelled 

**hot cat dad: **no i just miss u ur room has been empty and changbin hasn't come back either 

**the bestest boy: **????????? 

**the bestest boy: **that's the perfect opportunity to have ur boyfriend stay with you????? 

**one floopy fiance: **i wanna know why chan is cancelled 

**one floopy fiance: **im bored getting coffee so 

**hot cat dad: **he's not my boyfriend yet >:(

**hot cat dad: **also he has a project he got yesterday he has to work on 

**one floopy fiance: **seungmin did that once 

**hot cat dad: **what 

**one floopy fiance: **faked a project 

**troubled bi: **it's not a fake project??? i have to make an art piece out of newspaper rn 

**one floopy fiance:** i think jisung is planning a proposal 

**troubled bi: **we're not even dating 

**one floopy fiance: **and? you guys do things backwards ur in love aren't u 

**hot cat dad: **u wouldn't marry me jisung? </3

**husband to be🥰: **jeongin 

**husband to be🥰: **why is chan cancelled 

**troubled bi: **minho . 

**the bestest boy: **HE KEEPS TRYING TO KISS ME TELL HIM TO STOP 

**best man ever: **STOP BEING CUTE 

**hot cat dad:** yes baby :D? 

**hot cat dad: **also that's gay 

**best man ever: **it would be if he let me </3

**pretty judge: **minho calling jisung baby while saying chan is gay . pick a struggle 

**hot cat dad: **GINASFS 

**the bestest boy:** ???? decode 

**the bestest boy: **IM GOING HOME 

**best man ever: **you are home <3

**hot cat dad: **no

**hot cat dad: **STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY CHILD HIS HOME IS HERE 

**best man ever: **let him decide where his home is 

**hot cat dad: **HE JUST DID WHEN HE SAID HE WANTED TO GO HOME. AWAY FROM U

**troubled bi: **minho read my pm 

**one floopy fiance: **who says pm anymore 

**one floopy fiance: **hag 

**troubled bi: **you're older than me dumbass 

**husband to be🥰: **but not me! jisung is a hag 

**one floopy fiance: **thank u babe 

_hot cat dad changed troubled bi's name to in love bi _

**hot cat dad: **peace out 

**husband to be🥰: **a-town down 

**in love bi: **why did you change my name 

**hot cat dad: **you are no longer troubled now that you have me :D 

**one floopy fiance: **do do do do do do do 

**in love bi: **that's not how it works but you're cute so i'll keep it 

**hot cat dad: **go get ready

**husband to be🥰: **YEAH YEAH 

**one floopy fiance: **shorta got down low said come and get me 

**husband to be🥰:** YEAH YEAH 

**one floopy fiance: **i got so caught up i forgot she told me 

**husband to be🥰: **wanna a lady in the street but a freak in the bed 

**the bestest boy: **wanna a 

**best man ever:** lil jon got the beat that make your booty go 

**pretty judge:** *SMACK* 

**the bestest boy: **why are you guys doing this 

**husband to be🥰: **smack that all on the floor 

**minho simp: **konvict 

**pretty judge: **UP FRONT 

**best man ever: **slim shady 

**one floopy fiance: **i feel you creeping i can feel you in the shadows 

**minho simp: **konvict's got the whole thing packed now 

**pretty judge: **oHHHHH looks like another banger 

**the bestest boy: **please stop 

**minho simp:** forgot that jeongin is too young to know these classics 

**the bestest boy: **im only 2 years younger than you 

**minho simp: **you mean TOO many years younger if you don't know these songs 

**best man ever: **smack that,, til you get soree ooOohOoh 

**husband to be🥰: **somebody come get herrr she's dancing like a stripper 

**the bestest boy: **I BEG FOR U TO SHUT UP 

**best man ever:** fine, for you :D

**the bestest boy: **i'm going to ryujin's i hate it here 

**one floopy fiance: **come to seung and i's <3333

**the bestest boy: **No 

**one floopy fiance:** why not </4

**the bestest boy: **you guys are more annoying together now that you are engaged

**husband to be🥰: **can you guys stop talking about hyunjin and i being engaged like we get it hyunjin and i are engaged it’s so annoying how you won’t stop talking about our engagement like we don’t care fr can you stop with all the talk about hyunjin and i's engagement all you talk about is how much hyunjin and i are in love with each other

**one floopy fiance: **im very much in love with you kim seungmin yes i am

**the bestest boy: **this is absolute hell 

**the bestest boy: **im definitely not going over there 

**best man ever: **yes! stay w me :)

**one floopy fiance: **it's okay if you don't wanna come over jeongin! i understand 

**the bestest boy: **i already know you're saying that because you want to make out with seungmin 

**one floopy fiance:** i am not ashamed to admit it, i want to kiss my fiance senseless :D 

**husband to be🥰:** then stop texting and do it!

**the bestest boy: **wait can you guys put that on hold real quick i wanna talk to everyone in bi bi bi 

**one floopy fiance: **that's random but i'll put it off for now 

**husband to be🥰: **me too then 

**best man ever: **why can't you talk about it here 

**the bestest boy: **did y'all hear something 

**pretty judge: **no i did not 

**best man ever: **where did you even come from 

**best man ever: **why do you keep coming in and out 

**pretty judge: **i am here when i am needed 

**best man ever: **you are always needed though 

**minho simp: **what about me? 

**best man ever:** no 

**hot cat dad: **no

**minho** **simp:** FUCK OFF MINHO DON'T YOU HAVE A DATE TO GO ON 

**best man ever****:** ooooh is that why jisung pmed you

**hot** **cat** **dad:** as a matter of fact yes

**hot** **cat** **dad:** jisung and i are going on a movie date <3 

**best man ever**: jeonginnie let's crash them 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** i will never talk to u again if that happens 

**best man ever****:** why not jeongin 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** he can do no wrong 

**best man ever****:** you're right have a nice date 

**best man ever:** what movie are you seeing 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** why would i tell u ????? i dont want u crashing it 

**minho** **simp:** they're going to see cats 

**best man ever****:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELVES 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** i hate you changbin 

**minho simp****:** minsung are furries but are we surprised 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** WE ARE NOT WE WANTED TO MAKE FUN OF IT TOGETHER 

**best man ever****:** you're going to end up getting kicked out i bet 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** and if we do, oh well

**minho** **simp:** do you have a backup plan if you do 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** ask jisung he's the one who asked me on the date 

**best man ever****:** where is jisung anyway are you ignoring him on your date 

**hot** **cat** **dad:** no the movie doesn't start for a little bit and he wanted to be in their groupchat for whatever jeongin wanted to talk about 

**minho** **simp:** felix is the same im so curious 

**minho** **simp:** nevermind not curious 

**best man ever****:** what happened 

**minho** **simp:** after i sent that he looked up and glared at me forgot they would get these notifications too 

**best man ever****:** we should talk in our group chat to make them curious too 

** no head thoughts empty **

**(4 members) **

**nahc:** are you planning on kissing jisung tonight minho 

**hinmo:** no 

**bhangcin:** no?? 

**hinmo:** no 

**hinmo:** i want to wait for the 3rd date 

**bhangcin:** why are you doing that 

**hinmo:** i wanna make it special for him it will be his first kiss 

**nahc:** who knew minho would be such a romantic 

**hinmo:** SHUT UP 

**nahc:** make sure he knows thats why 

**hinmo:** ??? 

**nahc:** who knows maybe he'll wonder why you're not kissing him 

**hinmo:** i already told him i want to make his first kiss special 

**nahc:** do you have a plan for that 

**hinmo:** I DO 

**hinmo:** but im not saying 

**bhangcin:** why not 

**hinmo:** bc 

**nahc:** bc? 

**hinmo:** bc im not 

**nahc:** you're so annoying 

**hinmo: **yeah and 

**nahc: **HHHHHHHHH

**bhangcin: **you'll tell me though, right?

**hinmo:** yeah if u come home tonight 

**bhangcin: **i was already planning on it so don't think im coming home bc i miss you or anything 

**hinmo: **oh U TOTALLY MISS ME 

**bhangcin: **no 

**hinmo: **yes u do 

**hinmo: **bc i miss u 

**bhangcin: **fine maybe i miss you a little 

**nahc:** only a little 

**hinmo: **yeah why only a little i miss u a lot 

**bhangcin: **FINE MAYBE I MISS YOU SHUT UP 

**hinmo: **:D it's okay i miss u 

**bhangcin: **what time is your movie 

**hinmo: **it's at 5 and ends at like 6 something probably

**hinmo: **do u and felix wanna meet for dinner or something after 

**nahc: **mINHO NO 

**hinmo: **?????????

**bhangcin: **you are a dumbass 

**nahc: **for real what would you do without changbin and i 

**hinmo: **explain why im dumb 

**nahc: **this is your date w jisung, let it be your own date.

**nahc: **im pretty sure jisung wants to be alone with you for the whole of your date, not just half of it 

**nahc: **dumbass 

**hinmo: **STOP INSULTING ME 

**hinmo: **i would think he would want to see his best friend too </3 

**nahc: **he will when he goes home to his best friend he sees almost everyday because he lives with him 

**nahc:** do you just not wanna spend time alone with jisung???

**hinmo: **i mean kinda

**hinmo: **im scared im going to kiss him before i feel it's right 

**bhangcin:** i think if you end up kissing him it is because the moment feels right 

**bhangcin: **im sure jisung would feel the same way 

**nahc: **besides jisung said that he doesn't care about his first kiss until it's with the right person 

**nahc: **and you're the right person for him 

**hinmo: **i just hgjfkjdkd don't wanna do anything wrong with him 

**nahc: **you won't minho, but you might if you keep yourself being so anxious over something like this 

**nahc: **being scared of timing could be something that could mess things up 

**hinmo:** NOW THAT MAKES ME MORE ANXIOUS 

**bhangcin: **minho... just go with the flow okay 

**hinmo: **only stoners can go with the flow im about to buy some weed and blow it all 

**nahc: **if you do can you share some with me 

**bhangcin: **are u secretly a stoner chan

**nahc: **oh yeah totally im always just vibing and smoking from whatever stoners smoke from 

**bhangcin: **a bong???

**nahc: **yeah that thing 

**nahc: **seems like you're actually the secret stoner 

**bhangcin: **no no the only thing i blaze is incense 

**bhangcin: **and sometimes maybe apples 

**nahc: **where did the other go 

**hinmo: **THE OTHER? 

**nahc: **yeah i forgot your name for a second 

**hinmo: **i hate it here 

**hinmo: **im leaving 

**bhangcin: **felix said they were done talking soo 

**bhangcin: **we cuddling :D 

**nahc: **shudder 

**bhangcin: **GET USED TO IT 

**hinmo: **jisung too 

**nahc: **why didn't jeongin tell ME 

**hinmo: **maybe he FORGOT to 

**nahc: **.........

**nahc: **he started a game of mario kart 

**nahc: **without me 

**nahc: **heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

**bhangcin: **GAG 

**nahc: **says the guy who had sex w his boyfriend the first night of dating 

**bhangcin: **STOP SLUT SHAMING EVERYONE 

**bhangcin: **first jisung now me 

**nahc: **I DON'T SLUT SHAME 

**nahc: **you guys are just sensitive 

**bhangcin: **wow now you're just disregarding my feelings 

**nahc: **.d;jfjeriufufisldslls 

**nahc: **you can tell that you and minho are best friends

**hinmo:** period 

**hinmo: **. 

**the year of bi bi bi + a kid**

**(5 members) **

**eboy: **what's up jeongin 

**vsco girl: **why did you summon us here 

**gamer boy: **HGJKFJSDFHSJKFHJSHFDJKKSDJFJSDHFKJDFH 

**gamer boy: **that is all thank you

**skater girl: **?????? eleborate 

**gamer boy: **i do not think i want to 

**soft boy: **jeongin 

**gamer boy: **ughhhhh fine you've got me convinced 

**vsco girl: **all it takes is seungmin????????????????

**gamer boy: **who said that 

**soft boy: **why are you keyboard smashing jeongin 

**gamer boy: **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**gamer boy: **do you guys uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

**gamer boy: **remember when i mentioned that i have a crush 

**skater girl: **i think about it every second of the day of course i remember 

**gamer boy: **weirdo 

**vsco girl: **did something happen with your crush???? 

**eboy:** omg is our baby jeonginnie going to get a boyfriend 

**skater girl:** can you give us HINTS of who it is PLSPLSPLSPLS 

**soft boy:** can you guys let him SPEAK 

**vsco girl: **actually it's texting 

**soft boy: **stfu jisung 

**soft boy: **wait jisung didn't say that wtf 

**skater girl:** omg lix we are now each other 

**gamer boy: **...... can i talk 

**skater girl: **yes of course 

**gamer boy: **um so . 

**gamer boy: **i'm going to tell you all who it is because i need help to get over him 

**gamer boy: **because um.. i dont thinkk the crush is available or would have a crush on me too 

**gamer boy: **JHFHFDSKDKSFSJF HELP MEEEE 

**eboy: **oh

**eboy: **who is it?

**eboy: **wait 

**eboy: **i think i know who he is 

**soft boy: **me too 

**skater girl: **WELL I DON'T SO 

**vsco girl: **i think i kind of know 

**skater girl: **wow just call me a dumbass why don't you 

**gamer boy:** you guy's know??

**skater girl: **NO 

**soft boy: **i mean i'm pretty sure but you'll probably have to tell us 

**eboy: **listen, jeongin

**eboy: **i am flattered and all, but i don't like you like that im very much in love with seungmin

**soft boy: **HYUNJIN 

**soft boy:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT I WANT TO HIT YOU 

**eboy: **WHY? IM BEING HONEST 

**gamer boy: **omg 

**gamer boy: **LMAOOOO 

**gamer boy: **HYUNJIN WHY THE FUCK WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU 

**vsco girl: **yeah lmao it's obviously changbin who he has a crush on! 

**vsco girl: **i'll ask bin if he's cool w a poly relationship for u jeongin 

**gamer boy: **JFDKSDJSKA

**vsco girl: **hyunjin . it is chan 

**skater girl: **oh 

**eboy: **for personal reasons i will be no longer opening my mouth. ever 

**soft boy: **ever? 

**eboy: **exceptions will be made 

**eboy: **AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION JEONGIN 

**eboy: **I WAS EXPECTING YOUR FIRST CRUSH TO BE SEUNGMIN BC I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SOMEONE IS OKAY WITH NOT CRUSHING ON HIM OKAY 

**gamer boy: **ok well , 

**gamer boy: **it's not 

**soft boy: **jeongin did have a crush on you at one time hyunjin 

**gamer boy: **OK FUCK OFF 

**eboy: **WAIT WHAT 

**skater girl: **lmao me too 

**vsco girl: **same here lol 

**eboy: **?????????? 

**eboy:** all this time i could have been getting bitches 

**skater girl: **and right there is why the crush stopped when you opened your mouth! 

**vsco girl: **IJGKSDKFLSD

**eboy: **fuck you :( im a great guy 

**soft boy: **yes you are, my prince 

**soft boy: **can you tell him why the crush ACTUALLY stopped jisung you're making my bf pout 

**eboy: **YOUR FIANCE 

**soft boy: **sorry 

**soft boy: **you're making my soulmate for life pout 

**eboy: **:DDDDDDDDDDDDD

**eboy: **i don't need jisung anyways 

**skater girl: **my crush stopped not because of you but because seungmin threatened my life!

**soft boy: **no 

**skater girl: **i just saw that you and seungmin were like... perfect together and my feelings quickly turned from a crush and into platonic crush 

**skater girl: **im kissing u are a great dad

**gamer boy: **what happened to that sentence 

**skater girl: **i was trying to type while taking something out of the fridge 

**skater girl: **the translation is im kidding u are a great guy 

**vsco girl: **hyunjin is a great dad i guess 

**eboy: **okay but jeongin???????? you had a crush on me??????????

**gamer boy: **shut up 

**vsco girl: **you don't care about my crush on you???? 

**eboy: **no thoughts head jeongin 

**soft boy: **it was before you and i met.... when you were tutoring him 

**eboy: **omg ....... omg 

**eboy: **baby jeongin had a crush on me!!!! 

**gamer boy: **yeah and then you met seungmin 

**skater girl: **seungmin stole hyunjin from jeonginnnnn

**skater girl: **how did that happen????? 

**gamer boy: **hyunjin was tutoring me in biology bc my teacther asked him to and one day seungmin came and picked me up from tutoring with him so we could go to the arcade together and hyunjin was immediately whipped for him 

**gamer boy: **so hyunjin started tagging along and hanging out with seungmin more than me </3

**vsco girl: **seungmin you stole his boy like that????

**soft boy: **NO 

**gamer boy: **no lmao he didn't know i had a crush on hyunjin 

**soft boy: **he never told me he had a crush on hyunjin until like 2 years after hyunjin and i were dating and his crush was long gone OKAY 

**skater girl: **imagine if seungmin never picked jeongin up from tutoring 

**eboy: **no 

**eboy: **but even then i think seungmin and i would have met eventually 

**gamer boy: **SO YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER LIKED ME BACK 

**eboy: **... seungmin <3 

**soft boy: **away from that though 

**soft boy: **chan? 

**gamer boy: **.... yes 

**gamer boy: **help me get over him

**skater girl: **i think you should tell him

**gamer boy:** ??????? No?????????????????????????

**gamer boy: **he said he has a crush ??? that he is perfectly okay with where they are together??? 

**vsco girl: **i mean... ...... that could literally be you ...... considering you practically live with him and spend every day with him 

**gamer boy: **DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME HOPEFUL SHUT UP 

**skater girl: **the easiest thing for closure is to confess about it 

**soft boy: **chan loves you i'm sure if you told him you were crushing on him he would take it easy 

**gamer boy: **i just need to get over him SO someone put me on a date please 

**soft boy: **J e o n g i n 

**gamer boy: **S e u n g m i n 

**soft boy: **i'm sure you spending all this time with him will definitely not help with your feelings 

**gamer boy: **you're right 

**gamer boy: **i'll go home tonight 

**soft boy: **please just tell him

**gamer boy: **can't read oh nooOoooOooooooOoooooo 

**gamer boy: **i'm jared, 19 

**eboy: **seungmin threw his phone down 

**eboy: **if that broke 

**eboy: **phew 

**vsco girl: **jeongin, seriously 

**vsco girl: **chan loves you and would never laugh at you or take it wrong if you told him

**gamer boy: **i know that 

**gamer boy: **i don't want to make anything complicated okay 

**gamer boy: **it would be easier to get over him on my own then complicate anything 

**skater girl: **you don't have to do anything you don't want to . but just realize that you have the option to confess. you have us to do it for you, too

**gamer boy: **maybe 

**gamer boy: **but not tonight 

**gamer boy: **or this week 

**eboy: **lmao 

**soft boy:** as long as you don't throw the idea out 

**gamer boy: **we should go clubbing again soon 

**gamer boy: **but as this group chat please 

**skater girl: **none of us can drive though 

**gamer boy: **uber?? 

**skater girl: **that's so dangerous 

**gamer boy: **. 

**gamer boy: **fine minho can come as long as you don't drink 

**skater girl: **aight bet 

**vsco girl: **what about my boyfriend! my boyfriend can drive! 

**skater girl: **i got to him first haha get rekt 

**vsco girl: **you suck 

**soft boy: **when 

**eboy: **i can???? drive???????? did you forget that????????

**skater girl: **oh yeah 

**skater girl: **you don't wanna drink? 

**eboy: **nevermind i can't drive 

**skater girl: **also minho will have an easier time stealing chris' car 

**soft boy:** why did you randomly call him chris???? you never call him chris????

**skater girl: **idk for some reason it felt fitting 

**soft boy: **o.....k 

**eboy: **when are we going 

**gamer boy: **i say. Tonight! 

**skater girl: **No! 

**skater girl: **minho and i are going on a date 

**vsco girl: **also no because i need a full day to prepare myself??? 

**gamer boy: **you guys suck >:( 

**skater girl:** sorry jeongin :((((((

**gamer boy:** don't sad face me it makes me feel bad 

**gamer boy: **let's go next friday then 

**eboy: **that's good for me 

**soft boy: **obviouslt me too 

**skater girl: **i'll ask minho about itttt 

**vsco girl: **good for me 

**gamer boy: **awesOME 

**gamer boy: **now i'm going to go play mario kart goodbye 

**simpers anonymous **

**(8 members) **

_saturday, 5:21am_

**the bestest boy: **i thought more and more about it and i think i'm just gonna say fuck it and confess 

**best man ever: **confess about what????

**the bestest boy: **UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**the bestest boy: **i accidentally broke changbin's favorite mug :( 

**best man ever: **you're confessing that at 5am?????

**the bestest boy: **yes 

**the bestest boy: **is that weird to you 

**the bestest boy: **also why are you awake 

**best man ever: **im always awake why are you awake 

**the bestest boy: **i was gaming 

**best man ever: **sleep 

**the bestest boy: **only if you sleep 

**best man ever: **............... i need to finish my assignment 

**the bestest boy: **it's the weekend????? you can tomorrow???????? 

**the bestest boy: **if you don't sleep i will leave my apartment to come over there and make sure you lay down 

**best man ever: **as much as i would love to see you you can't do that because it will be dangerous for you leave this dark !!!!!!!

**the bestest boy: **jhgfkdjghjf then sleep 

**best man ever: **fine 

**best man ever: **you go to sleep too <3333333

**the bestest boy: **yea h you too 

**hot cat dad: **i'm also awake 

**best man ever: **the fuck??? go to sleep 

**hot cat dad: **u're not going to ask how jisungie and i's date was? 

**best man ever: **you had hours to tell us???????

**hot cat dad: **it went great, i can't stop thinking about it, jisung is the cutest person to ever walk this earth and i would do anything for him <3

**best man ever:** did you kiss 

**hot cat dad: **no i already told u that 

**best man ever: **that's boring then goodnight 

**hot cat dad: **ur mean 

**hot cat dad: **jisung had a sparkle in his eyes when we went to get ice cream and it was so cute i almost kissed him then :(

**hot cat dad: **also he almost slipped while we were walking and his laugh when i caught him was spectacular 

**hot cat dad: **i love him so much :(((((((((((((((((((

**the bestest boy:** GO TO SLEEP 

**the bestest boy: **also you realize this is the big group chat right 

**hot cat dad: **yeah or else u wouldn't be here 

**hot cat dad: **goodnight i love jisung 

**the bestest boy:** goodnight i love fortnite 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i hope u all enjoyed! 
> 
> also i don't know if there is anyone who would want it but here is my curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/nsminsung 
> 
> just in case anyone ever as questions, requests, comments about my story that maybe they are too nervous to comment on their own because i know what that's like!!! just in case anyone wants it skfhjdshjf


	29. animorphing into chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo/m word  
changbin: minho simp/bhangcin/c word/king/bitch baby/minho anti  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance/eboy  
jisung: in love bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl  
seungmin: husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy/j word

**ROOMIES lol xD **

**(3 members: minho, changbin & jeongin) **

_saturday, 12:11 pm _

_roommate who never turns off the lights changed his nickname to c word _

_roommate who never turns off the lights changed roommate who plays music too loud to j word _

_roommate who never turns off the lights changed roommate who leaves the cabinets open nickname to m word _

**c word: **i dont have a favorite mug 

**c word: **so what were you avoiding telling chan

**j word: **i should have broken minho's favorite mug 

**j word: **why did u change our nicknames 

**m word: **i would have mugged u if i thought for a second u broke my mug 

**c word: **HA you would have MUGGED him 

**c word: **bc they got ugly 

**m word: **WOW u got the pun! ur so smart 

**c word: **stfu 

**c word: **jeongin we're not distracted enough what were you going to confess 

**j word: **i want to move out 

**j word: **also why did u name us like this i do not see c word as changbin just so you know 

**c word: **.

**m word: **NO U CANT MOVE OUT 

**m word: **that was ur confession? im taking u hostage 

**c word: **please do me a favor and move out 

_c word changed his nickname to king_

**j word: **that was not the confession but you guys know me too well i need to get out now 

**j word: **no 

**j word: **im afraid if i move out ur guys will end up together and i do not want that

_j word changed king's nickname to bitch baby _

**j word:** if u change it i break bones 

**m word: **u cannot move out 

**m word: **nd not bc im afraid i will date changbin i am happily married to jisung 

**m word: **also u don't have to tell us unless ur comfortable

**m word: **right changbin 

**bitch baby: **well duh 

**bitch baby: **just curious about why you needed a cover up 

**j word: **you both are too sentimental and boring force it out of me 

**m word: **-__- 

**j word: **are you turning into chan 

**m word: **animorphing into chan 

**bitch baby: **now what made you think that was a good thing to say 

**m word: **idk u tell me bitch baby

_bitch baby changed his nickname to minho anti_

**m word: **lies

**j word: **i am now thinking of the one genetics filter everyone on tik tok uses but minho using it and his face turning into chan 

**minho anti: **minho has 81% chan in him 

**m word: **i think i would rather have 100% jisung in me 

**minho anti: **100%? you fucking voring him????

**j word: **im debating whether i want to pretend i did not see that or if i should screenshot and send to jisung 

**m word: **this is supposed to be a safe place 

**j word: **i never agreed to that 

**minho anti: **same here 

**m word: **fine if it's not i guess i should go back and screenshot the time you were gay panicking over seungmin and send it to the big gc

**minho anti: **OK ONE WHY ARE U ATTACKING ME ONLY JEONGIN STARTED IT. TWO..... u saw seungmin that day and u expected me not to swoon over him???????? three haha i was just joking this is Definitely a safe space 

**j word: **hyunjin would never let changbin near seungmin again 

**m word: **jeongin is untouchable i thought that was agreed upon 

**minho anti: **i mean it when i say that i hate minho 

**j word:** you say that but you seem pretty obsessed with him 

**minho anti:** and

**minho anti: **i am cuffed and happy now i am a changed man 

**minho anti: **i haven't talked about how cute seungmin is since like 5 months ago 

**j word: **homewrecker 

**j word: **wait lmao 

**j word: **im one to talk ig

**m word: **???????????

**m word: **is this about the confession thing??? is it about ur crush???

**minho anti: **^^^^^^^^?????????????

**j word: **yeah aha about it 

**j word: **i told 00s alr but i have a crush on chan GOODBYEEEEEE

**m word: **OH 

**minho anti: **MY 

**m word: **GOD 

**m word: **I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING 

**j word: **yeah bc u were too busy thinking my crush was on jisung 

**minho anti: **im.... im 

**j word: **:| yeah rip me amirite 

**minho anti: **so you saying you were going to confess was... to him? 

**minho anti: **lso why would you be a homewrecker?? chan isn't dating anyone

**j word: **yes 

**j word: **is that a bad idea? 00s told me it was the best for me to so i can have the closure and get over him

**j word: **it's a bad idea isn't it 

**j word: **he said he has a crush on someone he thinks he is in a good place with and he's comfortable with them so??? i homewrecker ig 

**minho anti: **noooo it's not a bad idea at all 00s are right 

**minho anti: **you definitely should 

**m word: **^^ i think u definitely should 

**m word: **it will either end up with him opening up to u like that or him realizing he should put some boundaries w how he acts w u so it would only be good 

**m word: **he loves u and would be understanding 

**j word: **i know he does

**j word: **it just feels weird you know 

**j word: **i've always hung out with him and then suddenly i started feeling things 

**j word: **ughhhh feelings 

**m word: **have a question 

**minho anti: **i think i have the same question 

**j word: **what 

**minho anti: **when did you realize you were crushing 

**j word:** like last year lmao 

**m word: **YOU..... KEPT THAT IN FROM EVERYONE FOR THAT LONG? 

**j word: **i mean yeah i kinda just pretended feelings = not there it was easy 

**minho anti: **.

**m word: **ur not one to talk changbin 

**minho anti: **i didn't even say anything

**m word: **the . speaks volumes

**minho anti: **Please Shut Up 

**m word: **when did u start not pretending feelings weren't there?? 

**j word:** the last time we all went clubbing together 

**minho anti: **did something happen then??? 

**j word: **not really? 

**j word: **i dont remember shit from drinking in the night 

**j word: **but idk when i woke up after the night i looked up at him and he gave me a really fond smile he literally gives me all the time but for some reason that one just hit entirely different where i was like... Fuck . WHY IS HE BEST PERSON TO EXIST 

**m word:** cute :( 

**minho anti: **how about when you realized last year

**j word: **we were having lunch together and he was talking about a new album he had checked out and got very enthusiastic about it and accidentally knocked our coffees over and instead of reacting to it he just looked at it and then went back to talking and i was like ... dumbass 🥺

**m word: **both of those stories ARE SO CUTE 

**j word: **is ur story about jisung cute 

**j word: **how did you realize you liked jisung 

**m word: **i mean i crushed on him when we first met, after chan introduced us but it was more of an physical crush like me finding him attractive and everything

**m word: **when i started to get to know him i thought he was super cute and he talked really well and there was a time when i was a bit more quiet than usual bc i was annoyed w life and he right away started to obviously try to make me feel better and he seemed like he was trying to be subtle but it was super obvious and i started to crush crush on him from then on 

**m word: **and then he said he was straight and i was like 0-0 

**m word: **and i tried to stop my feelings bc crushing on a straight dude not cool 

**m word: **but there was a moment where we spent time together, just me writing for an assignment and him doing an art project and everytime i would look over at him he seemed super into his art and when i was looking one time he was about to drink his paint water on accident and i had to reach out to stop him and when he realized what he was about to do he blushed really hard and he started laughing and thanked me a lot and that was when i realized. I was in love with a straight dude not cool 

**m word: **but turns out: NOT STRAIGHT VERY COOL 

**minho anti: **minho that day in our dms: if i drink paint water do u think it would kill me #feeling in love with straight boy 

**j word: **i don't want to admit this but ... that's cute 

**j word: **idk if jisung has told u but ur the reason he realized he was bisexual btw 

**m word: **HE DID NOT 

**m word: **WHAT 

**m word:** aHHHHHHHHHH??????????? '

**j word: **ask him about it 

**m word: **i very much will 

**m word: **but before i dooooo 

**m word: **let's do a roomie night i missed u both :( 

**m word: **let's watch a movie and order some food 

**j word: **another thing i hate to admit but... i missed you guys too 

**j word: **and i feel like it would definitely help me feel less stressed 

**m word: **YAY 

**m word: **changbinnie???? 

**minho anti: **of course im in 

**minho anti: **food is on me 

**j word: **actually im crushing on changlix not chan!!!! 

**j word: **felix ask you if youre good w a poly relationship yet changbin?

**minho anti: **he has not but im in as long as im the big spoon 

**j word: **LMAOOOO YOU WISH 

**minho anti: **i change my mind food is on jeongin 

**m word: **that means food will be on me 

**minho anti: **. 

**minho anti: **food is still on me 

**j word: **you might as well be minho simp in here too 

**minho anti: **stfu 

**m word: **<3 

**simpers anonymous **

**(8 members) **

**hot cat dad: 👀**

**best man ever: **what 

**hot cat dad: 👀**

**best man ever: **minho explain 

**hot cat dad: 👀**

**best man ever: **im going to k word you 

**hot cat dad:** pls do not kiss me i dont like u like that 

**best man ever: **grrrrrr 

**hot cat dad: **furry 

**best man ever: **youre one to talk 

**hot cat dad: **I AM NOT A FURRY STOP CALLING ME THAT 

**hot cat dad: **where is jisung

**best man ever:** why? so you can live out your furry fantasies? 

**hot cat dad: **i hate it here 

**best man ever: **you can dish it but can't take it? 

**hot cat dad: **i can very much take it ;)

**husband to be🥰: **ew 

**hot cat dad: **jisungieeeee where are uuuuu

**pretty judge: **@in love bi stop playing ur bubble game and pay attention to your bf 

**in love bi: **?????????? 

**hot cat dad: **you come for felix but not for me >:( 

**in love bi: **i have never came for felix but will eventually for you ;) 

**in love bi: **also i had do not disturb on sorry honey 

**husband to be🥰: **i say it again ... ew 

**husband to be🥰: **both at the innuendo and at the pet name 

**one floopy fiance: **they finally stopped denying being bfs did you guys finally make it official 

**pretty judge:** jisung i will never forgive you if you guys did become bfs and you did not tell me the second after

**in love bi: **seungmin ur engaged to someone who constantly makes innuendos AND ur pet name for him is "my prince" 

**in love bi: **we did not make it official yet just don't see the point in denying it every time

**husband to be🥰: **yeah and? your point???

**in love bi: **............ 

**in love bi: **what did you need sweetheart?

**minho simp: **you have to give him a second to reply he is still malfunctioning over your innuendo 

**in love bi: **MINHO I LOVE YOU 

**in love bi: **YOURE SO CUTE 🥰

**the bestest boy:** can you quiet down you're being too loud 

**hot cat dad: **im back i love you too with all my heart and more 

**husband to be🥰: **ew

**hot cat dad: **WHY ARE YOU SO BITTER TODAY 

**one floopy fiance: **please don't yell at my fiance he is sensitive 

**husband to be🥰: **shut up 

**one floopy fiance: **he read a svt fanfiction and they killed his bias off

**husband to be🥰: **I SPECIFICALLY TAKE THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING OFF TO AVOID IT . IF U KILL OFF A CHARACTER U SHOULD PUT A WARNING NOW MY DAY IS RUINED AND ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS MINGYU ****** ** * *** ******* 

**pretty judge:** decode?

**husband to be🥰: **NO

**one floopy fiance: **babyyy let's watch we bare bears to make you feel better 

**husband to be🥰:** don't you have an essay to work on?

**one floopy fiance: **it's due in 2 days i can work on it after you're feeling better 

**husband to be🥰: **:( 

**husband to be🥰: **are you sure 

**one floopy fiance: **of course. we can order some food too 

**husband to be🥰: **can we order pancakes? 

**one floopy fiance: **pancakes it is!!!!!

**hot cat dad: **...

**hot cat dad: **anyway back to what i needed

**hot cat dad: **jisungieee are u still here

**in love bi: **unfortunately 

**hot cat dad: **so 

**best man ever: **so 

**pretty judge: **so 

**hot cat dad: **SHUT 

**hot cat dad: **a little birdie told me that im the reason you realized you were bisexual!!!!! 

**in love bi: **JEONGIN 

**the bestest boy:** HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME WHO TOLD HIM 

**the bestest boy: **IT COULD HAVE BEEN ANY OF THE BI BI BI GROUP CHAT 

**in love bi:** YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD SELL ME OUT 

**husband to be🥰: **not true i would sell you out for money 

**one floopy fiance: **i would sell you out for fun 

**pretty judge: **i would NEVER sell you out sungie 

**the bestest boy: **oh yeah??? last christmas, secret santa 

**pretty judge: **WELL WAIT THAT WAS DIFFERENT 

**in love bi:** I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE 

**pretty judge: **JISUNG I TOLD YOU IT WAS ON ACCIDENT I HONESTLY WAS NOT THINKING 

**minho simp:** what happened with secret santa 

**best man ever:** YOU GUYS DID SECRET SANTA WITHOUT US??? THE BETRAYAL 

**the bestest boy: **Nooo it was a class secret santa not 00line and me secret santa 

**best man ever: **i am feeling less betrayed 

**minho simp:** i still wanna know what happened 

**husband to be🥰:** jisung got one of felix's friends for secret santa so he told felix who he got for it so felix would help him buy gifts for her and when she walked over to them like the first day when they were talking about it and she asked what was up felix said "just giving jisung advice for what to get you for secret santa" 

**pretty judge: **PLSSSSSS MY BRAIN LEFT ME IDK WHAT HAPPENED 

**one floopy fiance: **he does know what happened it's bc he had a crush on her 

**minho simp: **oh word???????? who is she 

**pretty judge: **don't be jealous binnie!!!! i found out she's a lesbian after an awkward confession to her 

**minho simp: **im not jealous i just wanna know if you have a type

**pretty judge: **oh do you know aisha 

**minho simp: **.

**minho simp: **goodbye 

**hot cat dad: **HJJKSJFJSFKSFKJ 

**pretty judge: **????????

**hot cat dad: **AISHA IS CHANGBIN'S COUSIN AKDJKLADSKLSKDS 

**minho simp: **SHUT UP MINHO I HATE IT HERE 

**pretty judge: **.. but.. she's so.... 

**hot cat dad: **TALL?DKLSJKSFKSDFJ 

**minho simp: **im no longer attending roomie night 

**minho simp: **as a matter of fact i am moving out 

**minho simp: **actually i am moving overseas goodbye

**pretty judge: **IM SO SURPRISED I GUESS I DO HAVE A TYPE THEN 

**minho simp:** im scared for you to meet my sister

**minho ****simp: **you gonna fall for her too?

**pretty judge: **NO 

**pretty judge: **i only want to be with you 

**hot cat dad: **moving on again jisung tell me how 

**in love bi: **how what?

**hot cat dad: **how u realized u were super gay for Me 

**the bestest boy: **we're doing that again 

**in love bi: **doing what again 

**the bestest boy: **telling each other how we realized we liked the person we like 

**husband to be🥰: **does that mean minho knows 

**best man ever: **knows what 

**the bestest boy: **and changbin 

**hot cat dad: **JISUNGGG tell me 

**in love bi: **why should i 

**best man ever: **I'M STILL LOST 

**the bestest boy: **you need a map? the fuck 

**hot cat dad: **because i wanna know and uuuuu love me 

**one floopy fiance: **i can tell you how 

**in love bi: **SHHHH 

**husband to be🥰: **me too he spammed the group chat for an hour after he realized it 

**in love bi: **SHHHH x2 

**hot cat dad: **i'll tell u how i realized i was in love with u if u tell me 

**in love bi: **i guess i can be convinced to tell you 

**in love bi: **go on a date w me tonight and i can tell you then 

**hot cat dad: **no bc one you have a project 

**hot cat dad: **two we just had one last night 

**hot cat dad: **jeongin and binnie and i are having a roomie night so 

**hot cat dad: **finish ur project 

**in love bi: **hmpfh 

**the bestest boy: **wow he didn't drop us for jisung 

**hot cat dad: **when have i ever 

**minho simp:** valentines day 

**the bestest boy: **march 28th 

**minho simp: **august 16th 

**the bestest boy:** june 14th 

**hot cat dad: **OKAY STOP I GET IT 

**hot cat dad: **u guys have ditched me for ur redacteds before 

**minho simp: **i will never forgive u for ditching us on valentines day 

**in love bi: **....... 

**pretty judge: **JISUNG DITCHED US ON VALENTINES DAY FOR TOO 

**pretty judge: **HE LEFT ME ALONE WITH THE GROSS COUPLE 

**in love bi: **i wanted sushi 

**pretty judge: **I STILL WANT TO FIGHT YOU OVER THAT 

**in love bi:** i thought i made it up to you 

**pretty judge: **you did but.... i will never forget 

**minho simp: **at least jisung made it up to you 

**hot cat dad: **i made u both dinner every night for a month 

**the bestest boy: **you make us dinner every night anyway 

**hot cat dad: **EXACTLY 

**hot cat dad: **APPRECIATE ME 

**the bestest boy: **don't feel like it 

**hot cat dad: **jisungggg 

**in love bi: **.... fine i will tell u 

**in love bi: **gather around the campfire 

**pretty judge: **and sing a campfire song 

**pretty judge: **a c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g song 

**hot cat dad: **go on jisung 

**in love bi: **you want how i realized i was bi or how i realized i was in love with you 

**hot cat dad: **both both both both both 

**in love bi: **ok um JFKSFSKL me realizing i was bi was more of a physical thing 

**one floopy fiance: **he thought u were hot 

**in love bi: **shut up 

**in love bi: **but yeah uhh u remember when u showed me ur choreography for singularity 

**hot cat dad: 👀 **yes 

**in love bi: **you had a very . passionate look in your eyes while u were dancing and i sort of was just like wow minho is hot in a way where i want him to . do things to me 

**in love bi: **and then i was like woahhh thats not very straight 

**in love bi: **and then i texted the group chat about it and they gave me advice about it and then yeah i started to pay more attention to how attractive i found u and then dadada i realized i was bi

**hot cat dad: **im glad i showed u my choreo 

**hot cat dad: **i really helped myself out there i deserve a high five from myself 

**the bestest boy: **he just clapped 

**in love bi: **im sure i would have realized it later on even if u didn't show me it

**in love bi: **esp when u wore that one outfit 

**hot cat dad: **what outfit 

**the bestest boy: **you dont know the outfit? 

**best man ever: **everyone knows the outfit 

**pretty judge: **it was like THE outfit on you 

**minho simp: **for real 

**hot cat dad: **WHAT OUTFIT 

**the bestest boy: **blue silk shirt, black leather pants, black choker 

**in love bi: **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

**one floopy fiance: **i understand 

**pretty judge: **the day u wore that the 00 jeongin line gc went up in flames 

**hot cat dad: **o-oh 

**the bestest boy:** YOU DID NOT JUST STUTTER ON TEXT 

**hot cat dad: **i-i did a-and i will again 

**the bestest boy: **i hate it here 

**minho simp: **there were a few days where our gc went up in flames too 

**hot cat dad: **like halloween 

**the bestest boy: **halloween 

**minho simp: **NOT THAT GROUP CHAT WE AGREED IT WAS A SAFE PLACE 

**hot cat dad: **only when it is convenient to u 

**minho simp: **i did not bring up the other thing leave me alone 

**best man ever: **why is minbinIN being so cryptid today 

**the bestest boy: **we were catching up together 

**best man ever: **idk why i never thought about it before but i dont really like the minbinIN combination it is kind of. too powerful 

**best man ever: **im starting to feel like they know all my secrets 

**the bestest boy: **we do. 

**one floopy fiance: **i think the combination you are actually scared of is just minho and jeongin changbin is not scary at all 

**minho simp: **I CAN BE SCARY 

**husband to be🥰: **no you can't 

**pretty judge:** minho is very scary 

**hot cat dad: **so i've heard 

**hot cat dad: **anywayss back to jisung's story 

**in love bi: 👁️👁️**

**hot cat dad: **how did u realize u were in love with me 

**in love bi: **one word. december 12 

**hot cat dad: **as i have said before, and i quote "o-oh" 

**the bestest boy: **I HATE YOU 

**minho simp: **what does that even mean 

**minho simp: **?????????

**in love bi: **yeah 

**best man ever:** explain? 

**in love bi: **i dont think i will 

**pretty judge: **he never explained it to us either 

**pretty judge: **just texted on that day that he was in love and that was all 

**best man ever:** cryptic 

**in love bi: **it's not really though 

**hot cat dad:** it was stormy that day 

**in love bi: **the only reason i didnt tell u guys what happened at that time was bc i didnt want anyone to worry 

**pretty judge: **why would we have worried?????

**hot cat dad: **jisung got himself lost 

**hot cat dad: **and then it started storming 

**best man ever: **what?????

**in love bi: **i was having a bad day mentally so i went out walking with my earbuds in and i ended up at an unknown place and then it started raining and i almost had a mental breakdown but i heard a cat whining in a bush so i tried to see if it was okay and i didn't know what the fuck to do with a cat in a bush so i called minho 

**hot cat dad: **and that cat turned out to be a baby KITTEN it was precious 

**pretty judge: **where did the cat go 

**hot cat dad: **i found a home for them 

**hot cat dad: **i had a friend at school who had been talking about wanting to adopt a kitten so i called her up and told her about the kitten and she wanted her right away 

**minho simp: **how did you realize you were in love with him then 

**in love bi: **he came right away to where i was and when he did he helped the kitten out of the bush, settled her down into the backseat on his own jacket which HE NEEDED BC IT WAS COLD AND RAINING and then gave me a hug and asked me what was wrong even though i hadn't really shown any signs of being sad and that's when it kinda clicked for me that im kinda like . in love with him 

**hot cat dad: **u were shaking 

**in love bi: **it was cold 

**hot cat dad: **it wasn't the cold shaking though it was like the panic shaking u know

**best man ever: **there is a difference between cold shaking and panic shaking????

**hot cat dad: **there very much is 

**in love bi: **it meant a lot to me that you were able to tell 

**in love bi: **it made me realize just how attentive you are 

**the bestest boy:** MINHO IS TEARING UP HAHAH 

**hot cat dad: **SHUT UP 

**hot cat dad: **IM NOT REALLY 

**the bestest boy: **YES YOU ARE 

**minho simp: **second witness here... he is 

**in love bi: **baby 🥺 

**hot cat dad: **shut up i love u 

**in love bi: **i love you too . a lot <3

**in love bi: **YOUR TURN TO TELL ME 

**hot cat dad: **i will on our next date jeongin wants to paint my nails 

**in love bi: **NOT FAIR 

**the bestest boy: **you guys had your moment it is roomie night so shhhhush 

**minho simp: **jeongin pretends like he doesn't miss us online but in person he is so affectionate 

**best man ever: **jeongin loves affection 

**the bestest boy: **noooooooooo i do not 

**best man ever: **yesssss you do 

**pretty judge: **if the roomies are having a night we should too jisung 

**in love bi: **aren't we 

**pretty judge: **i dont think sitting on the same couch and just eating strawberries counts as spending time together lets play a game 

**in love bi: **that is exactly what spending time together is 

**best man ever:** i need to get a roommate im so lonely

**best man ever: **grrrrrr 

**one floopy fiance: **why do you keep grring today weirdo 

**best man ever: **it felt necessary 

**husband to be🥰: **it was not 

**best man ever: **aight seungjin just coming into attack me???

**one floopy fiance: **why don't you hang out with the crush you had mentioned 

**best man ever: **he's busy rn 

**one floopy fiance:** join seungmin and i's date thennnn

**best man ever: **where 

**husband to be🥰: **good question 

**one floopy fiance: **let's go bowling 

**best man ever: **aight im down let me just finish up my assignment 

**one floopy fiance: **bet 

**husband to be🥰: **bet 

**best man ever: **neat 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why it takes me so long to update im sorry everyone, my attention span is non existent these days. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this! idk how i feel about this chapter but i hope it was okay for u all! 
> 
> (also i would appreciate it if you guys told me your opinion on how this story is going or give me any suggestions or anything hahha)
> 
> remember to wash your hands, stay safe and stay healthy (both mentally and physically) you are important <3


	30. Let's talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Hi everyone!!!

I apologize for this not being an update yet, but I wanted to speak about this but at the same time did not have a chapter ready but I will try my hardest to update sometime soon!!! (I just realized how many times I wrote "but" there.)

This was necessary, I think, so please forgive me!!!

First off, happy pride month!!!!! I'm sure a lot of people who read this are part of the LGBTQIA+ community so I want to wish everyone a happy pride!! Please stay safe during this time, I know a lot of scary things are happening at the moment, so please stay safe and keep in your comfort zone!! And if you are planning a come out during this month (I say this because I might possibly be I'm still not sure, ahhhh) make sure you feel completely safe with who you are coming out too and even then make sure to have a backup plan in case something goes wrong!!! It sucks that I have to say that, but please stay safe, especially during this pandemic.

Moving on from that, the main reason why I wanted to log on and write here (and I'm sure you are expecting this) is because of the Black Lives Matter movement.

I wanted to link some carrds in here to direct to some petitions and donation places! I hope most of the people who read this update have already spoken out about it, or signed petitions, but just in case someone hasn't I wanted to use this platform as I am my other platforms and spread some of the links for you all. Black people have faced too much injustice in America, as they have other countries, and police brutality plays a HUGE part in that. I also want to link some books/tweets/ and other things that can educate you about this movement and things black people have faced, just in case anyone has not been educated on this subject.

Please speak out about it! Protest (if you can) but stay safe! Donate! If you can't donate, sign petitions! If you can't sign petitions, watch Youtube Videos that will donate the ad revenues!

As I said before, please stay safe. I care about you all.

And I apologize again for this not being an update, I have been busy protesting and my mind has not been occupied with this so please forgive me! I will try my hardest to focus and update again soon.

Again, stay safe! Take care of your friends and take care of your mental health!

Please if you are feeling like your mental health is looking bad, speak to someone and if you feel like you have no one to talk to, you can talk to me! I'm [@_seungbin](https://twitter.com/_seungbin) on twitter if you ever need to talk, I promise I will not feel annoyed and would be glad to hear you rant, complain, or even just talk!!!

On that note, please check on your friend's mental health too. Make sure they are feeling okay, especially your black friends in a time like this! There is a lot of horrible racism going around, so please give close attention to how your black friends are feeling, please. This time can take a toll on mental health, so please make sure to reach out whether it is for yourself or to reach out to a friend.

I feel like I am saying the same things over and over again, I apologize I just feel that this is important.

I love you all, thank you if you read all of this!

Remember I am always here for you.

LINKS DOWN BELOW!!!!

carrd's and tweets that can help educate and provides links! 

<https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/>

<https://blackliveswillalwaysmatter.carrd.co/>

<https://twitter.com/thumbaIina/status/1009112826890334208?s=19>

research! 

<https://twitter.com/oliveyoongs/status/1265879384868532225?s=19>

<https://twitter.com/horizonnct/status/1265822678574862338?s=19>

books/things to read! 

<https://twitter.com/danitycafe/status/1266079739527258114?s=19>

<https://twitter.com/thebryreed/status/1266071139115241473?s=19>

<https://twitter.com/relaxedradical/status/1265736660689485824?s=19>

documentaries! 

<https://twitter.com/FILMSHAWTY/status/1266029625626497031?s=19>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	31. soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
chan: best man ever/nahc  
minho: hot cat dad/hinmo  
changbin: minho simp/bhangcin  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance/eboy  
jisung: in love bi/skater girl  
felix: pretty judge/vsco girl/jisung simp  
seungmin: husband to be🥰/soft boy  
jeongin: the bestest boy/gamer boy

**simpers anonymous **

**(8 members)**

_saturday 6:21 pm_

**one floopy fiance: **why is chan good at literally everything

**best man ever: **oh word 

**pretty judge:** let me guess he's doing amazing at bowling 

**husband to be🥰: **yeah he is absolutely destroying us 

**husband to be🥰: **at this point it is basically like one on one bc hyunjin and i's skills at bowling counts as one person in my eyes 

**best man ever: **hyunjin isn't too good at it though it feels like he is is just hear for moral support ig 

**one floopy fiance: **you wrote the wrong here dumb bitch 

**best man ever:** you bowled in the wrong lane, check yourself 

**one floopy fiance: **I COULDNT SEE THE NUMBERS 

**best man ever: **you were literally standing in front of our lane and accidentally threw the ball into the other lane 

**one floopy fiance: **you're being mean to me jeongin where are you help me 

**the bestest boy: **I'm eating 

**one floopy fiance: **im not more important than food? 

**the bestest boy: **You don't get it I'm eating hot wings 

**the bestest boy: **Hot wings are the most important thing ever 

**best man ever: **heart been broke so many times i dont know what to believe 

**the bestest boy: **How do you know about that meme 

**best man ever: **it's a song 

**best man ever: **i downloaded tik tok the other day 

**the bestest boy: **Hi I knew you wouldn't ignore the greatest athlete ever 

**one floopy fiance: **what 

**the bestest boy: **F****** text to speech 

**the bestest boy: **I never knew text-to-speech censored 

**best man ever: **your hot wings are so important that you're using text to speech 

**the bestest boy: **Absolutely 

**best man ever: **are minho and changbin just ingorning us 

**pretty judge: **ingorning 

**the bestest boy: **No they're making out 

**minho simp:** NO WE'RE NOT

**pretty judge: **jeongin: i think i will cause problems now 

**hot cat dad: **literally no one would believe that 

**one floppy fiance: **your boyfriend would 

**hot cat dad: **...

**best man ever: **that's true 

**hot cat dad: **speaking of jisung where is he 

**the bestest boy: **why, are you going to ditch us now that we are done eating 

**hot cat dad: **HE'S JUST NOT TEXTING SO I WANTED TO KNOW 

**hot cat dad: **is he playing his bubble game again 

**pretty judge: **no he went to work on his project <////3 i wanted a roomie night 

**hot cat dad: **@in love bi HAVE A ROOMIE NIGHT WITH UR BEST FRIEND WHAT ARE U DOING 

**in love bi: **HE SAID IT WAS OKAY IF I WORKED ON MY PROJECT AND THAT HE WAS GONNA PLAY ANIMAL CROSSING ANYWAY 

**minho simp: **smh 

**pretty judge: **NO I WAS KIDDING ITS OKAY SUNG WORK ON IT 

**in love bi: **no i'll take a break we can go out and get some dinner if u wanna 

**pretty judge: **that would be fun <3333 

_minho simp changed pretty judge's nickname to jisung simp_

**in love bi: **okay bet 

**jisung simp:** ??????

**minho simp: **sorry babe i just wanted our nicknames to match again carry on

**hot cat dad: **changlix are minsung simps <333 

**in love bi: **we're highkey changlix simps too </3

**one floppy fiance: **im a changlixminsung shipper 

**husband to be🥰: **my jilix agenda back, it happens when changlixminsung are together 

**hot cat dad: **jilix agenda?

**jisung simp:** im a jeongchanglix shipper <3 

**best man ever:** what 

**best man ever: **jeongchanglix is a thing???????

**hot cat dad: **seungmin has a jilix agenda???

**best man ever: **we all knew that let them answer my thing first 

**hot cat dad: **bitch the jilix topic came first 

**the bestest boy: **shut up about jeongchanglix 

**in love bi: **minho jilix is a joke 

**husband to be🥰: **wow way to crush my dreams 

**jisung simp: **but i ship</3333

**jisung simp: **jeongchanglix not jilix

**minho simp: **omg me too babe <33

**minho simp: **i can confirm that jeongchanglix is a thing 

**the bestest boy: **i thought you changed your mind about it

**minho simp: **as long as you agree im the big spoon i ship 

**the bestest boy: **jeongchanglix is my notp 

**jisung simp: **you???? the big spoon????? 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**minho simp: **i hate it here i really do 

**best man ever: **so like are you guys w jeongin now or....

**jisung simp:** IF WE WENT POLY WITH JEONGIN WHY WOULD WE DROP THE NEWS LIKE THAT 

**minho simp: **that is totally a way we would drop the news 

**hot cat dad:** how come you guys get to be poly w jeongin what if jisung and i wanna be poly w jeongin 

**in love bi: **we do??? 

**hot cat dad: **metaphorically 

**one floopy fiance: **lmao no jeongin used to have a crush on me so it would be seungmin and i 

**the bestest boy: **YOU LITERALLY REJECTED ME WITHOUT ME EVEN CONFESSING TO YOU NO IT WOULD NOT 

**minho simp:** wait what 

**best man ever:** jeongin has a crush on hyunjin????/

**the bestest boy: **NO 

**the bestest boy: **i used to back in school days but its long gone 

**one floopy fiance: **call that gone days 

**the bestest boy: **this is getting mixed up lets move on

**the bestest boy: **what hyunjin 

**one floopy fiance: ** braid

**best man ever: **im very confused 

**the bestest boy: **gone day ggondae?

**the bestest boy: **you're kinda a genius hyunjin 

**one floopy fiance: **i know 

**best man ever: **kkondae 

**the bestest boy: **yeah we established that 

**best man ever: **just felt like typing it, i wanna be a kboo 

**the bestest boy: **does kkondae make you a kboo 

**best man ever: **it's romanized so i think so 

**the bestest boy: **is that the right way to write that 

**best man ever: **idk idc 

**husband to be🥰: **chan is gonna be a great english teacher one day 

**one floopy fiance: **kkondae reminds me of klondack bars 

**minho simp: **that is definitely not how you spell that 

**one floopy fiance: **i know 

**one floopy fiance: **how the fuck do you spell it 

**husband to be🥰: **klondike bar 

**jisung simp: **why can't i remember their tagline

**best man ever: **could have had a klondike bar 

**husband to ****be🥰: **i don't think that's right 

**in love bi: **isn't that snickers??

**best man ever: **no??????????

**best man ever: **snickers is you're not you when you hungry 

**hot cat dad: **what would u doOOooo for a klondike bar

**hot cat dad: **is klondike bars

**one floopy fiance: **never eat pancakes again that's what i would do for it 

**one floopy fiance: **give me klondike bar

**one floopy fiance: **i want ice cream now 

**husband to be🥰: **let's go to coldstone 

**best man ever:** FUCK YEAH LET'S DO THAT

**in love bi: **what is could have had a _________

**hot cat dad: **v8 is should have had a v8 if that's u all mixing up the words

**in love bi: **i think that is it 

**in love bi: **you should enter a tagline competition youre great at this 

**the bestest boy: **im pretty sure a tagline competition does not exist 

**in love bi: **i know just wanted to compliment minho 

**hot cat dad: **ily also this just makes me think maybe we should do a game night soon 

**the bestest boy:** why does that make you think that 

**hot cat dad: **there are apps like what logo is this and stuff like that and idk jisung and i could play them together 

**the bestest boy: **the way i thought you were saying we should have a group game night but noooooo you just wanna spend time with your boyfriend 

**hot cat dad: **there is so much i wanna say in response to that but i will keep my mouth shut 

**hot cat dad: **just remember you're barely ever here.... 

**the bestest boy: **OK i'll shut up sorry 

**in love bi: **LMAO 

**in love bi: **let's do a game night tuesday night minho<33 

**in love bi:** and then our date wednesday :DDDDD

**in love bi: **idk if you got it though but i implied a sleepover tuesday 

**hot cat dad: **i got it baby it's a good idea<3 

**hot cat dad: **my place? 

**in love bi: **i was thinking we could do it at mine 👉👈

**hot cat dad: **that's good too sungie 

**best man ever: **we should do a group game night though 

**jisung simp: **YESSSS changbin and i will win every game 

**hot cat dad: **idk who u think ur bf is but he is not a pro gamer 

**jisung simp: **we'll win bc i'll be on his team, duh 

**the bestest boy:** are you guys already planning on doing couple teams i'll be alone </3

**best man ever: **no?????? you literally have me 

**one floopy fiance: **or u could bring a classmate as ur teammate!! 

**best man ever: **AND WHAT ABOUT ME 

**one floopy fiance:** oh right forgot about u 

**minho simp: **who are you 

**the bestest boy: **what 

**minho simp: **wrong chat 

**hot cat dad:** hmm

**hot cat dad: **does coldstone deliver btw

**hot cat dad: **jeongin wants ice cream but i dont wanna walk 

**best man ever:** idk but we do 

**best man ever: **what do you want jeongin 

**jisung simp: **did you just get a text from someone you don't know or something changbin 

**minho simp: **got a text from somebody just saying "howdy" ?????? 

**the bestest boy: **im feeling sprinkleberry

**the bestest boy: **thank you channieee

**husband to be🥰: **maybe it's the southern girl from your statistics class who is always flirting with you 

**hot cat dad: **LMAO CAN U IMAGINE 

**jisung simp: **WHAT

**jisung simp: **there's a girl flirting w you in class?!?@?>

**minho simp:** she is always writing notes and sending it to me and i stopped looking at it the last time she drew boobs onto them 

**minho simp: **im pretty sure she was giving me a 1920s version of nudes UNSOLICITED 

**in love bi:** does she not know you're like... gay and into boys

**husband to be🥰: **he told her, i was there to witness the terrible response 

**minho simp: **i DID tell her and her response was a very basic straight boy acting like lesbians are missing out response... "have you ever actually tried to be with a girl though? im sure i could change your mind" 

**jisung simp: **how did u respond 

**husband to be🥰: **he told her to fuck off and that even if he was gonna try to be w a girl it wouldn't be with her 

**minho simp: **now that you said it might be her i really feel like blocking the number 

**minho simp: **the person replied "guess 😍" im scared 

**husband to be🥰: **keep going im curious how this will unfold 

**minho simp: **ok.......

**hot cat dad:** anyway what about changbin and i chan

**best man ever: **what about you 

**minho simp: **what if we want ice cream 

**best man ever: **you have 2 legs? go get it yourself 

**hot cat dad: **favoritism at it's finest 

**hot cat dad: **u can't come here though

**best man ever: **why not?

**hot cat dad:** bc we're having a roomie night and if u all come here then u will stay here and then it will suddenly turn into a big sleepover and i wanna catch up with jeongin and changbin i missed them 

**best man ever: **we'll come and drop off your ice creams we will only stay like 30 minutes max right guys 

**one floopy fiance: **yeah! 

**hot cat dad: **ice creams? plural? so u are getting changbin and i something?

**best man ever: **obviously what do you want 

**minho simp:** i'll send our orders to you through venmo w our money for it 

**best man ever: **you don't need to pay me for it don't worry 

**minho simp: **just take my money 

**best man ever: **no 

**minho simp: **let me pay for my own ice cream 

**best man ever: **fine 

**jisung simp: **he is 100% not going to let you pay for your own ice cream 

**minho simp: **i'll just have to beat him up if he doesn't 

**hot cat dad: **PLS u would get one punch in and then immediately feel bad 

**minho simp: **sjut up 

**jisung simp: **sjut 

**minho simp: **i am staring disrespectfully 

**one floopy fiance: **just letting you all know you'll just have to deal with chan, seungmin and i are gonna turn in after ice cream 

**minho simp: **you're turning in so early how old are you guys again 

**hot cat dad: **fr they already act like an old married couple 

**husband to be🥰: **speaking of being old and married did you guys know that hyunjin and i are going to get married

**hot cat dad: ***gasp* really?????? 

**one floopy fiance: **we're definitely being married but not old we're not turning in so we can sleep...

**husband to be🥰: **hyunjin baby i love you but...... can you go one day without an innuendo 

**one floopy fiance: **seungmin baby i love you but...... it's not even an innuendo it's the truth

**husband to be🥰: **.... i hate that you're right 

**husband to be🥰: **anyway we will be getting married

**hot cat dad: **when 

**minho simp: **have you guys planned anything out for that

**one floopy fiance: **seungmin has had this planned out since he was in 6th grade 

**husband to be🥰: **WAIT SPEAKING OF THAT I WANT A GROUP DAY FOR THAT 

**the bestest boy: **for what 

**husband to be🥰: **wedding planning ✨

**the bestest boy:** i am absolutely terrified 

**the bestest boy: **i already expect you to murder me if i accidentally put the paper for flower plans in with the cake plans 

**husband to be🥰: **then don't put the flower plans in with the cake ones and we won't have an issue, yeah?

**the bestest boy: **god you're terrifying 

**hot cat dad: **did u guys plan when ur getting married 

**husband to be🥰: **i want a winter wedding 

**one floopy fiance:** i want what he wants 

**husband to be🥰: **hyunjinnnn 

**one floopy fiance: **okay im kidding we did actually talk about a lot together it's not just him 

**husband to be🥰: **thank you i love you 

**one floopy fiance: **i love you too <222222222222

**hot cat dad: **JISUNG 

**in love bi: **MINHO

**hot cat dad:** DON'T MINHO ME 

**in love bi: **WHY 

**hot cat dad: **u never said i love u back to me >:[

**in love bi:** when?????

**hot cat dad: **when we planned the game night :[

**in love bi:** im sorry honey i love u too 

**hot cat dad: **:DDDDDDDDDD

**husband to be🥰: **anyways i was thinking a wedding on december 21 

**the bestest boy: **the first day of winter 

**one floopy fiance: **OOOOH YOU'RE RIGHT 

**the bestest boy: **was that not the intention 

**husband to be🥰: **not really we chose the date that would between our birthdays 

**husband to be🥰: **bc he was born on the 20th and me the 22nd we have the 21st between us 

**best man ever: **you actually have a couple months between you 

**husband to be🥰: **just going for the numbers 

**best man ever: **ok i get it 

**best man ever: **anyway i made it to coldstone i'll be to the roomies place in like 15 minutes 20 max 

**hot cat dad: **ok we're gonna dip until u all get here 

**one floopy fiance: **peace out 

**jisung simp: **jisung and i JUST made it to the dinner place we wanted to go to we really said group soulmate energy 

**best man ever: **that's cute the group are all soulmates 

_best man ever changed the group name to soulmates <3 _

_one floopy fiance changed the group name to seoulmates >:D_

_minho simp changed the group name to i hate hyunjin _

**best man ever: **nevermind i dont wanna be soulmates with you guys anymore 

**the bestest boy: **you really expected to be able to name the group chat something sappy and get away with it??? 

**best man ever: **i know 

**best man ever: **that's on me, y'all caught me slipping 

**the bestest boy: **exactly 

**minho simp: **bye 

**the bestest boy: **wrong chat again? 

**minho simp: **no 

**minho simp: **bye 

**jisung simp: **bye 

**in love bi: **bye 

**hot cat dad: **bye 

**the bestest boy: **bye 

**best man ever: **bye 

**husband to be🥰: **bye 

**one floppy fiance: **bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all are having a great day!! i've been streaming with my laptop so i haven't been able to write much bc i write on my laptop but i hope u all enjoy this!!! ANDD we got 50M on gods menu!!! we worked so hard this comeback ahhh :D 
> 
> as usual, please remember to take care of yourself and stay safe !! 
> 
> also, just wondering, what are your favorites off of the go live album??
> 
> mine are easy and another day!! i also love airplane and like,,, every other song. skz never MISS!! 
> 
> anyway yeah! hope u all enjoyed :D


	32. disregard this LMAO

Hello, I wanted to start this off by saying what I write about in right now might be triggering so I want to put a trigger warning for talk of sexual assault. 

I know I haven't updated this in a while, maybe nobody cares about this story anymore, but just in case there are people who did I felt I needed to write this before I just delete it. 

Because of the things that came out about Woojin, I cannot continue this.

(If anyone does not know what has happened, please just check twitter, but be careful when looking through the tag of his name, I heard there is pretty triggering stuff in it so be wary... I'm sorry I don't have the thread of things to insert into here, I tried to search for it so I could put it here but I could not find it :( I am sorry.) 

I am also deleting this in a few days after I have given people time to read this little note before I do, and I apologize for not finishing but I obviously cannot write about him anymore and I am deleting it because I do not want anything to do with him anymore. 

I started this story the day after Woojin left, as a comfort for myself and (I hoped) other's to try and get our minds off of it. Writing this was my sort of escape at the beginning though now when I look and think about it I just feel saddened/sickened over it. 

I had so much I wanted to say but now sitting here writing it down I just feel speechless, you know? Ahh. 

I wanted to also say that I may come back to this account and write a different thing, considering writing becomes my sort of escape when I have to deal with hard things. 

That being said. 

Remember to always believe the victim of sexual assault before you would the person that is accused. Too many victims have been spoken over and not believed when it takes A LOT of strength to speak out about something like this, especially if the person who you are speaking out about has some kind of fame for them. I remember seeing someone on tik tok saying that during cases like this, it should always be Guilty until Proven Innocent and I very much agree with it. Please remember that the idols we love aren't always going to be who we think we know. 

That being said, if this is something that is hurting you, please talk to someone about it and remember if you need to take a break away from social media, it's okay to do so. Your mental health is very, very important so please, please, please take care of yourselves. 

Before I delete this story I want to say thank you to the people who read it and left comments. Seeing them made me really happy, especially when people talked about it making them feel happy. It always made me really happy that I could bring comfort to people in some way. 

I really wish I could bring comfort at this moment but I feel really hopeless with this myself, I'm not really sure how to comfort anyone else. 

I hope you all are feeling alright. 

And a message to you from me, Hug by Seventeen. 

Take care of yourselves and thank you for reading.


	33. M-I-L-L-E-N-N-I-A-L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! so, i know i said i was gonna delete this but i decided to try and see if it was possible for me to make this story where he who shall not be named is not in it and i was able to do it so i decided i'm not gonna delete it and continue, just without him in it!! 
> 
> so yeah, i felt too attached to this to just delete it so um yeah!!!! 
> 
> also i know chan used to be chan the man but i had changed it during my other changes so yeah that's why anyway yeah:
> 
> here are the usernames:
> 
> chan: best man ever  
minho: hot cat dad/m word  
changbin: minho simp/minho anti/jeongmin anti  
hyunjin: one floopy fiance  
jisung: in love bi  
felix: jisung simp  
seungmin: husband to be🥰  
jeongin: the bestest boy/j word

**i hate hyunjin**

**(8 members) **

_monday, 4:21 pm _

**minho simp: **420 BLAZE IT 

**minho simp:** dammit 

**hot cat dad: **HAHA UR TOO LATE LOSER 

**minho simp: **stfu it was 420 when i opened the app

**minho simp: **anyway i did something dumb 

**best man ever: **everything you do is dumb 

**minho simp: **damn why do you hate me so much :/

**best man ever: **wait that didnt actually hurt your feelings right im sorry 

**minho simp: **if it did how would you make it up to me 

**best man ever: **i'll cook for you 

**minho simp: **in that case OUCH my wounded heart is bleeding onto my phone as i type rn i think the only cure is for bang chan to make galbi for my lovely boyfriend and i 

**best man ever: **i said i would cook for you not you and your boyfriend 

**minho simp: **well in that case i don't want it 

**jisung simp: **i'll take it in place of him 

**minho simp: **BABE 

**jisung simp: **IM KIDDING IM SORRY I LOVE U 

**minho simp: **U WHAT 

**jisung simp: **WAIT WHAT 

**jisung simp**: IGNORE THAT IFKSHKSJFSKFK 

**jisung simp: **I SAID NOTHING 

**in love bi: **felix............................... 

**jisung simp: **SJUT UP 

**the bestest boy: **sjut 

**jisung simp: **SHUT UP 

**jisung simp: **GOODBYE 

**in love bi:** changbin where did you go i want to know what u did dumb 

**hot cat dad:** changbin is not available rn i'll tell u what he did 

**in love bi: **why isn't he available

**hot cat dad: **anyway its kinda boring though he just accidentally poured his coke into his bowl of cereal instead of the cup he got out 

**best man ever: **i have a few questions 

**hot cat dad: **well stop having them 

**best man ever: **-________-

**best man ever: **anyway uh why was he eating cereal at 4pm and why would he drink coke while eating cereal 

**hot cat dad: **who said he was DRINKING coke 

**in love bi: **so changbin poured cocaine into his cereal 

**hot cat dad: **yes totally 

**best man ever: **did he eat it 

**hot cat dad: **no :/

**best man ever: **im shuddering how gross pouring coke a cola into cereal must be 

**the bestest boy: **COKE A COLA?

**best man ever:** yes??????

**the bestest boy: **ITS COCA-COLA 

**best man ever: **ive never seen the word coca in my entire life 

**the bestest boy: **YES YOU HAVE?????????? BC THE PRODUCT IS COCA-COLA 

**best man ever: **is this another mandela effect 

**the bestest boy: **nO

**husband to be🥰:** speaking of mandela effects 

**husband to be🥰: **you know how NASA confirmed a parallel universe,,,, i see that as a confirmation that mandela effects are indeed very real 

**best man ever: **but even though they confirmed the universes does not mean it would overlap w ours which is where mandela would come from in the first place 

**the bestest boy: **i hate to break it to you guys but NASA didn't actually confirm a parallel universe 

**the bestest boy: **as a matter of fact they are not involved in the research for it in the first place

**husband to be🥰: **wait what 

**the bestest boy: **you're telling me YOU out of all people didn't look more into the confirmation and instead just believed a headline?????

**husband to be🥰: **leave me alone ive been busy proposing to my fiance and doing school work 

**husband to be🥰: **tell me more though pls 

**the bestest boy:** okay one . the people behind the research about this was ANITA not NASA two the thing they had discovered was basically that there were neutrinos that were acting abnormally which does not connect to a parallel universe so 

**husband to be🥰: **this is so disappointing 

**best man ever:** JEONGIN UR SO SMART U TALK SMART IM PROUD OF YOU 

**hot cat dad: **what the fuck are neutrinos 

**in love bi: **jimmy neutron 

**the bestest boy: **fuck if i know 

**the bestest boy: **after i found the information about the parallel universe being fake and seeing that i tried to look into neutrinos and i literally dont understand it 

**the bestest boy: **all i got is it is almost massless, emits from the sun, and has 3 different types of them that are called flavors

**husband to be🥰: **so you can eat them 

**the bestest boy: **you know i was about to say lmao no you cant but then i realized i actually don't know . you just might be able to. that might be why they are called flavors. who KNOWS definitely not me 

**best man ever: **are you good 

**the bestest boy: **NO the neutrinos piss me off bc i dont understand them HFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

**hot cat dad: **u sound like a homophobe 

**hot cat dad: **afraid of what u can't understand 

**the bestest boy: **who said i was afraid of neutrinos 

**hot cat dad: **me 

**the bestest boy: **you're wrong 

**the bestest boy: **some of my closest friends are neutrinos 

**best man ever: **which of your friends are neutrinos 

**the bestest boy: **the neutrinos ones 

**best man ever: **yeah but which are the neutrinos ones 

**the bestest boy: **the ones that are neutrinos 

**hot cat dad: **i hate it here 

**one floppy fiance: **i did not understand like any parts of the conversation all of you just had 

**the bestest boy: **i was in the conversation and couldn't even understand it so 

**in love bi: **CHANGBIN JUST SCARED THE FUCFK OUT OF ME WHA THTE FUCK 

**hot cat dad: **oh yeah i should have probably warned u that he was running over there 

**in love bi: **YEAH MAYBE 

**one floopy fiance: **wait tea what is going on rn 

**in love bi: **well after slamming through our door which reminds me that we should maybe start locking our front door i am now realizing how dangerous it is to just keep it unlocked like that 

**hot cat dad: **....................... i will start texting u every time u go into ur house to make sure ur locking it 

**in love bi: **how will u know every time i arrive home 

**hot cat dad: **im installing a ring camera and i'll check it every hour 

**in love bi: **tedious 

**hot cat dad: **i need to make sure ur safe >:(( 

**in love bi: **i'll make sure i lock it now every time don't worry <3

**one floopy fiance: **JISUNG THE CHANGLIX TEA PLEASE 

**in love bi: **oh right 

**in love bi: **after scaring the fuck out of me changbin went straight to felix's room but felix's door is locked lol so nothing else has happened bc changbin just keeps on knocking on the door 

**jisung simp: **TELL HIM TO GO AWAY 

**minho simp: **OPEN THE DOORRR

**jisung simp: **NO 

**minho simp: **WHY NOT 

**minho simp: **jisung u literally did not need to tell me to go away 

**in love bi: **felix told me to tell you and i listen to felix 

**one floopy fiance:** rhis is amusing 

**the bestest boy: **rhis 

**minho simp: **FELIX PLEASE 

**minho simp: **PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOOR 

**minho simp: **felix 

**minho simp: **felix 

**minho simp: **@jisung simp 

**minho simp: **yongbokkie 

**minho simp: **felix 

**minho simp: **op 

**minho simp: **en 

**minho simp: **yo 

**minho simp: **ur 

**minho simp: **do 

**minho simp: **or 

**minho simp: **pl 

**minho simp: **ea

**minho simp: **se

**the bestest boy: **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE STOP SPAMMING 

**minho simp: **felix 

**minho simp: **NOT UNTIL FELIX OPENS HIS DOOR 

**jisung simp: **NO I REFUSE JUST GO AWAY 

**minho simp: **WHY 

**jisung simp: **BC 

**minho simp:** BC WHY 

**minho simp: **i wanna talk :( 

**minho simp: **in person 

**jisung simp: **EXACTLY 

**jisung simp: **IF I DON'T OPEN THE DOOR YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME YET 

**minho simp: **IM NOT GONNA BREAK UP WITH YOU WHY WOULD I DO THAT 

**jisung simp: **BC IM MOVING THIS TOO FAST ???

**minho simp: **bokkie im not going to break up with you please just let me in okay

**minho simp: **i pinky promise 

**the bestest boy: **why couldn't y'all have done this on pm 

**one floopy fiance: **shhhhhh i love seeing the drama happen in real time 

**in love bi: **felix finally opened the door and it is now shut so idk what's happening now 

**hot cat dad: **come over here sungie <3

**in love bi: **i definitely will i do not want to stay much longer bc im scared i will hear things i do not want to 

**best man ever: **minsung do u wanna come over here i was gonna cook for changlix but if they're busy rn i can cook for y'all 

**in love bi: **WAIT YESSS i wanna eat there pls 

**hot cat dad: **sounds good for me 

**hot cat dad: **is jeongin there btw 

**best man ever: **no he's at the school 

**the bestest boy: **i'm at the library 

**the bestest boy: **also i'm having a sleepover w ryujin tonight 

**the bestest boy: **we're going to a museum for a class tomorrow so :]

**best man ever:** cute 

**hot cat dad: **thank u for actually letting me know this time 

**hot cat dad:** jisung u should sleepover at my house 

**one floopy fiance: **aren't y'all literally gonna have a sleepover tomorrow too? 

**hot cat dad: **yeah and? 

**one floopy fiance: **you're not even bfs

**hot cat dad: **since when were u mr modest

**one floopy fiance: **just saying y'all spend a lot of time together for not bfs

**hot cat dad: **we'll be bfs soon 

**in love bi: **i already left the apartment i didn't bring clothes :/

**hot cat dad: **i can lend u clothes to wear <3

**in love bi: **sounds very good for me :D 

**one floopy fiance: **fish

**one floopy fiance: **hey jeongin im at the library too where are u 

**the bestest boy: **the 1st study room 

**one floopy fiance: **im joining youu 

**the bestest boy: **okay

**best man ever:**

**the bestest boy: **??????

**best man ever: **i 

**best man ever: **do not know how that sent i didn't mean to do that 

**hot cat dad: **boomer 

**best man ever: **im one year older than you so what does that make you 

**hot cat dad:** pre-boomer 

**in love bi:** post 

**hot cat dad: **post-boomer

**one floopy fiance: **post-boomer is basically that one generation after boomers but before millineals that everybody forgets 

**best man ever: **why do none of you ever spell millennial right 

**one floopy fiance: **bc its a hard word to spell mr english major??? 

**best man ever:** IM A CREATIVE WRITING MAJOR 

**husband to be🥰: **same thing 

**best man ever:** ITS NOT 

**husband to be🥰: **i thought min uel miranda's were the generation after boomers 

**the bestest boy:** what were u even trying to say 

**husband to be🥰: **i started writing the m word but got confused and then started thinking about lin manuel miranda 

**husband to be🥰: **why does it feel like i got his name wrong 

**one floopy fiance: **after a quick google it is gen x everyone forgets about 

**the bestest boy: **idk why that's a sick name 

**the bestest boy: **imagine being able to say you're from gen x that sounds cool as fuck 

**one floopy fiance:** it's cool until the age comes into factor 

**husband to be🥰: **his name is lin manuel miranda right 

**one floopy fiance: **yes baby 

**one floopy fiance: **omg wait mr miranda is apart of gen x he's not even a millinneal 

**best man ever: **i literally wrote the word correctly up there and none of you can spell it right

**one floopy fiance: **bc fuck that word 

**husband to be🥰: **he has such a millinneal name for a gen x'er 

**best man ever: **...... 

_best man ever changed the group name to M-I-L-L-E-N-N-I-A-L _

**one floopy fiance:** how does one have a millineal name 

**best man ever: **MILLENNIAL 

**best man ever:** I LITERALLY SPELT IT OUT FOR YOU 

**husband to be🥰: **looks like the millineal is getting pressed over how to spell his generation's name 

**best man ever: **I AM GEN Z 

**best man ever: **WE'VE LITERALLY HAD THIS ARGUMENT ALREADY 

**best man ever: **Gen Z is the newest generation to be named and were born between 1996 and 2015. They are currently between 5-24 years old (nearly 68 million in U.S.)

**best man ever: **source kasasa

**the bestest boy:** you told us johnny from nct was gen z you lied to us 

**best man ever: **he was last time i checked i guess it changed again 

**one floopy fiance: **again???

**best man ever: **generation's change a lot more often than you'd think 

**best man ever: **even changbin was a millennial at one point 

**minho simp: **i was in my junior year of high school 

**one floopy fiance: **BRO 

**one floopy fiance: **WHAT HAPPENED WITH U AND FELIX 

**minho simp: **none of ur concern 

**husband to be🥰: **ok jhené aiko featuring big sean 

**minho simp: **i don't know what to say to that 

**minho simp: **im gonna get that song stuck in my head now 

**husband to be🥰: **none of your concern hyunbin songfic angst tag 

**one floopy fiance: **you read too much fanficition 

**one floopy fiance: **i would never be with changbin 

**husband to be🥰: **that's why it's angst </3

**hot cat dad: **chan we're at urs nowww 

**in love bi: **changbin tell ur bf to text me back 

**minho simp: **he is currently asleep 

**husband to be🥰:** i am currently eating sushi it's very yummy f-

**husband to be🥰: **no-hooo

**in love bi:** okay 

**hot cat dad: **u text me changbin 

**minho simp: **kay <3

**one floopy fiance: **wow 

**one floopy fiance: **when i want to know things it's none of my business but when minho does it's okay with a HEART 

**one floopy fiance: **the mistreatment of me 

**husband to be🥰: **it was none of your concern not business 

**one floopy fiance: **:( 

**husband to be🥰: **im sorry don't frown :( 

**one floopy fiance: **okay :) 

**husband to be🥰: **okay :D 

**the bestest boy: **gross 

**the bestest boy: **text us in the roommate gc bin 

**one floopy fiance: **or the adults gc 

**minho simp: **No❤️ 

**ROOMIES lol xD **

**(3 members) **

**minho anti: **ok so 

**j word: **i thought you said you weren't going to text the gc what changed your mind 

**minho anti: **i was talking to hyunjin not you 

**j word: **i don't say this a lot but ily 

**minho anti: **random but ily too 

**m word: **and me?

**minho anti: **No❤️

**j word: **No❤️

**m word: **this is why i only love jisung 

**minho anti: **anyway 

**m word: **but ily guys >:( 

**m word: **even if u don't love me</3

**j word: **you just said you only love jisung 

**m word: **i lied 

**minho anti: **o ...mg okay i love you too minho

**j word: **me too thank u for being my handsome roommate minho ily 

**m word: **but ur the most handsome roommate :D ily 

**minho anti: **can i pls talk about what happened now 

**minho anti: **why is everyone so loving today 

**j word: **would you rather us be hateful 

**minho anti: **im just wondering how the universe is doing 

**m word: **she is in love 

**minho anti: **anyway 

**m word: **sre u 

**minho anti: **THAT'S WHAT IM TRYING TO TALK ABOUT IF U WOULD JUST SHUT UP 

**m word: **damn </3

**j word: **u hurt his feelings :d

**minho anti: **i feel like im down the rabbit hole 

**m word: **u have definitely gone down a hole 

**j word: **GROSS 

**minho anti: **can i speak 

**m word: **yes sir 

**minho anti: **okay so 

**j word: **i love strawberries too 

**m word: **strawberries are good 

**j word: **i kinda want a strawberry milkshake 

_minho anti left the group chat _

**j word: **LMAO

**m word: **i was wondering how long that was gonna take 

_m word added Seo Changbin to the group chat _

_m word changed Seo Changbin's nickname to minho luvr _

_minho luvr changed his nickname to jeongmin anti _

**jeongmin anti: **can i speak 

**m word: **yes we are sorry 

**j word: **im sorry changbin ily 

**jeongmin anti: **.

**jeongmin anti: **ily too 

**jeongmin anti: **anyway for the third time 

**jeongmin anti: **after i finally got felix to unlock his door he immediately ran to his bed and jumped under the covers which , cute 

**j word: **im so sorry for interrupting again but i just realized this is gonna be the first time i see you talk about felix okay go back i was just commenting onto it im sorry 

**jeongmin anti: **ur right i didn't even realize it 

**jeongmin anti: **so uh yeah he jumped under the covers and i like knelt next to his bed to try and get the covers off of him and but he like muffled talked and was like "talk to me like this" so i did as told bc what felix wants he gets you know 

**jeongmin anti: **i basically reassured him that i was definitely not going to break up with him and i actually just really wanted to kiss him so when i said that he finally took the covers off and he looked so nervous it made my heart hurt bc i don't want him nervous with me 

**jeongmin anti: **so i kissed him and after asked if he could say it to me in person and he did and my heart went boom boom 

**m word: **stream boom boom by seventeen 

**m word: **sorry that's CUTE though

**j word: **did you say it back or???

**jeongmin anti: **i really wish i could have 

**j word: **oh 

**jeongmin anti: **it's not like i feel like i'll never be in love with him bc of course i really do see myself falling in love with him i just .

**jeongmin anti: **i want to say it when i truly know for sure 

**jeongmin anti: **right now i know for sure that i really really like him and also that it made me way more happy with him telling me he loves me more than it did scared 

**m word: **that's a good sign 

**m word: **did it make u scared

**jeongmin anti: **in a way but not at the same time??

**jeongmin anti: **the only reason i was scared was bc i was afraid he was going to break up with me if i don't say it back rn 

**jeongmin anti: **but idk why i would even think that bc he's so understanding?? and he said he understands how soon it was for him to say it and it just slipped out but i can have time which</33 i love him so much 

**jeongmin anti: **wait 

**jeongmin anti: **wait what he fuck 

**j word: **i--

**m word: **I KSHLFDDDKSNFESEFLKSJDJSDSL

**jeongmin anti: **okay wait . did my subconscious just fuck with me for a second 

**jeongmin anti: **i wrote that without second thought??????????????????????????????

**m word: **so,,, u love him? 

**jeongmin anti: **I GUESS I DO THAT WAS SO FUCKING NATURAL WHAT THE FUCK 

**j word: **IM SORRY BUT THIS IS KINDA FUNNY TO MEKFJSKJ 

**jeongmin anti: **ME TOO WHAT THE FUCK 

**jeongmin anti:** ME TRYING NOT TO LAUGH LOUD BC HE'S ASLEEP RN 

**jeongmin anti: **WAIT OKAY I NEED TO WAKE HIM UP I NEED TO TELL HIM 

**m word: **that took a 180 real fucking quick 

**j word: **guess bin just needed time to figure that one out 

**j word: **you and jisung are at chan's right 

**j word: **is dinner ready there 

**m word: **he's gonna start cooking at 5:30 we were all just playing smash bro's for a little 

**m word: **or more like chan and jisung were since im in here why 

**j word: **i was gonna go there for dinner before i head to ryujin's can you ask if chan's okay with that 

**m word: **why wouldn't i be okay with that??? of course you can - chan 

**j word: **well if you didn't have enough food i didn't want to just barge in 

**m word: **i always make an extra plate for you - chan 

**j word: **wdym 

**m word: **i always make enough so if you want something you can just come over for it - chan 

**m word: **i thought you knew that - chan 

**j word: **YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT?? 

**m word:** you know now - chan 

**m word:** damn he's cheesy as fuck 

**j word:** hgdkjfls;kdksfjakjdl;fwflhlwfjkesdk

**m word: **i understand 

**m word: **have hyunjin walk u here please

**j word: **he wouldn't let me walk over there alone even if i paid him 

**m word: **good 

**m word: **iim gonna play smash against jisung now see u when u get here 

**j word: **okayy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay for you all!! 
> 
> i was a little on and off about actually changing this all and keeping it up but im a leo sun and im not the type to give up on something and yes i am going to use my birth chart to explain myself
> 
> i don't think it will be necessary to reread the story but there were a little bit of things changed but not like,,, too big ig (?? im bad at explaining im so srry) 
> 
> ALSO IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND OUT HOW TO ADD IMAGES IN HERE the only reason chan accidentally sent a photo is bc i finally figured out how tf to actually add them im happy about that :D
> 
> anyway yeah!!!!!! idk what else to say but i hope you all enjoyed this :]
> 
> also please stay safe and take care of yourselves! as i always say, please take care of yourself mentally and physically <3 if you need someone to talk to, i am here for you :^) 
> 
> ALSO IF YOU'RE A U.S. CITIZEN AND ARE OLD ENOUGH TO VOTE PLEASE DO!! it's very important!! okay i will shut up now dfkjshdkjf


End file.
